


Shut up and sleep with me

by KillingHope_MoonyLi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 102,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingHope_MoonyLi/pseuds/KillingHope_MoonyLi
Summary: Nicht wissend, wie Severus mit dem stetig steigenden Druck seiner heranrasenden Todesser-Zukunft umgehen soll, verliert er den Bezug zu Moral und Anstand, trifft Entscheidungen, dessen Schwere er sich nicht bewusst ist und weiß nicht, was er insbesondere Remus damit antut und wie lange dieser das noch verkraften kann...





	1. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Torkelnd stütze ich mich an der Mauer ab und bleibe einen Moment stehen, den Blick in den langen dunklen Korridor gerichtet.  
Nachts ist das Schloss ein völlig anderes Erlebnis, nahezu totenstill. Bald ist das hier alles vorbei… Die Prüfungen rücken immer näher und damit auch mein letzter Schultag. Und das was danach kommen wird, ist alles andere als-  
Was beschwere ich mich eigentlich?!  
Es ist der einzige Ort, an den ich gehen kann.  
Wo ich willkommen bin.  
Wo ich hingehöre.  
Außerdem haben sie Recht. Es muss sich etwas verändern in der Zaubererwelt und wenn niemand anfängt etwas ändern zu wollen, wird es auch nicht passieren. Dennoch muss ich mir darüber klar sein, dass ich da definitiv keine Freunde finden werde. Aber wozu sollte ich so etwas auch brauchen?!  
Lily war die einzige, die ich annähernd als Freundin bezeichnen konnte und das hat sich auch zerschlagen. Und bisher bin ich auch ohne enge soziale Kontakte durchs Leben gekommen, die halten einen doch eh auf.  
Ich zucke zusammen als ich höre, dass sich vor mir knarrend eine große Tür öffnet. Da vorne ist aber nur noch der Krankenflügel. Automatisch schnaube ich, als ich Lupin sehe, der diesen verlässt. Wieder so typisch, dass dieser Werwolf eine Sonderbehandlung bekommt. Außer ihm darf wohl keiner mit Erlaubnis nachts durchs Schloss laufen.  
Mürrisch beobachte ich, wie er sich noch kurz mit Madame Pomfrey unterhält, ehe diese ihn hoch in seinen Schlafsaal schickt. Ein Wunder dass er nicht eskortiert wird. Wahrscheinlich hätte Madam Pomfrey ihn auch noch zugedeckt.  
Ich kann absolut nicht verstehen, warum der so verhätschelt wird!  
Eigentlich dürfte er nicht einmal hier sein! Dumbledore hat es irgendwie hinbekommen, dass er hier an die Schule gehen darf.  
Langsam wandere ich ihm nach, aber das ist gar nicht so leicht. Meine Beine zittern total, ich hätte einfach nicht so viel trinken sollen. Allerdings ist Lupin auch nicht gerade schnell, da er sich seine Seite hält. Offenbar ist er noch immer von Vollmond letzte Nacht verwundet und hat Schmerzen. Tja, das macht die Sache einfacher. Es wird eine Leichtigkeit, ihn einzuholen.  
…  
Und dann?  
…  
Na ja … ich könnte ja…  
Wenn ich mich über ihn hermachen wollte, würde er sich durch seine Treibhaftigkeit mir wahrscheinlich noch entgegenschmiegen.  
Ich … könnte es einfach versuchen, oder?  
Ihn mir nehmen…  
Immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich nicht mehr lange lebe.  
Ich könnte bald tot sein.  
Warum sollte ich mir also nicht endlich mal ein wenig Spaß gönnen?!  
Es könnte meine letzte Chance sein. Und was würde Lupin schon dagegen haben, er ist doch sicher nichts anderes gewohnt. In London stehen die Werwölfe doch auch an jeder Straßenecke und bieten sich an. Und Lupin wird doch sicherlich hier in der Schule nichts anderes tun. Also wird nichts dagegen sprechen, wenn ich mich über ihn hermache. Und zudem hat er auch genug Gründe, sich bei mir zu revanchieren. So oft, wie er und seine Freunde mich bloßgestellt oder drangsaliert haben. Da hat er einiges wiedergutzumachen.  
Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, würde das nicht nur für ein mal reichen. Mindestens für drei Jahre durchgängigen Sex!  
Die haben gar keine Ahnung, was sie mir angetan haben!  
Und Lupin stand immer nur ganz weit weg, hinter seinen Freunden und versteckte sich!  
Dieser feige Dreckskerl!  
Ist mir unverständlich, wie so etwas nach Gryffindor kommt.  
Ich werfe meinen Blick auf Lupins Hintern, der nur von einer dünnen Hose verborgen wird und auf den ich nicht einmal einen richtigen Blick werfen kann, weil der Korridor so spärlich beleuchtet ist. Aber das was ich sehen kann, ist gar nicht so schlecht. Ich habe schon öfter an diesen Hintern gedacht.'  
Er sieht wahnsinnig gut aus.  
Nicht Lupin.  
Nur der Hintern.  
Und das Verlangen ihn anzufassen, hatte ich schon öfter, bis mir wieder klar geworden war, zu wem dieser Hintern gehört. Wenn ich jetzt aber so darüber nachdenke, muss ich wirklich anders darüber denken, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Natürlich nicht positiv.  
Daran gibt es nichts positives.  
Aber Werwölfe sind triebhaft.  
Er wird sich dankbar an mich schmiegen, wenn ich ihn mir nehme.  
Ich sollte mir meine Entschädigung definitiv holen und auch meine restliche Zeit hier nutzen, um mir das zu holen, was mir zusteht.  
Im nächsten Augenblick stockt Lupin irritiert und wendet sich fragend um, bis er mich entdeckt. Sofort zieht er fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er mich mustert und wohl auch bemerkt, dass ich etwas getrunken habe. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Und was machst du hier?", erwidere ich einfach ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten und schließe zu ihm schwankend auf und greife haltsuchend nach seinem Arm.  
Irritiert mustert er mich, aber er weicht auch nicht zurück, sondern greift auch noch nach mir, wahrscheinlich weil er denkt, ich stürze sonst. "Du bist betrunken!"  
"Sag bloß", ich greife fester um seinen Arm. Am besten schleife ich ihn einfach in einen leeren Raum und mache mich da über ihn her. So kurz nach der Verwandlung kann er sich doch ohnehin nicht gegen mich stellen.  
Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er die Augen verdreht. "Ist ja deine Sache", murmelt er und versucht seinen Arm wieder frei zu bekommen.  
Den Moment nutze ich aber um loszugehen und ziehe ihn einfach hinter mir her. Hier ist doch ein leeres Klassenzimmer in unmittelbarer Nähe.  
"Hey!", protestiert er und versucht sich energischer loszumachen. "Jetzt lass mich doch mal los!"  
Es könnte so einfach sein, wenn er einfach stillschweigend folgt.  
Aber nein, er muss ja Widerworte haben.  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach den Mund stopfen.  
"Sei still und komm einfach mit, bei Merlin!", zische ich ihm zu und ziehe ihn ruckartig an mich heran. Einen Moment mustere ich seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, doch als Lupin gerade wieder etwas sagen will, drücke ich einfach meine Lippen auf seine, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Seine Augen weiten sich augenblicklich geschockt und ich merke auch, wie er fassungslos Luft holt. Aber offensichtlich schocke ich ihn gerade so sehr, dass er weder reagiert, noch Worte dafür hat, als ich mich wieder von ihm löse.  
Interessiert mustere ich ihn. So scheiße schmeckt er gar nicht für einen Wolf.  
Ich nutze seine Starre besser aus und ziehe ihn direkt weiter zur Tür, die ich mit einem Zauber öffnen muss. Lupin taumelt tatsächlich einfach immer noch überfordert hinter mir her. Dabei hätte ich damit gerechnet, dass er aufgebracht versucht Worte zu finden und etwas dummbratziges vor sich hin brabbelt. Aber vielleicht hat er auch einfach eingesehen, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hat sich zu wehren. Der Kuss hat ihn vermutlich auch schon völlig heiß gemacht.  
Ich grinse.  
Ich bin so gut.  
Kaum betrete ich mit ihm das Klassenzimmer, schließe ich hinter ihm die Tür und presse ihn gegen die Wand, noch einmal Lupins Lippen schmeckend. Tatsächlich keucht er mir überrascht in den Mund, als ich über seine Unterlippe lecke. Überfordert greift er nach meinen Armen und versucht mich aufzuhalten, oder sich festzuhalten, so genau kann ich das nicht sagen, da ich seine Hände nur zittern spüre. Ich beiße in seine Unterlippe und dringe mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund, als ich mit einer Hand an seiner Hüfte hinab zu seinem Hintern gleite. Wenn ich nicht betrunken wäre, hätte ich da gar keinen Mut zu, aber durch die reduzierte Hemmschwelle greife ich bestimmt nach seinem Arsch, der sich wie dafür gemacht in meine Handfläche legt.  
Verärgert knurre ich auf, als er sich hastig abwendet. Lupin schnappt nach Luft und streicht panisch meine Hände von sich. "Hör auf!"  
Aufhören?!  
Hat der Kerl nicht verstanden worum es hier geht?!  
Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe ich mich in ihm versenke. Und dann wird er sich schreiend an mich klammern.  
Anflehen, dass ich nicht aufhören soll.  
Aber dazu muss ich ihn erst mal zu seinem Glück zwingen, wenn er es selber gerade nicht erkennen will.  
Ich fasse ihn ernst ins Auge, ehe ich ihn einfach ruckartig von der Tür ziehe und langsam vor mir herschiebe. "Tu doch nicht so, als würde es dich stören", erwidere ich nah an seinen Lippen und beiße in seine Unterlippe. Meine Hand lasse ich langsam über seine Hüfte streiche, ehe ich kurzerhand direkt über seinen Schritt reibe. Erschrocken keuchend erzittert Lupin, als ich ihn auf einen Tisch drücke, der in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes steht.  
"Nein...", er schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und versucht sich wieder aufzurappeln, aber ich lege bestimmend meine Hand auf ihn, um ihn zurückzudrängen. "Severus", er sieht mich auffordernd an, wahrscheinlich gar nicht verstehend, was passiert. Dabei ist es so eindeutig!  
Ich greife wieder nach seinem Schritt und reibe entschieden darüber.  
Merlin.  
Im Moment wünschte ich mir weniger getrunken zu haben, um mehr mitzubekommen. Durch das Rauschen meines Blutes in meinem Kopf habe ich das Gefühl ihn kaum keuchen zu hören. Aber es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das lauter tun wird.  
Ich beginne einfach wieder ihn zu küssen, da ich auch diese verunsicherte Gewimmer nicht mehr hören kann. Seine Lippen sind wirklich reizvoll und es wäre sicher großartig, wenn er den Kuss einfach erwidern würde.  
Wenn er nur mal aufhören würde so rumzuzappeln!  
Offenbar hat er seine erste Irritation überwunden und jetzt versucht er ernsthaft sich gegen mich zu wehren.  
"Hör doch auf", mithilfe eines Zaubers sorge ich dafür, dass sich seine Hose hinabschiebt und ich nahezu problemlos sein halb erregtes Glied mit meiner Hand umschließe. "Du willst es doch, Lupin", ich reibe mit meinem Daumen über seine Spitze, wodurch er am ganzen Körper erschaudert. "Du kommst gleich."  
Während seine Gesicht regelrecht vor Farbe glüht, sind seine Augen schon wieder aufgerissen. Fahrig greift er nach meiner Hand und versucht zittrig mich davon abzuhalten über sein Glied zu reiben und das obwohl er sehr eindeutig erschaudert. "Nein", ängstlich schüttelt er den Kopf. "Nicht."  
"Warum nicht? Plötzlich so schüchtern?", raune ich ihm gegen die Lippen und bewege meine Hand einfach weiter über seine immer härter werdende Erektion. "Dein Schwanz zuckt doch auch schon verlangend."  
Merlin, der stellt sich an wie ein dummes Schulmädchen!  
Oder ist das so eine Art Masche von ihm?  
Soll das irgendwie antörnend sein?  
Mir auch egal, um ehrlich zu sein. Wenn er auf schüchterne Diva tun will, soll er das eben machen. Und das macht er tatsächlich auch, wird immer verlegener und weicht meinem Blick aus, als könnte er mir jetzt nicht einmal mehr in die Augen sehen. Dabei keucht er, als würde er gleich abspritzen!  
"Nein...", versucht er mir zu widersprechen, dabei ist es Fakt, dass sein Glied immer härter unter meiner Hand wird. Ich lecke mir über zwei meiner Finger und benetze sie mit Speichel, ehe ich mit ihnen zielstrebig zwischen seine Pobacken gleite und reibe über seinen Muskelring, der aufgeregt zu zucken beginnt. Merlin, er scheint das zu lieben.  
Er braucht gar nicht zu versuchen mir erzählen zu wollen, dass er das nicht mag, oder noch nicht kennt.  
Ich merke doch wie sehr sein Körper erschaudert.  
Wie rot er ist.  
Und wie er nach Atem ringt.  
Und das alles durch mich.  
Hektisch richtet er sich auf und greift nach meiner Hand sie fest umschließend und mich so abhaltend. "Nein!", sagt er aufgebracht und hastig atmend, ehe er den Kopf schüttelt. "Ich will nicht."  
"Bist du dir sicher?", schließlich bilden sich an seiner Penisspitze bereits Tropfen, die ich auf seiner Eichel verteile. Während er mich unsicher ansieht, lasse ich meine Fingerspitze mehr Druck auf seinem Muskel ausüben. Wem will er etwas vormachen?  
Seine Freunde sind nicht hier, er muss also nicht so tun, als würde er das hier nicht wollen.  
Bei Merlin, er kommt doch gleich!  
Erregt keuchend erschauert er durch meine Berührungen und sackt auch leicht zusammen. Ich sehe ganz genau, wie schwer es ihm fällt sich zu fangen und zu konzentrieren. "Aber-", wir zucken beide erschrocken zusammen als zögerlich die Tür geöffnet wird.  
Scheiße!  
Erschrocken schnappe ich nach Luft, als Lupin sich unerwartet an mich drängt und panisch zur Tür sieht. Ohne zu zögern ziehe ich ihn weiter zu mir und runter vom Tisch, dahinter verschanzend, in der Hoffnung, dass uns hier niemand entdeckt.  
Gebannt sehe ich Lupin an, der doch garantiert gleich um Hilfe schreien wird, aber wider meiner Erwartung starrt er mich nur an. Scheinbar ist er wirklich nicht so widerwillig, wie er sich hier gibt, ansonsten hätte er doch direkt um Hilfe gerufen oder?  
Aber er hat sich fest umklammert und starrt überfordert hinab, meinem Blick ausweichend. Instinktiv umfasse ich ihn fester und ziehe ihn an mich, damit er auch ja keinen Laut von sich gibt. Immerhin habe ich schon den Alte Runen Lehrer entdeckt, der sich unsicher umsieht. Warum in aller Welt ist er hier?!  
Wir waren nicht so laut, das er uns bemerkt haben könnte!  
Instinktiv presse ich Lupin immer fester an mich, während die Schritte immer näher kommen. Wenn er uns findet, war es das.  
Lupin würde niemals zugeben, dass er freiwillig mit mir rumgemacht hat.  
Zudem bin ich alkoholisiert.  
Verdammt!  
Wenn ich Glück habe, fliege ich dann nur von der Schule, im schlimmeren Fall…  
Allerdings…  
Wer würde ihm schon glauben?  
Er ist der lüsterne Werwolf, der sich an mich rangemacht hat.  
Verwirrt sehe ich zu Lupin hinab, als dieser sich in mein Shirt krallt. Er…er hält sich an mir fest. Lupin versucht nicht sich loszureißen und hilfesuchend zum Professor zu gelangen.  
Er hält sich schutzsuchend fest.  
Ich hatte also recht, Lupin will das hier ebenso wie ich. Instinktiv beiße ich ihm leicht in den Hals und ich merke, dass er mit aller Kraft versucht, keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Merlin, dieser Professor muss verschwinden und dann werde ich mir diesen Hintern vornehmen. Ein Nein wird von ihm definitiv nicht mehr ziehen und er braucht sich wirklich nicht mehr so anzustellen.  
Dennoch versucht er seinen Kopf abzuwenden und mir auszuweichen. Er versucht also wirklich sich zu zieren? Wenn er gerne so spielen möchte, von mir aus. Deshalb umfasse ich ihn bestimmter und beiße in seinen Hals, was ihn instinktiv leise keuchen lässt. Sofort schaue ich zu Tür, aber der Professor schließt sie gerade und scheint ihn  nicht gehört zu haben.  
Ich warte noch einen Augenblick, sichergehend dass der Professor sich etwas entfernt und führe erneut meine Finger an seinen Hintern, diesmal mit der Fingerkuppe direkt in ihn eindringend.  
Merlin!  
Ich bin in ihm.  
Allein bei der Vorstellung ihn mir gleich richtig zu nehmen wird meine Hose schmerzhaft enger. Ich kann nicht mehr viel länger warten!  
Zischend Luft einziehend greift Lupin nach meinen Armen, während sein Kopf auf die Brust sackt. Seine Beine fangen an zu zittern und das garantiert vor Erregung, so wie er wimmert. Ich versteh also gar nicht, warum er immer wieder Nein sagt. Er soll sich nicht so haben und anstellen! Ich beiße erneut in seinen Hals und sauge an seiner Haut, was Lupin leise keuchen lässt, während er sich meiner Berührung entgegenreckt. Mit meinem Finger dringe ich zudem etwas tiefer in ihn ein. Merlin, er presst sich haltsuchend an mich. "Erst zieren und es jetzt kaum erwarten können, mh?"  
Allerdings schüttelt er heftig den Kopf, völlig widersprüchlich zu seinen Reaktionen. "Ich will nicht…", ja genau, das merke ich.  
Ich beginne einfach wieder ihn zu küssen und plündere mit meiner Zunge seinen Mund, während, ihn weiter dehnend und seinem atemlosen Keuchen lauschend. Merlin, er wird mich noch bitten nie wieder damit aufzuhören, wenn ich erstmal in ihn stoße.  
Er liegt doch jetzt schon völlig fertig unter mir und seine Abwehrversuche werden auch immer schwächer. Aber das liegt auch daran, dass er immer atem- und kraftloser wird, je intensiver ich in ihn eindringe.  
Ich dränge meinen zweiten Finger in ihn, wodurch Lupin sich anspannt und erneut versucht nach meinem Arm zu greifen, aber er umfasst nur mein Handgelenk ohne daran zu ziehen. Da er kaum noch versucht mich von sich zu drängen, umschließe ich sein Glied erneut mit meiner freien Hand. Sofort hebt er sein Becken und drängt sich mir entgegen.  
"Sev...", verzweifelt dreht er den Kopf zur Seite und ich sehe wie er zittert. "Nicht ich ... ich ... hab noch nie..."  
Ich mustere ihn einen kurzen Moment, stoße dann aber mit meinen Fingern in ihn und scheine seine Prostata zu treffen, da er erschütternd zusammenzuckt. "Egal wie glaubhaft du es versuchst, ich nehme dir die Jungfrau nicht ab", erwidere ich, als ich von seinem Glied ablasse und meine Hose öffne.  
Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass sein Schauspiel überzeugend ist.  
Aber nicht überzeugend genug.  
Er ist ein Werwolf!  
Wem will er denn etwas vormachen?!  
Er wird sich doch wie ein räudiger Köter an allem möglichen schon gerieben haben.  
Aufgebracht sieht er mich an. "Was?!", fragt er hektisch. "Aber ich hab noch nie!"  
"Ach komm…", ich ziehe meine Hose und meine Shorts hinab und streiche über mein steifes Glied, mit meinen Fingern tiefer in Lupin stoßend. "Ich nehm dich auch, wenn dich die ganze Schule schon hatte", deswegen ziehe ich auch meine Finger zurück und knie mich zwischen seine Beine, die ich spreize. Ohne groß zu zögern, setze ich meine Spitze an seinem Muskel an.  
"Nein!", hektisch rückt er ab und versucht weiter Abstand zu mir zu gewinnen. "Sev, bitte."  
"Hör doch auf dich so anzustellen", ich seufze und merke den Alkohol, mein Kopf fühlt sich schwer an. "In dir steckt doch sicher täglich jemand. Ein Schwanz mehr oder weniger…"  
Allerdings schüttelt er den Kopf und sieht mich ängstlich an.  
Merlin!  
Ist mir doch egal!  
Soll er sich doch anstellen wie ein Mädchen, ich merke doch, dass er gleich kommt! Hat er das etwa schon vergessen? Deshalb greife ich nach seinen Glied und streiche intensiv darüber, sodass er stöhnend wieder zu Boden sackt. Sein Zittern nutze ich aus, um mich mit meinem Glied enger an ihn zu drängen und gleite mit meiner Spitze in ihn ein.  
Oh Merlin, er ist so eng!  
Ich keuche, während Lupin zischend den Atem einzieht, aber ich merke wie er noch heftiger erschaudert. Und ihm muss es doch auch gefallen, so fordernd wie er meine Arme umfasst und sich an mich krallt und sich aufbäumt.  
Scheiße, ich hätte das schon viel eher mal machen sollen!  
Fasziniert beobachte ich ihn weiter und versuche mir alles zu merken, aber ich merke ganz genau, dass mir das durch den Alkohol viel zu schwer fällt.  
Er rekelt sich fast ansehnlich, als ich langsam tiefer in ihn gleite und mich über ihn beuge. Lupin überstreckt seinen Kopf, während ich in ihm erschaudere. Er ist so unglaublich heiß und ich fühle ihn so intensiv um mich herum. Stöhnend beuge ich mich zu ihm hinab und knabbere an seinem Hals.  
Sein Zittern wird immer stärker und ich erschaudere, als er wieder anfängt zu wimmern.  
Lupins ganzer Körper schreit doch nach mir, also soll er doch aufhören mit seinen Lügen!  
Und mit diesem Blick, als würde er es nicht wollen!  
Weicht mir verlegen aus und versucht Tränen zurück zu halten.  
"...tust mir weh...", bringt kläglich hervor.  
Genervt atme ich aus, ehe ich ihn einfach küsse und somit seinen Mund verschließe. So kann er wenigstens nicht weiter versuchen mir zu sagen, dass es ihm auf irgendeiner Weise nicht gefällt.  
Es fühlt sich wirklich großartig in ihm an, weswegen ich mich zurückziehe und in ihn stoße.  
Er keucht schwer in meinen Mund auf, während er schwach zusammen sackt. Offenbar gibt er es endlich auf rebellieren zu wollen.  
Sehr gut.  
Begierig küsse ich ihn weiter und streiche immer weiter über seine Zunge. Gewinnend grinse ich als ich ein zaghaftes Zucken von ihm vernehme, aber offenbar braucht er noch ein paar weitere Anreize um mitzuspielen.  
Mit einer Hand wandere ich unter sein Shirt und fühle unter meinen Fingern die Verbände, bis ich seine Brustwarze erreiche und über diese anspielend reibe. Er zuckt erneut zusammen und keucht leise, während ich an seiner Unterlippe sauge und schließlich erneut mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund eindringe. Meine Hüfte bewegt sich nahezu von selbst und stößt leicht in ihn.  
Es scheint ihm tatsächlich immer mehr zu gefallen, da er sich überhaupt nicht mehr ziert oder abwendet. Es ist allerdings ärgerlich, dass er sich nicht zu trauen scheint richtig mitzumachen. Erst als ich meine Zunge wieder in seinen Mund gleiten lasse, spüre ich einen leichten Gegendruck. Und er wird langsam mutiger und erwidert das Zungenspiel, was mich keuchen lässt. Das wurde auch Zeit!  
Ich ziehe mich zurück, nur mit meiner Spitze in Lupin verbleibend. Merlin, das kostet mich gerade so viel Kraft. Aber Lupins Reaktion entlohnt mich, als ich einen Moment später fest in ihn stoße. Scheinbar instinktiv schließt er seine Arme um mich und krallt sich in meinem Shirt und meinen Haaren fest, als er tief und lustvoll in meinen Mund stöhnt.   
Genau so hab ich mir das vorgestellt!  
Warum hat er sich nicht gleich ausgezogen und die Beine breit gemacht?  
Umso ungeduldiger dränge ich mich jetzt in ihn, um noch mehr solcher Reaktionen für mich zu haben.  
Zu sehen.  
Zu fühlen.  
Zu erleben.  
Nur für mich zu haben.  
Nur für mich…  
Hungrig beginne ich den nächsten Kuss und kann gar nicht von ihm lassen. Mit meiner Hand wandere ich von seiner Brust wieder hinab und gleite mit meinen Fingern zwischen unsere Körper zu seinem Glied, was nahezu kochend heiß in meiner Hand pocht.  
Atemlos und stöhnend ringt er nach Luft, während er sich weiter haltsuchend an mich klammert.  
"Siehst du… Du stehst drauf", ich stoße erneut fester zu und beiße Lupin in den Hals, ehe ich stöhne, als Lupin sich um mich herum zitternd zusammenzieht. Wenn er so weiter macht, komme ich bald…  
"Ich...ich...", versucht er jetzt wirklich noch zu widersprechen?! Ich merke doch wie er erzittert und bebt.  
"Mach dir nicht die Mühe", ich stoße erneut fest zu und reibe ihm über die Spitze. Seine Erektion pocht und zuckt immer stärker, er kommt wahrscheinlich jede Sekunde. Aber ich kann auch nicht mehr lange…  
Er ist so eng und warm, er zittert so sehr.  
Und das nimmt zu, als ich merke, wie sein heißes Sperma zwischen unsere Körper spritzt. Seine Muskeln ziehen sich fest um mich herum zusammen, ehe sie nahezu pulsieren.  
Oh Merlin!  
Mein Kopf sackt an seinen Hals hinab, als ich mich noch ein paar Mal in ihm versenke. Lupins Glied pocht gegen meinen Bauch und sein Zittern lässt nicht nach.  
Er macht mich wirklich wahnsinnig…  
Eher unkoordiniert küsse ich seinen Hals, als ich mich tief in ihm versenke.  
Lupin keucht schwach auf, ehe er sich noch einmal stöhnend aufbäumt, als ich tief in ihm komme. Zitternd hält er sich an mir fest, während ich die letzten Male in ihn stoße und Lupin schwach auf den Boden sackt. Zuckend und schwer atmend bleibe ich einfach auf ihm liegen und beiße erneut in seinen Hals. Ich will mich gar nicht aus ihm zurückziehen. Sein Erschaudern fühlt sich toll an.  
Lupin gibt ein schwaches Keuchen von sich, während seine Arme sich von mir lösen.  
Er lässt mich los.  
Seine Arme sinken einfach hinab zu Boden und auch sein Kopf sackt zur Seite.  
Ich stemme mich leicht hoch und ziehe mich dadurch automatisch zurück. Wir seufzen beide kurz, als mein Glied seinen Anus verlässt und ich kann nicht anders als Lupin zu betrachten. Vor Anstrengung fallen seine Augen immer wieder zu, er wirkt völlig erschöpft. Mir fällt auch auf, dass er zittrig nach seiner Seite greift, wie auch schon vor unserer Begegnung. Fahrig dreht er den Kopf und zwingt sich dazu mich anzusehen. Aber er hält meinem Blick nicht lange stand und weicht verlegen aus.  
Meine Hose hochziehend mustere ich Lupin weiter und runzle die Stirn. Selbst jetzt verhält er sich noch, als wäre das alles gegen seinen Willen passiert. Aber wieso…? "Wieso bist du still geblieben?", will ich von ihm wissen.  
Mich irritiert ansehend richtet er sich auf und greift nach seiner Kleidung, diese schützend vor seinen Körper haltend. "Was meinst du...?"  
"Als der Professor reinkam", antworte ich. "Wenn du es wirklich nicht gewollt hättest, hättest du geschrien. Aber du hast nicht."  
Lupin weicht meinem Blick aus. "Ich...ich wollte auch nicht ... ich hab noch nie ... und", er stockt. "Ich weiß nicht...  
Aber...", betroffen sieht er hinab. "Er hätte mir nicht geglaubt."  
"Das stimmt allerdings", er ist ein Werwolf, wahrscheinlich hätte der Professor eher geglaubt, dass Lupin mich hier hergeschleift hat.  
Er weicht weiter meinem Blick aus und zuckt mit den Schultern. Offenbar hat er eingesehen, dass er als Wolf niemals mit so etwas durchkommen würde.  
Ich stehe auf und schließe meine Hose, meine Kleidung richtend. Was soll ich hier auch weiter. Lupin sitzt eh nur apathisch auf dem Boden.  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 9 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 

 


	2. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Am besten bewege ich mich keinen Millimeter… Ich bleibe einfach in meinem Bett und liege hier still. Alles andere tut eh höllisch weh. Sirius hätte mir mal bei seinen Berichten von seinen unzähligen Sexmarathons erzählen sollen, wie schmerzhaft das ist. Natürlich kann ich das nicht mit Vollmond vergleichen, die Schmerzen danach sind um ein Vielfaches schlimmer. Aber das hier macht es auch nicht besser, das ich gerade nach einer Vollmondnacht aus dem Krankenflügel kam.  
Fahrig drehe ich den Kopf und versuche mich in meinem Kissen zu verstecken. Am besten ich stehe nie wieder auf, dann muss ich Severus auch nie wieder sehen.  
Nie wieder…  
Was habe ich mir denn dabei gedacht?!  
Gar nichts.  
Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht viel nachgedacht.  
Und Severus…?  
Er war zugegebener Maßen ziemlich betrunken. Ist das der Grund, warum er…  
Das kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen. Ich hab schon so oft erlebt, wie sich Schüler betrinken. Aber das war nie ausschlaggebend dafür, dass jemand über einen anderen hergefallen ist.  
Warum also-  
Ich starre mein Kissen an, aber eben so wenig wie in den vergangen Stunden antwortet es mir jetzt. Was genau war das gestern? Wollte Severus nur seinen Spaß haben?  
Und ich hab da einfach so mitgemacht?  
Aber warum?  
"Remmy…", nein, ich bin nicht da.  
Ich will auch nicht da sein.  
Ich ziehe instinktiv die Decke enger um mich, keuche aber auf, als es fies im Rücken sticht und mich zusammenzucken lässt. Ich wende mich nicht zu Sirius um, der sich zu mir setzt. Mir ist nicht nach reden, vor allen nicht mit Sirius. Unmöglich kann ich ihm sagen, was passiert ist. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich sofort aufmachen, um Severus zu erdolchen. Oder er wirft mich aus dem Schlafsaal, weil ich mich mit Severus eingelassen habe.  
Ich will lieber nicht wissen, was Sirius macht, wenn er es herausfindet.  
"Du gefällst mir heute gar nicht", ich mir auch nicht… "Magst du mit mir nicht reden?"  
Nein…  
Aber was sage ich denn jetzt?  
"Mir tut nur alles weh", weiche ich aus und sehe ihn nur kurz an. "Entschuldige Pads..."  
"Einfach so?", hakt er besorgt nach und ich spüre seine Hand in meinem Rücken. "Wirst du krank? Oder noch von Vollmond?", kann er nicht einfach weggehen?  
"Nein ich...", unsicher sehe ich ihn an. "Das ist kompliziert, Sirius", ich will ihm das nicht sagen. Er rastet doch aus, wenn er erfährt, dass ich Sex hatte! Mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt geht er doch gleich die Decke hoch.  
"Remus?", da ist schon der Unterton, er macht sich Sorgen und wird wahrscheinlich nicht so leicht locker lassen. Aber ich habe weder Lust, noch die Kraft dazu ihn jetzt irgendwie abzuwimmeln. "Wieso kompliziert…?"  
"Weil ich selber nicht weißt, was da wirklich passiert ist und ... ich glaube ich will nicht mit dir darüber reden", sage ich ausweichend. "Entschuldige..."  
Ich weiß, dass ich ihm wehtue, indem ich ihm sage, dass ich nicht mit ihm darüber reden möchte. Allerdings möchte ich keineswegs, dass Severus umgebracht wird. Auch nicht dafür, was passiert ist.  
Aber was genau war das?  
Er war betrunken.  
Hat mit mir geschlafen.  
Einfach so…?  
Oder…oder will er etwas von mir?  
"Aber…", oh Merlin, warum hört er sich denn jetzt direkt so verletzt an? "Du…du kannst doch mit allem zu mir kommen."  
Langsam setze ich mich auf und verziehe sofort schmerzhaft das Gesicht "Das weiß ich doch, Sirius", ich greife nach seiner Schulter. "Ich will dir doch damit auch nicht wehtun. Es ist nur etwas, wo ich mir selbst so unsicher bin was es ist, wo ... wo...  
...wenn ich es jemanden sage...  
...ich einen kühleren Kopf brauche...?", jetzt hab ich ihm doch wehgetan.  
Bedrückt mustert Sirius mich und knabbert auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ich…", er stockt. Ich habe ihm wehgetan. "Ich … bin trotzdem immer für dich da…", murmelt er leise.  
Betreten sehe ich ihn an. "Verdammt Sirius, das weiß ich doch", sage ich ungehalten. "Ich denke, du willst mir helfen und nicht erreichen das ich mich jetzt auch noch schlecht fühle...", das Gesicht verziehend lege ich mich wieder hin, ihm den Rücken zudrehend.  
Ich weiß, er will mir helfen.  
Für mich da sein.  
Und es ist das allerschlimmste für ihn, wenn er nichts tun kann.  
Aber ich möchte nicht, dass er etwas tut.  
Er würde ausrasten.  
Lieber mache ich das mit mir aus.  
Sirius bleibt noch einen Moment hinter mir sitzen und ich höre ihn seufzen. Toll…  
Doch dann steht er auf und geht wortlos. Ich will ihm wirklich nicht wehtun, aber wenn ich ihm das erzählen würde, würde Sirius doch direkt ausrasten. Und sich Severus wahrscheinlich vorknöpfen…  
"Bin in der Bibliothek", wirft Sirius ein und ich zucke zusammen, als die Tür unseres Schlafsaals ins Schloss fällt.  
Finster starre ich die Wand an.  
Warum ist er denn jetzt beleidigt?!  
Und fühlt sich verletzt?!  
Und warum muss ich mich deswegen auch noch schlecht fühlen?!  
Hätte er das nicht einfach mal so hinnehmen können?!  
Ich weiß doch noch nicht mal, was gestern passiert ist!  
Was war das gestern?!  
Warum hat Severus das gemacht?  
Nur weil er betrunken war?  
Weil er was von mir will?  
Oder einfach nur weil ich zufällig da war?  
Warum hat er ignoriert, das ich nicht wollte?  
Warum hab ich mich nicht richtig gewehrt?  
Um Hilfe gerufen?  
...  
Ist mir was Schlimmes passiert...?  
...  
...  
...  
Ich schrecke zusammen, als ich mein eigenes Schluchzen bemerken und auch die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht.  
"Remmy, Pads beruhigt sich doch wieder", James legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter, was mich regelrecht erstarren lässt.  
Ich…ich dachte ich wäre allein!  
Wo kommt James denn jetzt her?!  
Warum hab ich nicht mitbekommen, wie er den Schlafsaal betreten hat?!  
Verdammt!  
Hastig versuche ich mir meine Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.  
"Ist mir egal...", bringe ich gepresst hervor, immerhin finde ich es nach wie vor scheiße, dass er es nicht einfach hinnehmen kann, dass er jetzt der Falsche zum Reden wäre.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragt James zögerlich und unsicher nach, während ich mir weiter hektisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht streiche.  
Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern und sehe ihn verloren an, bis James mich einfach in seine Arme zieht und ich dadurch wieder sitze. Aber es ist mir egal, dass das wieder wehtut, ich werde einfach nur gehalten.  
"Merlin, du zitterst ja am ganzen Körper", besorgt zieht James mich enger an sich und streicht mir durch die Haare. Ich nicke nur schwach und dränge mich nur noch mehr an James. Ob ich mit ihm über gestern reden kann? Aber niemals darf ich erzählen, dass es Severus war mit dem ich geschlafen habe.  
"Möchtest du reden?", hakt er leise und vorsichtig nach, löst aber in keiner Sekunde seinen Griff.  
"Ich weiß nicht...", erwidere ich unsicher, da ich selber nicht weiß, was es war. "Es ... es ist schwer. Ich weiß nicht so recht was los ist."  
Oder wie ich es erklären soll.  
In meinem Kopf herrscht nur noch Chaos.  
Ich versuche zu verstehen was da passiert ist, aber…  
"Vielleicht magst du einfach anfangen?", James streicht durch meine Haare. "Ganz langsam und ich bin die ganze Zeit hier und halte dich fest."  
Ich sollte mit jemanden darüber reden, oder?  
Wie soll ich sonst raus finden, was passiert ist.  
Es völlig verstehen.  
Vielleicht kann James mir helfen.  
"Ich...ich", schlucke erst mal schwer. "Ich hab irgendwie gestern Sex gehabt ... ganz überraschend.  
Ich weiß nicht so recht..."  
James stockt. "Ganz … überraschend?", er lehnt sich zurück und sieht mich besorgt an, doch ich weiche direkt seinem Blick aus. "Im Krankenflügel…? Und…und mit wem?"  
Zumindest rastet er nicht aus.  
Schreit mich nicht an.  
Oder zieht beschützend seine Zauberstab und will jemanden umbringen.  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Als ich hier hochkommen wollte, wurde ich aufgegabelt und...", hilflos sehe ich ihn an.  
"Mo..moment", James stockt völlig erstarrt. "Du wurdest einfach aufgegabelt? Von wem…? Und…und ihr hattet einfach Sex?"  
Ich weiche seinem Blick aus und greife unruhig nach der Decke, um sie in meinen Händen zu drehen und zu wenden. "Ja irgendwie schon ... ich weiß nicht so recht, das ging alles so schnell."  
Ich will nicht sagen, um wen es sich handelt, auch wenn James weitaus ruhiger reagiert. Außerdem möchte ich ungern erwähnen, dass ich einfach in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezerrt wurde. Das macht bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck. Merlin, ich schaff es ja noch nicht einmal sicher vom Krankenflügel hoch in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen…  
"Aber … wolltest du das denn…?", hakt er nach und sieht mich sorgenvoll an.  
Meine Schultern sacken hinab und ich denke sofort wieder an gestern. "Ich weiß es nicht, James..."  
Das ist alles so schwierig.  
Ich habe Severus ganz klar gesagt, dass er aufhören soll. Ich hab doch auch erst nicht verstanden, was er vorhat. Und wer sagt denn schon bereitwillig zu, wenn jemanden plötzlich die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen werden?!  
…  
Er hat gesagt, dass es mir gefallen hat.  
Und … ich-  
Ich kann nicht einmal widersprechen.  
Es gibt für mich keinen Grund, warum er mir nicht geglaubt hat, dass ich vorher noch keinen Sex hatte. Was glaubt er auch von mir? Das ich als sexbesessener Werwolf durchs Schloss renne und ähnlich wie Sirius allem nachjage?!  
Ich darf mit keiner Frau schlafen, dass muss ihm doch klar sein. Die Gefahr, dass sie schwanger werden könnte und ein infiziertes Kind zur Welt kommt, wäre zu groß. Abgesehen davon, dass mich Frauen nicht interessieren, wahrscheinlich genau deshalb.  
Und im Schatten von James und Sirius, als introvertierter Werwolf ist es jetzt auch nicht unbedingt ein leichtes auch nur einen Jungen anzusprechen.  
Und dann taucht Severus auf und macht sich so überrascht über mich her. Jetzt soll ich auch noch wissen, ob ich das wollte oder nicht.  
"Du…", er stockt und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Du weißt es nicht…? Hat sie dich gezwungen?", er geht von einem Mädchen aus…   
Irritiert und angeekelt sehe ich James an. "Doch kein Mädchen!", das wäre ja schrecklich gewesen!  
Doch James weitet nur sprachlos die Augen. Verwundert ihn das so sehr? "Oh, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob…", er stockt. "Entschuldige. Also ein Junge… Hat er dich bedrängt? Oder bedroht?"  
"Gewalttätig ... nein", sage ich zögerlich. "Bestimmend passt besser, würde ich sagen.  
Ich wusste doch nicht mal was passiert ... ich hatte doch noch nie.  
Das ging so schnell..."  
Ich hätte mich wehren können.  
Ganz bestimmt.  
Aber warum habe ich es nicht?  
Überfordert sehe ich James an.  
"Oh Merlin Remmy…", James streicht mir durch die Haare. "Da…das ist aber doch auch eine …", nur schwer verstehe ich, dass er noch das Wort Vergewaltigung flüstert.  
Ich schüttle sofort den Kopf, während ich anfange zu zittern. "Ich hab mich nicht gewehrt...  
Nicht um Hilfe gerufen, als der Professor den Raum betrat.  
Ich ... ich ... hab dann mitgemacht..."  
Ich hab mitgemacht.  
Prongs streicht unsicher über meinen Arm, ehe er mich an sich zieht und umarmt. "Warum nicht…?", warum ich mich nicht gewehrt habe? Ich war völlig überfordert.  
"Das ging so schnell...", wiederhole ich abermals und weiche James Blick aus, genau wissend, dass ich mich hätte wehren sollen. Aber ... es...  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich zwar unheimlich überfordert und weiß, dass das nicht richtig war. Aber Severus hatte Recht, es hat mir schon gefallen. Es hat sich gut angefühlt. Aber ich wollte das nicht so! So einen Überfall.  
Aus dem Nichts.  
Keine Erklärungen.  
Keinen Grund.  
...einfach nur Sex.  
"Es ... war eigentlich auch toll?", sage ich unsicher. "Irgendwie.  
Nicht die Art, aber die Tatsache...  
...  
Außerdem ... das könnte das einzige Mal in meinem Leben gewesen sein. Wenn wir nach der Schule in den Krieg ziehen, kann ich doch in ein paar Monaten schon tot sein. Und selbst wenn nicht, mich will niemand, James."  
Es bringt nichts, es zu beschönigen.  
Wir beide wissen das.  
Unser aller Plan steht fest.  
Wenn wir Hogwarts in nächster Zeit verlassen, werden wir uns dem Widerstand anschließen.  
Wir werden kämpfen.  
In den Krieg ziehen.  
Auf Todesser treffen.  
Und mit ihnen bis auf den Tod kämpfen.  
Es ist unsinnig zu glauben, dass wir alle dieses oder das nächste Jahr überleben werden.  
Wir kennen die Nachrichten aus den Zeitungen. Wir wissen, wozu die Todesser in der Lage sind und wir können von Glück reden, wenn wir überleben oder wenigstens einen schnellen Tod sterben.  
"Remus…", James streicht sich überfordert durch die wirren Haare. "Erstens stimmt es nicht, dass dich niemand will. Und zweitens rechtfertigt der Krieg das doch nicht…  
Nicht sowas…"  
Missmutig sehe ich auf mein Kissen. "Dann glaube du doch, dass es irgendeinen Schwulen geben wird, der sich auf eine gleichberechtigte Beziehung zu einem Werwolf einlässt, anstatt mich auszunutzen."  
Das wird nicht passieren.  
Sobald wir die Schule verlassen, werden wir uns wohl im Krieg befinden.  
Da ist keine Zeit mehr, um jemanden zu suchen, mit dem ich eine Beziehung führen könnte.  
Außerdem will das niemand.  
Im Auge der Gesellschaft bin ich Abschaum.  
Nur dank Dumbledore ist es mir überhaupt möglich, an diese Schule zu gehen. Und nur weil meine Freunde mich wie einen normalen Menschen sehen, tut das nicht der Rest der Welt. Aber das werden sie wohl nie verstehen.  
"Doch, das glaube ich", James erwidert ernst meinen Blick, aber in gewisser Weise hat er auch einfach keine Ahnung. Niemand würde sich auf eine gleichberechtigte Beziehung einlassen… Absolut unmöglich. "Und auf jeden Fall hast du jemanden verdient, der dich liebt und sich um dich kümmert", das wird nicht passieren, egal wie sehr ich mir das auch wünsche. Wahrscheinlich kann ich froh sein, dass ich diese Erfahrung mit Severus gestern überhaupt machen konnte.  
Dabei bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich lieber als Jungfrau hätte sterben wollen.  
Oder das gestern hätte mitmachen wollen.  
Ich weiß nicht, was wirklich besser ist.  
"Es interessiert die Welt einen Scheiß was ich verdient habe, James", sage ich verärgert. "Du und ich wissen ganz genau, was sich abends und nachts am Bahnhof herumtreibt und ich kann dir ganz genau sagen, dass das größtenteils alles Werwölfe sind, die nur darauf warten von jemand bezahlt zu werden, der dann irgendwelche Sachen mit ihnen anstellt."  
James beißt sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. "Aber niemand schreibt dir vor es genauso zu machen. Oder dich so behandeln zu lassen, Remmy. Und vor allem kann nicht irgendein Schüler denken, dass er einfach über dich rübersteigen darf", erwidert er ernst. "Und wenn ich herausfinde wer das war, gnade im Merlin!"  
Missmutig verziehe ich das Gesicht und stehe unbeholfen und unter Schmerzen auf. "Danke fürs Gespräch, James", murmle ich und schnappe mir mein Buch, um mich gleich in die Bibliothek zu verziehen.  
Das ist genau das was ich nicht wollte.  
Es ging mir nur darum mich zu unterhalten!  
Und was ist passiert?!  
Er droht Severus.  
Großartig!  
Ich rede nie wieder mit ihm!  
Nie!  
Schweigend verharrt er einen Moment ehe er seufzend aufsteht und sanft nach mir greift. "Entschuldige. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen und habe mich in Rage geredet…", murmelt er.  
Ach ja…?!  
"Wenn ich das nicht in irgendeiner Art und Weise gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich mich doch gewehrt", sage ich verstimmt. "Fakt ist, das habe ich nicht.  
Und ich weiß selber nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich habe jetzt aber keine Lust mir hier Vorwürfe machen zu lassen.  
Sirius rutscht jeden zweiten Tag über irgendeine Dumme rüber!"  
"Es tut mir leid", James nimmt mich nochmal in den Arm. "Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen", er seufzt. "Vergleich dich nur bitte nicht mit den Mädchen, die mit Sirius schlafen."  
"Das wollte ich auch nicht...", erwidere ich. "Aber dass Sirius so etwas macht ist völlig okay. Ihr macht auch noch einen dämlichen Schwanzvergleich und quatscht darüber, wie schnell er diesmal die Klamotten von der Tusse runter hatte.  
Das ist okay, so über Mädels zu reden und darüber, wie schnell er sie diesmal flachgelegt hat. Aber was ich mache, ist dann nicht okay, nur weil ihr denkt ich hab was Besseres verdient."  
Jetzt hab ich mich in Rage geredet.  
"Das … ist irgendwie was anderes…?", James wirkt verunsichert und streicht sich über den Nacken. "Dir…dir ist was passiert, was nicht in Ordnung war, Remmy…"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob mir was passiert ist, James. Ich hab mitgemacht", wie kann ich denn Severus Küsse erwidern und mich jetzt hinstellen und behaupten, er hat mich vergewaltigt?!  
Er mustert mich nachdenklich und seufzt erneut. "Du willst mir nicht sagen, wer es war…?"  
"Nein", sage ich entschieden. Er würde schnurstracks zu Severus gehen und ihn verprügeln. Das kann ich nicht zulassen. "Das ist meine Sache."  
James seufzt betreten. "Leg dich bitte wieder hin, du hast doch sicher auch noch wegen Vollmond Schmerzen."  
Betreten sehe ich ihn an. "Ja..."  
  
__________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 15 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	3. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Gespannt mustere ich die ernsten Gesichter von Avery und Mulciber, während sich Malfoy zu uns setzt. Es ist nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn sie so ernsthaft wirken. Vor allem Malfoys Anwesenheit macht es zu etwas angespannten.  
Sie planen etwas...  
Und mir ist nicht wohl dabei.  
"Es wird Zeit, dass wir diesen Laden hier verlassen können", Mulciber trommelt unruhig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.  
"Ich kann diese dämlichen Gesichter auch nicht länger ertragen", murrt Avery, der unruhig durch den Raum läuft, ehe er Lucius ansieht. "Und es ist schon alles geklärt, dass wir sofort dazu stoßen, können, sobald wir hier fertig sind?"  
Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Lucius bereits ein Todesser ist.  
Aber er lügt nicht.  
Das Symbol auf seinem Unterarm ist keine Lüge.  
Merlin, wie scharf er war es uns zu zeigen.  
Uns deutlich zu machen, dass wir weiter hier in dieser Schule verrotten, während er tun und lassen kann was er will.  
Wie gerne wäre ich auch frei.  
Frei und hätte endlich die Möglichkeit anderen etwas besseres zu ermöglichen.  
"Dem steht nichts im Wege", antwortet Lucius und wirft mir einen süffisanten Blick zu. "Er ist sehr interessiert."  
Ich spanne mich innerlich ein wenig an. Aber meine Unsicherheit ist völlig ungerechtfertigt. Ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden, weil es der einzig richtige ist. Die magische Gesellschaft wird zugrunde gehen, wenn man dem Ministerium nicht Einhalt gebietet. Dennoch muss ich mir eingestehen, dass die Geschichten über den dunklen Lord mir Angst einjagen.  
Und es sind nur Geschichten.  
Wie wird es erst, wenn ich ihm begegne?  
"Er ist recht merkwürdig", Avery zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ein Eigenbrötler und Spinner, aber er hat wirklich was auf den Kasten."  
"Ohne mich wärst du in Zaubertränke durchgefallen", erwidere ich grimmig. Ich bin sicher kein Spinner!  
"Das wird für unsere Zukunft aber letztendlich auch keine Rolle spielen", erwidert Avery pampig.  
"Richtig", stimmt Mulciber zu. "Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum wir nicht einfach abhauen können und die Scheiße hier unbedingt doch durchziehen sollen."  
"Wenn jeder neue Anhänger einfach so die Schule verlässt, wäre das schon sehr auffällig. Und dafür ist es jetzt noch zu früh", antwortet Lucius sachlich. "Zudem wird der Dunkle Lord euch nur als Spione einsetzen können, wenn ihr authentische Referenzen habt. Also ist diese Scheiße hier immer noch wichtig."  
Mulciber verdreht die Augen und seufzt schwer. "Dann beenden wir das hier eben und mimen vor diesem alten Sack die braven Schüler, wenn es das ist, was du willst."  
"Das will der Dunkle Lord", antwortet Lucius ernst.  
Diese beiden Idioten verstehen es einfach nicht.  
Mir ist völlig unklar, warum so jemand für den dunklen Lord von nutzen sein kann. Immerhin ist es vollkommen richtig, was Malfoy sagt. Wenn der Dunkle Lord uns später irgendwo glaubwürdig getarnt auf Mission schicken möchte, brauchen wir die nötigen Qualifikationen.  
"Und welche Pläne verfolgt ihr aktuell?", will hake ich interessiert nach und lege meine Finger zusammen.  
"Der Dunkle Lord ist dabei weiter Anhänger zu finden und sie zum Beispiel ins Ministerium zu bringen. Immerhin ist das der Punkt, wo grundlegend etwas geändert werden muss", das stimmt wohl. Die ganzen Gesetze, die in letzter Zeit raus kamen, sind völlig lächerlich! "Und je mehr Leute wir da haben, umso mehr können wir da erreichen und wissen was da vor sich geht."  
"Und wann kommt der Punkt, in dem die Regierung gestürzt wird? Infiltrieren ist die eine Sache, aber irgendwann müssen doch Taten folgen", will Avery ungeduldig wissen und scheint wohl nicht strategisch denken zu können.  
"So etwas macht man nicht von heute auf morgen", erwidert Lucius. "Und es ist nicht unsere Entscheidung, wann das passiert, sondern die vom Lord.  
Das Ministerium könnte uns im Moment mit einem Schlag auslöschen, das würde nichts bringen einen Versuch zu wagen."  
Hätte Avery einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht, wäre er vielleicht auch selber darauf gekommen.  
"Mit einem Schlag? Ich dachte die Anhängerschaft ist bereits größer", wirft Mulciber eine und runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn.  
Lucius schenkt ihm einen finsteren Blick. "Sie ist nicht klein, aber verteilt, du Trottel", ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn seine Laune sinkt. "Teilweise auch im Ausland, um noch mehr erreichen zu können."  
"Okay, okay", Mulciber hebt abwehrend die Hände. "Ich frage doch nur, immerhin sitzen wir hier fest und können an Treffen noch gar nicht teilnehmen."  
"Aber ihr seid noch nicht im Club", meint Lucius überlegen. "Ihr könnt froh sein, dass ich Zeit gefunden habe um mit euch zu reden."  
"Hast du so viele Aufgaben?", hake ich neugierig nach, immerhin ist Lucius nur etwas älter als wir. Wird ihm schon so viel Vertrauen beigemessen?  
Sofort wirkt er noch größer. "Bei meinem Stand war es nur abzusehen, dass ich Aufgaben im Ministerium übernehmen werde, die unabdingbar für unsere Mission sind."  
Bei seinem Stand? Weil er zu einer anerkannten reinblütigen Familie gehört? Oder meint er seinen Stand in dem Gefolge? Hat er eine höhere Position?  
"Es zahlt sich auf jeden Fall aus reinblütig zu sein", sein Blick bleibt auf mir hängen. "Na ja..."  
Ich bin nicht reinblütig…  
Also habe ich automatisch einen schlechteren Stand? Schlechtere Chancen?  
"Aber der Dunkle Lord scheint sich für deine Fähigkeiten zu interessieren, vielleicht kommt dir das zugute", fügt Lucius an.  
So richtig toll klingt das allerdings nicht. Aber es geht ja auch nicht darum Liebling des Lords zu werden, sondern etwas zu verändern. Unsere Gesellschaft hat eine Veränderung nötig und unter dem Dunklen Lord werden wir die Zukunft bilden können, die ich mir wünsche.  
Eine in der wirklich noch die Magie im Mittelpunkt steht. Und die Sicherheit von Magiern.  
Wo nicht einfach ein Werwolf an eine Schule kommen kann und fast einen Schüler tötet!  
Das Dumbledore ihn überhaupt hergelassen hat, kann ich immer noch nicht begreifen. Und erst recht nicht, dass Lupin nach diesem Vorfall noch hier bleiben durfte! Er hätte mich fast getötet.  
Der Dunkle Lord wird etwas verändern und verbessern.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 17 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	4. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Seufzend streiche ich mir über die Stirn, während ich das dritte Mal diesen Text lese. Ich kann doch nicht jedes Wort abschreiben, weil mir alles wichtig erscheint. Wie lästig… Ich hasse es Aufsätze zu schreiben, die mir im Endeffekt später überhaupt nichts mehr bringen.  
Vor allen in diesen Fach!  
Merlin, warum in aller Welt habe ich magische Tierwesen belegt?! Als ob mir das später im Kampf irgendetwas bringt!  
Ich könnte mit gefütterten Flubberwürmern nach meinen Gegner schmeißen, es wäre großartig…  
Dieses Fach ist wirklich das allerletzte.  
Erschrocken sehe ich auf, als sich plötzlich einfach jemand zu mir setzt.  
Was soll das?  
Wer ist denn bitte so dreist und-  
Lupin.  
Was will der denn hier?!  
"Was?", gebe ich ablehnend von mir und rücke ein Stück zur Seite.  
"Ich will mit dir reden", sagt er bestimmend und sieht mich auffordernd an.  
Er will reden?!  
Wen interessiert das?!  
Der soll gar nicht glauben, dass ich mich jetzt zu ihm herablasse.  
"Reden?", ich schnaube. "Ich wüsste nicht worüber", was glaubt er denn? Dass ich mit ihm hier jetzt ein gemütliches Kaffeekränzchen abhalte?  
Fassungslos sieht er mich an. "Du weißt nicht worüber?! Willst du mich verarschen?"  
"Nein, will ich nicht. Es gibt nichts zu reden, Merlin noch eins. Und jetzt verschwinde!", erwidere ich gereizt.  
Lupin starrt mich an. "Das ist doch wohl nicht dein ernst? Du kannst das doch nicht einfach so...so abtun..."  
Und wie ich das kann!  
Ich war betrunken und hab mir genommen was ich dem Moment brauchte.  
Seinen Arsch.  
Mehr nicht.  
"Du sollst verschwinden!", warum sitzt der da immer noch und stammelt unsinnige Frage vor sich her?! Ich will nicht mit ihm reden. Es gibt nichts worüber wir reden sollten, als kann er jetzt gehen.  
"Nein!", erwidert er stur. "Ich will jetzt wissen was das sollte!"  
Was soll Sex schon bedeuten?!  
Muss ich ihm das jetzt etwas erklären?  
Ich schnaube verärgert.  
Genervt seufzend schlage ich das Buch zu. "Ich will nicht mit dir reden", antworte ich und packe meine Sachen ein.  
Allerdings ergreift er mich am Arm und hält mich auf. "Du gehst jetzt nicht!", sagt er stur. "Ich will wissen warum wir Sex hatten!"  
Als wenn ich ihm darauf jetzt antworten würde. Ich löse mich aus seinem Griff und starre ihn finster an. "Was kapierst du nicht? Ich will nicht mit dir reden."  
"Aber ich mit dir!", Lupin geht mir herbe auf die Nerven! "Und will jetzt eine Antwort!"  
Merlin, wie der nervt!  
Für mich ist die Sache erledigt. Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr mit diesem Biest zu tun haben.  
"Bist du bei jedem, der seinen Schwanz mal in dich gesteckt hat, so penetrant nervig?", erwidere ich forsch.  
Lupin wird regelrecht blass und ist von meinen Worten wohl ziemlich geschockt.  
Merlin, wie kann man nur dermaßen auf naiv tun!  
Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele Kerle auch schon an dem vergangen haben.  
"Aber das hat nie einer...", bringt er kaum hörbar hervor.  
Will er mir immer noch versuchen das weiß zu machen…?  
Amüsiert schnaube ich.  
"Komm, die Geschichte habe ich dir in keiner Sekunde abgenommen, also versuch es doch nicht noch weiter. Wie erbärmlich ist das bitte?", werfe ich ihm entgegen.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird regelrecht ärgerlich. "Warum in Merlins Namen sollte ich dich anlügen?!"  
"Was weiß ich. Vielleicht wird es für dich geiler, wenn du vorgibst Jungfrau zu sein", vielleicht stehen auch andere Kerle darauf. Ich hab schon von ganz anderem perversen Kram gehört, den Leute so machen. Dinge die mich eher abturnen würden, als scharf machen.  
Er zieht die Stirn in Falten und sieht mich verstört an. "Wie bitte?!", bringt er aufgebracht hervor. "Ich könnte zwei Tage lang nicht sitzen verdammt!"  
"Und was willst du jetzt von mir? Dass ich dir den Hintern tätschel?", ich gehe weiter, ich habe echt keine Lust mich weiter mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
"Ich will wissen warum!", brüllt er mir hinterher.  
"Einfach so", erwidere ich gleichgültig.  
Lupin Blick mich an, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen. "Einfach so...?"  
"Ja und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", ich wende mich von ihm ab und hoffe, dass er mir nicht weiter folgt.  
Und das tut er auch nicht.

 

____________________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 19 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	5. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Noch immer hat er mich nicht bemerkt, während er tiefer in den Wald hinein geht. Und dabei verfolge ich ihn schon eine ganze Weile. Mir ist auch nicht klar, warum er offensichtlich hier im Wald Kräuter sammelt. Er kann doch alles bequem per Post bestellen. Wenn er wirklich Zutaten braucht, könnte er sich auch diese in Hogsmeade besorgen. Also sind das wahrscheinlich Zutaten, die nicht unbedingt zulässig in Hogwarts sind... Oder macht es einen Unterschied, wenn er frisch gesammelte verwendet? Severus hat einen Lederbeutel dabei, wo er schon die ganze Zeit über verschiedene Kräuter hinein tut die er aufsammelt. Aber das hier ist der verbotene Wald und auch zum Kräutersammeln darf er nicht betreten werden.  
Sein Blick ist konzentriert auf den Boden gerichtet und er wirkt völlig versunken. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, warum er bisher noch keine Notiz von mir genommen hat.  
Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht!  
Er wirkt überhaupt nicht so wie ein Typ, der sich einfach an einem vergreift. Auch sonst wirkt Severus eher zurückgezogen und na ja, eher ausgegrenzt. Aber er ist kein Arschloch. Er hat seine Probleme im Umgang mit anderen und daran sind wir nicht unschuldig, aber ich schätze ihn dennoch nicht so ein, als wäre er einfach so zu so etwas fähig.  
Einfach so…  
Meinte er das ernst?  
…  
Ich kann das nicht glauben. Aber es hat mich getroffen wie ein fester Schlag in die Magengrube.  
Ich meine...  
Wenn es einfach so gewesen wäre, dann...dann küsst man einen doch nicht?  
Oder?  
Wenn er einfach nur Sex wollte, dann hätte er das gemacht, aber er hat mich wirklich leidenschaftlich geküsst. Und ich küsse doch nur jemanden, wenn ich…  
Ich habe Severus Kuss erwidert, ich habe mich sogar an ihm festgeklammert und es sogar irgendwie genossen, wie sich seine Zunge in meinem Mund angefühlt hat.  
Das war nicht einfach nur Sex.  
Das war nicht einfach nur so!  
Warum lügt er mich an?!  
Vorsichtig und mit weitem Abstand verfolge ich ihn weiter.  
Wir laufen immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Das Schloss ist schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen. Für mich ist es nicht so schwer den Rückweg zu finden, immerhin bin ich auch sehr oft mit den Jungs hier unterwegs. Aber die Tatsache das Severus sich hier auszukennen scheint, muss bedeuten, dass er auch öfter hier ist.  
Aber wenn es nicht nur Sex war…  
Und er hat mich ja auch so innig geküsst. Bedeutet das, dass er was von mir will?  
Oder ich rede mir das gerade ein. Warum sollte Severus auch etwas von mir wollen? Und selbst wenn, was würde das ändern? Ich kann ja wohl schlecht zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen, ob das so ist. Auf der Stelle wäre ich tot. Nachdenklich fasse ich Severus ins Auge und runzle die Stirn. Er hätte doch auch mit mir reden können…  
Mich fragen können, ob ich mit ihm schlafe?  
...  
Das wäre doch total lächerlich.  
Hey Remus, schläfst du mit mir?  
Na klar doch.  
Stattdessen fällt er einfach über mich her… Und glaubt mir nicht, dass ich noch Jungfrau war.  
Wusste er, dass ich schwul bin…?  
Aber … woher? Nicht einmal James war sich darüber wirklich sicher.  
Vielleicht ist er doch ein Arsch.  
Ich ziehe die Augenbrauen hoch und kann ein amüsiertes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken, als er über eine Wurzel stolpert.  
Sofort schnellt sein Kopf in meine Richtung, wodurch ich mich weiter hinter dem Baumstamm verstecke. Hat er mich gesehen?  
Wahrscheinlich wäre ich dann schon längst verflucht. Doch als ich vorsichtig um den Stamm schaue, treffen sich für einen kurzen Moment direkt unsere Blicke. Er wird mich doch jetzt jede Sekunde wieder anschreien, aber zu meiner Verwunderung wendet sich einfach ab und geht weiter.  
Irritiert sehe ich ihm nach.  
Ignoriert er mich jetzt?  
Testweise trete ich einfach sichtbar hinter den Baum hervor und gehe ihm hörbar nach.  
Aber Severus bewegt sich wirklich einfach weiter, von mir scheinbar nicht weiter Notiz nehmend.  
Was soll das?  
Verärgert gehe ich ihm einfach nach. Wenn er glaubt mich loszuwerden, hat er sich aber getäuscht! Und auf seine dämlichen Kräuter achtet er jetzt auch gar nicht mehr, er läuft ja dran vorbei. Ich höre ihn leicht grummeln, aber er sieht stur nach vorne und versucht seinen Schritt zu beschleunigen. Wie unsinnig, als wenn er mir hier irgendwie entwischen könnte. Ihm muss doch klar sein das ich als Werwolf schneller bin als er. Mit Leichtigkeit hole ich zu ihm auf und sehe ihn herausfordernd an  
"Glückwunsch, du hast mich eingeholt. Und jetzt?", erwidert er grimmig und steckt seinen Dolch weg, mit dem seine Kräuter gesammelt hat.  
"Warum ignorierst du mich?", will ich wissen.  
"Warum sollte ich dir Aufmerksamkeit schenken?", erwidert er jedoch gleichgültig und zuckt mit den Schultern. Warum er mir Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte?!  
Stellt er sich nur auf stur, oder will er mich nur verarschen?!  
"Du hast mit mir geschlafen!", fahre ich ihn an. "Du kannst nicht so tun, als wäre das nicht passiert!"  
"Offensichtlich kann ich es doch", wirft er mir jetzt gereizt entgegen. "Was willst du?! Willst du nochmal gefickt werden?"  
Ob ich nochmal…  
Wütend trete ich auf ihn zu und stoße ihn zurück. "Ich lass mich nicht ficken!", sage ich wütend. "Und das war es auch nicht was du wolltest!"  
Ich hab doch gemerkt, dass er mehr wollte!  
Niemals würde er mich so gefühlvoll küssen, wenn es ihm nur um Sex gehen würde!  
Warum belügt er mich und sich selbst auch?!  
"Oh und was wollte ich dann deiner Meinung nach?", er spannt sich an und stellt sich nah vor mich.  
"Du hast mich nicht gefickt", stelle ich klar. "Du hast mit mir geschlafen!  
Mich geküsst!"  
"Und jetzt denkst du, dass du einen Antrag verdient hast?!", erwidert Severus und schnaubt abfällig.  
Was redet der denn für einen Scheiß?!  
Ich will keinen Antrag!  
So was dämliches!  
Ich möchte mich einfach nur ganz normal darüber unterhalten.  
Und verstehen, warum er das getan hat.  
Und warum er sich mich ausgesucht hat.  
"Willst du was von mir?", frage ich deshalb einfach verärgert.  
Severus blinzelt, ehe er tatsächlich auflacht. "Eher verfluche ich mich!", auch wenn ich ihm nicht glaube, tut seine Reaktion weh…  
Wütend fixiere ich ihn. "Du bist ein Arschloch Severus!  
Warum hast du mich sonst geküsst?"  
"Weil ich Bock dazu hatte. Genauso wie ich Bock darauf hatte Sex zu haben und du bist halt gerade durch den Korridor gekrochen. Aber ob nun du oder irgendjemand anderes, es wäre mir egal gewesen. Ich hatte Sex mit dir, das war's. Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", fährt er mich energisch an, was mich zusammenzucken lässt.  
Er hat wirklich nur mit mir geschlafen, weil ich gerade zufällig über den Flur gelaufen bin?  
Weil er Lust auf Sex hatte?  
Nur deshalb, hat er mich genommen?!  
Ich…ich…  
James hat Recht?!  
"Also hättest du jedem die Zunge in den Mund gesteckt?!", hake ich nach und lasse mich nicht abwimmeln. "Selbst John aus Huffelpuff", einen schmächtigen pickligen Jungen. "Oder gar Peter?!"  
Er hätte sich jeden genommen!  
Jeden!  
Wie widerlich ist das denn bitte?!  
"Lupin, komm aus deiner kleinen Mädchenfantasie raus. Ich küsse dich und es bedeutet nichts. Gar nichts!", er wird lauter und energischer. "Und jetzt verpiss dich!"  
Mädchenfantasie?!  
Weil ich davon ausgehe, dass es etwas bedeutet, wenn man jemanden gefühlvoll küsst?!  
Er hat nicht einfach nur seinen Schwanz in mich gesteckt, verdammt!  
Er hat seine Finger nahezu zärtlich über mich streichen lassen.  
Severus war auch aufgeregt.  
"Dann legst du also regelmäßig irgendjemanden flach, weil dir danach ist?!", schreie ich ihn schon fast an.  
"Vielleicht", antwortet er nach wie vor gereizt. "Und selbst wenn, was hast du damit zu tun?"  
"Natürlich habe ich das!", fahre ich ihn an. Schließlich hat er mit mir geschlafen! Er kann das nicht so einfach abtun verdammt! "Du kannst dich nicht über mich hermachen und glauben ich nehme das einfach so hin!"  
"Solltest du aber!", erwidert Severus laut. "Ich hab dich genommen und das war's, begreif es endlich!", er schreit mich regelrecht an und ich sehe, dass seine Finger zu seinem Zauberstab wandern.  
Sein Zauberstab?!  
Will er mich etwa verfluchen?!  
Misstrauisch beobachte ich seine Bewegungen.  
Was soll das werden?  
"Ich bin aber kein Spielzeug, was du dir einfach nehmen kannst!", erwidere ich sauer.  
Aber genau das hat er getan.  
Er hat mich einfach genommen.  
Und es hat ihm nichts bedeutet.  
Rein gar nichts.  
"Du bist ein Werwolf!", ich erstarre als ich seine abfällige Stimme höre. "Wenn du zu was gut bist, dann für Sex. Also stell dich nicht hier hin und versuch den moralischen zu mimen. Du hast dir doch wahrscheinlich danach noch einen runtergeholt, mit dem Gefühl von meinem Sperma in deinem Hintern."  
Ehe ich es selbst realisiert habe, habe ich ausgeholt und zugeschlagen.  
Ich bin keiner dieser Stricher am Bahnhof!  
Ich verkaufe mich nicht!  
Ich bin kein würdeloses Drecksvieh!  
Wenn er das noch ein einziges Mal behauptet, dann ist ein Schlag sein einziges Problem!  
"Ich bin kein Stricher!", schreie ich ihn an, während er sich seine Wange hält.  
Kaum hat er sich gefangen, zielt er mit seinem Zauberstab direkt in mein Gesicht, während er mich mehr als wütend anfunkelt. "Du schlägst mich für die Wahrheit!?"  
Es ist nicht die Wahrheit!  
Ich bin kein Stricher!  
"Ich wollte nicht mit dir schlafen!", halte ich dagegen. "Ich hab dir immer wieder gesagt dass ich nicht will und Jungfrau war!  
Ich lüge nicht und ich hab auch nicht vor, mich als Stricher hinstellen zu lassen!"  
Aber er will das ja nicht hören!  
Glaubt, ich lüge ihn an.  
"Du hast die Küsse erwidert und dich auch an mich gepresst. Du bist sogar gekommen!", er stößt mit seiner Zauberstabspitze gegen meine Brust.  
Was?!  
"Nachdem ich flüchten wollte!", brülle ich zurück, um nicht zu hören was ich getan habe. Mittlerweile wird mir schlecht, wenn ich daran denke.  
"Du bist von Anfang an hart geworden! Und als der Professor reinkam, hast du auch nichts gesagt", erwidert Severus. "Ich habe auch keine Lust mehr mit dir rumzudiskutieren. Ich will nichts von dir und es ist irrsinnig, dass ich auf eine Bestie wie dich stehen könnte! Wir hatten Sex, wir haben uns geküsst, einfach um des Vergnügens Willen. Komm klar damit und lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"  
Bestie...  
Er hat mich einfach nur als Werwolf ausgenutzt?  
Wie die Typen am Bahnhof...?  
"Aber da du ja Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben scheinst", fügt er hämisch hinzu. "Kannst du dich ja jetzt auch vom Rest des Schlosses ficken lassen."  
Irgendwo bei mir reagiert etwas schneller als ich und ich gehe auf ihn los!  
Ich schlage ihm erneut ins Gesicht und greife nach seinem Kragen.  
"Nimm deine Finger von mir!", brüllt Severus und versucht mich von sich zu schubsen.  
Nein!  
Ich bin kein Stricher!  
Ich lasse mich nicht ficken.  
Nicht vergewaltigen!  
Am liebsten würde ich ihm…!  
Ruppig versuche ich ihn ruhig zu halten, um ihn noch mal zu schlagen, oder wehzutun. Hauptsache wehtun!  
So wie die Worte, die er mir immer und immer wieder entgegen wirft.  
Knapp weiche ich einem Fluch aus und sehe schon wie er erneut auf mich zielt. Sekundenschnell ziehe ich ebenfalls meinen Zauberstab und wehre seine Flüche ab.  
"Für Black hältst du doch sicher auch regelmäßig deinen Arsch hin", provoziert Severus mich weiter.  
"Nein!", dieser Arsch!  
Ich schlafe nicht mit meinen Freunden!  
Ich habe ihm gesagt ich war Jungfrau!  
Ich lüge nicht!  
Instinktiv schieße ich einen Fluch auf ihn ab.  
...  
...  
...  
Wieso bewegt er sich denn nicht mehr?  
Ich stoße Sev leicht an, aber sein Kopf sackt leicht zur Seite und ich sehe die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn.  
Okay...Vielleicht war der Zauber etwas zu impulsiv.  
Vielleicht...

 _________________________________________  
  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 23 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	6. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Merlin, mein Kopf hämmert total und ich fühle mich wie in Watte gepackt…  
Zögerlich öffne ich die Augen und sehe neben meinem Bett eine Abtrennwand aus Stoff…?  
Ich seufze, als ich den Kranflügel um mich herum erkenne, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich hierher gekommen bin. Ich kann mich nur noch an Lupin erinnern…  
Lupin...  
...  
Wir waren im Wald.  
Er hat mich doch verfolgt.  
Und hat sich dann auf mich gestürzt!  
Mich niedergestreckt!  
Er ist schuld daran, dass ich hier liege! Er hat mich verletzt und dafür gesorgt, dass ich offensichtlich mein Bewusstsein verloren habe.  
Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege, kann er was erleben!  
Und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er von der Schule fliegen wird!  
Er hat mich angegriffen!  
Mich verflucht!  
Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er hochkant raus fliegt!  
"Severus, wie schön, dass Sie endlich wach sind", Madam Pomfrey in mein Gesichtsfeld tritt.  
Endlich wach?  
Was soll das heißen?  
Wie lange war ich denn bitte schön ohne Bewusstsein?!  
"Wi…Wie lange bin ich denn schon hier…?", hake ich nach und mustere sie, während sie automatisch anfängt mich zu untersuchen. Ohne zu fragen zieht sie einfach mein Shirt hinauf und tastet meinen Oberkörper ab. Am liebsten würde ich abrücken und die Verbindung zwischen uns unterbrechen, aber ich weiß, dass es wichtig ist und das sie mich völlig sauer anfahren würde.  
"Seit gestern Nachmittag", routiniert prüft sie weiter meine Vitalwerte. "Und jetzt haben Sie das Frühstück gerade verpasst."  
Das Frühstück ist mir völlig egal!  
Sie müssen doch etwas unternommen haben!  
Ihnen muss doch klar sein, dass ich angegriffen wurde!  
Oder haben sie Lupin schon rausgeworfen?  
"Wer hat mich hergebracht? Und was … fehlt mir?", hake ich nach, schließlich kann ich mich an nichts mehr wirklich erinnern.  
"Mr. Lupin brachte Sie her", was?! Der Kerl besitzt auch noch die Frechheit mich herzubringen? "Er fand sie im Wald", ich werde streng angesehen. "Professor McGonagall wird noch entsprechende Konsequenzen für sie haben, wegen der Kräuter die sie gesammelt haben."  
Wie bitte?!  
Es spielt keine Rolle, das Lupin mich verflucht hat?!  
Er die Frechheit besaß mich selbst hier noch als Trophäe zu präsentieren.  
Aber Hauptsache sie wollen mir eins reinwürgen, weil ich Kräuter gesammelt habe, die sie hier an der Schule nicht erlauben?!  
"Aber…", ich stocke und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Wenn ich sage, dass Lupin mich verflucht haben muss und er auf mich losgegangen ist, wird er garantiert zum Gespräch mitzugezogen. Und das … wäre mein persönliches Fiasko. Lupin würde garantiert erzählen, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Und das würde einen Schulverweis bedeuten. Vielleicht eine Anzeige.  
...  
Dann hätte ich noch schlechtere Karten bei den Todessern.  
Madam Pomfrey sieht mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.  
Ich seufze. "Ist gut… Wann kann ich gehen?"  
Sie hält mir einen Stärkungstrank hin. "Sobald Sie den genommen haben", ich schlucke das Zeug einfach runter ohne zu widersprechen. "Schonen Sie sich heute und gehen Sie heute Abend um neunzehn Uhr zu Professor McGonagall."  
…  
Toll.  
Strafarbeiten.  
Und der Kerl kommt ohne irgendetwas davon.  
"In Ordnung", antworte ich und steige aus dem Bett.  
Lupin kann was erleben, sich hier als Samariter hinzustellen!  
"Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass Remus Sie in den Wald hat laufen sehen, Severus", wirft Madame Pomfrey auch noch ein. "Ohne ihn hätten Sie da vielleicht noch gelegen oder schlimmeres."  
Ich bemühe mich meinen ganzen Ärger einfach hinab zu schlucken.  
Ich werde ihr die Wahrheit jetzt nicht entgegen schreien.  
Nein.  
Das wäre unüberlegt.  
Und äußerst dämlich.  
"Ja, ganz sicher…", ohne ihn hätte ich da gar nicht gelegen! Und niemand hätte gemerkt, dass ich Kräuter sammeln war! "Danke Madam Pomfrey", sie legt ihre Hand auf meine Schulter und schiebt mich leicht zur Tür. Ich verlasse den Krankenflügel und werde jetzt Lupin aufsuchen.  
Der kann was erleben!  
Sich hier hinzustellen und zu behaupten, er hätte mich gerettet!  
Dabei wäre ich gar nicht verletzt gewesen, wenn er sich nicht wie ein wildes Tier auf mich gestürzt hätte!  
Dieser verlogene Lügner! Und wahrscheinlich wird er nicht bestraft, obwohl er ja auch im Verbotenen Wald war. Um mich ja heldenhaft zu retten! Dieser elendige Heuchler!  
Irritiert bleibe ich kurz stehen.  
Ich weiß nicht wo er sein könnte.  
Es ist Wochenende. Wahrscheinlich ist er in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum mit Potter und Black. Aber er könnte auch überall anders sein. Madam Pomfrey meinte das Frühstück sei gerade zu ende. Manchmal habe ich gesehen wie er dann dort Hausaufgaben macht...  
Ich werde es einfach mal in der Großen Halle versuchen. Irgendwann wird er mir auf jeden Fall über den Weg laufen und dann kralle ich ihn mir! Der braucht gar nicht glauben, dass ich ihn so etwas einfach machen lasse! Wütend marschiere ich nach unten, vorbei an den ganzen Schülern, die auf den Weg auf die Ländereien sind, um das schöne Wetter zu genießen.  
Für so einen Kram habe ich keine Zeit.  
Schnurstracks betrete ich die Große Halle und erblicke Lupin direkt am Gryffindortisch, allein über seinen Unterlagen sitzend. Der wird mich jetzt kennenlernen! Ich schreite auf ihn zu und mache mir nicht einmal die Mühe groß mit ihm zu reden, ich greife einfach fest um seinen Oberarm. "Mitkommen", knurre ich ihm zu und ziehe ihn von der Bank.  
Er stolpert mir überfordert hinterher und braucht einen Moment um sich zu fangen. Und dann lehnt er sich auch augenblicklich auf und versucht sich loszubekommen. "Was soll das denn?!"  
Ruckartig ziehe ich an ihm, wodurch Lupin erneut stolpert und ich mit ihm weitergehen kann. Je mehr er versucht sich loszureißen, desto fester umfasse ich seinen Arm. Und es ist mir völlig egal, dass er sich schon schmerzhaft windet. Das ist noch nichts im Vergleich dazu, was ihn gleich erwarten wird! Die große Halle haben wir bereits verlassen und die ganzen irritierten Blicke, die uns verfolgt haben, sind mir auch völlig egal. Wenn ich ihn nicht gleich auseinderreiße, hat er verdammtes Glück.  
"Hör endlich auf zu zappeln!", fahre ich ihn an, ehe ich die Tür zu Besenkammer öffne und ich einfach hineinschubse.  
Er stolpert ins Innere und stützt sich an der Wand ab, um nicht zu stürzen. Verwirrt sieht er mich an und richtet sich langsam auf, sofort schützend nach seinem Arm greifend. "Was soll das...?"  
"Du hast mich heldenhaft aus dem Wald gerettet?!", zische ich böswillig. "Mich glücklicherweise gesehen, ehe mir etwas Schlimmeres hätte passieren können?!", ich trete auf ihn zu und zeige angespannt direkt auf seine Brust. "Du allein bist daran schuld, dass überhaupt irgendwas passiert ist!"  
Er sollte im Boden kriechen!  
Um Vergebung betteln!  
"Ich?!", sofort richtet er sich verärgert auf und stemmt sich mir entgegen. "Du hast doch deinen Zauberstab gezogen und Flüche abgefeuert!"  
Was?!  
Er wagt es, das alles jetzt auf mich zu schieben?!  
Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn er mir nicht wie ein räudiger Köter nachlaufen würde.  
"Du lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe!", erwidere ich laut. "Wenn dein Arsch nach einem Schwanz verlangt, dann geh zu Black oder einem anderen Schüler!"  
Ist der jetzt wirklich so scharf darauf noch mal von mir genommen zu werden ?  
Lupin wird noch wütender. "Ich bin dir nicht nachgelaufen, um Sex zu haben!", schreit er mich so laut an, dass man es sicher draußen auch noch in einem weiten Umkreis hört.  
"Du bist genetisch auf nichts anderes geeicht. Versuch nicht dir mir gegenüber irgendeinen Funken Ehre zu behalten. Du läufst mir nach und denkst ich habe Gefühle für dich, weil ich dich geküsst habe?!  
Nein!  
Eher töte ich mich, als dass ich dir irgendetwas außer Abscheu und Verachtung entgegenbringe. Du gehörst an das unterste Ende der Gesellschaft. Du bist verlogen und erbärmlich!", erwidere ich in Rage.  
Fassungslos starrt er mich an, nicht begreifend, was ich sage. "Genetisch dafür gemacht?", wiederholt er starr, als würde er nicht begreifen wollen, was ich meine. "Ich bin ein Mensch außerhalb des Vollmonds, Severus!"  
Ich schnaube belustigt.  
Glaubt er das wirklich?  
Merlin, Black und Potter müssen ihn völlig den Verstand genommen haben.  
"Das wollen dich arme Menschen glauben lassen, die irgendwo etwas Menschliches in euch sehen und irrtümlicherweise versuchen euch zu integrieren.  
Aber du bist nichts weiter als eine Bestie! Blutrünstig und nicht würdig zu existieren. Und du solltest dich ein für alle Mal von mir fernhalten!", ich dränge ihn zurück und drücke ihn gegen die Besenstile an der Wand in seinem Rücken.  
Aber er hält mich fest und zieht mich jetzt zurück. "Das tue ich nicht!", erwidert er stur. "Du warst es doch, der mich mitgezogen hat, dann musst du jetzt auch damit leben, dass ich Antworten will!  
Deinen abwertenden Scheiß kaufe ich dir nicht ab!"  
Abwertender Scheiß…  
Als ob ich für jemanden wie ihn etwas empfinden könnte!  
Ich meine es verdammt noch mal ernst!  
"Ich habe dir eine beschissenen Antworten gegeben! Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du sie mit deinem beschränkten Hirn nicht glauben willst!", wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er sich so nervenraubend aufführt, hätte ich es mir vermutlich dreimal überlegt, ob ich mit ihm schlafe.  
"Du glaubst mir doch genauso wenig!" finster starrt er mich an. "Und es ist doch so offensichtlich, dass du lügst!  
Ich verstehe nur nicht warum!  
Wäre es etwa ein Problem für deine kleinen Todesser Freunde, wenn du schwul bist?!"  
Ich starre ihn an.  
Woher weiß er von Malfoy?  
Oder hat er ins Blaue geraten?  
Er muss…  
Immerhin bezeichnen mich seine Freunde auch laufend als Todesser.  
Er hat nur geraten…  
"Schwul ist der, der gefickt wird, Lupin!", erwidere ich zischend. "Ob nun dein Arsch oder der eines Mädchen, es wäre mir ziemlich egal gewesen!"  
"So ein Blödsinn!", fährt er mich an und ich merke, wie ich immer wütender werde. "Wenn es dir nur um meinen Arsch gegangen wäre, hättest du niemals deine Hände um mein Glied gelegt und mich zum Höhepunkt gebracht!"  
Ich habe so keinen Bock mehr auf seine Reden. "Sei doch froh, dass ich dich hab kommen lassen!"  
"Ich bin nicht froh, verdammt!", brüllt er wieder. "Ich hab mir mein erstes Mal nicht so vorgestellt!  
Es tat arschweh!"  
War es vielleicht wirklich sein erstes Mal?  
Scheiß egal!  
"Hat dich nicht davon abgehalten mich anzuspritzen!", ich dränge ihn erneut zurück. "Ich hab dir Antworten gegeben, wenn du es nicht glauben willst, ist das nicht mein Problem!", finster starre ich ihn an. "Lass mich in Ruhe und komm mir nicht mehr zu nahe!"  
"Sonst was?!", fragt er pampig. "Ziehst du mich wieder in einen leeren Raum und schläfst ungefragt mit mir?!"  
"Ist es das was du eigentlich willst?", hake ich ebenso pampig nach. "Das ich dich nochmal nehme und ihn dir komme?"  
Lupin wird regelrecht blass und weicht auch zurück. "Nein..."  
Das scheint zu wirken! Ich lehne mich vor und mustere ihn eindringlich, während ich auch weiter auf ihn zugehe, sodass er sich nahezu in die Wand presst. "Dann rate ich dir, dass du mir nicht mehr zu nahe kommst", antworte ich ziemlich nah vor seinem Gesicht.  
Seine Augen weiten sich erschrocken, als er wohl daran denkt, was passiert, wenn er das nicht tut. Das klappt ja ausgezeichnet, weshalb ich mich noch näher zu ihm lehne und er immer verzweifelter versucht mir auszuweichen.  
"Hast du mich verstanden?", flüstere ich ihm schließlich bedrohlich ins Ohr und stehe so nah vor ihm, dass meine Brust fast an seiner anliegt.  
Mehr muss man also nicht tun, um diesen Wolf an die Leine zu nehmen.  
Interessant.

 

______________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 27 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	7. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Unruhig streiche ich unbemerkt mit meinem Daumen über meine Finger, während mein Puls sich immer weiter erhöht. Angespannt behalte ich den Dunklen Lord die ganze Zeit im Augen, der inmitten des Kreises von Todessern nahezu leichtfüßig herumschreitet. Ein hämisches Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht, aber er wirkt dennoch machtvoll und angsteinflößend.  
Ich traue mich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht in seine Richtung zu sehen. Dennoch zwinge ich mich dazu starr geradeaus zu starren.  
Immer wieder rufe ich mir ins Gedächtnis, dass das hier morgen um die Zeit schon längst vorbei ist.  
Ich es überstanden habe.  
Das werde ich doch ... oder?  
Aber selbst wenn, ist das hier meine Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, in die dieser Mann mich führen soll, der so furchteinflößend wirkt.  
"Begrüßen wir doch einen Neuen in unsere feudalen Truppe", ich erstarre, als er direkt in meine Richtung schaut. Mein Herz bleibt stehen und ich spanne schmerzhaft meine Finger an.  
Er meint nicht mich.  
Er meint nicht mich!  
Hier sind unzählige Neue!  
Ich kann spüren, wie mir Schweiß über die Stirn rinnt, während der Dunkle Lord auf mich zuschreitet.  
Jeden Augenblick bleibt mein Herz stehen.  
Hört einfach auf zu schlagen.  
Und ich erlebe nicht mehr, wie wir die Zaubererwelt verändern.  
"Thomas Becket, Gentlemen", ich muss mir das erleichtere Ausatmen verkneifen, als er auf den jungen Mann neben mir zeigt. "Komm zu mir", bittet er ihn in die Mitte und automatisch schließen die Männer drum herum die Lücke im Kreis.  
Ich bin es nicht.  
So unauffällig es geht, atme ich abermals tief durch, ehe ich angespannt wieder dem Geschehen folge.  
Merlin, das ist mein erstes Todesser Treffen und ich klappe ich hier halb vor Angst ab - großartig Severus, wirklich großartig!  
Aber der Anblick von Mulciber, der so starke Schweißflecken hat, dass selbst sein schwarzer Umhang das nicht verbergen kann, beruhigt mich etwas.  
"Dieser junge Mann ist wie einige von euch das erste Mal hier", der Dunkle Lord wandert langsam um diesen Thomas herum und schaut in die Runde. "Gefällt es dir hier?"  
Thomas zittert merklich am ganzen Leib. "Ja…"  
"Ja, mein Lord", wird Thomas direkt scharf zurechtgewiesen.   
Mir wird schlagartig kalt. Irgendwie nimmt das hier irgendwie eine komische Wendung an...  
Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sofort gehen.  
Ich weiß, dass man den dunklen Lord nicht verärgern sollte.  
Und was man sich über ihn erzählt aber…  
Das hier…  
Ich fühle mich nicht wohl.  
Es macht gerade nicht den Anschein, als würden wir dieses Treffen lebend verlassen.  
Vielleicht…vielleicht sollte ich meine Entscheidung überdenken.  
Allerdings befürchte ich, dass es bereits zu spät ist.  
"Ich…ich bitte um Verzeihung mei…mein Lord", hört man Thomas ängstlich flüstern.  
Oh Merlin, ich wäre da vorne wahrscheinlich schon längst zu Boden gesackt, weil meine Beine mich schon hier am Rand kaum mehr tragen.  
"Ich habe gehört, dass du mit Flüchen experimentierst und mit einem Zauber den Hund deines Nachbarn in nichts mehr als eine blutige Wolke verwandelt hast, ist das richtig?", säuselt der Dunkle Lord und schreitet weiter immer im Kreis um Thomas herum.  
"Nur ein kleiner Zauber", murmelt Thomas kleinlaut. "...mein Lord."  
Eine blutige Wolke?  
Instinktiv schüttle ich mich und bin froh, dass ich das nicht mitansehen musste.  
"Thomas", der Lord sieht ihn eindringlich an. "Mein lieber Thomas", die Worte mögen zwar locken aber Voldemorts ganze Haltung ist nach wie vor zum Fürchten. "Es gibt keinen Grund solche Fähigkeiten zu verstecken. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass hier noch viele von uns sind, die ihn gerne von dir lernen würden.  
Also sei doch bitte so lieb und teile dein Wissen mit uns."  
Mir ist nicht ganz klar, wie uns das Wissen über diesen Fluch helfen soll, etwas zu verändern.  
Es würde alles doch nur noch schlimmer machen und…  
Ich sehe mich nur kurz flüchtig um und erschrecke mich regelrecht, als ich feststelle, wie begierig jetzt die meisten in die Mitte sehen, um zu erfahren, wie man jemanden dieses grausame Schicksal antun kann.  
"Na…natürlich, mein Lord", Thomas Finger zittern, das kann ich selbst von hier sehen.  
Voldemort winkt einen älteren Todesser herrisch heran, der ihm eine Maus übergibt. "Das dürfte für deine Darbietung sicherlich reichen", säuselt er und hält sie auffordernd in Thomas Richtung.  
Unsicher umfasst Thomas seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf die Maus, die Voldemort am Schwanz gepackt in der Luft baumeln lässt. Sein Grinsen und das flehende Quieken der Maus lassen mich erschaudern.  
Entsetzt sehe ich zu, wie sich die rote Blutwolke nur schwer auflöst. Von der Maus ist rein gar nichts mehr übrig...  
Mir wird schlecht.  
"Ein überaus beeindruckender Zauber", lobt Voldemort und streicht Thomas im Vorbeigehen über die Schulter. "Nun, ich habe gehört, neu gelerntes soll man gleich anwenden, damit es in Erinnerung bleibt."  
Einige Todesser weichen tatsächlich ängstlich zurück.  
Er würde doch nicht...?  
Würde er?!  
"Und am besten tut man das an Verrätern!", diese einschlagenden Worte hinterlassen eine zuschnürende Stille der Angst.  
Ich halte instinktiv den Atem an, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab zieht. "Nicht wahr Thomas?", er zielt direkt auf die Brust des jungen Mannes, der leichenblass mit jedem Muskel zittert.  
Ich taumle zurück, als der Junge sich im nächsten Moment in eine blutige Wolke auflöst und einfach nicht mehr da ist.  
Er ist weg.  
Löst sich gerade auf.  
...  
Ist tot.  
Ein Stück neben mir übergibt sich jemand, während ich krampfhaft versuche es nicht zu tun, da nicht nur Voldemort sondern auch andere Todesser in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.  
Das … gehört dazu oder?  
Große Veränderungen bedarf es an Opfern. Gefallenen fürs zukünftige Wohl.  
Er war ein Betrüger.  
Ein Verräter.  
...  
Und wenn man das ist, wird man umgebracht.  
Ich glaube das habe ich jetzt verstanden.  
Einmal Todesser ... immer Todesser.  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr umentscheiden.  
Ich bin jetzt einer von ihnen.  
…  
"Noch jemand, der sich des Verrats bezichtigen möchte?", Voldemort schaut in die Runde und dreht sich langsam, jedem direkt in die Augen schauend. Mir gefriert jede Ader, als sein Blick meinen trifft und er erneut hämisch zu grinsen anfängt. "Niemand?"  
Er fängt an seiner Schlange über den Kopf zu streichen. "Schade meine Schöne, aber heute gibt es wohl kein Fressen mehr für dich", die Schlange zischt aggressiv in unsere Richtung, ehe der Dunkle Lord einfach mit ihr appariert und uns stehen lässt.  
...  
Da wir noch leben sind wir wohl entlassen...?  
"Ihr könnt gehen", zischt Lucius uns zu und appariert im nächsten Moment auch schon und ich tue es ihm gleich. Ich möchte keine Sekunde länger an diesem Ort bleiben.  
Kaum treffen meine Füße wieder auf festen Boden, geben sie zitternd nach und ich sacke zusammen. Ich keuche und würge, aber nichts verlässt meinen Magen, mir rinnt kalter Schweiß über das Gesicht und ich höre meinen Puls wie Hammerschläge in meinen Ohren.  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als ich höre dass hinter mir Avery und Mulciber auftauchen. Mich durchfährt sofort ein angeekelter Schauer, als ich höre wie sich einer von beiden auch übergibt.  
Sie sind eben doch nicht so hart wie sie immer tun.  
Aber ich sollte hier weg.  
Ich will nicht mit ihnen reden.  
In ihrer Nähe sein.  
Ich brauche Ablenkung.  
Etwas das mich auf andere Gedanken bringt.  
Jemanden-  
Lupin.  
Das könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass ich mit ihm schlafen kann.  
Vielleicht bin ich derjenige, der beim nächsten Treffen stirbt.  
Ich muss zu Lupin.

 

________________________________________________________

 

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 29 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

 


	8. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Seufzend schultere ich meine Tasche und lege das Buch zurück ins Regal, ehe ich langsam die Bibliothek verlasse. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich auch die ganze Nacht hier verbringen. Oben bei den Jungs komme ich eh nicht vernünftig dazu meine Aufgaben für die Schule zu machen. Also sitze ich eh die meiste Zeit hier oder in der großen Halle. Mittlerweile ist es auch einfach wieder zu viel Stoff geworden, den ich wegen Vollmond aufholen muss. Und dann noch die ganzen Vorbereitungen für die Prüfungen...  
Schlaf wird völlig überbewertet.  
Und ich kann eh nicht richtig schlafen...  
Die ganze Geschichte mit Severus lässt mich nicht so recht los. Ich frage mich immer noch, warum er es so vehement abstreitet, dass das mehr als nur Sex gewesen ist. Und ich glaube ihm das nicht, dass es einfach nur Sex gewesen sein soll. Das er so abwertend über mich denkt, wie er immer tut. Macht er das wegen Avery und Mulciber?  
Haben die beiden ihn schon so weit in die Todessertätigkeiten rein gezogen?  
Ich verstehe Severus einfach nicht.  
Ich bekomme das einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, nur wenn ich lerne. Wahrscheinlich bin auch deswegen so oft hier, um mich abzulenken. Ich ertrage auch James Blick nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm einfach nichts erzählen sollen, er macht sich jetzt noch mehr Sorgen als ohnehin schon.  
Am schlimmsten finde ich ja, das er denkt, ich lasse mich ausnutzen.  
Was soll das überhaupt?  
Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, dass ich völlig überrumpelt gewesen bin.  
Und ja, ich hab Severus gesagt, er soll aufhören.  
Aber es stimmt auch, was Severus gesagt hat.  
Mein Körper hat ganz eindeutig darauf reagiert, was er gemacht hat und-  
Ich stocke.  
Bin ich doch nur einer von diesen Straßenwerwölfen, die sofort auf jeden anspringen?  
Hab ich mich da von irgendetwas leiten lassen…?  
Hat James vielleicht Recht? Die Tatsache, dass ich nie Sex haben werde, rechtfertigt noch lange nicht, dass ich so mit mir umgehen lasse?  
Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Es ist aber nicht so, dass er mir wehgetan hätte. Vor allem nicht, wenn man bedenkt, was ich sonst an Schmerzen gewohnt bin. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, ob es normal ist, dass es leicht schmerzt. Wahrscheinlich schon.  
Sirius und James würden wahrscheinlich behaupten, ich solle mir von niemandem vorschreiben lassen, was ich zu tun habe. Dabei tun die beiden das auch ständig. Zwar nicht so, wie andere es tun, aber wenn sie mir sagen, dass ich mich irgendwo raushalten soll widerspreche ich auch nie.  
Es gab bisher nie groß etwas zu widersprechen in meinem Leben.  
Das Ministerium hat viele Vorschriften in meinem Leben gemacht. Und diese Leute lassen sich auf keine Diskussionen ein. Nicht einmal minimal.  
Und mein Dad ist wohl ein Meister darin Anweisungen zu geben, die strikten Gehorsam verlangen.  
Und wen interessiert es schon, was ein Werwolf zu sagen hat?  
Severus weiß was ich bin.  
Und ihn interessiert meine Meinung nicht.  
Seufzend gehe ich weiter und streiche mir durch meine Haare. Ich sollte im Schlafsaal nochmal über meine Unterlagen sehen und vielleicht doch den einen Absatz im Aufsatz erneuern. Irgendwie gefällt es mir nicht...  
Ich hoffe nur die Jungs lassen mich in Ruhe. Ich muss echt aufholen.  
Aber wahrscheinlich unterhalten sie sich eh nur über das kommende Qudditchspiel, weshalb ich gute Chancen haben könnte noch etwas zu erledigen. Und wenn es nicht so sein sollte, muss ich mich die Nacht über eben wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen und durcharbeiten.  
"Komm mit", ich zucke zusammen, als ich einfach am Arm ergriffen werde und entgegen meiner eigentlichen Richtung den Korridor hinab gezogen werde. Erschrocken starre ich neben mich auf schwarze hängende Haare und eine markante Hakennase.  
Severus...  
Aber...?  
Ich…ich hab doch gerade versucht ihn aus meinem Kopf zu bekommen!  
Was soll das?!  
Warum zieht er mich schon wieder mit?!  
Das hier fängt genauso an wie beim letzten Mal!  
Denkt er wirklich, er kann das jetzt öfter machen?  
Oder…oder hat er das einfach vor?  
Irritiert mustere ich ihn, als mir auffällt, wie fahl er im Gesicht ist. Außerdem zittert er so stark, dass sogar ich durch seine Berührung auch anfange. So dermaßen neben sich habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Merlin, was ist denn passiert? Wenn ich James oder Sirius so sehen würde, dann müsste ich vom Schlimmsten ausgehen und würde sofort helfend zu ihnen eilen.  
Aber das hier ist Severus.  
Unentschlossen starre ich ihn noch immer an.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich versuchen soll mich loszureißen, oder ob ich ihm helfen soll.  
Verdammt er sieht echt scheiße aus!  
Scheiße!  
"Sev, was soll das?! Und was ist los? Du siehst aus, als wärst du dem Tod oder so begegnet", werfe ich ein. Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Sogar wenn ich sehe, dass es ihm schlecht geht kann ich das nicht ignorieren.  
…  
Sev sieht so schlecht aus.  
Er wirft mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu und beißt sich merklich auf die Unterlippe, geht aber einfach weiter. Ich habe sogar das Gefühl, dass er seinen Schritt beschleunigt. Was ist denn mit ihm los?  
"Jetzt sag mir doch was los ist!", sage ich verärgert. Ich sehe ihm doch an, das was nicht stimmt! Severus ist völlig aufgebracht und ich spüre seinen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag bis hier.  
"Geht nicht", ist das einzige was er mir auf meine Frage erwidert. Warum nicht? Es muss doch einen Grund geben, warum er hier so angsterfüllt durch den Korridor schreitet und mich mit sich zieht.  
Wo … gehen wir eigentlich hin?  
Er…er will doch nicht etwa noch mal mit mir schlafen…?  
"Natürlich geht das, du musst nur weiterreden", murre ich und versuche mich loszubekommen. "Und hör auf mich mitzuziehen!"  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als er seinen Griff festigt und mich kurz anstarrt. Er ist völlig fertig…  
Irgendetwas muss passiert sein.  
Er würde sonst nicht so aussehen.  
Was ist das überhaupt für ein komischer Umhang?  
Wo kommt er her?  
Noch immer starre ich den Umhang an, der mir vage bekannt vorkommt.  
Das ist doch nicht etwa…?  
Nur einen Augenblick später hält er inne und murmelt das Passwort zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Woher hat er das? Er ist nicht mal Vertrauensschüler.  
Schnurstracks zieht er mich hinein, obwohl ich mich gegen ihn stemme.  
Nein!  
Ich will nicht wieder mit ihm allein in irgendeinen Raum!  
"Lass mich los!", ich zerre regelrecht an meinem Arm und gehe so weit zurück, dass Severus ins Straucheln gerät.  
Ich will nicht!  
"Lupin, hör auf mit dem Scheiß!", fährt Severus mich an und stellt sich fest auf den Boden, um im Gegenzug an mir zu ziehen. Ich stolpere leicht in seine Richtung als er eine ruckartige Bewegung macht, plötzlich hinter mir steht und mich regelrecht schiebt.  
Nein!  
Ich stemme mich gegen ihn, versuche mich umzudrehen oder an ihm vorbeizukommen aber er hält mich mit beiden Händen fest vor sich. Verzweifelt ziehe ich an meinen Händen und tue mir so selbst weh, aber das ist mir egal. Ich will das nicht noch mal so machen! Aber egal wie sehr ich auch schreie, dass er aufhören soll, hier wird mich wahrscheinlich keiner hören.  
"Lupin…!", presst Severus hervor und sieht mich dabei nahezu verzweifelt an.  
Was soll das alles?!  
Ich will das nicht!  
Heftig schüttle ich den Kopf und lehne mich so weit es geht von ihm weg. "Ich will nicht!"  
"Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht. Bist doch gleich sowieso wieder hart", er schubst mich vor, sodass ich mich nur gerade so an der Wand fangen kann, um nicht zu stürzen, während Severus hinter sich die Tür schließt.  
Ich erstarre förmlich, als er zugibt, das gleiche mit mir vorzuhaben, wie beim letzten Mal.  
Ich...ich kann das nicht noch mal.  
Ich will nicht.  
Ich muss was machen...  
Fahrig will ich nach meinen Zauberstab greifen, aber er steht bereits vor mir.  
"Ich lass dich auch diesmal wieder kommen", murmelt er und mustert mich, aber sein Blick ist immer noch merkwürdig leer, fast tot. Und das macht mir mehr Angst, als der Umstand mit ihm hier zu sein. Noch immer frage ich mich, was ihm passiert ist, obwohl ich mir lieber um mich selbst Sorgen machen sollte. Ich merke gar nicht wirklich, wie er meine Zauberhand festhält, weil seine andere Hand tatsächlich über meinen Schritt streicht.  
Meine Gedanken rasen und mir wird klar, dass das hier sehr schnell so laufen wird, wie beim letzten Mal. Egal, was mit Severus passiert ist, was er getan oder gesehen hat und ihn so zerstört hat, er hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt das Spiel zu wiederholen.  
Den Kopf schüttelnd greife ich nach seiner Hand und versuche nichtsdestotrotz ihn dazu zu bringen seine Bewegungen zu stoppen. Aber Severus Streichen über meinen Schritt bleibt stetig und ruhig, als wäre meine Hand gar nicht da.  
In seinen Augen bin ich wahrscheinlich einfach nur eine Puppe die er benutzt wie es ihm passt. Die Vorstellung tut gerade mehr weh, als jede Beleidigung, die er mir entgegenbringen könnte.  
Ich zittere am ganzen Leib, als Severus sich vorlehnt und in meinen Hals beißt. Augenblicklich erstarre ich ungewollt. Dabei fand ich diese Vorstellung bisher immer irgendwie aufregend oder-  
Mir stockt der Atem, als ich seine Lippen eben an dieser Stelle spüre, wo eben noch seine Zähne waren. Das sollte etwas liebevolles sein. Aber keine Szene, in der ich festgehalten und gegen die Wand gedrückt dastehe, während Severus einfach tut, wozu er Lust hat.  
Meine Brust krampft sich regelrecht zusammen, während ich noch immer den feuchten Nachdruck seiner Lippen spüre. "Hör auf…"  
Als mich sein Blick trifft, stockt mein Atem noch mehr. Es ist so, als würde eins dieser Bilder sehen, von jemandem, dessen Seele von einem Dementor genommen wurde. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass seine Hände zittern und seine Bewegungen fahrig sind.  
Es ist, als würde er das hier brauchen.  
Oder mich.  
"Du hattest auch deinen Spaß", obwohl ich sehe, dass seine Lippen sich bewegen, passt dieser monotone Laut nicht dazu.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm widersprechen soll.  
Spaß.  
Spaß ist, wenn man gekommen ist?   
Oder Spaß, wenn man lachen kann.  
Ich würde gerne lachen können…  
Und Severus sieht auch nicht so aus, als hätte er in letzter Zeit über irgendetwas gelacht. Oder sich auch nur gefreut.  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als ich seine Finger am Bund meiner Hose spüre. Instinktiv greife ich nach ihnen und halte sie fest. "Ich will das nicht noch mal."  
Severus seufzt genervt und tritt näher an mich heran, sodass er hauteng bei mir steht. "Hör zu, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung um heute zu diskutieren", knurrt er nahezu. "Du bist beim letzten Mal gekommen und es wird auch gleich nicht lange dauern, bis du ebenso erregt keuchen wirst."  
Ich kann diesmal doch nicht wieder genauso überfordert reagieren. Aber mir ist dennoch nicht klar, was ich tun soll. Severus scheint es ebenso wenig wie den Rest zu interessieren, wenn ich Nein sage.  
"Ich will das so nicht", murmle ich hilflos und versuche noch immer näher zur Wand zu rutschen, um mehr Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Das Gefühl seines erregten Gliedes auf meinen Schritt macht mich wahnsinnig und-  
Trocken lacht Severus auf. "Was willst du?  
Eine Vereinbarung?!"  
Ich blinzle ihn irritiert an. "Eine was?"  
Sein Blick wird finster. "Das war ein Scherz."  
Warum falle ich auch auf so etwas herein? Als ob er so etwas tun würde.  
"Jetzt starr mich nicht so niedergeschlagen an, nur weil ich keine blöde Vereinbarung mit dir treffe, wie die Typen sonst!", faucht er ungehalten.  
Severus denkt immer noch, dass ich mit jedem möglichen Kerl hier in Hogwarts schlafe. "Es gibt niemanden außer dir, mit dem ich das mache." Doch er sieht noch immer nicht so aus, als würde er mir glauben. Ich verstehe noch nicht einmal, warum mir das wichtig ist. Wahrscheinlich weil ich kein Lügner bin und auch nicht möchte, dass mich jemand dafür hält. Noch nicht einmal Severus.  
Ich werde wieder ins Hier und Jetzt gerissen, als ich seine Finger an meinem nackten Bauch spüre, wie sie abermals versuchen meine Hose tiefer zu ziehen. "Nein!", instinktiv greife ich nach dem Stück Stoff und klammere mich daran fest, verhindernd, dass er es hinabziehen kann. Sofort drängt Severus mich verärgert noch fester gegen die Wand.  
"Hör auf jetzt!", schreit er fast schon, doch sein Blick gleitet fast durch mich hindurch. "Wir werden Sex haben wie beim letzten Mal, also stell dich nicht so an! Es gibt keine scheiß Vereinbarung!"  
"Was ist eine Vereinbarung?", hake ich panisch nach und höre ihn nur genervt seufzen.  
"Als ob du dem zustimmen würdest", ich versuche seinen Händen auszuweichen. "Lupin!"  
"Was zustimmen?", beharre ich.  
"Sex zu haben!", wirft er mir entgegen und ich starre ihn aufgebracht an. "Na siehst du."  
Zustimmen mit ihm zu schlafen.  
Also…  
Darüber reden und es absprechen?  
Wir beide?  
Mit klaren Regeln?  
Ich starre ihn an.  
"Du sollst mich nicht anstarren, sondern dich ausziehen", erwidert er schroff, doch ich denke unsinniger Weise immer noch darüber nach. Und ich könnte mich selbst dafür verfluchen, aber…  
"Und wenn ich einverstanden wäre?", Severus stockt irritiert und sieht mich dann misstrauisch an, als rechne er mit einem Hinterhalt.  
"Warum solltest du?", will er wissen und mustert mich dabei eingehend.  
Ich will ihm das nicht sagen.  
Nicht offenbaren, dass ich das ausnutzen würde, weil ich eh bald drauf gehe.  
Ich so armselig bin und eh nichts Besseres verdiene.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass du mir wehtust", erwidere ich stattdessen, sage aber auch damit die Wahrheit. Auch wenn ich ein Werwolf bin, mag ich keine Schmerzen. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich hasse sie.  
Überfordert starrt er mich an, ehe sich sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert. "Das ist deine Entscheidung."  
Meine Entscheidung?  
Ihm ist das völlig egal?!  
"Ich hab ge…", fassungslos sehe ich an, nicht glaubend, das es ihm egal ist. "Wie … was…"  
Doch Severus zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wir haben so oder so Sex."  
…  
Missmutig starre ich ihn an. Er ist so ein Mistkerl!  
Denkt er wirklich, ich würde zulassen, dass ich das noch mal mit mir machen lasse und-  
"Und jetzt machst du auch noch freiwillig mit", er tritt einen Schritt zurück und beginnt seinen Umhang abzulegen, der mir noch immer einen unangenehmen Schauer verpasst. "Das spart Kraft und Zeit."  
Das war eine doofe Idee.  
Ich sollte gehen.  
Den Moment nutzend, als er von mir wegtritt, verwende ich und richte mich zur Tür. Allerdings ergreift Severus mich am Arm und zieht mich ruckhaft zurück. "Nicht so schnell", knurrt er. "Du hast gerade etwas zugesagt."  
Zugesagt…  
Ich habe gefragt, was wäre wenn ich zustimmen würde.  
"Wenn du deine Meinung änderst, kann ich immer noch da weitermachen, wo wir eben angefangen haben."  
…  
Ich kann nicht einmal verhindern, dass sich in mir alles zusammen zieht.  
Wenn ich mich nicht entscheide, läuft das genauso ab wie letztens im Klassenzimmer. Ich werde runtergedrückt und Severus fasst mich einfach an, ob ich möchte oder nicht. Oder es mir eventuell sogar wehtut.  
Was passiert wenn ich dem jetzt zustimme?  
"Was ändert sich, wenn ich ja sage?", frage ich unsicher.  
"Haben wir einvernehmlichen Sex", er klingt abgeklärt, wirkt aber völlig ungeduldig und noch immer auf eine Art und Weise wütend. So, als würde er nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten.  
Ich könnte mitmachen.  
Dann wäre es anders.  
Das wäre es doch, oder?  
Einvernehmlich.  
Ohne Schmerzen.  
Aber habe ich wirklich eine Wahl?  
Zumindest die Wahl zwischen Schmerz und keinen Schmerz.  
Also weiß ich, wofür ich mich entscheide, obwohl mir schlecht dabei wird.

 

__________________________________________

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 34 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	9. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Instinktiv schließe meine Arme fest um mich und beschleunige meinen Schritt. Wenn ich noch schneller werde, renne ich eher durch den Gang, aber ich will einfach nur in das Klassenzimmer.  
Eigentlich … will ich nicht einmal dahin sondern in den Schlafsaal, mich verstecken.  
Ich stocke, als ich vor mir eine Dreiergruppe Jungs aus Hufflepuff entdecke. Sofort schlage ich den Weg nach links ein, um ihnen auszuweichen.  
Angespannt beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, es schmerzt direkt, weil ich das in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig mache, aber ich kann nicht mehr…  
Ich…  
Automatisch sehe ich mich um, sichergehend, dass mir niemand folgt.  
Ich träume sogar schon davon, wie mir ständig jemand nachgeht.  
Mich verfolgt.  
Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen habe. Mittlerweile bin ich so müde, dass ich sofort einschlafen könnte.  
Aber es bringt mir nichts, weil ich jede Nacht hochschrecke. Ich träume von Severus… Wie er mich anfasst, mich nimmt.  
Sicher, es fühlt sich auch toll an, aber...  
Das ist doch nicht richtig.  
Und ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Aber egal wie oft ich ihm das sage, er erwidert immer nur, dass ich ebenfalls hart werde und auch komme.  
Aber das ist doch nicht alles...!  
Und doch … lasse ich jedes Mal zu, dass er mit mir schläft.  
Als ich hinter mir Schritte höre, zucke ich zusammen und schaue panisch über meine Schulter hinweg.  
Schwarze Haare…?!  
In mir zieht sich alles zusammen und ich greife mit meinen Armen fest um mich, bis ich erkenne, dass es sich um ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw handelt.  
Merlin...  
Fahrig streiche ich mir durchs Gesicht. Langsam ist mein Verhalten doch nicht mehr normal. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll.  
Ich zittere und atme viel zu schnell. Ich … bin ständig auf Alarmbereitschaft, dabei will ich das gar nicht. Dieses Schloss mit seinen Gängen ist mein zu Hause und ich habe mich hier so wohl gefühlt…  
Aber mittlerweile habe ich nicht einmal mehr das Gefühl durchatmen zu können.  
Ich fühle mich nicht mehr wohl. Nicht einmal mehr in meinem eigenen Schlafsaal. Irgendwie komme ich nicht zur Ruhe...  
Ich stoße wieder auf einen belebteren Korridor und spanne mich augenblicklich an, als mich eine Gruppe Jungs recht und links von hinten überholt. Einen kurzen Moment befinde ich mich mitten in der kleinen Traube, bleibe instinktiv stehen und schließe die Augen. Ich hätte woanders langgehen sollen. Aber dafür bleibt keine Zeit…  
Obwohl ich am ganzen Körper zittere, zwinge ich mich dazu einfach weiter zu gehen. Ich komme ohnehin schon zu spät. Also werde ich mir irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, oder ich habe einfach Glück und der Professor ist wie sonst auch immer zu spät dran.  
Als ich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer erreiche, ist diese noch offen, was bedeutet, dass der Professor tatsächlich wieder zu spät ist. Schnell betrete ich den Raum und setze mich an meinen Platz, ohne groß aufzuschauen. Ich möchte am liebsten direkt wieder gehen…  
Plötzlich berührt mich eine Hand an meiner Schulter, was mich schwer zusammenzucken lässt. "Alles gut, du bist nie zu spät, Remmy?", hakt Sirius neben mir nach.  
Erschrocken sehe ich ihn an und atme tief durch, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Aber das klappt nicht so einfach. "Ich-", ich zucke mit den Schultern, um ihm keine Antwort zu geben. Wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich mich schlecht fühle, will er wissen warum und das kann ich ihm nicht sagen.  
"Hey…?", umso besorgter lehnt er sich jetzt aber dennoch zu mir und streicht mir durch die Haare. "Du bist total unruhig, ist was passiert?"  
"Ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen", murmle ich und weiche seinem Blick aus. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."  
"Wenn du das sagst, habe ich aber eigentlich immer einen Grund dazu… Und irgendwas ist doch in letzter Zeit", erwidert er aber.  
"Pads, lass Remus doch", James mustert mich aber ebenso besorgt. "Vor allem im Klassenzimmer. Muss nicht jeder mitbekommen, wenn etwas sein sollte."  
"Lupin hat wieder seine Tage", Avery geht lachend an mir vorbei und ich sehe ihm genervt nach. Als ich dadurch aber Severus Blick treffe, sehe ich sofort hinab. Unruhig presse ich regelrecht meine Hände aneinander, sodass meine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen.  
Und vor allem will ich seinen Blick nicht auf mir spüren.  
Dieser kurze Augenblick hat gereicht und ich habe das Gefühl, ich sitze hier nackt…  
Ich rutsche auch gleich etwas tiefer auf meinen Stuhl und versuche gar nicht daran zu denken, dass Severus nur ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt ist.  
Er ist nicht da.  
Er ist einfach nicht da!  
Und ich bin es auch nicht…  
Ich will es auch gar nicht mehr sein. Wenn ich nicht da bin, kann er mich auch nicht mehr in einen Raum ziehen.  
Mich nicht in einen Raum ziehen.  
Mich küssen.  
Anfassen.  
Ausziehen.  
Mich nehmen.  
Und mit mir schlafen.  
...  
Danach einfach gehen und mich wie Dreck behandeln.  
Ich bin nur Dreck.  
...Dreck.  
Warum macht er das…?  
Oder macht er das auch noch mit anderen?  
Ich spanne mich an und greife fest in den Stoff meines Umhangs. Ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen…  
Ich sollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken...  
Mit geht es dadurch immer schlechter.  
Ich hab auch so schon genug Probleme.  
...  
Oder ist es so wie Severus sagt...  
Ist das als Werwolf einfach so?  
Hab ich da nichts anderes zu erwarten?  
Muss ich das so hinnehmen?  
…  
Ich will das nicht.  
Ich will nicht, dass er mich einfach benutzt, so wie ihm der Sinn danach steht…  
Umso schlimmer ist es doch auch, dass es … mir irgendwie gefällt, wenn er mit mir schläft. Er tut mir auch nicht mehr weh, aber dennoch…  
Ich merke doch, dass es nicht richtig ist.  
Mich kaputt macht.  
...  
Ich bin ja noch nicht mal ein Stricher, die werden wenigstens bezahlt.  
Er … muss damit aufhören. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalte…  
Eigentlich halte ich es ja jetzt schon nicht aus. Aber was soll ich denn machen?  
...  
Er meinte, er würde aufhören wenn ich nicht will.  
Irgendwie glaube ich nicht daran.  
Aber … muss ich das jetzt bis zum Abschluss weiter machen…?  
Ich kann doch so nicht in meine Prüfungen.  
Nicht einmal auf den normalen Unterricht kann ich mich konzentrieren. Wie soll ich denn da die Prüfungen schreiben?!  
Ich kann das nicht...!  
Er macht mich kaputt…  
Mein ganzer Körper bebt, aber ich erstarre sofort, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre.  
Panisch springe ich auf die Beine und weiche zurück.  
Weg von der Berührung.  
Weg von allen.  
Berührungen.  
Empfindungen.  
Aber ich stolpere über meinen Stuhl und stürze zu Boden.  
"Nein!", schreie ich direkt, während ich auf dem Boden meine Arme fest um mich schlinge. Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht mehr! Er soll mich nicht mehr anfassen.  
"Lupin", aber er greift nach mir, will mich anfassen. Ich spüre wie sich meine Kehle zuschnürrt  
Ich bekomme keine Luft.  
Ich kann nicht mehr atmen...!  
Panisch versuche ich Luft zu holen aber es geht nicht.  
Es geht einfach nicht...!  
"Merlin, Remus", höre ich Pads, aber wenn er da ist, warum tut er nichts?!  
Er soll mich einfach loslassen. Mich nicht mehr beachten, wie vorher.  
"Lupin!", ich zucke automatisch zusammen und erzittert noch mehr.  
Nein...  
Nein, ich bin nicht da.  
"Merlin noch eins!", flucht jemand. "Snape, bringen Sie ihn in den Krankenflügel, sofort!"  
…  
Snape?  
Nein!  
Ich will nicht mit ihm alleine sein!  
Ich kann das alleine.  
Sirius oder James können mitkommen.  
"Steh auf", ich presse die Augen zusammen, als ich seine Stimme so nah bei mir höre und er mich auf die Beine zieht.  
Ich versuche seine Arme wegzudrängen, wie immer.  
Aber es interessiert ihn nicht, dass ich nicht will.  
Es interessiert ihn nicht.  
"Nein", aber er zieht weiter an mir. Immer näher zu ihm. "Ich will nicht."  
Ich will das nicht mehr...  
...will nicht-  
Mir wird schwarz vor Augen.

________________________________________________

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 37 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	10. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

"Hast du mal gesehen, wie er durch die Korridore läuft. Immer mit dem Arsch an der Wand. Und bloß keinem Kerl zu nahe kommen", höhnt Avery. "Der Letzte muss es wohl übertrieben haben und Lupin hat jetzt mit dem aufgerissenem Arsch zu kämpfen."  
Instinktiv rutsche ich tiefer auf meinen Bett und halte das Buch schützender vor mein Gesicht.  
Ich allein bin daran schuld, dass es Lupin so geht, oder?  
Auch vorhin im Unterricht hat er so extrem reagiert und ist sogar ohnmächtig geworden.  
Wegen … mir?  
Aber wenn er wenig schläft, kann das auch passieren und er sieht seit einiger Zeit schon unheimlich übermüdet aus.  
...  
Aber er hat immer wieder wiederholt, dass er nicht will.  
Wieso?  
Er schläft doch freiwillig mit mir.  
Sicher, er ziert sich und braucht Anreize aber...  
Merlin...Hab ich ihn krank gemacht?  
Nein. Das kann eigentlich nicht sein. Wie auch?  
Er soll nur mal wieder vernünftig schlafen und dann erst er sicher wieder fit.  
Aber umsonst behält ihn Madam Pomfrey ja auch nicht im Krankenflügel.  
"Warum holen wir uns diesen Hintern nicht mal?", schlägt Mulciber vor, was mich stocken lässt.  
Was…?  
Warum?  
Bisher haben die doch immer nur Mädchen abgeschleppt.  
Sie können doch jetzt nicht anfangen sich für Lupin zu interessieren.  
Lupin meinte, ich wäre sein Erster gewesen.  
Es gibt niemanden außer mir.  
Er schläft nur mit mir!  
Avery sieht ihn aufmerksam an. "Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?", erwidert er. "Wenn er für andere den Arsch hinhält, dann kann er das auch für uns!"  
Ich spanne mich an und sehe über mein Buch hinweg zu den beiden.  
Lupin gehört mir!  
Am besten sage ich das den beiden direkt!  
Die brauchen gar nicht versuchen sich an Lupin heranzumachen!  
Instinktiv lehne ich mich auf und will etwas erwidern. Aber dann halte ich inne.  
In ein paar Monaten bin ich mit den beiden Todesser. Sie werden so etwas wie Kollegen sein...  
Wenn Sie wissen, dass ich etwas mit Lupin habe, dann...  
Das könnte mir schaden.  
Sie dürfen es nicht wissen!  
Aber… ich will nicht, dass sie sich an Lupin vergreifen. Nur ich schlafe mit ihm. Niemand sonst!  
Sollen die sich doch einen eigenen Werwolf suchen.  
Lupin ist meiner!  
Ganz allein meiner!  
"Aber wir warten wohl besser noch ein bisschen. Wenn er erst den Arsch aufgerissen bekommen hat, haben wir da jetzt wohl kaum Spaß mit ihm", wirft Avery ein.  
Mulciber verzieht den Mund. "Für so was gibt es Zauber...", murrt er. "Können wir das nicht heute Nacht oder morgen machen? "  
"Hast du es so nötig?", lacht Avery und schlägt mit Mulciber ein.  
Ich kann das nicht zulassen…  
Sie können sich Lupin nicht einfach nehmen.  
Aber … was soll ich tun?  
Fällt es nicht auf, wenn ich jetzt aufstehe und den Schlafsaal verlasse?  
Zumal Ausgangssperre ist...  
Aber ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass mir jemand wegnimmt, was mir gehört!  
Und wenn Lupin schon wegen mir so reagiert, wie geht es ihm erst, wenn sich Avery und Mulciber an ihm vergreifen würden? Ihm ... darf das nicht passieren!  
Lupin würde ja völlig den Verstand verlieren!  
Richtig krank werden...  
Dann könnte ich ihn nicht mehr sehen.  
Also muss ich doch was tun.  
Ich lege mein Buch auf meinen Nachttisch und gleite von meinem Bett. Wenn die beiden mich fragen sollten, kann ich immer noch sagen, dass ich mir im Gemeinschaftsraum die Beine vertrete. Oder was auch immer.  
Aber ich muss zu ihm...  
Doch sie sehen mich nur irritiert an und philosophieren sofort weiter darüber wie eng genau Lupin nun ist. In mir zieht sich alles zusammen, das geht sie alles einen Scheiß an!  
Er gehört mir!  
Wenn es auch nur wagen ihn anzufassen!  
Ich verlasse den Schlafsaal einfach und beschleunige automatisch meinen Schritt. Ich muss ihn sehen. Auch wissen wie es ihm geht...  
Wenn ich an heute Nachmittag denke, wie er im Unterricht einfach abgeklappt ist, wird mir schon schlecht. Merlin, er hat mich zum Schluss so ängstlich angesehen...  
Muss ich mich entschuldigen?  
Aber wieso sollte ich?  
Lupin wollte den Sex genauso wie ich!  
Na ja...nach einigem überreden...  
Aber ich will nicht, dass er in Ohnmacht fällt oder mich so anstarrt.  
Ich verlasse den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und atme kurz durch. Ich schleiche mich öfter raus, allein um zu brauen. Aber ich muss dennoch aufpassen.  
Slughorn hat immerhin hier unten seine Räume. Aber er ist nicht unbedingt für seine Arbeitsmoral bekannt. Filch schon...  
Doch die Korridore scheinen frei zu sein, mein Glück.  
Deswegen komme ich relativ schnell vorbei und das ist ziemlich gut so. Ich muss zu ihm.  
Aber wenn Avery und Mulciber da auftauchen...?  
Sie könnten ihm wirklich etwas antun. Verdammt sie sind zu zweit und brutal, da brauch ich mir nichts vormachen, das wäre definitiv eine Vergewaltigung. Lupin muss beschützt werden.  
Ich ... muss ihn beschützen!  
Ich muss einfach.  
Unsicher bleibe ich kurz vorm Krankenflügel stehen. Sicher wird er mich gar nicht sehen wollen, oder?  
Er hat mich doch so panisch fixiert...  
Aber ich muss auf ihn aufpassen...  
Niemand sonst weiß von Avery und Mulciber. Potter und Black werden auch nicht hier sein.  
Deshalb öffne ich vorsichtig die Tür und schlüpfe ins Innere des Krankenflügels. Es ist gar nicht so schwer herauszufinden wo Lupin liegt, denn offenbar ist er heute Nacht der einzige Patient. Und ich habe deutlich gehört wie er sich alarmiert aufgesetzt hat...  
Toll...  
Wahrscheinlich fällt er gleich wieder in Ohnmacht, wenn er sieht, dass ich es bin. Vorsichtig trete ich dennoch näher und sehe wie Lupin mich mit schockgeweiteten Augen anstarrt. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden wird er so fahl wie die Wände hier. Nichtsdestotrotz greift er panisch nach seinem Zauberstab und zielt auf mich, sodass ich automatisch stehen bleibe und abwehrend die Hände hebe.  
Was soll der scheiß?!  
Einen Moment schweigen wir uns an und ich kann deutlich sehen wie sehr er zittert.  
"Ich will nur nach dir sehen. Ich kann aber auch wieder gehen", murre ich genervt. Was soll das denn?  
Er scheint völlig fertig zu sein, ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob er mich verstanden hat. Genauso unruhig zielt er noch immer auf mich, nur ab und wann den Blick fragend auf mich richtend.  
"Ich will nicht...", murmelt er genauso wie im Klassenzimmer. "Ich will nicht!"  
"Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu schlafen", erkläre ich und versuche ruhig zu bleiben, halte aber immer noch meine Hände hoch.  
Fragend zieht er Stirn zusammen, sieht mich verständnislos an, ehe seine Schultern hinab sacken und er anfängt stark zu zittern.  
Merlin, was...  
Überfordert sehe ich Lupin an, als ich ihn leise Schluchzen höre.  
Weint er jetzt ernsthaft...?  
Was ... soll ich denn da jetzt machen?   
"Hey...", beginne ich hilflos und trete langsam näher an sein Bett heran. Jeder würde ihn jetzt berühren oder in den Arm nehmen, aber er hat vorhin so extrem auf mich reagiert... Aber so bleibe ich nur hilflos neben ihm stehen, während ich das Gefühl habe das es immer schlimmer wird. Und vor allem Lupin immer lauter. Er wird noch Madame Pomfrey aufwecken...  
"Beruhig dich bitte...", vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und streiche mit meinem Daumen über den Stoff seines Shirts. Aber Lupin zuckt nur zusammen. Versucht sich in seinen Händen zu verstecken und bricht weiter zusammen. Verdammt, was mache ich denn jetzt? Warum kann nicht einer seiner Freunde da sein und ihn in den Arm nehmen?  
In den Arm nehmen...  
Soll ich das machen? Es könnte auch alles schlimmer werden. Aber vielleicht beruhigt er sich wirklich dadurch. "Ich...", unsicher setze ich mich auf die Bettkante und lege langsam meine Arme um ihn. "Ich nehme dich nur ... in den Arm."  
Da Lupin relativ starr bleibt, muss ich ihn in meine Arme ziehen, bis er sich erschöpft an meine Schulter lehnt und immer mal wieder erbebt. Vorsichtig umschließe ich ihn mit meinen Armen und bekomme wirklich Angst um Lupin, als ich merke wie er zittert.  
"Es ... tut mir leid", murmle ich instinktiv und streiche ihm durch den Nacken und über den Rücken. Ich will nicht, dass es ihm so geht.  
Eine ganze Weile bewegt er sich nicht, ich dachte schon er sei eingeschlafen. "Was machst du hier...?", fragt er schwach nach.  
"Ich wollte nach dir sehen", und ich will dich beschützen... Wenn ich ihm aber von Avery und Mulciber erzähle, wird er direkt wieder in Panik verfallen. Instinktiv streiche ich ihm beruhigend durch die Nackenhaare.  
"Ich will nicht mit dir schlafen", seine tonlose Erwiderung macht mir Angst. Sein ganzes Verhalten...  
Hat er doch Angst vor...mir?  
"Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen", erwidere ich und lehne mich zurück, um ihn dabei anzusehen. "Ich werde es nicht tun", füge ich hinzu und schaue direkt in deine Augen.  
Lupin sieht völlig paralysiert zurück. Während er langsam nickt, rinnen schon wieder Tränen über sein Gesicht. Langsam hebe ich die Hand und streiche ihm sanft über die Wangen und lasse so die Tränen verschwinden.  
Verwirrt weicht er meinen Blick aus, aber Lupin lehnt sich weiter gegen mich. "...versteh das nicht...", murmelt er. "Warum bist du so?"  
"Ich...", ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber ich beobachte gerade eh genau, wie Lupin sich das erste Mal näher zu mir lehnt und den Kontakt zu mir sucht. Nicht so, wie wenn wir Sex haben, wo er sich an mich krallt. Sondern ruhig und bewusst, so wie jetzt. "Ich weiß nicht...", murmle ich leise, streiche Lupin aber wieder sanft durch den Nacken.  
Offenbar scheint ihm das als Antwort nicht zu reichen. Lupin kaut unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe rum und starrt nachdenklich und müde in die Ferne.  
"Mich hat es ... ziemlich erschrocken wie du auf mich reagiert hast. Vorhin, und ... das wollte ich nicht...", antworte ich stockend.  
Langsam sieht Lupin zu mir auf und starrt mich eine Weile an, ehe er den Blick wieder abwendet. "Im Klassenzimmer?"  
"Ja...", erwidere ich und mustere ihn unsicher. Ich habe aber auch nicht verstanden warum es ihm so schlecht geht. Immerhin macht er doch mit und er ist auch erregt, wenn ich ihn berühre und ausziehe.  
"Ich...", ziemlich fest umklammert er seinen Oberarm. "Es ist schön...  
Aber nicht richtig."  
"Nicht richtig?", ich lege meine Hand auf seine und versuche seinen Griff zu lösen. Das sieht ziemlich schmerzhaft aus.  
"Nein", erwidert er sofort. Seine Hand liegt zitternd und verkrampft in meiner, nachdem ich sie gelöst habe. "So macht man das nicht..."  
Unschlüssig bewege ich meine Finger auf seiner Haut. Ich habe ihn schon öfter berührt, aber das hier ist etwas völlig anderes. "Was genau meinst du...?"  
Das Zittern wird wieder stärker und es sammeln sich auch schon wieder Tränen in seinen Augen.. "Du überfällst mich!", platzt es aus ihm raus. "Tauchst einfach auf, ziehst mich mit und fällst über mich her!"  
"Nicht weinen...", bringe ich instinktiv hilflos hervor. "Du möchtest nicht überfallen werden?"  
"Nein!", erschrocken hebe ich die Augenbrauen, weil ich mit so einer heftigen Reaktion nicht gerechnet habe.  
Dann halt kein spontaner Sex, Merlin noch eins...  
"Aber du möchtest mit mir schlafen...?", hake ich nach, weiter über seine Hände streichend.  
"Ich...Ich...", er stockt überfordert. "Du tust mir weh..."  
Ich stocke und mustere ihn aufmerksam. "Wirklich? ", Lupin nickt zögerlich. "Und ... wenn ich dir nicht mehr wehtue? Schläfst du weiter mit mir?"  
Er weicht meinem Blick aus, wendet sich sogar ab. Missmutig verziehe ich das Gesicht, aber ich merke, dass er sich nicht wohlfühlt. Aber was erwartet er? Ich bin keiner seiner Freunde mit den er darüber gefühlvoll quatschen kann!  
Trotzdem komme ich so nicht weiter.  
"Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun", antworte ich und finde mich dabei wieder, Lupin ein paar Haare hinter sein Ohr zu streichen.  
Zaghaft sieht er zu mir, aber sein Blick ist irgendwie trüb. Nicht mehr so leuchtend... Dabei fand ich das immer schön an seinen Augen. "Aber das hast du...  
Du warst zu schnell und hast mir wehgetan..."  
"Tut mir leid...", murmle ich und mustere ihn unsicher. "Ich kann vorsichtiger sein", mein Blick bleibt an seinen Lippen hängen, die vollkommen zerbissen sind.  
Hat ihm das wirklich so wehgetan?  
...  
Ehrlich gesagt hab ich da nie so drauf geachtet. Klar ist er gekommen, aber auch nur wenn ich mich wirklich intensiv darum bemüht habe.  
"Remus...", murmle ich leise und streiche mit meinem Daumen über seine Unterlippe. "Es tut mir leid..."  
Irgendwie hätte ich erwartet, dass ihn eine Entschuldigung mehr aufbaut. Aber er wirkt noch immer so zusammengesunken.  
"Warum sprichst du mich ausgerechnet jetzt das erste mal mit meinen Namen an...?", fragt er kaum hörbar. Verständnislos sehe ich ihn an, nicht begreiefend, was das soll. "Sonst bin ich doch auch nur Lupin ... oder noch was ganz anderes..."  
"Dein...dein Vorname schien gerade passender...", wir sitzen ja gerade auch so nah beieinander. Ich streichle ihn immer noch und er hat sich bei mir angelehnt. Das hier ist irgendwie schon viel vertrauter.  
"Aber ansonsten bin ich einfach nur der Werwolf, den fickst?", fassungslos starre ich Remus an, der das so emotionslos sagt, das es ... es wehtut?  
Ich mustere ihn fast überfordert. "Ne...nein. Wir schlafen miteinander...", letztens habe ich noch ganz klar geantwortet, dass es einfach nur Sex ist. Aber ihm das jetzt zu sagen ... geht nicht. "Wenn...wenn ich dir wehtue, pass ich jetzt besser auf dich auf", ich muss auf ihn aufpassen. Allein wegen Avery und Mulciber. "Wenn du nicht überfallen werden willst, können wir uns auch treffen, wenn du auch möchtest..."  
Nachdenklich sieht er auf die Decke hinab und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Bist du dann immer noch gemein zu mir?", zittrig streicht er sich durchs Gesicht, er sieht so aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er denken soll. Wahrscheinlich weiß er das auch nicht.  
"Nein...", ich möchte das mit ihm weiterführen. Und wenn er Änderungen will, komme ich ihm entgegen. "Ich hör damit auf", ich mustere ihn aufmerksam und sehe, wie Remus fest auf seine Unterlippe beißt. Er sollte damit aufhören.  
Vorsichtig streiche ich über seine Unterlippe und ziehe sie so unter seinen Zähnen hervor. Er hat sie sich doch schon total aufgebissen. Irritiert sieht er zu mir und weicht dann meinem Blick aus. "Ich will nicht ausgenutzt werden..."  
"Wir ... könnten einfach Spaß haben...", murmle ich. "Dir gefällt es doch auch ... irgendwie."  
Unsicher sieht er mich an. "Aber darf ich auch Spaß haben...?"  
"Du...du willst...?", er will aktiv sein? "Nein", ich bin nicht schwul, ich lasse niemanden an meinen Hintern. "Ich kann dir irgendwie entgegen kommen", biete ich ihm an. "Ich...ich blas dir einen", wenn ich nur ablehne, wird das hier scheitern. Ich habe also keine Wahl. Und der Gedanke, dass Remus in meinem Mund kommt, ist irgendwie ... spannend.  
Überrascht sieht er auf und sieht mich fassungslos an. "Du würdest...?", offenbar kann er das gar nicht glauben. "Ich ... ich würde das gerne mal probieren."  
Probieren...  
So langsam glaube ich wirklich, er hat noch nie vorher Sex gehabt. Dabei kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen.  
"Dann ... probieren wir das", antworte ich und streiche ihm instinktiv durch die Haare, ehe ich mich kurzerhand vorlehne und ihm einen Kuss zu geben. "Lass bitte niemand anderen mit dir schlafen", murmle ich und küsse ihn erneut. Ich will ihn für mich. Nur für mich.  
Perplex blinzelt er mich an, ehe sein Blick sich verhrätert und er mich verärgert ansieht. "Was soll das heißen?", fragt er wütend. "Für was hälst du mich eigentlich?!  
Für jemanden der bei jedem Kerl die Hose runter lässt?!", Remus stößt mich wütend zurück. "Du bist ein Arschloch, Severus Snape!"  
"Es sind auch andere Kerle hinter dir her", erwidere ich und mustere ihn ernst. "Kerle, die gar nicht mit sich reden lassen", jetzt sehe ich ihn doch besorgt an und wage zaghaft einen erneuten Versuch ihm durch die Haare zu streichen. "Ich möchte nicht, dass dir schlimmeres passiert, Remus."  
"Aber...", verwirrt sieht er mich an, ehe das Zittern wieder zurück kommt. "Was für Kerle...?!"  
"Ganz ruhig Remus", ich ziehe ihn in meine Arme. "Ich habe Avery und Mulciber darüber reden hören...", antworte ich und halte ihn sicher fest. "Deswegen bin ich auch hergekommen. Ich will auf dich aufpassen...", murmle ich ihm zu.  
Seine Augen weiten sich sofort erschrocken, als er von den beiden hört. Automatisch ziehe ich ihn sicherer in meine Arme. "Keine Sorge du gehörst doch mir", und wenn wir uns beide an die Absprachen halten, dann dürfte Remus damit in Zukunft auch kein Problem mehr haben.  
Ich muss einfach ein wenig was dafür tun, damit mein kleiner Wolf zahm wird.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  


 

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 42 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

 


	11. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Nervös drücke ich an meinen Fingern herum und kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich das hier wirklich mache… Unsicher schaue ich in den Korridor, er wird jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen, so wie wir es verabredet haben. Das ist das erste Mal, dass wir uns nach unserer Verabredung treffen. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob das hier das Richtige ist.  
Aber er hat gesagt er wird mir nicht mehr wehtun. Und er will netter und vorsichtiger sein…  
Oder waren das nur leere Versprechungen, damit ich weiter mache?  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Severus zutraue.  
Wobei er schon oft versessen darauf zu sein scheint mit mir zu schlafen.  
Unweigerlich erinnere ich mich wieder daran, als er mich im Korridor aufgegabelt hat und er so schlecht aussah. Noch immer weiß ich nicht, was mit ihm los war. Aber der Gedanke daran, wie schlecht er aussah, versetzt mich noch immer in Angst. Ich habe mich nie getraut zu fragen, was passiert war. Und ich denke auch nicht, dass er es mir sagen würde. Aber…  
…er sah so zerstört aus.  
Nahezu verloren.  
Seufzend lehne ich mich gegen die Wand und fahre mir durch die Haare. Und das ist jetzt der Grund, warum ich hier stehe? Warum ich dieser Vereinbarung zugesagt habe? Weil ich mir in dem Moment Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe? Severus mir leid tat und ich gemerkt habe, dass er das aus irgendeinen Grund braucht.  
Das oder mich.  
Aber warum in aller Welt sollte er mich brauchen?  
"Hi", ich zucke heftig zusammen, als Severus hinter mir auftaucht und seine Hand in meinen Rücken legt. Er berührt mich schon wieder einfach so. Dabei hatte ich ihn extra gebeten, dass er mich fragen soll, bevor er so etwas tut. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das für ihn einfach unwichtig, oder kommt nicht einmal in Frage. Bisher hat er das ja schließlich auch immer getan, wann immer er wollte. Oder denkt er, dass es okay ist, weil wir Vorhaben miteinander zu schlafen?  
Aufgeregt sehe ich ihn an, weiter auf meiner Unterlippe rumkauend. "Hallo...", ich finde das sehr merkwürdig, dass wir uns so treffen, aber viel angenehmer, als wenn er aus dem Nichts auftaucht und mich einfach mitzieht. Das Gefühl einfach überfallen zu werden, hat mich in den letzten Wochen nie wirklich losgelassen. Ich hab ständig und überall damit gerechnet, dass er auftaucht und mich mitzieht. Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens das jetzt ein Ende hat.  
"Alles okay?", ich erstarre leicht, als er mir durch die Haare streicht und mich einen Moment aufmerksam mustert. Es ist immer noch komisch von ihm angesehen zu werden, aber vor allem unangenehm. Augenblicklich komme ich mir wieder nackt und schutzlos vor, weshalb ich meine Arme vor mir verschränke und versuche es natürlich aussehen zu lassen. Dabei ist das völliger Schwachsinn. Wir haben uns diesmal Einvernehmlich getroffen um Sex zu haben.  
Ich bin mir nur noch nicht so sicher, welcher Teil da in mir zugestimmt hat.  
"Ich ... bin wahnsinnig nervös", gebe ich zu. "Und unsicher...", ich weiche seinem Blick aus. Mir liegt nicht daran ihn weiter anzusehen. Ich habe Angst in seinem Blick nur wieder Verlangen zu sehen.  
Ich würde das nicht mehr wollen.  
"Ich auch … irgendwie", erwidert er tatsächlich zögerlich. "Wo wollen wir denn hin?"  
Warum in aller Welt sollte er nervös sein? Bisher erschien er mir das nie. Ungeduldig und fordernd war er immer. Deshalb wundert es mich auch, dass er noch nicht entschieden hat, wo wir hingehen und mich nach einem Vorschlag fragt.  
"Nicht in irgendeinen Klassenraum", bitte ich ihn. Ich will es nicht schon wieder auf den Boden tun. "Vielleicht", unsicher sehe ihn an, nicht wissend, ob ich ihm von dem Raum erzählte sollte. Aber ich will nicht in der Besenkammer landen. "...im Raum der Wünsche?"  
Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. "Wa…was für einen Raum?", er kennt ihn tatsächlich nicht.  
"Den Raum der Wünsche", wiederhole ich. "Wir haben ihn zufällig entdeckt. Er ist hinter einem Wandbehang. Geht man vor dem Raum dreimal auf und ab und wünscht sich fest etwas, erscheint eine Tür und der Raum dahinter erfüllt diesen Wunsch."  
"Einen Wunsch an die Anforderungen des Raums? Also eine Klo, wenn ich mir gerade sehnlichst eins wünsche? Oder wie funktioniert das? Wenn ich mir Galleonen wünsche, erscheint dahinter ein Münzspeicher?", hakt er nach und wirkt tatsächlich interessiert, als ich langsam mit ihm losgehe.  
"Ich denke nicht das Geld funktioniert...", ich runzle nachdenklich die Stirn, immerhin bin ich nie auf den Gedanken gekommen das auszuprobieren. "Aber das mit dem Klo funktioniert.  
Eine eigene Bibliothek auch.  
Oder ein Waldstück sogar...", wo man allein ist, seine Ruhe hat. Niemand einen findet...  
"Das klingt interessant. Und man muss nur dreimal auf und ab gehen und sich Wünschen was man braucht. Mehr nicht?", hakt er weiter nach und gleich wird er ja sehen, wie das funktioniert.  
Haben wir uns jemals so unterhalten?  
Im Krankenflügel war er auch ganz anders zu mir. Er hat mich sogar in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Er wirkt manchmal komplett verändert, fast als hätte er mehrere Seiten in sich. Merkwürdig … ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll.  
"Ich zeig es dir gleich", erkläre ich, als wir um eine Ecke biegen. "Es ist auch gar nicht so schwer, du musst es dir nur vorstellen können."  
"Man sieht ja in Verwandlung wie gut ich das mit dem Vorstellen kann", seufzt er und streicht sich durch die Haare.  
Unsicher sehe ich ihn an. "Du ... gehst nicht zu genau ins Detail", meine ich. "Es ist auch wichtig, welche Farbe du dir zum Beispiel bei einer Maus vorstellst und nicht nur das sie Fell hat. Und irgendwie scheinst du dabei schnell die Konzentration zu verlieren ... glaube ich."  
Aufmerksam blinzelt er mich an. "Das … sollte ich mal ausprobieren", erwidert er und ich spüre seine Hand kurz meine streifen.  
Unruhig bleibe ich mit ihm vor dem Wandbehang stehen. "Soll ich es dir trotzdem erst mal zeigen und dir hinterher sagen, woran ich gedacht habe?", eigentlich würde schon gerne ich den Raum einrichten.  
Es gemütlich haben.  
Mich wohlfühlen.  
Wenigstens ein wenig.  
"Natürlich, wünsch dir, was du willst", erklärt er und bleibt mit etwas Abstand hinter mir stehen. Ist es ihm egal? Oder will er nett sein und mir da einfach freie Hand lassen? Andererseits kennt er den Raum gar nicht und weiß vielleicht auch nicht was genau er sich wünschen soll. Aber umso besser, so kann ich mir wenigstens eine schöne Umgebung schaffen.  
Und darauf hoffen, dass Sev sich an unsere Absprache hält…  
Ich bin nervös, während ich auf und ab laufe, immerhin behält er mich die ganze Zeit genau im Auge und sieht mir zu. Dennoch versuche ich mich darauf zu konzentrieren wie der Raum aussehen soll.  
Gemütlich.  
Ein großes Bett.  
Viele Kissen und eine warme, große Decke für beide.  
Ein Badezimmer.  
Kerzen.  
Und Fenster mit Blick zum See.  
Unschlüssig sehe ich zu Sev, wodurch er auf mich zukommt. "Und was erwartet mich da drin jetzt?", hakt er nach und greift nach meiner Hand, was ich stockend realisiere.  
Irritiert sehe ich noch immer seine Hand an. "Sieh doch nach", schlage ich vor. "Wenns dir nicht gefällt ... also, dann können wir das auch ändern..."  
Zögerlich gehen wir zur Tür, die Severus langsam öffnet. "Oh wow", ist das ein gutes Zeichen? Wir betreten den Raum und er sieht genauso aus, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe. Ein großes Himmelbett steht an der Wand, übersäht mit Kissen und einer großen Decke, die unheimlich kuschelig aussieht. Im Zimmer sind viele Kerzen aufgestellt, die als Lichtquelle dienen, während durch die Fenster nur dämmriges Licht kommt. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelt sich im See. Eine Tür ist neben der Fensterfront, die sicher ins Badezimmer führen wird.  
Alles in allem wirkt dieser Raum sehr gemütlich und harmonisch.  
Hoffentlich macht Severus das nicht kaputt…  
"Das ist wirklich toll", bemerkt Severus und ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass er sowas überhaupt irgendwie zu schätzen weiß.  
"...ich wollte es gemütlich haben", erkläre ich zaghaft. "Ich mag Kissen", sage ich überflüssiger Weise und merke wie ich rot werde.  
Warum erzähle ich so was?  
Das interessiert ihn doch gar nicht!  
"Darauf wäre ich kaum gekommen", schmunzelt er tatsächlich und deutet auf das Bett, ehe er langsam auf mich zukommt und vor mir stehen bleibt. "Wie…wie hast du dir das denn jetzt vorgestellt?", murmelt er unsicher und greift nach dem Riemen meiner Tasche, sie mir abnehmen und auf dem Boden abstellend.  
Etwas hilflos sehe ich meiner Tasche nach, als könnte sie mir irgendwie helfen, aber das kann sie nicht. Unentschlossen sehe ich Severus an. "Ich weiß nicht, was du machen willst", warum sagt er mir nicht einfach, was er mit mir machen will?  
"Ich…ich frag dich, was wir machen wollen", Sevs Finger wandern durch meine Haare und kraulen mich leicht im Nacken. Instinktiv weiche ich vor der Berührung zurück, sodass wir uns weiter voneinander trennen. Im gleichen Augenblick, wo ich Severus Gesichtsausdruck sehe, bereue ich es. Zwar blickt er mich nicht sofort strafend an, aber seine Augenbrauen sind skeptisch zusammengezogen und er sieht mich misstrauisch an.  
"Ich denke wir haben uns freiwillig getroffen", fragt er ruhig nach, aber ich kann hören, dass er sich ärgert. "Und wir hatten vor beide miteinander zu schlafen."  
Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. "Ja…" Natürlich weiß ich, was wir abgesprochen haben. Aber das ändert nichts daran, was bereits zwischen uns war. Dass er mich aus dem Nichts heraus so berührt…  
"Und du wolltest, dass wir es gemeinsam absprechen", Severus fasst mich ernst ins Auge.  
Um seinem Blick zu entgegen sehe ich zum Bett hinüber, aber das ist auch nicht unbedingt die bessere Wahl.  
"Willst du jetzt Sex oder nicht?!", ich fahre bei seinen harten Worten erschrocken zusammen.  
Ich sollte gehen.  
Das zwischen uns war von Anfang an nicht richtig.  
Wie konnte ich jemals denken, dass das hier eine gute Idee ist?  
…  
Weil ich ein dummer Teenager bin, der in seinem Leben auch mal Sex haben will. Das wird es vermutlich sein. Auch wenn mir klar ist, dass es so nicht laufen sollte.  
Aber wenn es so nicht läuft … dann läuft es gar nicht.  
Oder ich werde mich irgendwann mal genauso prostituieren, wie alle anderen Werwölfe.  
Also mach ich das gleich bei Severus?  
"Lupin?!"  
Mir ist klar, dass Severus eine Antwort haben will. Und ich kann vermutlich darauf wetten, wie lange er noch seine Geduld behält, ehe das hier genauso ablaufen wird, wie es bisher der Fall war.  
Wieder ein Seufzen.  
Und er kommt näher.  
Immer wieder sage ich mir, dass ich dem hier zugestimmt habe und bleibe stehen.  
"Wir haben abgesprochen, dass das hier anders laufen wird", spricht er mich leise an, als wolle er mich nicht verschrecken. "Erinnerst du dich?"  
Ich erinnere mich.  
Aber anders ist ein dehnbarer Begriff.  
"Komm her, Remus", ich weiß nicht, warum ich auf ihn zugehe. Ob es daran liegt, dass er wieder meinen Vornamen verwendet? Oder einfach nur, weil er es mir befiehlt? "Ich hab gesagt, dass ich dir nicht wehtun werde."  
Diesmal weiche ich nicht zurück, als er nach meiner Strickjacke greife und beginnt die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Eher sehe ich starr dabei zu und beobachte, wie er immer mehr Stoff aufknöpft.  
"Möchtest du etwas bestimmtes machen?", irritiert von dieser Frage sehe ich auf. Nachdem wir einmal geklärt haben, dass er immer derjenige sein wird, der mich nimmt und wir niemals tauschen werden, bin ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er so etwas jemals wieder fragen wird.  
"Nein", ich bin mir gerade nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das überhaupt machen will. Severus sieht kurz auf, aber ich kann seinen Blick nicht deuten. Aber er wirkt nicht so voller Tatendrang wie sonst. Eher so, als wäre er von mir genervt.  
Erschrocken keuche ich auf, als ich seine Lippen plötzlich an meinem Hals spüre. Das hat er nur gemacht gehabt, als er betrunken war. Warum also jetzt wieder? Um nicht ganz vor ihm zurückzuweichen, wende ich meinen Kopf und versuche den Winkel zu ändern. Aber dadurch spüre ich seine Lippen und Zähne nur noch deutlicher auf meiner Haut.  
Kann er mich nicht einfach so wie sonst auch ausziehen und … und es schnell beenden?  
Wenn das hier irgendwie echt wäre…  
Aber es ist nicht echt.  
Zwischen uns gibt es nichts, was uns verbindet.  
"Hey", ich werde mit den Händen am Gesicht ergriffen, so dass ich ihn ansehen muss. Skeptisch misst er mich und versucht wohl herauszufinden, was mit mir los ist. Dabei wird er das wohl nie verstehen. Als er wohl keine Antwort darauf findet, beginnt er einfach mich zu küssen. Ungefragt und nahezu drängend wie sonst. Seinen Drängen nicht entgegenhaltend könnend, öffne ich meinen Mund und lasse ihn gewähren. Die Finger, die sind währenddessen unter mein Hemd stehlen und über meine nackte Haut streichen, versuche ich zu verdrängen.  
Allerdings dauert es nicht lange, bis Severus sich sauer zurück lehnt. "Vergiss es Remus!", fährt er mich an, so dass ich ihn irritiert anblinzle. "Wenn du es nicht auf diese eklige Kuscheltour haben willst, kann ich auch darauf verzichten!"  
Was?  
Aber…  
Heißt das jetzt, er wird wieder genauso grob und gemein wie sonst?!  
Warum hab ich mich nicht zusammengerissen und mitgemacht?!  
Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und weiche seinem Blick aus.  
Finster starrt er mich an, während er beginnt seine Sachen auszuziehen. "Los!  
Ausziehen und hinlegen!"

 

________________________________________________

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 46 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

 


	12. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

"Das war's also", höre ich Lily neben mir und sie schaut sich bedächtig um. Das sind unsere letzten Augenblicke hier in Hogwarts. Wir gehen, verlassen das Schloss und unsere Kindheit. Es beginnt der Ernst des Lebens, der Widerstand. Ein Krieg...  
Aber es endet auch endlich etwas.  
Ich kann hier endlich weg.  
Weg von Severus.  
Ich schließe kurz die Augen und kann es im Grunde gar nicht abwarten, dass sie sich endlich mal dazu entschließen zu gehen. Ich will nicht länger hier bleiben.  
Ich will gehen.  
Sirius stellt sich neben mich und legt seinen Arm um meine Schulter. "Komisch, das hier jetzt zurück zulassen oder?"  
Ich blicke zum Schloss.  
Damals war ich so fassungslos, als Dumbledore in unserem Wohnzimmer stand und meinen Eltern erklärte, dass er mich trotz allem nach Hogwarts mitnehmen möchte.  
Sie hielten es für einen Scherz.  
Ich ihn für einen Helden.  
Das hier ... sollte eigentlich das Beste sein, was mir je im Leben passiert.  
Aber jetzt...  
"Ja...", erwidere ich trübsinnig. "Es ist merkwürdig."  
Mehr als das.  
Ich erstarre als ich im Augenwinkel Severus entdecke und automatisch zu ihm schaue. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich denke automatisch daran, wie er mir gestern einen geblasen hat und wir danach miteinander geschlafen haben.  
Wir haben kein Wort darüber gesprochen, dass wir heute unseren Abschluss machen.  
Hogwarts verlassen.  
Uns nie wieder sehen.  
...  
Ich will ihm nicht Tschüss sagen, weil ich Angst habe, dass er mich wieder dazu bringt ihn zu treffen.  
Das ist jetzt vorbei.  
Nachdem er im Krankenflügel war, war es besser, er war netter und vorsichtiger. Aber es ist trotzdem nicht richtig, was wir gemacht haben.  
Letztendlich hat er mich ausgenutzt.  
Ich ihn aber auch.  
Immerhin habe ich mitgemacht, weil die Chance so etwas je wieder zu haben gleich null sein dürfte.  
Wir werden in den Krieg ziehen...  
Vielleicht ist mein Leben noch schneller vorbei als gedacht...  
"Wollen wir nicht noch ein bisschen hier bleiben? ", hakt Lily unsicher nach und schaut in die Runde, während ich noch immer Sevs Blick erwidere.  
Innerliche krampft sich aber alles zusammen. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach sagen, dass ich gehe.  
Mich nicht gut fühle.  
Nach Hause will.  
Dabei will ich nur weg.  
"Nein, lass uns gehen", höre ich James, der seinen Arm um Lily legt und ihr leicht über die Seite streicht. "Wir sollten den Abschied nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen..."  
Lily seufzt schwer. "Du hast ja recht..."  
Sirius sieht sie erwartungsvoll an, während Peter ungeduldig daneben steht. "Wir müssen das feiern!", meint Pads entschieden.  
"Wir könnten ins Haus und den Abend ausklingen lassen", schlägt James vor. "Wer weiß wie lange wir das noch können..."  
Unruhig umklammere ich meine Tasche während immer mehr Abschlussschüler an uns vorbei laufen. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Severus an mir vorbei geht.  
Ich muss hier weg...  
James seufzt, sieht das Schloss an, ehe er sich langsam umdreht und Lily mit sich zieht. Wir gehen. Lassen Hogwarts hinter uns, aber ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass auch ich nochmal zurückblicke.  
Irgendwie kann ich das Schloss nicht mehr als das Ansehen, was es mal für mich war.  
Zurück bleibt nur die Erinnerung an leere Klassenzimmer.  
Und Dinge, die ich nicht hätte tun sollen.  
Ich hab mich verloren.  
"Alles gut bei dir?", höre ich Sirius neben mir fragen.  
Nein... Es ist gar nichts gut...  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Mir ist nicht gut... ", erwidere ich knapp und vergewissere mich, dass Severus mir nicht folgt.  
"Wir machen uns noch einen schönen Abend, Remmy", er verwuschelt mir die Haare.  
Allerdings schüttle ich den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich will lieber nach Hause...  
Mir ist nicht nach feiern."  
Eher danach mich ins Bett zu verkriechen.  
Vielleicht zu heulen bis ich begriffen habe, das es endlich vorbei ist.  
"Nicht mal zusammen sitzen?", hakt Sirius nach und mustert mich besorgt  
"Tut mir echt leid...", ich weiche seinem Blick aus. "Du hast doch bestimmt Alkohol in deiner Tasche, ihr wollt was trinken, Spaß haben...  
Sirius ich bin echt scheiße drauf, ich will das nicht kaputt machen. Ich...", ich merke wie ich zittere.  
Ich will doch einfach nur weg und ins Bett.  
"Komm mit, Remmy...", nein, warum muss er mich jetzt so bittend ansehen? "Vielleicht wird es doch lustig."  
Ich sehe Sirius mit hängenden Schultern an, warum versteht er das nicht einfach mal? "Pads..."  
"Was soll ich denn da ohne dich?", murmelt er mit gedämpfter Stimme. "James und Lily hängen zusammen und du weißt selber, dass Peter nach einem Butterbier pennt...  
"Interessiert es überhaupt irgendjemanden was ich will?!", fahre ich ihn an, sodass er mich erschrocken fixiert. "Muss ich erst fünfmal nein sagen?!  
Zehnmal?!  
Reicht einmal nicht?!  
Warum nicht?!  
Warum interessiert es keinen, wenn ich Nein sage?!"  
Sirius mustert mich mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Ich hab nur gehofft, ich kann dich vielleicht doch noch überreden…", Ich bemerke, wie sich auch die anderen nach mir umdrehen und mich unsicher mustern.  
"Nein, Sirius Black!", sage ich aufgebracht. "Willst du es auch noch schriftlich?!"  
Wortlos erwidert er meinen Blick und schüttelt den Kopf, ehe er zu James und Lily aufholt.  
"Du kannst jederzeit nachkommen, wenn du dich noch umentscheidest, Remmy", wirft Lily ein und sieht mich besorgt an. Solche Reaktionen kennen sie nicht so oft von mir, aber wenn sie mir auch einfach nicht zuhören, müssen sie damit leben.  
"Danke...", sage ich recht tonlos und umfasse meine Tasche wieder fester. "Wir hören uns."  
Sicher wird nicht einmal ein Tag vergehen, ehe mir einer von ihnen schreibt.  
Ich weiß ja, dass sie sich immer Sorgen machen, aber ich will einfach auch mal meine Ruhe. Und jetzt brauche ich Zeit für mich. Zeit um mich selber zu sortieren. Um wirklich zu begreifen, dass es vorbei ist…  
Deshalb will ich auch nicht zu meinen Eltern.  
Auch wenn die Wohnung, die ich mir schon mieten musste, noch überhaupt nicht eingeräumt ist, sondern nur Kartons drin stehen, will ich lieber dort hin.  
Das ist jetzt mein zu Hause.  
Eins wo nur etwas passiert, was ich möchte.  
Nur ich...

_________________________________________________________

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 48 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	13. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Schwer seufzend drehe ich mich herum und lege meinen Arm über meinen Kopf.  
Wer klopft denn hier?!  
Merlin, ich will einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.  
Fahrig drehe ich mich auf dem ungemütlichen, improvisierten Bett um. Vielleicht kann ich das einfach ignorieren.  
Ich will meine Ruhe.  
Ruhe von allem und jedem.  
Ich will niemanden sehen oder hören.  
Aber das Klopfen lässt nicht nach.  
Fluchend schlage ich das Laken weg, das einzige was ich gestern fand, um mich zuzudecken und stehe auf. Durch die leere Wohnung, in der nur Kartons stehen, hallen meine Schritte viel zu laut nach.  
Mürrisch öffne ich die Tür und erstarre als ich James erkenne.  
"Darf ich reinkommen?", fragt er mich und mustert mich besorgt. Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch stundenlang geklopft oder sich irgendwann Zugang verschafft.  
Unsicher sehe ich ins Innere meiner Wohnung. Ich hab hier absolut keine Möglichkeit um sich hinzusetzen, oder irgendwas.  
"Schon... Aber ich hab hier noch rein gar nichts aufgestellt, nur Kartons James...", sage ich verlegen und schäme mich unheimlich. Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass mich jetzt einer meiner Freunde aufsuchen würde. Das sollte erst passieren, wenn ich hier in den nächsten Tagen schon etwas erreicht habe.  
"Kein Problem Remmy", er legt mir sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und tritt ein, damit ich die Tür schließen kann.  
Oh man...  
Ich hätte mir gestern doch noch die Mühe machen sollen, die Möbel aufzubauen. Wenigstens etwas zu machen.  
Aber hey, meine Karton-Schlafmatte mit Laken und Buch steht. Die reißt alles raus!  
"Ich hab dir Frühstück mitgebracht", James lässt mich kaum aus den Augen und mustert mich immer noch sorgenvoll. Das … wird wohl kaum aufhören.  
"Das hättest du nicht tun müssen...", wahrscheinlich macht er sich Sorgen, weil ich gestern nicht mitgegangen bin um unseren Abschluss zu feiern. Und mich noch mit Sirius gestritten habe... "Tut mir Leid wegen gestern, aber ... mir war einfach nicht danach."  
"Wir haben dich vermisst", toll, jetzt bekomme ich noch ein schlechteres Gewissen. "Aber es ist okay, Remus", James betritt mein leeres Wohnzimmer, in dem auch mein Karton-Bett liegt und setzt sich kurzerhand einfach auf den Fußboden.  
"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht unser letztes Zusammensein gewesen wäre", ich gehe zu einem der Kartons und suche magisch nach den Sofa Kissen, die ich zu James trage, ehe ich mich daran mache Teller und Tassen zu suchen. Ein Tee wäre wahrscheinlich nicht schlecht...  
"Natürlich nicht, aber wir feiern auch nur einmal unseren Abschluss", erklärt James. "Kann ich dir helfen?"  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Natürlich, aber mir war nicht nach feiern."  
Ich hab recht schnell gelegen.  
Die Wand angestarrt.  
Mir immer wieder gesagt, dass es jetzt vorbei ist und trotzdem geheult.  
Automatisch beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als ich den schmerzen Kloß in meinem Hals spüre. Ich darf jetzt nicht heulen. Und am liebsten würde ich jetzt einfach weiter rumräumen und mich nicht zu ihm setzen. Er wird doch direkt merken, was los ist…  
Doch ich zwinge mich dazu mit den Tellern zu James zu gehen und Tassen samt Teekanne und Tee per Zauber folgen zu lassen. Wortlos sorge ich dafür, dass der Tee sich magisch aufbrüht. "Du und Lily habt garantiert auch noch jede Menge auszupacken oder?"  
"Ja, es ist noch eine Menge. Sirius und ich haben gestern noch ein paar Möbel aufgebaut", erklärt er und mustert mich dann wieder ernster. "Remmy… Nachdem was du gestern gesagt hast, musste ich wieder an den einen Vorfall denken…", augenblicklich spanne ich mich an. Ich will das nicht hören und ich will auch nicht darüber reden. "Ist das noch öfter passiert?"  
Unwillkürlich umklammere ich meinen Arm und weiche seinem Blick aus. Ich hätte nie mit James darüber reden sollen.  
"Und wenn...?", was sollte das ändern? Ob nun einmal oder öfter.  
Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen.  
James hat scheinbar mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet und öffnet schockiert den Mund, sagt im ersten Moment aber nichts. "Oh Merlin… Warum hast du nichts gesagt, wir…wir hätten dir doch helfen können. Oder es gemeldet. Der Typ hätte doch nie wieder ein Klassenzimmer von innen gesehen. Geschweige denn Schutzbefohlene anvertraut bekommen."  
Severus wäre von der Schule geflogen...  
Nein, das -  
Verwirrt sehe ich James an. "Schutzbefohlene?", von was redet er?  
"Seine Professorenstelle oder jegliche Arbeit mit Kindern und Jugendlichen wäre Professor Westminster verboten worden, wenn rauskommen würde, was er mit dir gemacht hat, Remus", Professor Westminster?  
Perplex starre ich James an. "Wie kommst du auf Professor Westminster?"  
Warum in aller Welt denkt James, dass ich mit ihm geschlafen habe?  
"Du…du bist wegen ihm doch ohnmächtig geworden und du warst in seinen Stunden immer angespannter, als sonst…", weil Severus in dem Klassenzimmer direkt hinter mir gesessen hat. In den anderen Räumen war er immer etwas entfernter.  
"Nein das...", ich schüttle den Kopf. "Das hat nichts mit Professor Westminster zu tun. Und überhaupt...Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen mitzumachen.  
Freiwillig.  
Da war kein Zwang oder so..."  
"Aber…", James stockt und zieht seine Stirn in Falten. "Wenn du das … freiwillig gemacht hast, warum dann das…das vehemente Pochen gestern auf dein Nein? Und wer war es dann?"  
Instinktiv sinke ich tiefer in mir zusammen.  
Ich weiß auch nicht.  
"Der Anfang war nicht so...", murmle ich. Da ist Severus einfach über mich hergefallen, mit spottenden Bemerkungen, dass ich als Werwolf ja zu eh nichts anderem gut bin. "Ich ... hätte nicht zustimmen sollen, es war falsch."  
"Remmy, ich…", ich spüre seine Hand sanft auf meinem Unterarm, aber scheinbar fehlen ihm auch irgendwie die Worte. "Aber warum hast du dann…", er stockt wieder unverständlich.  
Nachdenklich starre ich auf den Boden und merke wie mir doch schon wieder Tränen übers Gesicht laufen.  
"Ich werde nie eine Beziehung, wie du haben können...", sage ich brüchig, "Und versuch jetzt bitte nicht mir das Gegenteil einreden zu wollen."  
"Aber du ka-", er stockt jedoch, als er sieht wie krampfhaft ich mich an meiner Tasse festhalte. Ich kann mir das nicht schon wieder anhören. "Und…und du hast dich dann einfach damit zufrieden gegeben…? Mit … irgendwem zu schlafen?"  
Das klingt so abwertend, wenn er das sagt.  
Als wäre es das Dümmste überhaupt gewesen.  
"Schon...irgendwie", ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Wenn wir in ein paar Tagen oder Wochen wirklich in den Krieg ziehen, anfangen zu kämpfen... Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass wir überleben ist gering. Und das weißt du, sonst wärst du nicht sofort mit Lily zusammen gezogen."  
Sie haben doch auch alles übereilt.  
Kaum das sie gestern die Schule verlassen haben, sind sie zusammen gezogen.  
"Oder würde so früh daran denken sie zu heiraten", gibt er zu, mustert mich aber wieder. "Aber er hat dich schlecht behandelt…", fügt er hinzu und streicht mir weiter über den Arm.  
"Am Anfang", erzähle ich. "Dann haben wir eine Vereinbarung getroffen. Er ist netter und nimmt Rücksicht und dafür treffen wir uns und haben Sex..."  
Ungläubig mustert er mich und blinzelt ein paar Mal. Wahrscheinlich kann er sich das so gar nicht vorstellen. Und ehrlich gesagt klingt es auch ziemlich unglaubwürdig.  
"Es... Sag mir bitte, dass es nicht Avery oder Mulciber gewesen ist…", bringt James bittend hervor.   
Wie kommt er denn auf die zwei Idioten?!  
Als ob ich mich auf die eingelassen hätte!  
"Nein", erwidere ich tonlos und weiß dass ihm die Wahrheit ebenso wenig gefallen wird.  
"Aber…?", er merkt doch, dass ich es ihm nicht sagen will. Aber James wird vermutlich auch nicht locker lassen.  
"Genauso schlimm...", murmle ich. Zumindest für ihn genauso schlimm. Dabei ist Sev gar nicht so ein ganz großer Arsch wie Avery und Mulciber.  
James Miene gefriert für einen Moment und scheinbar ist im daraufhin direkt jemand eingefallen. Warum habe ich überhaupt irgendwas gesagt… Ich hätte nie den Mund aufmachen sollen. Ich hätte mich auch nie auf Sev einlassen sollen oder aus Verzweiflung freiwillig mitmachen sollen.  
"Snape?", höre ich es misstrauisch von James und starre auf meine Tasse.  
Ich bin extra gestern nicht mit den Jungs und Lily mitgegangen, um mich hier zu verstecken und zu vergessen. Das letzte was ich gerade will, ist über Severus nachdenken.  
Er ist jetzt irgendwo da draußen und wir sehen uns hoffentlich nie wieder...  
"Remus…?", James streicht sich durch die Haare und scheint zu ahnen warum ich nicht antworte. Ich zucke zusammen, als er mich einfach so umarmt und seufzt. "Das war nicht schlau, Remmy…", murmelt er und hält mich sicher bei sich.  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und weiß selbst, dass es das nicht war. Aber jetzt ist das vorbei.  
Ich sehe ihn nie wieder.  
"Ich wollte nur weg aus Hogwarts...", sage ich brüchig und lehne mich bei James an.  
"Das kann ich verstehen", er streicht mir sanft durch die Haare. "Ihr seht euch nicht wieder. Er kann dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen", ich bebe regelrecht, als ich James Worte wirklich verstehe.  
Langsam nicke ich und schließe die Augen. "Ich will das nicht mehr...  
Ich will kein Spielzeug mehr sein oder ein unbezahlter Stricher", denn nichts anderes war ich für Severus.  
"Du warst kein Stricher, Remmy", widerspricht James allerdings. "Er hat dich ausgenutzt… Dich und dein Verlangen nach Nähe."  
Natürlich will James mir das ausreden. "Ich weiß nicht..."  
"Aber ich weiß es", antwortet er bestimmt. "Das wird noch ein bisschen dauern, bis du das vergessen kannst, Remmy. Aber … ich bin für dich da und helfe dir dabei."  
James ist da.  
Und er hat recht, ich sollte das einfach vergessen.  
Immerhin werde ich ihn auch nie wieder sehen.  
Ich nicke dankbar und weiß, dass er es auch niemanden sagen wird.  
"Wollen wir frühstücken?", immerhin hat er das extra mitgebracht.  
"Hier oder möchtest du mit zu uns kommen?", hakt er nach und lehnt sich zurück, mit nochmal durch die Haare streichend.  
Unsicher sehe ich James an. Bei ihm wäre es garantiert gemütlicher.  
"Ich will euch nicht stören", erwidere ich.  
"Ach Quatsch, Remmy. Lily freut sich. Oder sie widmet sich irgendwelchen Kartons", erklärt er. "Du kannst jederzeit zu uns kommen und bist immer willkommen."  
Unruhig streiche ich über meinen Arm. "Nur wenn es dich wirklich nicht stört", sie wollen doch sicher viel lieber allein sein.  
"Nein, wirklich nicht", er lächelt mich an und steht auf. "Lass uns gehen."  
Kaum das ich stehe, greife ich nach seinem Arm und lehne mich einfach noch mal gegen James, ihn umarmend. "Danke."  
  
______________________________________________

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 51 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

  
  



	14. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Erschrocken taumle ich zurück, als ich fest am Kragen gepackt werde und mich jemand fast von den Füßen reißt. "...hast du dir so gedacht, du dreckiger Sauhund!", verdammt! Ich habe keine Sekunde lang Zeit mich richtig aufzurichten, weil der Kerl mich einfach durch das ganze Gebäude schleift. "Hier zu lauschen wie ein heruntergekommener Dieb!"  
Ruckartig versuche ich mich loszumachen, während mein Herzschlag noch immer im Hals sitzt.  
"Verschwinde aus meinem Laden und steckt deine Ohren nicht in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen!", poltert der Wirt weiter und reißt die Tür des Eberkopfes aus, um mich hinaus zu schubsen.  
Taumelnd versuche ich mich zu fangen und verhindere es gerade so, dass ich zu Boden falle, immer noch nicht begreifend, was ich da gerade gehört habe.  
Es...es wird jemanden geben der Voldemort umbringen kann?!  
Alleine die Vorstellung ist ... unmöglich!  
Wenn man ein einziges Mal in der Nähe vom Lord war, seine mächtige Präsenz gespürt hat, weiß man, dass es schier unmöglich ist, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.  
Aber diese Frau hat das gesagt…  
Jemand naht heran, der diese Macht haben wird.  
Aber wer soll so mächtig sein?  
Nicht einmal Dumbledore kann dem Dunklen Lord die Stirn bieten.  
Aber sagte sie nicht auch etwas davon, dass derjenige erst noch geboren wird?  
Nein ... oder doch?  
Geboren im siebten Monat?  
Also lebt derjenige noch nicht einmal?  
Sie sprach von einem ungeborenen Kind?!  
Fahrig streiche ich mir durch die Haare und über das Gesicht.  
Ein Kind soll den Dunklen Lord stürzen können?  
Das ist absolut unmöglich!  
Ich schaue mich unbewusst um und blicke erneut in den Eberkopf. Der eigentliche Plan ist fehlgeschlagen, aber diese Information ist unheimlich wichtig! Hätte ich bloß auch den Rest von dieser Voraussagung mitbekommen!  
Was soll ich dem Lord denn berichten?!  
Er wird ohnehin ... oh Merlin, ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie sich seine Laune verändert, wenn ich ihm hiervon erzähle. Er wird doch ... ausrasten oder etwas dergleichen.  
Und ich weiß wie unangenehm es wird, wenn er bei schlechter Laune ist.  
Es muss immer jemand darunter leiden.  
Und diesmal werde wohl ich es sein, weil ich ihm von dieser Nachricht erzähle.  
Und dann habe ich auch noch das Bewerbungsgespräch bei Dumbledore vermasselt und den Job zur Tarnung nicht bekommen...  
Ich bin tot.  
Er kann mich nicht als Spion einsetzen, also habe ich doch keinerlei Nutzen mehr für ihn.  
Und…und dann habe ich es auch nicht einmal geschafft, die ganze Voraussagung zu hören. Ich habe nicht einmal einen Hinweis auf dieses Kind, von dem dort gesprochen worden ist.  
Es könnte doch im Grunde jeder sein, der Ende Juli geboren wird…  
…  
Der Dunkle Lord wird all seinen Frust an mir auslassen.  
Außerdem bin ich mir auch ziemlich sicher noch etwas gehört zu haben, aber ich komm einfach nicht mehr drauf... Das Beste wird es wohl einfach sein, wenn ich dem Lord meine Erinnerung zeige.  
Dann wird er auch den Blick von Dumbledore sehen. Er sagte zu mir zwar, dass er so junge Professoren nicht einstellen will, aber ich habe ganz genau gesehen, dass er weiß was ich bin und wem ich folge. Er weiß, dass ich ein Todesser bin und hat mich deswegen nicht eingestellt.  
Voldemort wird begeistert sein, das zu sehen…  
Merlin, bitte lass ihn mich nicht einfach vor Wut umbringen…  
Aber selbst wenn er mich nicht direkt umbringt, werde ich wahrscheinlich eine Woche lang mit den Symptomen seiner Flüche zu kämpfen haben.  
Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach zu Dumbledore reingehen und sagen er soll mich festnehmen, das wäre einfacher.  
Manchmal frage ich mich, in was für eine Situation ich mich überhaupt gebracht habe.  
Ist das das Leben was ich mir vorgestellt habe…?  
Eigentlich nicht.  
Ich wäre lieber bei Remus geblieben, aber den habe ich jetzt schon seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen...  
  
________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 53 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

 


	15. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er mir keine Nachricht hat zukommen lassen. Nicht ein Wort, gar nichts. Glaubt er mit dem Abschluss in Hogwarts versiegt unsere Abmachung?*  
Ist das wirklich Remus Ernst?!  
Weiß er denn wie lange es gedauert hat seine Adresse herauszufinden?!  
Zuerst hatte ich keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern. Voldemort hat keine Sekunde gezögert seinen Trupp aufzustellen. Es gab kaum noch eine freie Minute für mich, über Monate. Es sind Dinge passiert über die ich niemals sprechen werde und an die ich lieber nie wieder denken möchte.  
Also keine Zeit für Remus.  
Aber jetzt wird er nicht mehr davon kommen.  
Und Gnade ihm Merlin, wenn sich in den letzten Monaten irgendjemand anderes an ihm vergriffen hat! Remus gehört mir und daran hat sich nichts geändert.  
Daran sollte ich ihn wohl deutlich erinnern.  
Und die ganzen Nettigkeiten sind auch vorbei!  
Kuscheleinheiten - pah!  
Wenn er denkt, dass ich jetzt noch kuschel, dann ist er mehr als nur blöd!  
Ich habe damit so viel Zeit verschwendet, ihn zu besänftigen anstatt ihn einfach daran zu erinnern was er ist. Wozu er da ist. Und das beinhaltet sicher keine Zärtlichkeiten oder Nächte, in denen er sich an mich presst und ich ihn einfach nur festhalte.  
Ich hätte diesen Kuschelkurs nie fahren sollen!  
Remus wird für alles bezahlen!  
Wütend rausche ich um die Ecke und erkenne das Haus, in welchem er eine Wohnung hat.  
Der braucht gar nicht denken, dass ich jemals wieder so nett und freundlich zu ihm sein werde! Das war ein riesen Fehler!  
Kaum erreiche ich die Tür, zögere ich nicht und klingle sofort.  
Kann der nicht aufmachen?!  
Oder ist er in dem einen Jahr taub geworden?!  
Ich klingle weiter, auch wenn ich bereits höre, dass er zur Tür kommt. Mein Blick verfinstert sich immer mehr, als er diese endlich öffnet. Seine Gesichtszüge entgleiten ihm und Remus verliert sofort an Farbe im Gesicht, als er mich erschrocken und bewegungslos ansieht.  
"Überraschung", entgegne ich finster und starre ihn an, während er wie versteinert kaum einen Muskel zu rühren scheint. Da er mich scheinbar nicht von selber hereinbitten wird, schiebe ich mich einfach an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung.  
Remus scheint noch immer starr an der Tür zu stehen, da es ewig dauert, bis er sie schließt. Den Moment nutze ich, um mich kurz umzusehen.  
Alles zusammengewürfelt eingerichtet.  
Teilweise in einem schlechten Zustand.  
Mittellos.  
Etwas anderes hab ich auch überhaupt nicht von ihm erwartet.  
Ein Wunder, dass er nicht im Dreck haust.  
"Was machst du hier?!", fragt er fassungslos.  
"Was glaubst du denn, Lupin?", erwidere ich kühl und herausfordernd. Ich komme sicher nicht um mit ihm gemütlich einen Tee zu trinken und über vergangene Tage zu sinnieren.  
Sein Blick liegt ernst auf mir, aber Remus ist noch immer blass. Dennoch fällt mir auf, wie ein Blick kurz abschätzend durch seine Wohnung huscht. Legt er sich etwa einen Plan zurecht?!  
"Ich glaube, dass du jetzt gehen solltest", erwidert er.  
"Mich interessiert nicht was du denkst", erwidere ich und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. "Und du brauchst dir auch keinen Plan zurecht legen, mit dem du lächerlicherweise versuchen willst mich zu überwältigen", wie unsinnig, denkt er denn ich bemerke seine Blicke nicht?  
Seine Haltung wird noch abhaltener. "Du wirst jetzt gehen, Severus."  
Ach wie süß, will er mich rauswerfen?  
"Und was genau willst du tun, wenn ich es nicht mache?", Instinktiv schiebe ich meine Ärmel ein Stück nach oben und bereite mich innerlich darauf vor, nach meinem Zauberstab greifen zu müssen. "Du großer, starker Werwolf?", ich hebe anspielend die Augenbraue, während Remus Blick aber zu meinem Unterarm wandert.  
Sein Blick wird noch ungläubiger, als er das Dunkle Mal anstarrt, aber nur wenige Sekunde. Dann hebt er augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab. "Dich zu Moody bringen zum Beispiel!", knurrt er zurück. Moody?! Alastor Moody? Was hat Remus mit dem zu tun? "Der hat ein großes Interesse daran euch Todessern den Arsch aufzureißen und nach Askaban zu bringen."  
"Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee, Lupin?", auch ich hebe meinen Zauberstab, gehe aber einen Schritt auf ihn zu, was Remus verunsichert. "Ich hätte nämlich großes Interesse daran dir den Arsch aufzureißen und dich kommen zu lassen", Remus beobachtet mich, aber ich sehe, dass seine Finger zittern. "Dachtest du unsere Vereinbarung ist vorbei?"  
"Natürlich ist die vorbei!", das wünscht er sich doch nur. "Und wenn du dich nicht gleich aus dem Staub machst, sind die anderen Ordensmitglieder schneller hier, als du blinzeln kannst!"  
…  
Orden?!  
"Du bist im Orden?!", sofort spanne ich meinen Griff um meinen Zauberstab fester an und fixiere Remus direkt mit der Zauberstabspitze. Er ist mein Feind!  
Der Feind!  
"Du bist ein Todesser!", schreit er mir wütend entgegen. "Bist dämlich genug gewesen dich Voldemort anzuschließen!", ein Fluch trifft drohend vor meinen Fußspitzen als Drohung auf. "Raus hier!"  
Er zögert damit mich anzugreifen und mich dem Orden zu überliefern. Er würde mich sogar einfach gehen lassen?  
"Ich bin nicht hier um zu kämpfen", erkläre ich schlicht und erwidere Remus Blick.  
"Schon klar!", sagt er wütend. "Du willst mir nur an den Hintern."  
Wenn er das weiß, warum hat er dann noch immer seinen Zauberstab erhoben?  
"Du gehst jetzt!", wiederholt er.  
"Wir haben eine Vereinbarung", erwidere ich und mustere Remus Zauberstab aufmerksam. "Nach wie vor", daran hat und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern.  
"Nein", erwidert er ernst. "Die ist hinfällig!"  
Was glaubt er eigentlich mit wem er spricht?!  
Wütend gehe ich automatisch auf ihn zu, völlig vergessend, dass er auf mich zielt. Aber Remus zuckt nur erschrocken zusammen, zaubert nicht.  
Er hat Angst.  
"Du sollst gehen!", wiederholt er lauter.  
Ich umfasse schnell seine Hand und presse sie gegen die Wand, sodass er aus der Position nicht mehr zaubern kann. "Wir haben eine Vereinbarung", zische ich ihm zu und lehne mich nah zu ihm. "Sie erlischt nicht einfach so. Das wird sie nie, Lupin!"  
Sein Blick wird immer panischer und auch seine Atmung beschleunigt sich mehr als deutlich. "Nein...", erwidert er kläglich, während sein ganzer Körper anfängt zu zittern. "Lass mich los."  
"Und wenn nicht…?", raune ich ihm eher zu und mache mir einen Spaß daraus, über seinen Oberkörper zu streichen. Automatisch weicht er weiter nach hinten aus und stößt dabei nur schmerzhaft gegen die Wand. Ich sehe zu, wie er die Augen schließt und etwas murmelt, immer und immer wieder.  
Ich sei nicht da?  
"Ich bin da, Lupin", ich lehne mich noch näher an ihn heran. "Und du gehörst mir."  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Severus, nein."  
Er kann sich wehren so viel er will.  
Remus wird endlich verstehen müssen, dass er mir gehört.  
Und das ich bestimme, wo es langgeht.  
Ich sage was getan wird.  
Was er tut.  
Er gehört mir.  
"Nein..."  


________________________________________________________________

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 55 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

 


	16. James

**James**

 

 

Lächelnd lehne ich mich zu Lily und setze einen Kuss in ihren Nacken, während ich meine Arme um sie lege. "Geht es dir gut, mein Schatz?", frage ich nach, während ich merke, wie sie sich gegen mich lehnt.  
"Es würde mir besser gehen, wenn dein Freund unseren Sohn nicht auf einen Spielzeugbesen gesetzt hätte und die beiden jetzt durch den Garten rasen", sie wirft mir einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Die Hecke hat er schon mitgenommen."  
"Harry muss früh üben", schmunzle ich. "Er wird sicher mal ein genauso toller Quidditchspieler wie dein Ehemann", ich lege meine Arme enger um sie und atme ihren Geruch ein. Ich bin so unwahrscheinlich glücklich mit ihr und Harry.  
"Also unsere Katze sieht das bis jetzt anders", meint Lily und verdreht die Augen. "Sie ist nämlich angsterfüllt vor Harry weggerannt."  
"Sie wird sich noch daran gewöhnen", antworte ich und löse mich langsam von Lily, um ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr zu streichen. "Möchtest du mit zu den Jungs kommen?", frage ich sie.  
"Natürlich, ich will doch sehen, wer mein Buffet leer isst", sie lacht auf und ergreift meine Hand, womit wir beide losgehen. "Na komm."  
Kaum betreten wie wieder das Wohnzimmer, kommt direkt Peter auf mich zu, sein besorgter Gesichtsausdruck verunsichert mich.  
"James, irgendwas stimmt mit Remus nicht…", bemerkt er leise, sodass es nur Lily und ich mitbekommen.  
Sofort sehe ich mich um, aber ich entdecke Remus nicht. "Was ist passiert?", frage ich augenblicklich, noch immer nach ihm Ausschau haltend. Der Kerl geht einem irgendwie schon wieder aus dem Weg...  
Eigentlich wurde es doch gerade wieder besser. Nachdem er mir von Snape erzählt hat, hatte ich eigentlich das Gefühl, dass er das hinter sich lässt und wieder etwas mehr aus sich herauskommt.  
"Keine Ahnung, er sitzt seit Stunden draußen auf der Veranda und starrt auf einen Punkt, ohne dass er etwas mitbekommt. Nicht einmal Harry und Sirius beachtet er groß", erklärt Peter und streicht sich durch die Haare.  
Ich werfe einen besorgten Blick zu Lily, die mich ebenso sorgenvoll ansieht. Nachdem ich damals mit Remus geredet hatte und er dann mit zu uns gekommen ist, haben wir auch Lily davon erzählt. Aber wir sind die einzigen, die wissen, was vor sich gegangen ist.  
"Ich geh nach ihm sehen", ich nicke Peter zu. "Danke."  
Unweigerlich seufze ich kurz und streiche mir durch die Haare. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wie Remus sich verhält oder wie es ihm geht… Diese Sache mit Snape war alles andere als okay. Und so wie Peter sein Verhalten beschreibt, wird es sicherlich irgendetwas mit dem Kerl zu tun haben.  
...  
Remus wird doch niemals zu ihm gegangen sein.  
Er war so froh ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.  
Also hat Snape...  
Warum sollte er?  
Nach einem Jahr?  
Außerdem ... er ist doch ein Todesser.  
Weiß Remus davon?  
Ich hab es ihm nie erzählt. Wollte das Thema nicht noch einmal auf Snape lenken, um seinen Zustand nicht wieder zu verschlechtern.  
Ich trete auf die Terrasse und erfasse Remus direkt mit meinem Blick. Er schaut nahezu starr auf einen Fleck, obwohl Sirius und Harry nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt spielen. Mein Sohn strahlt mit einem offenen Lachen, während er mit dem Spielzeugbesen über den Boden saust.  
Doch Remus scheint wirklich nichts davon mitzubekommen,  
Das muss definitiv etwas mit Snape zu tun haben.  
Und mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass ein Todesser Kontakt zu Remus aufnimmt. Das macht ihn angreifbar. Merlin, Remus könnte in großer Gefahr schweben!  
Als ob es schon nicht schlimm genug wäre, was Snape mit ihm anstellt!  
"Hey…", ich lege Remus leicht die Hand in den Rücken und setze mich neben ihn auf die Stufe. Vielleicht sollten wir zum Reden gleich etwas Abstand zum Geschehen suchen.  
Sofern Remus denn überhaupt mit mir reden möchte.  
Mein Blick wird besorgter als Remus sogar leicht zusammenzuckt, als ich ihn berühre. Nahezu erschrocken sieht er mich an, ehe er sich mehr aufrichtet und sich zwingt mich anzulächeln, wahrscheinlich damit ich mir keine Sorgen mache. "Hey."  
"Remmy…", mein Blick wandert über sein Gesicht, er wirkt müde und erschöpft, was mir vorhin gar nicht so aufgefallen ist. Wahrscheinlich schläft er wieder nicht.  
"Alles gut...", sagt er ausweichend und wendet auch augenblicklich sein Gesicht ab, damit ich ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen kann.  
"Lüg mich bitte nicht an, Remus", zudem war er noch nie ein besonders guter Lügner. Er konnte mir danach noch nie in die Augen sehen und wendet immer direkt den Blick ab. "Wollen wir uns abseits ein wenig unterhalten?"  
Sofort sieht er zu Harry und Sirius und nickt dann langsam. "Du lässt mir ja sonst doch keine Ruhe, oder?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, steht er bereits auf.  
"Nein, eher nicht", gebe ich zu und erhebe mich ebenfalls. Wortlos deute ich auf die hintere Ecke des Gartens, wo Lily Gemüsebeete angelegt hat.  
Zusammen gehen wir in die Richtung, aber Remus macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde er von sich aus das Gespräch beginnen wollen.  
"Ist Snape wieder da…?", hake ich nach und weiß nicht einmal, wie ich das schonender formulieren soll.  
Augenblicklich sinkt Remus noch mehr in sich zusammen und seine Hände handtieren auch immer unruhiger und er knetet sie fester.  
Offensichtlich ist es wirklich Snape.  
"Remmy…", ich streiche mir überfordert durch die Haare. "Aber diesmal is…ist das nicht freiwillig oder?"  
Er kann das doch nicht wieder wollen?  
Es ging ihm so schlecht.  
Remus antwortet nicht.  
Ich sehe ihm aber an, wie bemüht er ist sich zusammen zu reißen.  
Er zittert.  
Verkrampft sich.  
Merlin...  
"Remus…", seufzend und eher hilflos nehme ich ihn in den Arm. "Du musst das nicht über dich ergehen lassen…" murmle ich. "Du kannst hierher kommen, hier wird er dich nicht suchen…", was soll ich ihm anderes auch sagen? Dass ich Snape am liebsten jeden Fluch entgegenschreien will, den ich kenne? Das hilft Remus auch nicht weiter…  
Remus schüttelt hastig den Kopf, während das Zittern immer schlimmer wird. "Ha...Harry..."  
Betroffen sehe ich meinen Freund an. Er sollte sich jetzt keine Sorgen um Harry machen, eher um sich! Vorsichtig lege ich meinen Arm um Remus, was ihn nur noch mehr zum Einbrechen bringt und er aufschluchzt.  
"Mit Harry wird nichts passieren, Remus", versichere ich ihm und halte ihn, während er sich gegen meine Brust presst. "Es ist viel wichtiger, dass Snape dich nicht finden kann. Komm hierher, du kannst dich im Gästezimmer einrichten, mh?", Merlin, er ist völlig zerstört und nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen…  
Doch er schüttelt weiter ablehnend den Kopf. "Er ist ... Todesser...", bringt er zusammenhanglos hervor. Aber jetzt ist mir zumindest klar, das Remus das auch weiß. Dennoch ist das so keine Lösung.  
"Remus, warum sollte er herkommen und dich hier suchen?", hake ich nach. "Er müsste zuerst an mir und Lily vorbei und das wird er nicht auf sich nehmen. Er wird hier nicht nach dir suchen", ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass er hier eiskalt auftauchen würde. Todesser hin oder her. Das was er mit Remus macht, scheint wohl keine Sache der Todesser sein sondern etwas, was Severus ganz persönlich verfolgt.  
"Nein", nahezu panisch sieht Remus zum Haus und sieht sich prüfend um. Fast als wolle er sicher gehen, dass wir in Sicherheit sind.  
"Remus", ich umfasse seine Arme und sehe ihn direkt an. "Hier ist niemand, es ist alles gut."  
Verängstigt sieht er mich einen kurzen Moment an und ich erkenne meinen Freund nicht wieder… Remus ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.  
Und das hat ganz allein Snape zu verschulden!  
Unruhig weicht er meinem Blick aus. "Ich sollte gehen..."  
"Ich möchte, dass du bleibst", erwidere ich und streiche ihm über den Arm. "Bitte."  
Ziemlich fest beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe und scheint nachzudenken. "Ich kann mich nicht hier verstecken...", er sollte es. Remus ist bei sich nicht sicher. "Ihr seid wichtiger."  
"Wir sind sicher, mit dir noch sicherer. Hier wären drei Ordensmitglieder Remus. In deiner Wohnung … bist nur du", warum denkt er denn, dass das Gefahrenpotenzial steigen könnte, nur weil er hier ist? Hier könnten auch so jederzeit Todesser auftauchen…  
Allerdings weicht er zurück, mich entsetzt ansehend.  
"Er hat mich ein Jahr lang gesucht...", fassungslos starre ich Remus an. Snape hat ihn so hartnäckig gesucht?! "Und ... du kannst mich nicht herholen.  
Ich bin gefährlich."  
"Wenn du jetzt wieder mit der Werwolfgeschichte anfangen willst, lass es gleich wieder bleiben. Das zieht bei mir nicht und das weißt du ganz genau. Ich habe genug Vollmonde mit dir zusammen verbracht", erwidere ich ärgerlich. Wieso ist er so stur, wenn es um seine Sicherheit geht?! "Wir schützen das Haus, meinetwegen mit allem was wir auffahren können. Snape wird nie wieder seine schmierigen Finger an dir anlegen. Wir beschützen dich. Du bist genauso ein Teil dieser Familie, Remus."  
Sein Gesicht verhärtet sich und ich sehe genau wie er dicht macht. "Du hast ein Kleinkind, James", sagt er eindringlich. "Und egal wie sehr wir immer an Vollmond aufpassen würden, es gibt keine hundertprozentige Garantie.  
In der Nähe eines Kleinkindes, deines Kindes, habe ich nichts zu suchen!", er starrt mich finster an und ich merke, wie sich auch bei mir alles zusammen zieht.  
Es gibt keine hundertprozentige Sicherheit.  
Weder an Vollmond.  
Noch vor Voldemort...  
"Du solltest nicht so leichtfertig mit Harrys Leben umgehen", wirft Remus mir entgegen und reißt sich von mir los.  
Er … hat recht. Es gibt keine Garantie. Dass er uns in Hogwarts im Grunde nichts getan hat, heißt nicht, dass es hier genauso laufen würde.  
Wenn Harry etwas passieren würde…  
Ich senke hilflos den Kopf und weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich will Remus nicht zurück in seine Wohnung lassen, wo Snape über ihn herfallen kann, wie es ihm beliebt…  
"Aber wir müssen etwas-", hektisch wende ich mich um, als ich den Lichtstrahl bemerke, der vor dem Haus auftritt.  
Was zum.  
Ein Patronus.  
Ein Widder.  
Moody.  
"Sie greifen das Ministerium an!"

 

___________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 58 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	17. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Meine Hand schließt sich immer fester um meinen Zauberstab, während ich das Brennen des Mals noch immer spüre. Sein Ruf ist noch nicht lange her und mein Herz rast. Es war kein Todessertreffen geplant, also war klar, dass wir zu einem Angriff gerufen werden.  
In meinen Ohren hallt noch immer das Wort Ministerium nach.  
Ich halte es für überhaupt keine gute Idee, das Ministerium anzugreifen und gewaltsam übernehmen zu wollen.  
Wir sollen da rein und einfach Leute angreifen.  
Menschen, die dort arbeiten.  
Oder auch welche, die einfach zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort waren.  
...  
Mir ist schlecht.  
Ich will niemanden verletzen.  
Und schon gar nicht töten…  
Keine Unschuldigen, die sich zufällig gerade im Ministerium befinden.  
Niemanden…  
Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob das der richtige Weg ist. Die Regierung sollte sich ändern, aber einfach das Ministerium niederstrecken und abschlachten…?  
Sind wir Verbrecher?  
Mörder?  
Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und fühle mich noch unwohler. Immerhin weiß ich, dass viele von ihnen Spaß daran haben andere zu quälen. Und das hat bei weiten nichts mehr mit Schulspäßen zu tun.  
Sie werden skrupellos.  
...  
Scheiße, was mach ich hier?!  
Ich gehöre hier gar nicht hin.  
Ich bin kein Mörder und ich will niemanden quälen oder töten.  
Jedes Mal übergebe ich mich nach einem Todessertreffen, wenn ich wieder jemanden vor meinen Augen habe sterben sehen…  
Und ich schlafe nicht.  
Nicht einmal mit Tränken.  
Außer ich war bei Lupin, dann komme ich halbwegs zur Ruhe. Wahrscheinlich, weil mich das ablenkt.  
Ich muss mir dringend überlegen, was ich machen soll. Eigentlich sollte ich zusehen, dass ich hier wegkomme.  
Wegkommen.  
Und nie wiederkommen.  
Aber sie werden mich nie gehen lassen.  
Würden mich suchen.  
Und umbringen.  
Nur der Tod würde mich hiervor retten…  
Viellei-  
"Snape, Konzentration! Wir apparieren gleich gesammelt", werde ich angesprochen und zwinge mich dazu, nicht zu zittern. Ich darf keine Schwäche zeigen. Niemand darf es sehen!  
Sonst ziehen sie mich gleich raus und bringen mich um.  
Angespannt versuche ich unauffällig auszuatmen.  
Immer und immer wieder.  
...  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich festnehmen lassen.  
Ist Askaban mir lieber als womöglich Menschen umzubringen?  
Eigentlich schon.  
Vielleicht tötet mich auch jemand vom Ministerium oder vom Orden.  
Sicher werden sie dazukommen, irgendjemand wird sie kontaktieren.  
Ich spanne mich weiter um meinen Zauberstab herum an, als dazu aufgerufen wird sich bereit zu machen. "Wir apparieren gleichzeitig, die Aufgabe ist klar", ich will das nicht tun. Nichts dergleichen.  
Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht sterben will, dann werde ich es tun müssen oder?  
...  
Ich will nicht sterben.  
Ich hätte bei Remus bleiben sollen.  
Ihm sagen sollen, dass ich kein Todessern sein will.  
Es ein Fehler war.  
Von Anfang an.  
Aber jetzt muss ich dafür bezahlen.  
Werde sterben...  
Und ihn nie wiedersehen.  
"Apparieren!"  
Auch wenn alles sich dagegen sträubt, folge ich dem Befehl um nicht aufzufallen.  
Ich öffne die Augen, während um mich herum schon Flüche gefeuert werden und Passanten schreien.  
Um ihr Leben rennen.  
Sich verteidigen.  
Oder bereits am Boden liegen…  
Fahrig sehe ich mich um und versuche mich zu orientieren.  
Aber es ist laut, überall knallt und funkt es.  
Menschen schreien.  
Ich wende den Blick ab, als einer von Voldemorts Werwölfen sich auf einen Ministerumsangestellten stürzt, der schon am Boden lag. Der markerschütternde Schrei des Mannes lässt mir das Blut gefrieren.  
Ich will hier weg.  
Einfach weg…  
Ich könnte einfach apparieren und mich verstecken.  
So tun, als wäre ich hier dabei gewesen.  
Aber Voldemort würde dahinter kommen und dann würde mich Folter und der Tod erwarten.  
Ich wäre ein Verräter.  
Ein Feigling.  
Panisch ducke ich mich, als ein querschlagender Fluch direkt auf mich zufliegt und hinter mir in die Wand einschlägt.  
Ich sollte mich vom Nächsten einfach treffen lassen.  
Dann wäre das hier einfach zu ende.  
Ich wende mich um und suche nach einem Weg, den ich gehen könnte, ohne auf viel Widerstand zu treffen. Wo ich niemanden Schaden müsste. Allerdings erstarre ich, als ich die junge Frau sehe, die sich mit ihrer kleinen Tochter ängstlich hinter eine Säule kauert.  
Scheiße!  
Ängstlich hält die Frau ihrer Tochter den Mund zu, damit man sie nicht entdeckt.  
Die beiden werden sterben...  
Ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind!  
Es muss doch einen Weg geben, die beiden zu retten?!  
Ein…ein Illusionszauber? Damit sie niemand sieht? Es so aussieht, als würde dort nur eine leere Wand stehen?  
Ich muss es versuchen, oder?  
Ich kann nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie sterben.  
Aber dazu muss ich näher an sich herankommen. Und sobald ich das tue, werden sie doch Angst bekommen.  
Allerdings kann ich nicht mehr tun, als es zu versuchen.  
Ich suche den Blick der jungen Frau und trete langsam auf sie zu. Ich hebe kurz die Hände um ihn zu zeigen, dass ich ihn nichts tun werde, aber sie spannt sich immer weiter an und beißt sich selbst fest auf die Unterlippe, während ihr Tränen über das Gesicht rinnen.  
"Ich werde euch verstecken…", forme ich mit meinen Lippen und ich hoffe, dass sie es erkennen kann.  
Verzweifelt schüttelt sie den Kopf und presst ihr Kind an sich, welches den den Kopf an ihre Brust drückt, um nichts zu sehen. "Bitte...", flüstert sie tonlos, während sie immer mehr zittert. "Nicht Maja, bitte..."  
"Ich helfe euch", versuche ich es erneut und trete weiter auf sie zu, sodass mich jetzt auch die Säule verbirgt. "Ich verstecke euch, ihr müsst aber leise sein, die Illusion dämmt Geräusche nicht komplett…", zumindest meine Illusion nicht.  
Panisch sieht sie mich an und ich weiß, dass sie nur in eine der Todesser Masken blickt. Aber ich kann sie nicht abnehmen, das würde zu Irritationen führen.  
Langsam nickt sie und sorgt dafür, dass ihre Tochter sich jetzt nicht neugierig umdreht.  
Ich nicke ebenfalls und beginne die Illusion aufzubauen. Ich schaue mir die Wand hinter ihr genau an und erstelle ein Ebenbild, was ich so platziere, dass die Frau und ihr Kind nicht mehr zu sehen sein werden. "Wartet so lange wie möglich, bis ihr die Illusion verlasst", murmle ich noch und höre ein leises zustimmendes Geräusch der jungen Frau.  
Ich hoffe, die beiden überleben…  
Länger kann ich mich hier auch definitiv auch nicht aufhalten, weshalb ich mich einfach umdrehen und vorsichtig umsehe.  
Mittlerweile sind sie bis zum Brunnen vorgedrungen, sodass ich ohne Probleme hinterher gehen kann.  
Länger kann ich mich hier auch definitiv nicht aufhalten, weshalb ich mich einfach umdrehe und vorsichtig umsehe.  
Mittlerweile sind sie bis zum Brunnen vorgedrungen, sodass ich ohne Probleme hinterher gehen kann.  
Alles in mir schreit danach wegzurennen, zu verschwinden und das hier keine Sekunde weiter zu unterstützen. Das ist nicht der Weg…  
Menschen liegen tot, bewusstlos oder verletzt am Boden. Ich bewege mich an einem Jugendlichen vorbei, leerer Blick, er hat aufgehört zu atmen. Ich spanne augenblicklich meine Hände an. Dieser Junge hatte nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun. Nichts mit dem, was Voldemort verändern will.  
Er ist unschuldig.  
War es…  
Merlin, ich war so dumm...  
Warum nur hab ich geglaubt Voldemort würde eine bessere Zukunft wollen?  
Es ist nicht besser zu morden!  
Wo wäre ich jetzt, wenn ich das früher begriffen hätte? Mich nicht Voldemort angeschlossen hätte?  
…  
Vielleicht wäre ich jetzt bei Remus…  
Und wir hätten eine richtige Beziehung...  
Eine, wo er keine Angst vor mir hätte.  
...  
Ich hab alles falsch gemacht.  
Und ich glaube, das ist jetzt der Preis, den ich dafür zu zahlen habe.  
Ich habe eh keine andere Wahl. Ich komme hier nicht mehr raus. Nur tot…  
"Sammeln!", wird ausgerufen und ich sehe, wie alle Todesser sich näher zusammen stellen.  
"Sie werden gleich von rechts kommen!", automatisch sehe ich in die Richtung und sehe nur eine kleine Bewegung, aber ansonsten ist aus dem Gang nichts zu sehen.  
"Wird schwierig für jeden von euch noch eine Zelle im Askaban zu finden", ich bin nicht der einzige der erschrocken zusammen zuckt, als die finstere knurrende Stimme   
so nah hinter uns zu hören ist.  
"Moody", keucht Malfoy unter seiner Maske finster und ich starre ebenfalls zu Alastor Moody der sich uns allein von hinten in den Weg stellt, als wären wir nur Kinder. "Eine dumme Idee allein zu kommen, alter Mann", knurrt Malfoy.  
Doch Moody grinst nur schief und ich weiß jetzt bereits, dass wir verloren haben. "Wer sagt, dass ich alleine bin?"  
Kaum tauchen die ersten Ordensmitglieder hinter Moody auf, bricht das Chaos los und das Feuer wird eröffnet. Erschrocken erstarre ich eine Sekunde, als ich unter ihnen auch Remus entdecke, der aber direkt wieder im Kampfgeschehen verschwindet und aus meinem Blick verschwindet.  
"Hör auf zu schlafen!", werde ich angefahren und ich merke, wie vor mir ein Schutzschild erstellt wird, ehe Malfoy an meinem Arm reißt.  
Remus...  
Scheiße, ihm darf nichts passieren!  
Hier sind Todesser und-  
Wir sind hier.  
Wir bekämpfen sie.  
Feuern Flüche auf sie.  
Versuchen Sie zu töten.  
Sie versuchen Remus zu töten...  
Ich kann ihn doch nicht sterben lassen!  
Er … wäre einfach weg.  
Sofort schaue ich hektisch durch die Menge, verteidige mich, weiche Flüchen aus, und suche nach den mausbraunen Haaren.  
Da!  
Remus duelliert sich gerade mit Avery und schafft es Avery immer weiter zurückzudrängen. Aber er bemerkt nicht, dass Mulciber direkt hinter ihm steht. Kurzerhand schieße ich einen Fluch direkt auf Mulciber, was ihn verwirrt taumeln lässt. Keine Sekunde später setzt Remus Avery außer Gefecht und rennt weiter.  
Ich muss ihm nach!  
Aufpassen das ihm nichts passiert!  
Augenblicklich renne ich los, Remus hinterher. Aber es ist nicht so leicht den ganzen Flüchen auszuweichen und dennoch weiter dicht an Remus dran zu bleiben.  
"Achtung!", rufe ich ihm instinktiv zu, als ich im Augenwinkel sehe, wie ein Fluch in unsere Richtung fliegt.  
Instinktiv duckt Remus sich, ehe er sich panisch umwendet und meine Gestalt anstarrte.  
Ich bin immer noch vermummt.  
Aber er erkennt mich.  
Weicht ängstlich zurück.  
Fängt an zu zittern.  
Kann ich kurz die Maske abnehmen…? Ihm zeigen, dass ich es bin und dass ich ihn nicht attackieren werde?  
Seine Finger schließen sich fester um seinen Zauberstab, jede Sekunde, die ich zögere erhöht das Risiko, dass er mich einfach verflucht.  
"Hau ab...", seine Stimme bricht fast wieder.  
Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich zu ihm gehe.  
Er sagt das auch immer, wenn ich vor seiner Tür stehe und einfach in seine Wohnung gehe.  
Er weiß, wer ich bin.  
Und er hat keine Angst vor Todesser.  
Die würde er bekämpfen.  
Er hat Angst vor mir...  
Ich spanne mich instinktiv an und weiche kurz seinem Blick aus. "Pass auf dich auf", werfe ich ein und wende mich einfach um. Alles andere macht keinen Sinn…  
Ich hoffe nur ihm passiert nichts.  
Vielleicht...  
Vielleicht sollte ich hiernach mal in Ruhe mit ihm reden.  
Ich möchte nicht mehr, dass er Angst vor mir hat und mich mehr fürchtet als Todesser…  
Ich habe wirklich alles falsch gemacht.  
Auch Remus gegenüber…  
Warum kann ich nicht einfach die Zeit zurück drehen?  
Ich würde gerne noch mal von vorne anfangen und jetzt kann ich es vielleicht nicht mehr.  
Vielleicht überleben wir nicht einmal diesen Tag…  
Und dann habe ich nie die Chance etwas zu ändern.  
Meine Beziehung zu Remus…  
Überhaupt eine Beziehung und nicht nur Sex, den er überhaupt nicht will. Sondern eher über sich ergehen lässt.  
Ich stolpere eher auf die anderen Todesser zu, nicht wissend, wie ich durch die ganzen Flüche unbeschadet gekommen bin.  
"-müssen fliehen!"  
Was?  
Ich schaue mich um und sehe, dass der Orden vollkommen dominiert.  
"Die Gefangenen müssen auf jeden Fall mit!", brüllt ein anderer, Gefangenen?!  
Schockiert beobachte ich wie Remus einen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommt und bewusstlos zusammensackt, neben ihm zwei weitere Ordensmitglieder, dessen Namen ich nicht kenne.  
…  
Nicht Remus!  
Noch bevor ich zu ihm kann, apparieren sie bereits mit ihm.

 

______________________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 63 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

 


	18. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Es ist laut.  
An meinem Körper sind überall Hände. Die mich halten, dafür sorgen das ich nicht stürze. Aber das ist vermutlich nicht der wirkliche Grund, warum sie das tun.  
Sie halten mich gefangen.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sie es geschafft haben, mich in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.  
Jemand stand vor mir.  
Ich hab nur noch einen hellen, stechenden Lichtblitz eines Fluches gesehen, ehe der Schmerz sich in meinen Körper brannte.  
Und dann…  
Dann sind wir appariert.  
Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin.  
Wo wir sind.  
Aber sie sind laut.  
Und sie freuen sich.  
Die ganze Zeit über schreien sie mir ins Ohr, wie sie mich am besten gleich töten werden. Wenn sie es doch nur endlich tun würden. Dann wären die Schmerzen zu ende. Ich müsste ihre Schreie nicht mehr hören. Und den viel zu festen Griff an meinem Körper nicht ertragen. Den Geruch nach Asche, Schweiß und Angst.  
Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es so endet. In einem Kampf vielleicht. Mitten in einem Duell, weil ich unaufmerksam bin. Aber so…  
Und sie werden es nicht schnell tun, das weiß ich.  
Diese Leute lieben es anderen Schmerz zuzufügen.  
Innerlich könnte ich auflachen bei den Gedanken, dass man mich ein Leben lang eine Bestie genannt hat, während solche Leute direkt neben ihnen wohnten.  
Ich will, dass es endet. Jetzt. Dann muss ich mir auch nicht länger anhören, ob sie mich nun ganz langsam aufschlitzen wollen oder doch lieber so lange mit einem Fluch quälen, bis ich den Verstand verliere und mich selbst umbringe.  
Meine Augen kann ich kaum noch offen halten.  
Das Licht blendet.  
Ständig werden irgendwelche Flüche abgefeuert und ich verstehe nicht warum. Sie haben das Schlachtfeld verlassen und kämpfen nicht mehr. Warum also kämpfen sie jetzt? Wenn ich versuche meinen Blick zu schärfen und mich gezielter umzusehen, erkenne ich allerdings nur eine Masse von schwarzen Umhangträgern. Ich komme mir vor wie in Nebel eingehüllt…  
Was für ein Zauber war das?  
Mit was hat der Kerl mich da niedergestreckt?  
"Hier bleiben!", der Griff um meinen Arm wird ruckartig fester, so dass ich keine Wahl habe, als mich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen. Aber ich habe eher das Gefühl, ich hänge in der Luft. Irgendetwas presst sich in meine Kehle und schnürt mir zusätzlich noch die Luft ab. "Stell dich hin!"  
Ein Zauberstab.  
Mir presst jemand seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.  
"Lass den doch, der macht es eh nicht mehr lange."  
Vermutlich mache ich das auch nicht mehr.  
Der Orden kann mich nicht retten.  
Wir wissen nicht, wo die Todesser ihre Quartiere haben.  
Wenn sie mich mitgenommen haben, bin ich verloren.  
Jetzt muss ich nur noch dafür sorgen, dass sie an keine Informationen kommen.  
Wenn sie mich zu Voldemort bringen sollten…  
Merlin bewahre…  
Ich muss an einen Zauberstab kommen.  
Und das beenden.  
Sie dürfen keine Informationen bekommen.  
Und bevor sie sich diese einfach aus meinen Kopf ziehen, sollte ich es einfach selber beenden.  
Ironisch schnaube ich auf. Bisher fand ich es immer widerwertig, wenn Moody davon gesprochen hat, dass man sicher lieber selbst tötet, wenn man gefangen genommen wird. Das ist besser als dem Feind Informationen zu überlassen.  
Ich wollte das nie hören.  
Und jetzt?  
Es gibt absolut nichts mehr was ich noch tun kann.  
Ich bin umzingelt von Feinden.  
Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie gerade im Kreis stehen.  
Unter ihnen ich.  
Wahrscheinlich warten sie nur darauf, mich spektakulär töten zu können.  
Merlin, ich will gar nicht wissen, was für abartige Methoden sie sich angeeignet haben.  
Aber schnell und schmerzlos wird es nicht.  
So viel weiß ich.  
"Na, freust du dich schon, du kleine Schlampe?", flüstert mir eine gehässige Stimme ins Ohr, vor der ich mich versuche wegzudrehen, um nicht noch mehr klebrige Spucke abzubekommen. Ein angeekelter Schauer durchfährt mich, während ich instinktiv versuche wegzukommen, aber ich sacke nur schwach nach vorne. "Nicht so schnell, erst sind deine Freunde dran."  
…  
Meine Freunde?  
Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf.  
Von was redet der?  
Die haben mich mitgenommen!  
Nur mich!  
Hilflos sehe ich mich um.  
Versuche endlich wieder klare Sicht zu bekommen, aber die Nachwirkungen sind immer noch zu stark. Alles ist verschwommen. Ich sehe nur Schwarz.  
Leuchtenden Nebel.  
Höre ihre Rufe.  
Sehe verschwommene Bewegungen.  
Wir…wir stehen im Kreis.  
Ist…ist da jemand in der Mitte?  
Oh Merlin…  
Keuchend sacke ich tiefer und remple gegen den Todesser, der mich festhält, als ich Gideon und Fabian erkenne. Sie sind in der Mitte des Kreises, blutüberströmt und kaum noch in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Zitternd sacke ich weiter nach hinten, als ich erkenne, dass Fabian blutspuckend zu Boden geht. Lautes Lachen erhellt den Raum, nimmt mir die Sinne und lässt die stummen Tränen in meinen Augen anwachsen, bis sie mir gänzlich die Sicht nehmen.  
Wir…wir sind tot.  
Alle drei.  
Die beiden werden es nicht schaffen.  
Es sind viel zu viele.  
"Sieh hin!", mit einem harten Ruck werde ich in die Höhe gezogen und mein Kopf schmerzhaft in den Haaren ergriffen, sodass ich den Blick nicht abwenden kann. Immer wieder werden Flüche auf die beiden abgefeuert, die ihre Haut aufreißen und bluten lässt.  
Und sie alle finden das lustig.  
Lustig zu sehen, wie die beiden keine Kraft mehr haben um aufzustehen und im eigenen Blut am Boden liegen.  
In mir verlangt alles danach sie zu retten. Nach ihnen zu rufen und zu ihnen zu rennen.  
Aber ich bin erstarrt.  
Sehe hilflos zu, wie das Leben langsam aus ihren Körpern rinnt.  
"Wir sollten es beenden!"  
Nein.  
Sie dürfen nicht sterben.  
Die beiden haben so viel mehr für den Orden getan als ich.  
Warum bringen sie nicht mich an ihrer Stelle um?!  
…aber das werden sie noch tun.  
Zauberstäbe werden gehoben. Mir fehlt immer mehr die Luft zu atmen. Erstarrt beobachte ich, wie Gideon ein letztes Mal aufsteht und nach seinem Bruder greift, um ihn in die Höhe zu ziehen.  
Sie sehen dem Tod in die Augen.  
Ihnen ist klar, dass sie nicht fliehen können.  
Es gibt keinen Ausweg.  
Und doch stehen sie da, bereit für ein grausames Ende, als würden sie gleich einen Freund willkommen heißen.  
Mir entweicht ein tonloses Keuchen, als die Flüche sich von den Zauberstäben lösen. Für einen kurzen Moment kann ich die beiden noch erkennen, ehe es einen zerreißenden Knall gibt. Ihre Körper bersten durch die Wucht der Flüche auseinander und werden in Fetzen gerissen. Um mich herum sind erschrockene Aufschreie. Todesser weichen zurück, schreien und würgen.  
Und ich stehe starr da.  
Während Gideons und Fabians Blut, Haut und Innerstes über mein Gesicht läuft.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 66 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	19. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Zitternd umklammere ich die Kloschüssel, während mein ganzer Körper sich verkrampft um das wenige Essen hochzuwürgen, welches ich nur beschwerlich heute zu mir genommen habe.  
Und je länger ich an die Szene von eben-  
Mir steigt noch mehr Magensäure hoch und ich erbreche mittlerweile nichts anderes mehr. Und trotzdem versucht mein Körper immer noch alles raus zu kriegen.  
Das war nicht einfach Mord, das war reines Abschlachten…  
Erneut spüre ich die Magensäure hochkommen und versuche tief durchzuatmen. Ich muss da gleich wieder raus. Ich muss es schaffen, dass Remus nicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilt.  
Ich muss ihn irgendwie retten.  
Er darf nicht sterben…  
Noch einmal hole ich tief Luft und ignoriere den Gestank meiner Kotze.  
Remus.  
Ich muss mich auf Remus konzentrieren.  
Wacklig stehe ich auf und betätige die Klospülung.  
Am Waschbecken wasche ich mir den Mund und spüle ihn mit Wasser aus, was aber schon wieder ausreicht um meine Übelkeit deutlicher spürbar zu machen.  
Ich kann mich hier nicht weiter verschanzen und nichts tun.  
Remus braucht meine Hilfe.  
Wenn ich ihm nicht helfen kann, wird er hier sterben.  
Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar meine Schuld, dass sie ihn überhaupt geschnappt haben. Nachdem er mich erkannt hat, war er so erstarrt und angsterfüllt...  
Ich muss ihn retten!  
Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass er hier rauskommt.  
Seufzend richte ich mich auf und streiche meine Haare zurück. Ich sollte zurückgehen, wenn ich länger hier bleibe, wird das vielleicht noch auffällig.  
Also zwinge ich mich dazu, das Badezimmer zu verlassen und zurück zu den anderen zu gehen. Die gane Zeit unterdrücke ich den Impuls mir die Hand auf den Bauch zu legen, um die Übelkeit irgendwie zu überstehen. Auch meine Anspannung darf ich mir nicht anmerken lassen. Zumindest nicht in dem Bezug, dass ich mir Sorgen um Remus mache. Und Angst um ihn habe.  
Jetzt zählt meine Rolle, ich muss schließlich zu ihm. "Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", frage ich und schaue in die Runde, zu der ich mich näher stelle. "Wie wollt ihr an Informationen kommen?"  
Wenn ich sie mir alles so angucke sehen sie auch ziemlich blass aus und nicht mehr ganz so bestimmt wie vorhin.  
"Wir werden das mit ihm tun, was man auch mit anderen Werwölfen tut", meint Malfoy entschieden.  
Avery grinst. "Zu was anderem ist er ja auch nicht gut. Und außerdem kennt er das ja offensichtlich schon."  
Innerlich alarmiert zucke ich unmerklich zusammen.  
Sie wollen sich erst an ihm vergehen. Ihn ausnutzen und ihm wahrscheinlich dabei mehr als wehtun.  
Ihn quälen.  
Instinktiv will ich mir auf die Unterlippe beißen, reiße mich aber noch rechtzeitig zusammen, bevor es einer mitbekommt. Aber der Gedanke, dass sie Remus vergewaltigen, um an Informationen über den Orden zu kommen, ist ... brutal.  
Abartig.  
Ebenso abartig, wie sie die beiden anderen Ordensmitglieder vor seinen Augen abgeschlachtet haben.  
Ich muss das verhindern!  
Ich muss vor allen anderen darein und Remus davor bewahren.  
"Ich gehe zuerst", antworte ich instinktiv und werde direkt überrascht beäugt.  
"Jetzt?!", hakt Mulciber fassungslos nach und ich nicke bestimmend.  
"Wir sollten besser keine Zeit vergehen lassen", füge ich hinzu, um den Schein zu wahren.  
"Alter Snape, das du nach so einer Nummer ficken willst ... Respekt...", murmelt Lestrange.  
Ich erwidere darauf nichts und nicke nur erneut, ehe ich auf den Raum zugehe, in dem Remus gefangen gehalten wird. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht allzu schwer verletzt und lässt sich von mir helfen. Aber wahrscheinlich wird er ebenso wie vorhin erstmal verängstigt versuchen sich meiner zu entziehen.  
Ich nehme die Barriere von der Tür und betrete ohne zu zögern den Raum, wo ich ihn auch sofort wieder verschließe und versiegle. Erst dann wende ich mich um und blicke zu Remus, der am Boden vor dem Bett sitzt und leblos hinab starrt.  
Scheiße...  
Er ist mit Blut bespritzt.  
Und völlig apathisch.  
Er hat noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass ich hier bin.  
Hilflos trete ich auf ihn zu und knie mich vor ihm.  
Ist das sein Blut? Wurde er schwer verletzt?  
Ich habe das alles gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Aber während ich ihn mustere, erscheint es mir nicht so, als würde das Blut seins sein. Unschlüssig streiche ich ihm eine von verkrustetem Blut zusammengeklebte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Remus…"  
Aber er reagiert nicht.  
Nicht einmal auf meine Berührungen.  
Er sieht mich nicht an.  
Nimmt mich nicht wahr.  
Scheint nicht da zu sein.  
Wenn ich nicht sehen würde, dass sich kaum merklich sein Brustkorb heben und senken würde, könnte man denken, dass er nicht einmal atmet...  
Merlin, er hat nicht einmal geweint, nachdem was passiert ist.  
Er reagiert gar nicht...  
Steht völlig unter Schock und...  
Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?!  
"Hey…", bringe ich hilflos hervor und bringe mein Gesicht direkt in sein Blickfeld, aber er sieht einfach durch mich hindurch. Merlin, selbst sein Gesicht ist bedeckt mit dem Blut seiner Freunde… "Hörst du mich, Remus?"  
Ich bekomme Angst, als er noch immer keine Regung von sich gibt und regelrecht in sich selbst gefangen zu sein scheint.  
"Ich…ich mach dein Gesicht sauber, ja?", verzweifelt fasse ich ihn ins Auge, aber auch darauf erhalte ich keine Reaktion. "Und dann musst du fliehen". Ich hoffe, er wird dazu in der Lage sein.  
Erstarrt beobachte ich, wie er langsam den Kopf schüttelt und mir so widerspricht. "...kann nicht fliehen."  
"Doch", antworte ich aber, als ich einen Lappen auf dem Boden entdecke, den ich mir greife und mit einem Zauber erst reinige und dann befeuchte. "Du wirst mich verletzen müssen. Es muss so aussehen, als hättest du mich im Kampf überwältigt", erkläre ich und streiche sanft mit dem Lappen über Remus Gesicht. "Und … du wirst meinen Zauberstab an dich nehmen", auch wenn allein die Vorstellung eine furchtbare ist, meinen Zauberstab abzugeben. Aber anders wird sich Remus nicht befreien können. Ohne Zauberstab kann er nicht apparieren. Und wenn er mich angeblich im Kampf geschlagen hat, würde er ohne Zweifel meinen Zauberstab mitnehmen.  
Erstarrt fixiert er mich und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mir gerade nicht folgen konnte. Besorgt entferne ich weiter vorsichtig das Blut.  
"Ich kann dir nicht wehtun", erwidert er plötzlich.  
Ich stocke, denn mit allen Sätzen und Erwiderungen, die Remus in diesem Augenblick hätte sagen können, habe ich mit dieser nicht gerechnet.  
"Du musst…", antworte ich aber und sehe ihn kurz direkt an, in trübe bernsteinfarbene Augen blickend, von denen ich weiß, wie schön sie aussehen können, wenn er strahlt. Auch wenn ein solches Strahlen noch nie mir gegolten hat…  
"Warum hilfst du mir?", fragt er tonlos und ich merke ganz genau, dass er immer noch nicht bereit ist mir etwas anzutun.  
Aber uns rennt die Zeit davon.  
"Weil du nicht sterben darfst…", erwidere ich bedrückt und wische ihm das letzte Blut aus dem Gesicht. Unweigerlich streiche ich ihm leicht über die Wange. "Es muss so aussehen, als hätten wir uns einen wirklichen Kampf geliefert, okay?"  
"Du musst mich nicht retten", fassungslos starre ich Remus an, als er das sagt. "Sie werden es rauskriegen und dich umbringen."  
Und wenn schon.  
…  
Mein erster Gedanke ist, ich sterbe halt, Hauptsache Remus überlebt.  
"Wenn du dabei überlebst…", ich nehme meinen Zauberstab in die Hand und streiche kurz über ihn, ehe ich ihn in Remus Hand lege.  
Er beginnt zu zittern und schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich will dir nicht wehtun..."  
"Ich werde dich anders nicht hier rausbekommen", bringe ich verzweifelt hervor und mustere Remus hilflos, seine Hand mit meiner umschließend, in der mein Zauberstab liegt. Wenn Remus nicht verschwindet, wird er auf brutalste Art und Weise vergewaltigt werden! "Bitte Remus…"  
Doch er erwidert meinen Blick nur traurig. "Ich sterbe eh", was...? "Wenn sie es nicht sind, sind es irgendwann andere Todesser in diesem Krieg."  
"Nein!", erwidere ich ernst und halte bitter seine Hand. "Es…es ist meine Schuld, dass sie dich überwältigt haben…", er kann sich super verteidigen, aber ich habe ihn erstarren lassen…  
Verwirrt runzelt er die Stirn. "Warum sollte das deine Schuld sein?!"  
"Du bist vollkommen erstarrt… Wegen mir", erwidere ich und senke den Blick. "Es ist meine Schuld…"  
Remus weicht meinem Blick aus und starrt wieder hinab.  
Es ist also sehr wohl meine Schuld.  
"Ich versteh dich nicht...", sagt er kaum hörbar. "Du bist immer so anders..."  
"Wi…wir haben jetzt keine Zeit um uns darüber zu unterhalten…", ich streiche ihm durch die Haare und mustere ihn eingehend. Wenn ich wirklich sterbe, ist es vielleicht das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sehe. "Du musst hier raus…"  
Bedrückt sieht er meinen Zauberstab an. "Ich kann das nicht..."  
"Du musst", ich streiche ihm erneut durch die Haare und beginne automatisch ihn im Nacken zu kraulen. Ich weiß, dass er das mag, Er hat sich immer in meine Berührung gelehnt, wenn ich ihn so angefasst habe. Wenn wir nur beieinander lagen und die Nähe zueinander genossen haben.  
Wenn ich seine Nähe genossen habe, wahrscheinlich hat er meine nie wirklich gemocht…  
Aber jetzt schließt er die Augen und lässt sich gegen mich sinken. "Ich versteh dich nicht..."  
Ich antworte darauf nicht, ich wüsste nicht einmal was ich sagen sollte. Ich will ihn einfach nur in Sicherheit wissen, nicht hier. "Du musst verschwinden, Remmy…", vor dem heutigen Tag habe ich nie seinen Spitznamen verwendet… "Je länger wir warten, desto schwerer wird es vermutlich…", instinktiv lehne ich meinen Kopf an seinen und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Ich scheine Remus damit ganz schön zu verwirren, immerhin sieht er mich überfordert an. Sein Blick fällt auch wieder auf meinen Zauberstab.  
"Am besten du fliehst über ein Fenster, die sind nicht bewacht. Über dem Gelände ist ein Apparierschutz, über die Ostseite ist der Weg der kürzeste, bis du das Grundstück verlassen kannst" erkläre ich und versuche mir sein Gesicht ganz genau einzuprägen.  
Ich werde ihn nicht wieder sehen…  
"Appariere ein paar Mal, damit sie deine Spur verlieren, falls sie dir folgen", füge ich hinzu und sehe, dass sein Blick wieder verwirrt auf mir liegt.  
"Und du?", fragt er bedrückt. "Sie töten dich."  
"Wenn du es glaubhaft aussehen lässt, dann vielleicht nicht…", antworte ich bedrückt und streiche ihm nochmal durch die Haare.  
Unschlüssig sieht er mein Gesicht an. "Ich hab noch nie jemandem wehgetan...", unruhig dreht er meinen Zauberstab. "Geschockt ja, aber ... nicht verletzt."  
"Ich … würde es auch selbst tun, aber das geht nicht…", antworte ich und mustere ihn.  
Ob es okay wäre, wenn ich ihm einen Kuss gebe…?  
Wenn es das letzte Mal ist, dann…  
"Okay...", meint er unsicher, ehe er stockt und mich dann nachdenklich ansieht. "Und ein Illusionszauber? Darin bin ich gut."  
Seine Illusionen waren zu unserer Schulzeit schon hervorragend. Das könnte wirklich klappen. Remus will mich nicht verletzen, also bleibt uns nur das. "Ich werde aber auch echte Wunden brauchen… Meine Verletzungen müssen doch richtig heilen, wenn sie mich versorgen. Sofern … sie das überhaupt tun…"  
Ich merke, dass Remus sich dagegen völlig sträubt. Und ich kann mir auch überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie er jemanden etwas antun würde...  
Dennoch richtet er meinen Zauberstab auf mich und sieht mich starr an, ehe er verharrt.  
Mein Herz rast in meiner Brust, innerlich versuche ich mich auf Schmerzen vorzubereiten, aber Remus Hand beginnt immer mehr zu zittern.  
Unsicher mustere ich seinen Griff um meinen Zauberstab. Vielleicht … müssen wir es zusammen machen…  
Doch bevor ich meine Hand auf seine lege, lehne ich mich vor und küsse Remus vorsichtig, aber sanft. Vielleicht ist es das letzte Mal. Vielleicht sehen wir uns nie wieder.  
Und vielleicht denkt Remus sogar das gleiche, da er sich nicht abwendet, oder gar von sich stößt. Stattdessen lässt er mich gewähren und mich ihn immer weiter küssen.  
"Entschuldige…", flüstere ich bitter direkt an seinen Lippen und lehne meine Stirn einen Augenblick an seine.  
Ich müsste mich für viel mehr als diesen einen Kuss entschuldigen.  
Aber uns bleibt kaum noch Zeit.  
Er schüttelt nur den Kopf und lehnt sich auch bei mir an. "Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst ... kommen sie noch her."  
"Wi…wir zaubern zusammen", murmle ich und atme tief ein, während ich mein Gesicht leicht gegen seinen Hals schmiege. Am liebsten würde ich einfach mit ihm verschwinden.  
Ich merke, wie er sich anspannt und regelrecht verkrampft. Aber wenn wir noch länger zögern, könnten sie wirklich einfach in den Raum kommen.  
"Du musst überleben…", flüstere ich und lege nochmal kurz meine Lippen auf seine, doch im nächsten Moment umfasse ich seine Hand und richte meinen Zauberstab direkt auf mich selber.  
Er muss hier raus.  
Er muss es schaffen.  
Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dafür sterbe.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 70 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	20. Moody

**Moody**

 

 

Argwöhnisch sehe ich auf und betrachte den silbrigen Phönix, der sich vor mir auf den Schreibtisch setzt. Ein Patronus von Albus hat in letzter Zeit nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Zuletzt bekam ich einen, als er meldete, dass sich Remus, Gideon und Fabian in Gefangenschaft befinden würden.  
Und jetzt…?  
Wahrscheinlich sind sie tot…  
Sie sind tot.  
"Remus ist zurückgekehrt. Er befindet sich zurzeit im Hauptquartier in James Obhut. Sein Zustand ist wohl überaus kritisch", ich starre Albus Patronus an.  
Remus ist wieder da?!  
...  
"Unerfreulicher Weise ist man im Ministerium der Meinung mich noch nicht gehen lassen zu können.  
Würdest du dich der Sache bitte schnellstmöglich annehmen?"  
Ich starre nach wie vor diesen Vogel an.  
Remus soll wirklich wieder da sein?  
Das … hat niemand von uns für möglich befunden. Bisher kam keiner unserer Leute lebendig aus den  Fängen der Todesser wieder zurück.  
Und warum er allein?  
Gideon und Fabian sind wahrscheinlich tot.  
Und Remus soll es überlebt haben?  
Oder haben diese Drecksschweine ihn absichtlich zurückgeschickt?  
Noch immer starre ich finster den Fleck an, wo bis eben noch Albus Patronus saß, und nur noch silbrige Rauchfäden darauf schließen lassen, dass da bis eben noch ein Patronus war.  
Ich stemme mich vom Tisch hoch und greife nach meinem Mantel. Ich muss mir den Jungen ansehen.  
…  
Nicht, dass die Todesser mit ihm etwas angestellt haben, was ihn nun zu unserem Feind macht.  
Und Potter ist wahrscheinlich viel zu naiv, um auch nur daran zu denken, dass mit seinem Freund etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Seine Frau und das Baby haben ihn viel zu weich werden lassen. Zudem sind sie schon so lange Freunde, er wird das definitiv nicht mit der nötigen Sorge behandeln.  
Hastig appariere ich und stehe im nächsten Augenblick vor dem Hauptquartier, dessen Schutzzauber ich löse, sodass ich das Gebäude betreten kann und baue die Zauber wieder auf. Im Flur des Hauses höre ich direkt Stimmen aus der Küche, die sich angeregt unterhalten.  
"...finde ich nicht in Ordnung", Emmeline regt sich über irgendetwas gewaltig auf und durch mein magisches Auge, kann ich trotz der geschlossenen Tür sehen, wie sie Sirius vorwurfsvoll ansieht. "Er muss ins Krankenhaus!"  
Da sie gerade beim Thema Remus ist, lasse ich meinen Blick schweifen und entdecke ihn ein Stockwerk weiter oben, wie er zitternd und mehr als apathisch auf einem Bett sitzt, während James sein bestmögliches tut um für ihn da zu sein.  
"Wir müssen erstmal sehen, ob er nicht vielleicht mit einem Imperiusfluch belegt worden ist oder vielleicht übergelaufen ist", erklärt Sirius relativ stur.  
"Aber er ist verletzt und verstört, Sirius!", erwidert Emmeline hörbar fassungslos.  
Seufzend betrete ich die Küche, noch bevor er antworten kann. "Sirius hat vollkommen recht", werfe ich stoisch ein. "Warum sollte Voldemort jemanden entkommen lassen, wenn es für ihn nicht einen Nutzen dahinter gibt?"  
Emmeline starrt schockiert von mir zu Sirius. "Ist hier außer James und mir niemand erleichtert, dass zumindest einer lebend zurückgekommen ist?! Wir dachten die letzten Tage, dass alle drei ermordet worden wären", ihre Augen werden leicht glasig, als sie kopfschüttelnd Sirius ins Auge fasst. "Ihr seid doch Freunde und du behandelst ihn so…so furchtbar."  
"Er muss es tun", antworte ich statt Sirius, der geknickt den Blick abgewendet hat. Es ist mehr als spürbar, wie schwer es ihm fällt, so mit einem seiner Freunde umzugehen. Aber im Gegensatz zu Potter hat er verstanden, was auf dem Spiel steht. "Unser aller Leben könnte in Gefahr sein, wenn wir nicht so handeln würden."  
"Aber doch nicht durch Remus!", Emmeline ist viel zu weichherzig.  
"Verstehst du es denn nicht? Bisher kamen nur Leichen von den Todessern zurück. Nie kam jemand lebendig zurück. Und auch wenn Remus ein großartiger Zauberer ist, denke ich nicht, dass es möglich ist, dass er sich einfach so aus seiner Gefangenschaft herauskämpfen konnte", erklärt Sirius bitter. "Es ist merkwürdig, Emmeline und wir sollten Remus nicht blind vertrauen. Nicht in so einer Situation."  
Sirius scheint in letzter Zeit erwachsener geworden zu sein, als ich es ihm zugetraut hätte. Er hat vollkommen verstanden, dass Remus Auftauchen mehr als nur fragwürdig ist.  
Wir können dem nicht trauen.  
"Hör auf Sirius", rate ich ihr. "Und ich kümmere mich um Remus und versuche herauszufinden, was passiert ist und wie vertrauenswürdig er wirklich ist."  
"Ich komme mit, er ist mit James oben", erklärt Sirius, während Emmeline sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt.  
"Und wenn er nicht vertrauenswürdig ist…?", hakt sie unsicher nach. "Was dann?"  
"Kümmern wir uns darum", sage ich knapp, da ich für dieses Problem noch keine Lösung habe. Das ist etwas, was ich mit Albus besprechen muss.  
Wenn wir Remus nicht länger vertrauen können, dann kann er nicht länger hierbleiben. Ihm dem Ministerium zu übergeben wäre allerdings ebenso fatal, da er Informationen über den Orden hat.  
Ich greife nach der Schulter von Sirius und ziehe ihn aus der Küche. "Was wissen wir bisher? Und wie geht es ihm?", hake ich nach.  
Unsicher zuckt Sirius mit den Schultern. "Er redet nicht viel ... hat kaum herausgebracht, dass Gideon und Fabian tot sind", also ist es so, wie ich vermutet habe. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist, er fing nur an zu zittern und zu weinen, als das Thema auf die beiden fiel."  
Weil sie vermutlich vor seinen Augen ermordet wurden.  
Aber das erklärt nicht, wie er es angeblich dort raus geschafft haben soll.  
"Er hat irgendetwas davon gestammelt, dass er mit jemandem alleine war, den er überwältigen konnte und dann geflohen ist", ich starre Sirius an, der scheinbar genauso an dieser Geschichte zweifelt.  
"Das sollen wir glauben", antworte ich und bleibe vor der Tür noch einen Moment stehen. "Der Ort, an dem er gefangen war, war sicher nicht unbewacht und er wird sich nicht einfach durchgekämpft haben", das passt hinten und vorne nicht zusammen. "Also wenn ich ihn gleich verhöre, werde ich nicht zimperlich mit ihm umgehen, nur damit das klar ist."  
Sirius zuckt abermals mit den Schultern, auch wenn er deutlich blasser geworden ist. Gerade als ich hinaufgehen will, hält er mich am Arm zurück. "Du passt doch aber auf ihn auf?", fragt er besorgt. "Er sieht wirklich furchtbar aus..."  
"Ich werde Fragen stellen, die ihm sehr unangenehm sein werden, er wird vermutlich weinen, sich anspannen und schrecklich fühlen. Das wird ihn erschöpfen und sehr viel Kraft kosten, aber es ist notwendig. Und ich werde nichts machen, was nicht von Nöten ist, wenn du das meinst", erkläre ich Sirius, der sich angespannt auf die Unterlippe beißt.  
Langsam nickt er. "Okay", nuschelt er und tut sich vermutlich schwer mit der Vorstellung. "Wir haben ja keine andere Wahl..."  
Ich nicke nur und klopfe an die Tür, die nur einen Moment später von James geöffnet wird. Er sieht erschöpft aus und wirkt von Sorgen und Ängsten zerfressen. Die letzten Tage hat er sich damit beschäftigen müssen, dass sein Freund vielleicht tot sein könnte.  
"Moody", sagt er recht überrascht und sieht kurz den Flur entlang, als würde er noch auf jemanden warten. "Wo ist Albus?"  
"Im Ministerium, er kommt da nicht weg", erkläre ich und sehe an James vorbei. Remus sitzt dort eingefallen und verängstigt an die Wand gedrängt und sieht gar nicht mehr aus, wie der Junge, den ich eigentlich kenne.  
James sieht von meiner Nachricht gar nicht begeistert aus, dennoch kann ich ungehindert den Raum betreten. Mir bleibt aber nicht verborgen, dass James mich misstrauisch ins Auge fasst und schützend wieder zu Remus geht. "Ich kann dir gleich alles erzählen", meint er. "Wir sollten Remus erst einmal ins Krankenhaus bringen."  
"Ich befrage den Jungen erst", erwidere ich und greife nach einem Stuhl, um mich neben das Bett zu setzen. "Ihr haltet euch zurück und wenn wir uns sicher sein können, dass alles gut ist, können wir immer noch ins Krankhaus. Jetzt nicht."  
Dabei bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, wie diese Befragung aussehen soll. Es hat immerhin nicht den Anschein, als hätte Remus irgendetwas von eben wahrgenommen. Sein Blick ist starr und panisch auf etwas gerichtet, was nicht da ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er nicht einmal in der Lage zu antworten.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir erzählen kann, was passiert ist", wirft James wütend ein. "Er braucht Versorgung, jetzt!"  
"Ich will es aber nicht von dir hören, sondern von Remus", antworte ich angespannt und fasse James ernst ins Auge. "Und du hältst dich jetzt raus, ansonsten verlässt du den Raum."  
Sein Blick wird ärgerlich und vermutlich wird er nicht so schlau sein und einfach still sein.  
"Du kannst mich hier nicht einfach rausschmeißen Alastor!", diese hitzköpfigen Jungspunde, denkt er wirklich, dass ich das nicht tun würde? "Du kannst dir das von Remus immer noch anhören, wenn es ihm besser geht und so lange muss dir meine Aussage reichen!"  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und stelle mich James entgegen. "Potter, egal ob das dein bester Freund, deine Frau oder dein Kind ist, hier muss für Sicherheit gesorgt werden. Und in diesem Moment sitzt dort eine unheimlich große Sicherheitslücke und eine potenzielle Gefahr. Also reiß dich jetzt zusammen oder verschwinde. Aber an diesem Gespräch wirst du nichts ändern können."  
"Lass uns rausgehen, James", schlägt Sirius vor. "Moody hat mir versprochen, dass er auf Remus aufpasst."  
James wirkt alles andere als überzeugt und ich merke wie er sich am liebsten weiter schützend vor Remus werfen würde, aber er lässt sich langsam von Sirius zur Tür schieben. "Wenn du ihm zusätzlich weh-"  
"Ist schon okay, James", die beiden erstarren, als Remus brüchige Stimme erklingt. "Moody hat Recht, es wäre überaus töricht mir weiter blind zu vertrauen..."  
Vernünftiger Junge.  
Das war er schon immer.  
"Ich werde ihm nicht wehtun", versichere ich, während Sirius James aus der Tür herausschiebt. Aber leicht wird das für Remus wahrscheinlich dennoch nicht.  
Kaum das die beiden weg sind, wende ich mich Remus wieder zu, aber jetzt scheint es schon wieder so, als wäre er gar nicht hier. Und das unnatürliche heftige Zittern, welches seinen ganzen eh schon zerbrechlichen Körper bedrohlich schwanken lässt, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.  
Ich ziehe erneut den Stuhl an das Bett und setze mich auf ihn, den Jungen musternd. Er sieht schrecklich aus. Er macht sich klein und versucht scheinbar unsichtbar zu werden. Er ist ausgemergelt und ich habe nur eine Ahnung davon, was er in Gefangenschaft gesehen haben muss.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick bin ich selbst darüber unsicher, ob ich das jetzt hier tun sollte. Aber ich kann nicht einfach riskieren, dass es nur ein Trick von Voldemort ist, der genau auf solche Handlungen von uns abzielt.  
"Gideon und Fabian sind tot, du konntest aber fliehen. Wie?", ich frage sehr barsch nach und fasse Remus ganz genau ins Auge. Ich muss auf seine Reaktion und auf sein Verhalten achten. Wenn mir etwas komisch vorkommt, sollte ich augenblicklich reagieren.  
Obwohl Remus schon die Farbe der Wand hinter ihm hat, wird er noch bleicher. Unruhig knetet er seine Hände ineinander und drückt viel zu schmerzhaft auf seinen Fingern herum. Fieberhaft versucht er irgendwo anders hinzusehen, aber offenbar wird er die Bilder die sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielen nicht los, sodass er verzweifelt die Augen zusammen presst.  
"Snape...", bringt er letztendlich kaum hörbar hervor. "Sie...sie haben ausgeknobelt wer-"  
Wer was?  
Was hat Snape gemacht?  
"Du musst mir mehr erzählen, mit einzelnen Worten kann ich nichts anfangen, Remus", erkläre ich mit fester Stimme.  
Betroffen senkt er den Blick, als würde er sich für etwas schämen. "...sie haben ausgeknobelt, wer mit mir zuerst schlafen soll, um...um ... damit ich was sage."  
Es ist bekannt das Todesser so etwas tun, dennoch stellen sich meine Nackenhaare auf. "Und Snape kam zu dir? Hat er sich an dir vergriffen?"  
Ich merke wie sehr Remus mit sich kämpft und auch die Bewegungen seiner Hände werden immer unruhiger. Dennoch schüttelt er kaum merklich den Kopf, obwohl seine ganze Körperhaltung mir das genaue Gegenteil sagt. "Er wollte...", bringt er tonlos hervor. "Ich...ich hab", Remus stockt und sieht starr hinab. "...mitgemacht und bin so an seinen Zauberstab gekommen.  
Aber ich wollte nicht, ich...", verzweifelt streicht er sich durchs Gesicht. "Er hat so stark geblutet..."  
Ich schlucke hart herunter, Remus verhalten geht mir näher als es sollte. Normalerweise dürfte mich sowas absolut nicht weiter beeinflussen.  
Aber dieser Junge…  
"Hast du ihn getötet?", erfrage ich weiter.  
Hilflos schüttelt er den Kopf. "Ich kenn ihn doch von früher..."  
Ich seufze automatisch. "Du hättest ihn töten sollen", ein Todesser weniger ist immer besser. "Wie bist du dann entkommen? Es müssen doch eine Menge Todesser dort gewesen sein."  
"Ich bin durchs Fenster", irritiert sehe ich Remus an. So wie ich ihn kenne hat er irgendeine halsbrecherische Kletteraktion gestartet. "Auf dem Gelände waren nicht so viele Wachen, die waren durch ihre kürzliche Versammlung größtenteils noch drinnen. Und sie dachten, ich sei es mit Severus auch.  
Also hab ich mich vom Gelände geschlichen und bin appariert."  
Er hatte scheinbar mehr Glück, wenn das wirklich so funktioniert hat, wie er es gesagt hat. "Hast du ihnen irgendetwas gesagt?", will ich weiter wissen und beobachte, wie Remus wieder beginnt auf seinen Händen herumzudrücken.  
"Nein, gar nichts", versichert er mir.  
Mein Blick liegt abschätzend auf Remus. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem wirklich so ganz trauen kann. Ich zweifle kein Stück an seinen Emotionen, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass an der etwas Sache komisch ist.  
Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass er sich verhält, als wäre er vergewaltigt worden, auch wenn er sagt, dass es dazu nicht gekommen ist. Vielleicht sehe ich aber auch nur Gespenster. Immerhin kann diese beinahe Vergewaltigung ebenso schlimm für ihn sein.  
"Bist du verletzt? Wurdest du gefoltert?", ich sehe wie er zusammen zuckt, aber die schwerste Frage kommt wohl erst jetzt. "Wie ist das mit Gideon und Fabian passiert?  
Als er aufsieht habe ich das Gefühl in tote leere Augen zu sehen, die leblos durch mich hindurch starren. "Ich...ich...", er beginnt keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, als die Panik ihn überrollt. In dem Moment, als Tränen über sein Gesicht rinnen und er noch immer hilflos nach Worten ringt, ziehe ich ihn einfach an mich.  
Verdammt.  
Ich will mir nicht einmal vorstellen, was sie getan haben.  
Sein ganzer Körper bebt und zuckt unaufhörlich, wodurch ich nur enger um ihn greife. "Ganz ruhig, Remus", murmle ich. "Du bist nicht mehr dort."  
Nur zaghaft spüre ich ein Nicken, ehe er japsend Luft holt. "Sie...sie ... sie haben mit einem Zauber-", weinend schluchzt er auf und versucht sich trotz meiner Schulter noch in seinen Handflächen zu verstecken.  
Ich lege meine Hand automatisch in seinen Nacken und halte ihn weiter bei mir. "Atme tief durch, Junge und lass dir Zeit", aber er verkrampft völlig und japst teilweise nur hektisch vor sich hin.  
Instinktiv halte ich ihn noch näher bei mir, als sich verzweifelt seine Arme um mich schlingen und seine Hände nahezu schmerzhaft in mein Rücken krallen. "Sie sind nicht mehr da...", bringt er wirr hervor. "...nicht mehr da", überfordert halte ich ihn weiter, während sein ganzer Körper vor verkrampften Weinen bebt und zittert. "...nichts mehr."  
Nichts mehr?  
Was ist nicht mehr?  
"Remus versuch-"  
"Sie haben sie einfach in Stücke gerissen!"  
Ich erstarre.  
Halte starr den zerbrechenden Körper bei mir.  
In Stücke gerissen...  
Sie sind nicht mehr da, weil nichts mehr von ihnen übrig ist.  
"Scheiße…", entweicht es mir, als Remus seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter presst und umso verzweifelter weint.  
Auf diese Art und Weise haben sie versucht Informationen aus Remus herauszubekommen. Haben vermutlich damit gedroht, dass sie Fabian und Gideon etwas antun. Und weil Remus sich geweigert hat, haben sie die beiden einfach ermordet. Und er musste das mitansehen…  
Eine ganze Weile halte ich ihn einfach nur fest während meine Gedanken rasen. Und dennoch kann ich das ganze Ausmaß dessen, was er erzählt hat noch nicht begreifen.  
"Du musst durchatmen, Junge", bringe ich selber schwerfällig heraus. Aber wenn er weiter so schnell atmet, dann wird er sicher bald ohnmächtig. "Und versuch etwas zu trinken."  
Remus scheint mich nicht wahrzunehmen. Nur schwerfällig schaffe ich es ihn zurück zu lehnen um nach dem Glas zu greifen. "Hier", da er aber nicht danach greift, halte ich es an seine Lippen, bis er endlich was trinkt.  
Bedrückt sehe ich ihn an. Er zittert am ganzen Körper und starrt inzwischen nur noch bewegungslos auf einen Fleck. Vielleicht würde es ihm helfen wenn einer seiner Freunde für ihn da sein würden.  
Aber...  
Remus wirkt nicht gefährlich... Aber können wir uns sicher sein?  
"Hör zu", seufzend streiche ich mir durch die Haare. "Ich und die anderen kümmern uns um dich.  
Aber..."  
Er zuckt kaum merklich zusammen.  
"Ich halte es dennoch für besser, wenn du dennoch bei dir wohnst", bringe ich schwerfällig hervor.  
Remus erstarrt von neuem. "Alleine...", flüstert er hilflos und drückt auf seinen Fingern herum, "a...lleine..."  
Es zerbricht mir das Herz. "Zuerst solltest du in Krankenhaus, da bist du nicht alleine."  
Doch Remus schüttelt schon den Kopf. "Ich schaff das schon", murmelt er.  
"Du musst versorgt werden, Junge", erwidere ich ernster, aber Remus schüttelt nur stumm den Kopf.  
"Ich hab keine Verletzung", beteuert er mir noch einmal. "Und mir geht's gut..."  
Das geht es ganz und gar nicht.  
"Lüg mich nicht an Remus. Niemandem geht es gut, nachdem was du erleben musstest. Besser du bekommst auch noch etwas für die Psyche und zum Schlafen", antworte ich bestimmt. "Und widersprich mir besser nicht."  
Widersprüchlich verschließt er den Mund und zwingt sich dazu nichts zu sagen.  
"Kann ich nach Hause...?", fragt er hilflos.  
"Nachdem dich ein Heiler untersucht hat", antworte ich. "Ich begleite dich auch und bringe dich dann nach Hause", ich streiche ihn durch die Haare.  
Oder ich gebe ihm gleich etwas zum Schlafen und wir gehen danach zu einem Heiler.  
Seufzend lasse ich den Kopf sacken. "Gut, ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause, du legst dich schlafen und ich werde solange bei dir bleiben", erkläre ich und mustere Remus besorgt.  
Aber meine Sorge um ihn wird so schnell nicht abebben. In nächster Zeit muss ich gut auf ihn aufpassen. Um sicher zu gehen, dass er doch keine Falle von Voldemort ist. Und aus Angst, dass er zerbrechen könnte. Wahrscheinlich steht er näher daran als mir bewusst ist.  
______________________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 75 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

 


	21. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Unruhig knete ich meine Finger und gehe bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal um den Wohnblock.  
Was wenn er tot ist?  
Es doch nicht überlebt hat?  
Es ist so viel passiert seitdem Remus gefangen genommen wurde. Und ich bin mehr als froh, dass unser Plan funktioniert hat. Sie haben mir die Verletzungen und die Geschichte von seiner Flucht abgekauft. Vielleicht haben sie das aber auch nur, wegen der Sache mit Gideon und Fabian. Merlin … ich will gar nicht daran zurückdenken. Mein Magen zieht sich noch immer zusammen, wenn ich zu lange daran denke. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie das erst für Remus gewesen ist.  
Verdammt, auf was habe ich mich da eigentlich eingelassen?  
Nach der Schule hab ich wirklich gedacht, wir könnten etwas ändern.  
Eine Revolution gegen das Ministerium anführen.  
Aber Menschen umbringen?  
Sie in blutige kleine Stücke zerreißen?!  
Verdammt noch mal, daran hab ich garantiert nicht gedacht!  
Genauso wenig wie an Vergewaltigung.  
Diebstahl.  
Erpressung.  
Oder all die anderen Morde.  
…  
Ich war so ein Idiot.  
Aber jetzt steck ich da zu tief drin. Ich kann noch nicht einmal denjenigen wirklich helfen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Auch wenn Remus fliehen konnte… Aber seit zwei Wochen hab ich nichts von ihm gehört. Ich habe auch nichts in den Todesserreihen davon gehört, dass sie ihn nochmal geschnappt oder direkt getötet haben…  
Merlin, bitte lass ihn leben.  
Wie hätte er sich aber auch bei mir melden sollen? Eine Eule könnte abgefangen werden. Egal was er versucht hätte, es wäre viel zu riskant gewesen.  
Außerdem bin ich ein Todesser!  
Warum sollte er sich bei mir melden?!  
Verdammt, er hat zugesehen, wie sie zwei seiner Freunde abgeschlachtet haben und ich stand dabei.  
Für ihn bin ich doch ebenfalls so ein Arschloch!  
Und ein Mörder…  
An meinen Händen klebt genauso das Blut seiner Freunde, auch wenn ich keinen der Zauber gesprochen habe.  
Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht einmal eine gute Idee zu ihm zu gehen. Immerhin weiß ich, dass er im Orden ist. Aber … ich muss.  
Es ist Remus.  
Verzweifelt schaue ich auf die Klingelschilder und verharre verunsichert.  
Ich habe ihn auch unheimlich schlecht behandelt. Es wäre wohl nur gerecht, wenn er mir direkt meinen Zauberstab gegen die Kehle drückt. Aber das wird er wohl nicht tun. Remus war trotz allem ja nicht einmal in der Lage mich zu verletzten. Erst mit meiner Hilfe ging es. Und selbst dabei hat er gezittert und gekrampft...  
Dabei hab ich es verdient und noch viel schlimmeres.  
Ich stecke meine Hände in meine Tasche und streiche mit meiner Hand automatisch unruhig über die glatte Oberfläche von Remus Zauberstab.  
Ich sollte nicht noch länger zögern, oder?  
Wenn ich weiter hier rumstehe, mache ich mich immer weiter verrückt.  
Ich muss wissen, ob er in Ordnung und am Leben ist.  
…  
Aber wenn ich eine verwaiste Wohnung finde?  
Ich kann schlecht den Orden kontaktieren und dort in Erfahrung bringen, was mit Remus ist…  
Ach verdammt!  
Ohne weiter zu zögern öffne ich die Haustür und betrete den Treppenflur, von wo ich zu seiner Wohnung gehe. Dort bleibe ich unschlüssig vor seiner Tür stehen und starre sein Namensschild an.  
Ich muss nur klingeln.  
Aber wenn er nicht aufmacht…?  
Wo … soll ich nach ihm suchen?  
Ich schließe kurz die Augen und atme tief durch, ehe ich einfach auf die Klingel drücke.  
Es macht keinen Sinn zu zögern, ich mache mich nur umso verrückter.  
Angestrengt halte ich den Atem an, als ich leise Schritte höre.  
Merlin, er ist da.  
Und lebt!  
Unruhig knete ich wieder meine Hände, während sich quälend langsam die Tür öffnet und Remus regelrecht erstarrt, als er mich erkennt.  
"Merlin sei Dank…", entweicht es mir leise und ich sehe Remus an. Er sieht müde und gerade ziemlich erschrocken aus, aber abgesehen davon scheint es ihm gut zu gehen. Einem Impuls folgend würde ich ihn sofort an mich pressen und nie wieder loslassen wollen. Ich will nur spüren, dass er da ist. Es ihm gut geht.  
Aber ich verharre.  
Ich kann ihn nicht an mich reißen.  
Es ist falsch.  
"Se...Severus...", augenblicklich sieht er sich ängstlich um, ehe er mich erfasst und hastig in seine Wohnung zieht. Überrascht starre ich ihn an, da ich nicht mit so einer stürmischen Begrüßung gerechnet hätte. Merlin, er zieht mich zu sich und- "Bist du blöd?!"  
"Ich…ich", ich ziehe die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustere ihn. "Ich musste wissen, ob du lebst…", erwidere ich schließlich als die Illusion platzt, dass er mich vermisst hat und genauso gerne wiedersieht.  
"Ich lebe...", er geht zum Fenster und sieht unauffällig hinaus, als befürchte er, dass jemand uns beobachten würde. "Du hättest dir keine Sorgen machen müssen."  
Er wirkt ablehnend und kühl.  
Aber was habe ich erwartet?  
Dass er sich freudig auszieht und anfängt mir einen zu blasen?!  
Verdammt! Ich streiche mir durch die Haare und versuche rationaler zu denken. Wir wären beide letztes Mal fast drauf gegangen und er wäre es wegen mir. Natürlich will er mich nicht sehen.  
Ich bin der Feind.  
"Ich bin alleine hergekommen", antworte ich oder denkt er, der Orden könnte hier auftauchen?  
"Was wenn dir jemand gefolgt ist?", erwidert er. "Egal ob nun von deinen Leuten oder meinen?! Sieht toll aus, wenn sie uns zusammen finden..."  
Das würde es garantiert…  
Ich wäre nicht gerade scharf auf das Verhör. Wobei der Orden dabei definitiv netter wäre, als Voldemorts Männer.  
"Warum sollte man mir folgen, Remus?", eigentlich ist die Tatsache, dass ich ein Todesser bin vollkommen ausreichend… "Ich gehe auch gleich wieder", warum hätte er auch erleichtert darüber sein sollen, dass es auch mir gut geht…?  
Warum hätte er sich auch freuen sollen mich zu sehen?  
"Du bringst dich sinnlos in Gefahr Severus!", sagt er ernst und fixiert mich wütend. "Was wenn Moody nach mir sehen kommt?"  
Wenn Moody nach ihm sehen kommt...?  
Warum in aller Welt sollte dieser paranoide Auror nach Remus sehen?!  
Nur weil sie beide im Orden sind?!  
Ist das so etwas wie ein internes Sicherheitssystem bei denen?  
"Er macht sich Sorgen um mich, deshalb...", nuschelt Remus und zieht mich in Richtung Couch, wo ich überfordert Platz nehme. "Tee?", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, geht er unruhig in Richtung Küche.  
Er zittert die ganze Zeit.  
Besorgt mustere ich seine Statur.  
Seine Kleider hängen schlampig und viel zu locker an ihm herunter.  
Ich verwette meine Kessel, dass er nichts isst und eigentlich Beruhigungstränke nehmen müsste.  
Sein Verhalten ist auch viel zu fahrig und mir wird bewusst wie unaufmerksam er ist.  
Remus sollte nicht hier in seiner Wohnung sein, er gehört viel eher noch in ärztliche Behandlung. Ich hoffe, er hat sich überhaupt in welche begeben. Und wenn er das selber nicht getan hat, dann hoffe ich, dass seine Freunde oder Moody dafür gesorgt haben.  
Und wieso will er mir Tee anbieten, wenn vielleicht jeden Moment Moody auftauchen kann?  
"Remus, ich…", unweigerlich stehe ich wieder auf und gehe ihm nach. "Ich wollte dir nur deinen Zauberstab wiederbringen", und am besten gehe ich dann wirklich.  
Irritiert hält er inne und sieht mich skeptisch an. "Und was ist mit dir?"  
Mit mir?  
Was meint er?  
"Wie meinst du das?", hake ich nach und ziehe fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Was soll denn mit mir sein?  
"Du bist doch nicht nur wegen meines Zauberstabes hier", er sieht mich eindringlich an.  
Ich erstarre und spanne mich augenblicklich an. Meine Miene verfinstert sich automatisch. "Wenn du denkst, dass ich nur wegen der Vereinbarung hergekommen bin, müsstest du ja eigentlich wissen, was zu tun ist", sauer deute ich auf in die Richtung, in der sein Bett steht.  
Kaum merklich beiße ich mir auf die Innenseite meiner Lippe, als ich seine Reaktion sehe.  
Was mache ich hier?!  
Ich sehe doch wie schlecht es ihm geht!  
Und was tue ich?!  
Ich verschlimmere es.  
Aber nett zu ihm zu sein hat uns bisher noch nie weiter gebracht.  
Nichts bringt uns weiter.  
Für uns beide gibt es kein weiter.  
Der Sex ist das einzige was funktioniert.  
Auch wenn es wehtut.  
"Eigentlich dachte ich, dass es möglich ist, dass wir wie normale Menschen reden können", Remus weicht mir aus und versucht Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen.  
"Das wollte ich", antworte ich und versuche meine Hände zu entspannen. Ich greife aber in meine Tasche und reiche ihm seinen Zauberstab. "Hier", ich sollte mich beruhigen, aber das ist gerade gar nicht so einfach. Seit zwei Wochen mache ich mir unaufhörlich Sorgen und weiß nicht was los ist. Und nun, da er lebend vor mir steht, kann ich nicht beruhigt und entspannt sein. Jeden Moment könnten Todesser oder Ordensmitglieder die Wohnung stürmen, uns umbringen oder festnehmen.  
Es ist nichts in Ordnung.  
Er ist nicht in Ordnung.  
Ich bin nicht in Ordnung.  
Und die beschissene Situation erst recht nicht!  
Ich sehe Remus ganz genau an, dass er mir nicht traut. Denkt er immer noch, dass ich jetzt mit ihm schlafen würde?! Unsicher umklammert er seinen Zauberstab und dreht ihn dann in seiner Hand, nicht wissend, was er jetzt tun soll.  
Eigentlich sollten wir reden.  
Wir müssten unbedingt reden, aber das wird zu nichts führen…  
Und es bringt Remus in Gefahr.  
"Gib mir meinen Zauberstab und ich verschwinde", bringe ich kühl hervor. Und vielleicht sollte ich ihn auch nie wieder aufsuchen.  
"Ich kann dir deinen Zauberstab nicht geben", fassungslos sehe ich ihn an. Was soll das? "Bei mir hat noch niemand bemerkt, dass mein eigener weg war... Sie waren zu aufgelöst wegen-", er weicht meinem Blick aus und ich weiß, das er an Gideon und Fabian denkt. "Wenn du mit deinem Zauberstab wieder auftauchst, werden die anderen Todesser sich fragen, wo du ihn plötzlich wieder her hast. Sie wissen, dass ich damit geflohen bin.  
Sie würden uns beide umbringen. Erst dich, dann mich."  
Ich mustere ihn schweigend und weiß dass er recht hat. "Aber du hast ihn noch?"  
Zum Glück habe ich mir noch einen anderen Zauberstab mitgenommen, ansonsten würde ich gar nicht apparieren können.  
"Natürlich", er wirft mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, weil ich daran zweifle. "Womit hätte ich sonst zaubern sollen?"  
Ich nicke. "Dann verwahre ihn, bis die Möglichkeit da ist, dass ich ihn wiederhaben kann", antworte ich betreten.  
"Kein Problem", murmelt er und wendet sich ab, um den Tee aufzusetzen.  
Unbestimmt verharre ich einfach und sehe Remus nach. Vielleicht ist es besser wenn ich einfach gehe, auch wenn ich gerne bei ihm bleiben würde. "Stirb nicht, bis ich das nächste Mal vorbeikomme", werfe ich ein und mache einen unschlüssigen Schritt zur Tür.  
Als ich zurückblicke, hat er mir noch immer den Rücken zugedreht, aber ich sehe, dass er die Teekanne viel zu fest umklammert. "Um deinen Zauberstab zu holen, oder..."  
"Das weiß ich noch nicht. Unsere Vereinbarung ist nicht so einfach aufgehoben…", aber ich will mit ihm nicht mehr so zusammenkommen. "Ich hab dir dein Leben gerettet, im Grunde schuldest du mir was."  
Ich sehe ihn leicht taumeln, bis er sich an der Theke festhält.  
Wortlos beobachte ich ihn und sehe, wie sein ganzer Körper bebt. "Sieh also zu, dass du am Leben bist, wenn ich wieder herkomme", werfe ich nach, auch wenn ein Teil von mir nur meine Arme um ihn legen will, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Aber ich muss jetzt gehen.  
Ich muss.  
Auch wenn es vielleicht klüger wäre, bei ihm zu bleiben.  
Ihm einfach all den Scheiß zu erzählen, was Voldemort plant.  
Von dem was ich letztens im Pub gehört habe.  
Um mein Gewissen zu beruhigen.  
Um Leben retten zu können.  
Um noch irgendetwas wieder gut machen zu können.  
Aber ich kann nicht.  
Ich kann Voldemort nicht verraten.

_____________________________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 79 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	22. James

**James**

 

 

"Prongs, wir müssen reden…" ich drehe mich zur Seite, wo Sirius mich ernst ins Auge fasst. Allgemein herrscht eine angespannte Stimmung, aber nach dem, was Albus gerade verkündet hat, verwundert das wohl niemanden.  
Es soll einen Verräter geben…  
In unseren Reihen.  
Zwischen unseren Freunden…  
Ich werfe ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu. "Du musst mir dazu nichts dazu sagen Pads ... ich vertrau dir", und jedem anderen meiner Freunde.  
Als würde ich je etwas anderes über meine Freunde denken. Keiner von ihnen wäre zu so etwas fähig. Ich kann also überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, warum Sirius das noch einmal extra betonen muss.  
Sirius zögert und zieht die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. "Danke, aber … es geht nicht um mich."  
Er meint nicht sich selbst?  
Mir ist überhaupt nicht klar, wen er meinen könnte.  
Skeptisch sehe ich ihn an, nicht wissend, auf was er hinaus will. "Sondern...?"  
Er seufzt und streicht sich nahezu verzweifelt durch die Haare, ehe er seinen Blick durch den Raum wirft. Um uns herum unterhalten sich andere Ordensmitglieder, schließlich machen wir nur einen Moment Pause. "Ich…", warum druckst er jetzt so herum? "Remus…"  
Remus?!  
Fassungslos starre ich ihn an.  
Das ist nicht sein Ernst.  
…  
Nein, das meint er nicht.  
Er kann unmöglich Remus für einen Verräter halten. Sein Kopf ist einfach schon zu paranoid. Wahrscheinlich macht er sich einfach nur genauso viele Sorgen um Remus   
wie ich.  
Augenblicklich sehe ich auch zu ihm. "Ich mach mir auch Sorgen um ihn...", seit der Sache mit Gideon und Fabian ist sein Zustand noch schlechter geworden. Er redet kaum noch und wirkt ständig abwesend, regelrecht apathisch. Nach dem was passiert ist aber auch nicht verwunderlich. Selbst Moody sah völlig fertig aus nach der Nachricht von den beiden Brüdern. Und Remus hat das alles mitangesehen. Wurde gezwungen es sich anzugucken.  
Merlin, das ist so krank.  
"Ich glaube…", Sirius stockt und scheint wirklich Probleme damit zu haben, weiterzusprechen. "Er ist so zurückgezogen und nicht mehr der, den ich kenne…", höre ich ihn murmeln. "Vielleicht ist er es…"  
Fassungslos sehe Sirius an. "Was...?", denkt er wirklich Remus würde uns verraten?!  
Ist er wahnsinnig?!  
Wir waren immer Freunde.  
Haben jahrelang ein und denselben Schlafraum geteilt.  
Wir kennen uns in- und auswendig.  
Das kann er nicht ernst meinen.  
"Nein, niemals", verteidige ich Remus, vor allem, da er gerade eine Recht schlimme Zeit hat. Sirius weiß auch nichts von der Geschichte mit Snape, weswegen sich Remus auch so sehr zurückgezogen hat.  
Sirus seufzt erneut. "Ich sag das auch nicht leichtfertig. Prongs. Ihr seid meine Familie, aber er hat sich so verändert…"  
Natürlich hat er sich verändert!  
Bei dem was er alles durchgemacht hat, ist es nur selbstverständlich, dass er sich verändert hat.  
Ich an seiner Stelle wäre schon durchgedreht.  
"Nein!", ich sehe ihn finster an. "Remus hat seinen Grund, warum es ihm gerade nicht gut geht. Und es hat seinen Grund, warum du nichts davon weißt", ich stehe wütend auf. "Lass ihn in Ruhe und hör auf Unruhe unter uns zu verursachen. Wir sind eine Familie, das hast du selbst gesagt. Ich würde für jeden von euch sterben und ich weiß, dass ihr das auch tun würdet."  
Er kann doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass Remus uns verraten würde!  
In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch nie so enttäuscht von ihm!  
Wenn er nicht augenblicklich aufhört, dann verfluche ich ihn.  
"Dann kennst du den Grund für sein verdächtiges Verhalten?", will Sirius herausfordernd wissen und steht ebenfalls auf. "Denkst du ich habe Spaß dabei, einen meiner engsten Freunde zu verdächtigen?! Remus ist ein fantastischer Magier, aber findest du es nicht doch seltsam, dass er nahezu unverletzt aus den Fängen der Todesser fliehen konnte? Die lassen doch nicht so einfach ihren einzigen Informanten da raus spazieren, während sie Gideon und Fabian in Stücke gerissen haben!"  
Mir entgleiten alle Gesichtszüge, ehe ich nach seinem Kragen greife. "Es ist schlimm genug was mit Gideon und Fabian passiert ist, aber das was du hier gerade abziehst, ist genauso schlimm!", fauche ich ihn an. "Es ist mir scheiß egal was du denkst, ich zweifle keine einzige Sekunde an Remus und werde es auch in Zukunft nicht. Aber wenn du jetzt anfängst meine Freunde anzugreifen, werde ich sie schützen!  
Ist das klar?!"  
Fassungslos starrt Sirius mich an.  
Ich ihn dafür umso wütender.  
Merlin, am liebsten würde ich ihn gerade schlagen!  
Wie kann er nur so dumm sein?!  
"Ich bin auch dein Freund, James!", erwidert Sirius deutlich angespannt. "Und weil ich euch schützen will, wiege ich mich nicht in Sicherheit. Irgendjemand hier hintergeht uns und es kann jeder von uns sein!"  
Jeder...  
Aber nicht Remus!  
Und auch sonst niemand!  
Ich habe keine Ahung, wie die Todesser an ihre Informationen kommen. Aber sie werden sie nicht von uns haben.  
"Aber es ist niemand aus unserer Familie!", zische ich ihm wütend zu und lasse ruckhaft von ihm los. "Und mir ist klar worum es hier geht! Ich muss Lily und Harry beschützen, verdammt!"  
Sirius und ich mustern uns einen Moment ernst, ehe er mir ausweicht. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm noch trauen kann…"  
Es ist Sirius Entscheidung, ob er das weiterhin tun möchte.  
Ich entscheide für mich selbst.  
"Dann bist du ein Idiot", knurre ich. "Das hat er nicht verdient, vor allem im Moment nicht."  
Ich weiß nicht, ob Sirius seine Meinung ändern würde, wenn er wüsste, was da zwischen Snape und Remus war. Aber ich habe versprochen nichts zu sagen, also halte ich Wort. Wahrscheinlich ist Snape aber der Grund, warum Remus es da raus geschafft hat. Das spielt für mich aber keine Rolle.  
Remus lebt.  
Und das ist wichtig.  
"Wir trauern alle um Gideon und Fabian…", wirft Sirius nach und setzt sich wieder, mit beiden Händen seine Tasse umfassend.  
Merlin! Ich könnte ihn gerade einfach nur an die Wand klatschen!  
Ist ihm nicht klar, was er sagt?!  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Remus hiervon nichts mitbekommen hat.  
"Lass es einfach...", ich streiche mir durch die Haare.  
Ich bin so müde...  
Das alles hier.  
Das Kämpfen.  
Der Krieg.  
Der Tod unserer Freunde.  
Und jetzt fangen wir auch noch an uns gegenseitig zu verdächtigen...  
...  
Es ist schrecklich.  
Wir dürfen uns nicht misstrauen. Das lenkt uns nur ab.  
Wie sollen wir so als eine feste Gruppe auf dem Schlachtfeld auftreten, wenn wir untereinander den Verräter suchen?  
Remus ist kein Verräter...  
Er ist nur momentan fertig und am Ende.  
Er sollte nicht einmal hier bei der Versammlung sein. Er braucht eine Auszeit und sollte zur Ruhe kommen. Ansonsten klappt er irgendwann einmal ab.  
"Das ist nicht schlau, James", höre ich Sirius ernst, aber ich will diese hirnrissige Diskussion nicht nochmal anfangen.  
Remus ist auf gar keinen Fall der Verräter!  
Missmutig wende ich mich meiner Tasse zu und mache Sirius so deutlich, dass ich keine Lust mehr darauf habe darüber zu reden.  
"Alles okay?", Lily streicht mir über die Wange, als sie sich neben mich setzt und mich besorgt ansieht.  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und lehne mich kurz bei ihr an. "Ich bin einfach nur müde...", wenn ich nur einmal noch so tief und fest wie Harry schlafen könnte.  
Lily beginnt mir sanft durch die Haare zu streichen und küsst mich an der Schläfe, wodurch ich die Augen schließe und seufze. "Wir können bald nach Hause und dann   
machen wir uns noch einen gemütlichen Abend, mh Schatz?", flüstert sie mir zu und krault mich beruhigend. Wenn wir das doch nur immer machen könnten.  
Nach einer normalen Arbeit einfach nach Hause gehen und das Familenleben genießen.  
Mehr möchte ich nicht.  
Nur Zeit mit meiner Familie.  
Und Freunden.  
"Aber ich wollte noch mit Harry spielen...", mich von ihm ansabbern lassen. Ich sehe zu ihm rüber, wo er in seiner Tragschale schläft. Da wird nichts mehr mit Spielen sein...  
"Dein Sohn wird sich morgen darüber freuen, wenn er und sein Daddy ausgeschlafen sind", Lily lächelt mich zärtlich an und streicht nochmal über mein Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das schafft. Immer für mich da zu sein.  
Liebevoll.  
Aufopfernd.  
Und dennoch beschwert sie sich nie.  
Obwohl ich es immer bin, der sich haltsuchend bei ihr anlehnt.  
Müsste es nicht anders herum sein?  
"Natürlich", als ob ich ihn nachher wecken würde. Aber manchmal hab ich durch die ganzen Missionen kaum was von ihm. Und auch von Lily nichts…  
Als ich von Harrys Tragschale zurückblicke, fällt mein Blick auf Remus, der apathisch am Tisch sitzt und schrecklich kaputt aussieht.  
Ich kann es nicht begreifen, dass Sirius ihn für den Verräter hält. Es fällt doch auf, dass er psychisch völlig kaputt ist. Und dass er auch schon angeschlagen war, bevor die Sache mit Gideon und Fabian passiert ist.  
Merlin, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie lange wir alle in Hogwarts nichts mitbekommen haben?  
Warum habe ich da nicht schon genauer hingesehen?  
Wenn ich jetzt so zurückdenke, muss ich feststellen, dass es ihm da auch schon schlecht ging. Aber Remus ist immer damit ausgewichen, das es darin lag, dass er so wenig zu der Zeit geschlafen hat. Er musste den ganzen Prüfungsstoff nachholen, den er wegen den Vollmonden verpasst hatte. Und er hatte wirklich wenig geschlafen.  
Merlin...  
Warum habe ich nie genauer nachgehakt?  
Mich besser um ihn gekümmert?  
Ich bin der schlechteste Freund, den es gibt.  
Augenblicklich spanne ich mich an, als das bläuliche Licht des Patronus durch den Raum schimmert.  
Es ist eine direkte Nachricht vom Ministerium.  
Sie haben Todesser gestellt und brauchen unsere Hilfe, da der Kampf eskaliert ist...  
Augenblicklich sehe ich zu Lily. "Du nimmst Harry und gehst nach Hause."  
Die beiden müssen sich sofort in Sicherheit begeben.  
Wir haben das oft genug besprochen.  
Sie nickt direkt und lehnt sich vor, um mir einen Kuss zu geben. "Pass auf dich auf und komm zu uns nach Hause zurück", murmelt sie mir zu und mustert mich besorgt. Sie bittet mich immer nach Hause zu kommen, weil sie Angst davor hat, dass ich gefangen genommen werde.  
Ich nicke und mustere automatisch besorgt Remus. "Du solltest ihn besser auch mitnehmen, Er hat genug durchgemacht und ich möchte nicht, dass er wieder in Gefahr ist."  
Remus blickt auf und scheint mich gehört zu haben. "Nein James!", erwidert er direkt, während Lily aufsteht und Harrys Tragschale an sich nimmt.  
"Doch", sage ich entschieden und gehe auf Remus zu, ihn am Arm ergreifend. "Du bist nicht einmal fit genug, Remus."  
Er versucht sich loszureißen. "Ich werde mitkommen! Dich schickt auch niemand nach Hause, obwohl du total übermüdet aussiehst", erwidert Remus vehement. Das ist kein Vergleich!  
Der Kampf wird in Nullkommanichts dafür sorgen, dass ich wieder hellwach bin.  
Aber Remus ist überhaupt nicht konzentriert.  
Manchmal wie in einer anderen Welt.  
Und er schwankt auch laufend.  
Er darf nicht mitkommen!  
"ich bitte dich mit Lily mitzugehen, Remus", ich sehe ihn eindringlich an, in der Hoffnung, dass er mein Anliegen versteht.  
"Und ich lehne deine Bitte ab!", erwidert er trotzig. "Ich bin genauso ein Mitglied des Ordens und ich gehe mi-"  
"Wir brechen auf!", ruft Moody in die Runde.  
Scheiße!  
"Remus, nein!", erwidere ich noch, doch im nächsten Moment appariert er zusammen mit Moody und einigen anderen. Hektisch werfe ich einen Blick zu Lily zurück und wir sehen uns einen Augenblick lang an, ehe ich auch apparieren muss. Kaum das ich ankomme, muss ich mich auch schon ducken, um den feindlichen Fluch nicht abzubekommen.  
Scheiße, wir sind mitten in den Kampf hinein appariert.  
Abwehrend hebe ich meinen Zauberstab und lenke den nächsten Fluch um, was mir wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hat. Automatisch suche ich nach Remus, wenn er schon hier ist, sollte ich ihn wenigstens im Auge behalten und ihn schützen.  
Aber ich entdecke unter der ganzen Masse niemanden.  
Verdammt!  
Das sind viel zu viele.  
Ich kann das nicht einmal richtig auseinander halten!  
Immer wieder wehre ich Flüche ab und versuche mich durch die Menge zu bewegen.  
Wo ist er?!  
"Potter, hör auf hier suchend herumzurennen. Ziele gibt es hier genug!", werde ich von Moody angefahren, der neben mir auftaucht.  
Ich weiß, verdammt!  
Wütend schmettere ich den nächstbesten Todessern Flüche entgegen und kämpfe mich mit Moody weiter voran. Verdammt wie viele sind das denn?!  
"Wo ist Remus?!", rufe ich besorgt zurück, nicht darauf achtend, was er sagt. So wie es ihm geht, könnte er sterben.  
"Irgendwo dahinten war er in ein Duell verwickelt", Moody deutet fahrig in eine Richtung, in die ich mich direkt bewege. Ich muss ihn finden! Wenn ihm etwas passiert, dann verzweihe ich mir das niemals. Ich hätte ihn zwingen sollen mit Lily mitzugehen, auch wenn er sich gewehrt hätte. Es ist mir auch unbegreiflich wie Moody und Albus es zulassen, dass er in seinem Zustand jetzt kämpft! Sie müssen doch sehen, wie es ihm geht. Und nachdem er selber gefangen wurde und gesehen hat, was mit Gideon und Fabian passiert ist…  
Ich verstehe nicht, wie er so bereitwillig wieder mit ins Gefecht gehen kann.  
Ich könnte das nicht…  
Ich atme erleichtert aus, als ich Remus entdecke, der sich mehr als gut gegen einen Todesser wehrt. Sirius hat wenigstens in einem Punkt Recht, er ist ein verdammt guter Zauberer.  
Ich positioniere mich bei Remus, als ich bemerke, dass ein weiterer Todesser hinzukommt und ebenfalls auf Remus zielen will. Zusammen kriegen wir das alle mal hin und wir arbeiten ohne wörtliche Verständigung Hand in Hand. Das haben wir schon immer gemacht und genau in so einem Moment kommt uns unsere jahrelange Freundschaft zugute.  
Und das Sirius das alles hier gerade in Frage stellt ist umso erschütternder.  
Remus ein Verräter…  
Niemals könnte Remus so eine Position annehmen oder sich darauf einlassen. Nicht einmal wenn er dazu gezwungen werden sollte.  
Er würde uns nie verraten.  
Er ist wahrscheinlich der loyalste Mensch den ich kenne.  
Mir gefriert sofort das Blut in den Adern, als ich sehe, das eine ganze Gruppe Todesser auf uns zugerannt kommt. Sie scheinen zwar zu flüchten, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie einfach so an uns vorbei rennen würden. Noch ehe ich reagieren kann, hat Remus mich am Arm ergriffen und rennt mit mir los, uns nach hinten absichernd. Allerdings nutzen die Todesser wie vermutet ihre Chance und versuchen auf uns zu feuern.  
Merlin, es sind viel zu viele und auch wenn wir uns mit Schutzzaubern absichern, werden die nicht lange standhalten, wenn mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig auf sie einschlagen.  
"Hier lang", ich will Remus nach rechts um eine Ecke ziehen, aber er stemmt sich unerklärlicher Weise auf und sieht mich panisch an.  
"Nein!", als ich nach vorne Blicke verstehe ich auch warum, wir sind komplett umzin-  
"James!", geschockt fange ich Remus auf, der gegen mich sackt.  
Einfach gegen mich fällt.  
Den Fluch aufgefangen hat.  
Den Fluch, der eigentlich mich getroffen hätte.  
Mich getötet hätte.  
...  
Augenblicklich appariere ich.  
Bringe Remus ins Sankt Mungo Hospital.  
Presse ihn verzweifelt an mich.  
Obwohl er nicht einmal mehr bei Bewusstsein, oder vielleicht sogar Tod ist.  
Es ist einfach zu viel Blut...  
  
____________________________________________________________

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 84 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	23. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

"Bist du völlig wahnsinnig?! Ihn auch noch hierher zu bringen? Warum hast du ihn nicht einfach im Krankenhaus gelassen oder in seine Wohnung gebracht?", ich werde durch Sirius gereizte Stimme wach, aber er ist nicht hier, er muss vor der Tür stehen. Unsicher sehe ich mich schwach um und versuche mich zu erinnern, was passiert ist.  
Wir haben gekämpft.  
Da waren Todesser.  
Im Ministerium.  
Scheiße, sie haben James angegriffen!  
"Er war nicht bei Bewusstsein!", erwidert James gereizt. "Und das Krankenhaus ist überfüllt und du weißt genau wie sie mit Werwölfen umgehen! Sie hätten Remus einfach im Flur stehen lassen, wahrscheinlich verhungernd und verdurstend."  
Krankenhaus?  
Fahrig streiche ich mir übers Gesicht, während die Erinnerung langsam wieder zurückkehrt.  
Merlin ... ich habe das wirklich überlebt?  
Und...und James scheint es gut zu gehen.  
Ich dachte eigentlich der Fluch hätte uns beide getroffen und getötet. Aber James hört sich so an, als sei er unverletzt.  
Merlin sei Dank…  
"Und was tust du, wenn er wieder wach ist? Ihn pflegen und aufpäppeln bis er dir den Dolch in den Rücken stößt?", was…? Warum sollte ich James sowas antun?  
Ich bin doch kein Verräter.  
…  
Aber genau das wird Sirius von mir denken…  
Automatisch sinke ich tiefer ins Kissen und starre die Decke an.  
Er hält mich für den Verräter...  
Hat er mich mit Severus gesehen?  
"Hör endlich auf mit dem Scheiß! Remus ist kein Verräter und natürlich werde ich ihn pflegen. Er ist unser Freund und er hat mir das Leben gerettet!", James hört sich richtig sauer an. Also haben sie dieses Thema nicht zum ersten Mal.  
Wie lange genau hält Sirius mich schon für einen Verräter?  
Denkt er das einfach nur von mir, weil ich ... komisch geworden bin?  
Oder weil er mich mit Serverus gesehen hat?  
"Das Leben gerettet!", Sirius schnaubt abfällig. "Eher seins! Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur zeigen, dass er kein Verräter ist und den Verdacht wieder von sich ablenken!  
Wach auf, James!"  
Was...?  
Ich hab doch nicht-  
Ich...  
"Wach du auf! Ist dir klar, wen du da beschuldigst?! Das ist Remus. Der Remus, der uns im ersten Schuljahr jeden Tag wieder gefragt hat, ob er sich wirklich zu uns setzen darf, weil er es nicht für möglich gehalten hat, dass wir wirklich Freunde sind.  
Der Remus, für den wir Animagi geworden sind!  
Das ist nicht irgendjemand, den du hier beschuldigst! Und wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, schmeiße ich dich raus!", erwidert James gereizt.  
Sie streiten.  
Wegen mir.  
Sirius hält mich für den Verräter und möchte James schützen.  
Aber Albus meinte, dass es vermutlich einen Verräter unter uns geben könnte, der Informationen an die Todesser weiterleitet. Und wenn mich jemand mit Sev gesehen hat...  
Bedrückt setzte ich mich auf, obwohl mir der ganze Bauch wehtut. Jetzt erinnere ich mich daran, dass mich da ein Fluch getroffen hat und offensichtlich auch mehr Schaden verursacht hat, als ich bisher dachte.  
Aber ich muss jetzt los.  
Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie sich streiten.  
Langsam stehe ich auf und schnappe mir meine Sachen, sie mit einem Zauber anziehend.  
"Sei doch realistisch James, ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert!", fleht Sirius ihn an. "Und wenn er es doch sein sollte, dann könntet ihr augenblicklich im nächsten Moment tot sein."  
"Das würde Remus nie tun, Sirius…", erwidert James und hört sich verzweifelt an.  
"James...", da ich mittlerweile aus dem Zimmer getreten bin, ohne das sie mich mitbekommen haben, sehe ich, wie niedergeschlagen Sirius James ansieht, aber auch besorgt. "Ich geh wohl besser", meine ich knapp und weiche ihren Blicken aus. Aber ich merke ganz genau, wie sie erschrocken zusammenzucken. Offenbar haben beide nicht mitbekommen, wie ich zu ihnen getreten bin. Und in ihre Gesichter möchte ich gerade nicht sehen.  
"Nein", erwidert James direkt und wendet sich mir zu, um automatisch nach mir zu greifen. "Du bleibst hier und erholst dich."  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Schon okay James, ich will nicht, dass ihr euch streitet.  
Sag Lily danke."  
Ich gehe an beiden vorbei und vermeide es Sirius anzusehen.  
Ich will einfach nur noch weg.  
"Remmy, deine Verletzungen, du…", James stockt, als ich abwinke. "Du kannst jederzeit herkommen", fügt er eher verloren hinzu, als ihm wohl klar wird, dass er mich nicht aufhalten kann.  
Ich halte es keine Sekunde weiter hier aus, wenn ich sehe, wie Sirius mich ansieht.  
Wie … kann er denken, dass ich der Verräter bin?  
Das ich James, Lily und Harry oder ein anderes Ordensmitglied umbringen kann?  
Bin ich wirklich so ein schlechter Freund, das man das von mir denken kann?  
Na ja, ich schlafe mit einem Todesser...  
Eigentlich kein Wunder.  
...  
Und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal mehr zu meinen Freunden gehen.  
Sie denken, ich verrate sie.  
Will sie umbringen.  
Mir wird schlecht...  
Ich verlasse James Haus und verharre einen Moment überfordert.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich hin soll.  
Aber wahrscheinlich bleibt nichts anderes, als mich in meiner Wohnung in eine Ecke zu verkriechen und mich einfach zu verstecken.  
Aber ich will nicht allein sein...  
Ich spüre jetzt schon die brennenden Tränen in meinen Augen.  
Verräter.  
Ich bin einfach nur noch der Verräter.  
Niemand wird mir mehr vertrauen.  
Keiner von ihnen…  
…  
Vielleicht … kann ich zu Sev.  
Er muss mir nicht einmal vertrauen.  
Tut er eh nicht.  
Er weiß, dass ich der Feind bin.  
Also hab ich nichts zu verlieren.  
Dann kann ich auch zu Sev gehen, das macht jetzt auch keinen Unterschied mehr.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 86 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	24. Remus

**Remus**

 

Ich war noch nie hier und ich habe Severus noch nie freiwillig aufgesucht…  
Aber mir bleibt niemand anderes mehr.  
Ich atme langsam aus und betätige seine Klingel. Hoffentlich ist er da…  
Oder vielleicht auch nicht.  
Ich weiß noch nicht, ob das hier eine gute Idee war.  
Unruhig lege ich die Hand auf meinen Bauch, der sich auch ziemlich komisch anfühlt. Bisher habe ich mich auch noch nicht getraut nachzusehen, aber ich merke, dass ich dort verbunden bin.  
Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie es aussieht.  
Flüchtig sehe ich zur Tür, ob ich noch mal klingeln sollte? Aber vielleicht braucht er auch einfach ein bisschen, sein Haus ist schließlich größer als meine Wohnung. Dennoch schaue ich unruhig auf meine Finger hinab und drücke auf ihnen herum.  
Wenn er mich gar nicht reinlässt?  
Oder mich nur rein lässt, wenn … wir die Vereinbarung einhalten…?  
Wahrscheinlich eher letzteres...  
Ich will keine Vereinbarung.  
Nur etwas ganz normales.  
Aber das gibt es nicht für mich.  
Keine normale Beziehung.  
Nur Ausnutzung.  
Und...und sie denken ich bin ein Verräter.  
"Du?!", ich schaue hektisch hoch, ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Sev die Tür geöffnet hat. Doch sofort zieht Severus seinen Zauberstab und sieht sich um. "Was wird das? Kommen deine Ordensfreunde gleich aus den Büschen und stürmen mein Haus?"  
Er denkt das...?  
Selbst Severus denkt, dass ich ihn verrate?  
Automatisch zieht sich alles schmerzlich zusammen und ich weiche seinem Blick aus, hinab auf meine Finger blickend. "...folgen keinem Verräter."  
"Verräter?!", Sev klingt wirklich verwundert. "Du?!", ich nicke zögerlich. "Wie lächerlich das ist, sollte denen doch eigentlich von selbst auffallen."  
Lächerlich?  
Wenn es wirklich so lächerlich wäre, dann würden es wohl nicht sogar schon meine Freunde von mir denken. Und ich kann nicht einmal etwas tun, um ihnen das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass ich wie jeder andere von ihnen für unsere Freunde sterben würde, wird mir noch als List ausgelegt.  
Ich bin eben doch nur ein Werwolf, von dem man erwartet, dass er schlecht ist.  
Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und streiche weiter über meine Hände. "Ich bin ein Werwolf..."  
Die Erklärung hat ihn doch auch immer gereicht, um mich für etwas abzustempeln.  
Warum sollten andere das also nicht auch tun können?  
"Das … macht dich auch nicht automatisch zu einem Verräter", erwidert Severus und tritt einen Schritt zur Seite. "Ich schätze du bist nicht hergekommen, um vor der Tür stehen zu bleiben."  
Ich schüttle den Kopf und trete zögerlich ein. Unsicher sehe ich ihn an und weiß nicht, welcher Severus er heute wieder sein wird. "Können wir reden?"  
Er zieht kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen und wendet sich ab, um die Tür zu schließen. "Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir beide reden sollten", erwidert er kühl und geht einfach an mir vorbei.  
Wir haben nichts zu bereden...  
...  
Betroffen bleibe ich stehen und weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll.  
Ich hab gedacht, dass er vielleicht einmal eine Ausnahme machen würde. Aber offensichtlich...  
Ich sollte wieder gehen.  
Warum sollte es auch anders als sonst sein…  
Für Severus bin ich auch aus keinem anderen Punkt interessant, als dass ich für ihn die Beine breit mache.  
Aber in der Zelle, als er mir zur Flucht verholfen hat, war er ganz anders…  
Fast … liebevoll.  
Aber das wird er vermutlich nicht mehr sein.  
Ich muss mir das eingebildet haben.  
Er wollte wahrscheinlich seinen Sexpartner nicht verlieren, mehr nicht.  
...  
Mir wird immer schlechter und unbewusst umklammere ich meinen Bauch.  
"Bist du da festgewachsen?", ich zucke zusammen, als ich seine Hand an meinem Arm spüre. "Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer."  
Erschrocken fixiere ich Severus, während ich ihm hinterher stolpere.  
Fällt er jetzt wieder über mich her?  
Aber er will nicht mit mir reden.  
Und ich will nicht nach Hause.  
Ich kann nicht allein sein.  
Nicht jetzt.  
Also … bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig?  
Er wird mich wieder wegschicken, wenn ich nicht mitmache oder?

"Setz dich", er deutet auf das Sofa, auf dem ich platznehme. Ich merke, dass die Kissen unheimlich weich sind und an jedem anderen Tag hätte ich mir wohl eins auf den Schoß gezogen. Allerdings sollte ich das heute besser nicht tun. Mein Fluchtdrang ist noch immer wahnsinnig groß. Und Severus Erscheinung allein macht mich wahnsinnig unruhig.  
Es war ein Fehler herzukommen.  
Fast schon schmerzhaft umklammere ich die Wunde an meinem Bauch, während meine Gedanken rasen.  
Ich sollte hier weg.  
Aber ich will nicht alleine sein...  
Sev wird sicher mit mir schlafen wollen. Und dann wäre ich zumindest nicht alleine.  
"Also reden wir nicht..."; hake ich noch einmal tonlos nach.  
"Wie gesagt, ich wüsste nicht worüber, Remus", erwidert er, als er sich neben mich setzt und mich einen Moment betrachtet. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was er über mich denkt. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nur eine jämmerliche Gestalt, die wie ein räudiger Köter wieder angekrochen kommt.  
Ich bin so erbärmlich...  
Ich habe Probleme damit meine Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Und ich weiß nicht einmal wieso.  
Ich weiß doch, dass er nicht mit mir reden will.  
Dass er nur Sex mit mir hat.  
Warum bin ich dann also enttäuscht?  
Aber irgendwie ist es gerade so, als wäre meine ganze Welt zerbrochen.  
Warum war er in der Zelle so besorgt?  
Ging es wirklich nur darum, dass ich als Spielgefährte befreit werden musste?  
Aber wieso hat er mich dann so zärtlich geküsst wie noch nie?!  
Er hat sogar meinen Spitznamen benutzt.  
Aber in meiner Wohnung war da wieder die übliche Distanz…  
Ich sehe zu ihm rüber.  
Ich interessiere ihn nicht weiter.  
Es gibt nur eine Sache, die er haben will und das ist mein Körper.  
Will ich also bleiben, weil ich zu Hause nur wieder einen dieser Anfälle bekomme, seit dem Gideon und Fabian... Will ich das also verhindern, dann muss ich hierbleiben und das einfach durchziehen.  
"Du bist noch nie hergekommen…", bemerkt Sev und erwidert meinen Blick.  
"Nein", erwidere ich tonlos und stehe auf. "Warum auch..."  
Ich brauche keinen Sex.  
Nur jemanden der da ist.  
Aber das ist er nur, wenn wir miteinander schlafen.  
Zumindest irgendwie.  
Also ziehe ich mir meinen Pullover über den Kopf, obwohl mein Bauch schmerzhaft protestiert.  
"Warum dann diesmal?", hakt Severus nach und mustert mich aufmerksam, während er seine Finger nach mir ausstreckt und mich zärtlich berührt. Er lehnt sich vor und schiebt mein Shirt hoch. Er stockt nur kurz wegen des Verbands und küsst mich auf die Brust.  
"Weil es keinen Unterschied mehr macht", macht es auch nicht. Und wenn er wenigstens mal zuhören würde, dann wüsste er auch noch, dass ich eigentlich reden wollen würde, als das hier zu machen.  
Sev zieht mein Shirt über meinen Kopf und greift nach meiner Hüfte, mich zu sich ziehend, sodass ich breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß platznehme. Sev reckt den Kopf und beginnt mich zu küssen.  
Er ist sanft und zärtlich, wie in der Zelle…  
Aber ich kann ihm trotzdem nicht folgen.  
Ich merke auch, wie mein Blick immer unschärfer wird, fast so, als solle ich nichts mehr mitbekommen.  
Vielleicht ist es auch besser so.  
Ich lass ihn einfach machen.  
Seine Hände wandern zu meinem Hintern, eine Hand rutscht sogar direkt in meine Hose, während er mich weiter küsst.  
Ich hätte nicht fliehen sollen, als sie mich gefangen genommen haben. Es wäre viel besser gewesen, wenn sie mich einfach umgebracht hätten. Ich müsste das hier nicht mehr ertragen.  
Müssten nicht jeden Tag an die blutigen Überreste von Gideon und Fabian denken.  
Und meine Freunde würden mich auch nicht für einen Verräter halten.  
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach Schluss machen.  
Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als ich merke, wie Severus mit mir appariert.  
…  
Sein Schlafzimmer.  
Doch ehe ich wirklich reagieren kann, umfasst Severus mein Kinn und zieht mich wieder an seine Lippen. Warum zieht er es heute so in die Länge?  
In den meisten Situationen hat er sich nie lange damit aufgehalten mich zu küssen oder über meine Haut zu streichen.  
"Es interessiert dich sonst auch nicht ob du mir wehtust, du musst nicht nett sein", sage ich knapp und habe Schwierigkeiten ihn anzusehen und tue es auch nicht richtig. Alles ist verschleiert und irgendwie bin ich nicht einmal richtig da.  
"Ich…", spannt er sich an, weil ich das gesagt habe? "Ich möchte es heute langsamer angehen lassen…", antwortet Severus verzögert und streicht mir durch die Haare.  
Langsam.  
Es wird noch länger dauern als sonst...  
Warum zieht er es nicht einfach durch und kommt zum Ende?  
Ich will nichts Langsames ... ich will gar nichts.  
Soll er mich doch einfach umbringen, das tut weniger weh.  
"Remus?", skeptisch mustert er mich und streicht über mein Gesicht. "Du zitterst und weinst…", ich weine…?  
Und?  
Warum wirft er das ein?  
Das stört ihn plötzlich?  
Fahrig streiche ich mir Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sacke wieder zusammen.  
"Kann sein...", was will er mir jetzt damit sagen? Ich denke er will mit mir schlafen, seit wann interessiert es ihn, in welcher Verfassung ich da bin? Und er braucht jetzt gar nicht auf nett spielen, um mich wieder um den Finger wickeln zu wollen, das macht keinen Unterschied.  
Doch anstatt weiter zu machen, mustert er mich eher ratlos.  
Muss ich jetzt…?  
Ich beiße mir fest auf die Unterlippe und greife mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Hemd, welches ich anhebe, doch Severus greift nach meinen Händen und stoppt mich. "Nein", nein?!  
Perplex starre ich ihn an.  
Nein?!  
Wie kann er jetzt Nein sagen?!  
Das ist genau das was er immer wollte!  
Das und nichts anderes!  
Ich hatte immer zu wollen!  
Dann hat er das jetzt auch!  
"Doch!", wütend ziehe ich an seinem Hemd und merke, wie die Tränen bereits über mein Gesicht laufen, ich seh schon gar nichts mehr.  
"Remus", verwirrt versucht er nochmal nach meinen Händen zu greifen, doch ich reiße kurz an seinem Hemd, wodurch zwei Knöpfe einfach abspringen. "Stopp!", energisch erfasst Sev meine Hände und starrt mich eindringlich an.  
"Nein!", wütend schlage ich nach ihm. Er kann mir das nicht nehmen!  
Es ist nichts mehr da.  
Und das ist das einzige was noch funktioniert.  
Wo ich merke, dass ich doch noch lebe.  
Das kann er mir nicht nehmen!  
Er kann nicht nein sagen.  
Nicht er!  
Es hat ihn immer einen Scheiß interessiert, wenn ich nicht wollte. "Es ist mir egal was du willst!", mir ist alles egal.  
Ob er jetzt mit mir schlafen würde.  
Mir wieder wehtun würde.  
Oder ich jetzt sterbe.  
"Re…", er versucht erneut meine Hände zu ergreifen aber ich schlage ihn erneut. "Remus…", ich stocke, als Sev einfach seine Arme um mich legt und mich an sich drückt.  
Er … umarmt mich…?  
Nein...  
Ich will keine Umarmung.  
"Hör auf...", bringe ich schluchzend hervor. Ich will das nicht. Er soll einfach mit mir schlafen...  
Ich sacke einfach gegen ihn und Severus scheint mich nicht loslassen zu wollen. "Schh…", murmelt er unbeholfen, während ich japsend Luft hole.  
"Ich will nicht...", ich will das so nicht...  
Immer und immer wieder wiederhole ich das, aber er hört mir nicht zu.  
Warum bin ich überhaupt hier?  
Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen.  
Hätte Sirius mich doch gleich umgebracht!  
Oder ich mich besser selbst!  
"Versuch dich zu beruhigen", murmelt Severus und streicht mir durch den Nacken. "We…wenn du möchtest, kannst du hier bleiben. Hier schlafen, ich … schlafe unten, wenn du willst."  
Hier schlafen...  
Ich kann nicht einmal etwas tun, als er mich einfach nach hinten aufs Bett drückt und mich hinlegt.  
Ich soll mich einfach hinlegen und er geht.  
Lässt mich gleich allein.  
Ungewollt schluchze ich auf und kann rein gar nichts dagegen tun.  
"Ich…", unschlüssig steht er auf und schaut zur mir hinab. "Ich setze mich da hin, bis du eingeschlafen bist, in Ordnung?"  
Ich will nicht schlafen!  
Ich drehe mich einfach weg und starre aufgewühlt die Wand an, während ich noch immer heule und mir ab und an schwarz vor Augen wird.  
Ich schlafe seit Wochen nicht!  
Ich kann nicht schlafen.  
Ich will nicht schlafen.  
Severus bleibt noch einen Moment stehen, das kann ich hören, ehe er sich bewegt und die paar Schritte zu dem Sessel geht, der auch hier steht.  
Und jetzt beobachtet er mich einfach?  
Wann wird er begreifen, dass ich nicht schlafen werde?  
Wird er dann mit mir schlafen?  
Oder schickt er mich dann weg?  
Aber das macht auch keinen Unterschied im Ganzen.  
Er wird nie das sein, was er eigentlich für mich sein müsste.  
Wir sind keine Freunde.  
Werden es nie sein.  
Ich sollte gehen.  
Ich kann genauso gut auch in meinem Bett liegen und heulen.  
Also stehe ich auf.  
Mithilfe eines Zaubers habe ich mein Shirt und meinen Pullover wieder an. Ich zwinge mich dazu, nicht zu Severus zu sehen. Aber ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er mich aufhalten würde. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch keine Ahnung, warum er auf einmal so besorgt tut. Bisher hat er sich auch nicht um mich gekümmert.  
Fahrig gehe ich zur Tür und bin mir sicher, dass dahinter die Treppe nach unten führt. Von dort müsste ich dann ohne Probleme sein Haus verlassen können.  
"Ich…", ich stocke, als ich Severus ganz leise höre. "Ich bin unheimlich froh dass du … überlebt hast", instinktiv wende ich mich herum und sehe ihn an. Er streicht sich über die Stirn, ehe er mich ansieht. Irgendwas ist anders an ihm… "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn du…", er bricht ab, fast als könnte er es nicht aussprechen.  
Ich starre Severus an.  
Was soll das jetzt?  
Will er jetzt nur erreichen, dass ich nicht gehe?  
"Wenn ich gestorben wäre, dann hättest du dir einen neuen Sexpartner suchen müssen", erwidere ich knapp und wende mich um nach der Tür zu greifen.  
"Nein ich…", Sev steht auf und kommt auf mich zu, mich bedrückt musternd. "Ich hätte dich verloren…", murmelt er leise. "Nic…nicht den Sexpartner sondern … dich."  
Irritiert sehe ich ihn an.  
Mich.  
Dabei ist nichts mehr von mir übrig.  
"Du hast dich nie für mich interessiert", nur für meinen Körper.  
Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und mustert mich nahezu schuldbewusst. "Es…es tut mir so leid…", zögerlich lehnt er sich zu mir und legt seine Arme um mich. Fast liebevoll umarmt er mich und hält mich bei sich. "Es tut mir leid, Remmy…"  
Was ... warum ist er wieder so anders?  
Ich versteh das nicht.  
Ich versteh das alles nicht...  
"Was soll das?!", er soll so sein wie immer! Das ist zu viel, ich... Schwankend versuche ich zurückzuweichen.  
"Es tut mir alles so leid…", murmelt Severus erneut und streicht mir sanft übers Gesicht. "Ich hätte nie…", ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass er so unsicher ist, mit dem was er sagt.  
"Du hättest was nicht...", mir wird wieder schwarz vor Augen und ich taumle leicht nach hinten.  
Das ist mir alles zu viel.  
Ich glaub ich will doch schlafen.  
"Vorsicht", er greift nach mir. "Komm, wir setzen uns", langsam navigiert er mich zum Bett zurück und sorgt dafür, dass ich mich setze. Sev streicht kurz durch meine Haare und setzt sich neben mich. "Ich … hätte dir das nie antun dürfen…", murmelt er. "Du bist nur wegen mir gefangen worden, wegen mir verletzt worden. Ich … habe dir auch wehgetan…"  
Ich weiche seinem Blick aus.  
Immerhin hat er mir wehgetan.  
Aber ich will das alles nicht hören.  
Ich kann es nicht hören.  
Es kommt nicht an.  
"Ich hab mich fangen lassen...", murmle ich.  
"Du hast…?", er stockt, aber geht nicht weiter darauf ein. "Ich hätte dir das nicht antun dürfen, nichts davon…", warum macht er das jetzt auf einmal?  
"Nein...", ich schüttle den Kopf. "Ich hab mich doch nicht bewusst fangen lassen", was denkt er denn von mir. Wobei... "Ich meine es ist meine Schuld, dass ich gefangen wurde nicht deine."  
"Aber du … stehst neben dir… Bist kaum mehr du selbst und das ist meine Schuld, Remmy", schon wieder mein Spitzname… "Vielleicht … wäre alles anders geworden, wenn ich früher begriffen hätte, was du mir … bedeutest…", er wird immer leiser.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob alles anders gewesen wäre, wenn es diese Verbindung zwischen uns nichts gegeben hätte.  
Ich sehe ihn eindringlich an. "Nichts", sein Gesicht wird noch fahler und er wirkt auch gleich irgendwie nervöser. "Ich bedeute dir nichts."  
Genau so war es immer.  
Das hat er von Anfang an klar gemacht.  
Und er hat es mich spüren lassen.  
Sehr deutlich.  
"Nein, das stimmt nicht", erwidert Sev mit belegter Stimme und sucht zögerlich Kontakt zu meiner Hand.  
Warum nimmt er denn meine Hand?  
Er war schon ewig nicht mehr nett und zärtlich.  
Das letztens war doch nur eine Ausnahme...  
"Ich versteh dich nicht...", ich fasse mir an den Kopf, weil der immer mehr wehtut.  
Unsicher mustert Sev mich und streicht leicht meine Haare zurück. Seine Finger sind ganz kühl, dass würde meinen Kopfschmerzen jetzt ziemlich gut tun… "Hast du Schmerzen…? Ich kann dir einen Trank holen."  
Automatisch lehne ich mich mehr gegen seine mehr als kühle Hand und schließe die Augen.  
Aber ich sollte das nicht tun.  
Ich sollte mich nicht an ihn lehnen.  
Bisher kam nie etwas gutes dabei heraus.  
Mir ist so schwindlig...  
"Ich weiß nicht...", vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach doch hinlegen und das alles hier wegdrängen.  
Doch Severus mustert mich besorgt und legt seine Hand bewusster gegen meine Stirn. "Du hast Fieber…", sein Blick wandert sorgenvoll über mein Gesicht. "Ich hol dir gleich Tränke, muss deine Verletzung versorgt werden? Ist das entzündet?", er hat sich noch nie so um mich gekümmert… Und jetzt tut er es aus der Angst heraus mich zu verlieren?  
Ich versteh das nicht.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du dich um mich kümmerst", schwerfällig lehne ich mich zurück und weiche seinem Blick aus. Unbewusst schlinge ich auch wieder meinen Arm um meinem Bauch. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das entzündet ist, ich hab es noch nie gesehen.  
"Warum nicht…?" hakt er nach und mustert mich unverständlich. "Lass…lass mich dir doch wenigstens helfen…"  
Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an.  
Das ist ein Spiel.  
Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr was ich glauben soll.  
All diese Worte ergeben überhaupt keinen Sinn!  
"Du spielst nur wieder auf nett...", und nachher werde ich wieder beschimpft und rausgeworfen. Ich will keine Hilfe.  
Severus erwidert meinen Blick, ehe er wortlos aufsteht und durch eine weitere Tür das Schlafzimmer verlässt. Ich höre wie er einen Schrank öffnet und schließt, ehe er wiederkommt. Er hat zwei Phiolen in der Hand, die er mir reicht, als er sich wieder neben mich setzt. Seine eine Hand legt er zögerlich erneut an meine Stirn. "Nimm sie bitte. Du kannst hier bleiben. Wenn du willst, schlafe ich auf dem Sofa. Ich mach dir morgen auch Frühstück", sein Blick liegt bittend auf mir, ehe er mir fast niedergeschlagen ausweicht. "Nimm … wenigstens das an, wenn ich dir sonst schon nicht gerecht werden kann…"  
Mir gerecht werden...  
Ich weiß nicht was er meint.  
Wortlos nehme ich einfach die Tränke und sinke augenblicklich wieder erschöpft ins Kissen.  
Müde schließe ich die Augen und spüre wie Sev seine kalte Hand wieder auf meine Stirn legt. Das fühlt sich wirklich toll an.  
"Ich will dich nicht zwingen hier bei mir zu bleiben...", sage ich schwerfällig. "Ich geh auch."  
"Ich möchte bei dir sein", antwortet Sev und klingt überraschend ehrlich und aufrichtig. Er sieht mich auch schon wieder so sanft an. Warum macht er das…?  
Überfordert sehe ich ihn an. "Ich versteh dich nicht", ich weiß, dass ich mich wiederhole, aber sein wechselndes Wesen macht mich wahnsinnig. Außerdem meinte er vorhin was davon, dass es ihm leidtut so zu mir gewesen zu sein.  
Das meint er doch nicht ernst, oder?  
"Ich weiß Remus…", er seufzt und wechselt die Hand auf meiner Stirn. "Dein Fieber sinkt schon", dennoch lässt er seine Hand dort liegen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll… Ich hatte schreckliche Angst um dich… Angst, ich könnte dich verlieren. Dich nur noch Tod vorfinden. Angst davor, dich … nie wieder zu sehen. ", hatte er wirklich? "Und die hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir schlafen könnte. Ich werde da nichts mehr gegen deinen Willen tun…"  
Augenblicklich verziehe ich das Gesicht. "Das hast du schon mal gesagt...", auch wenn es viele Jahre her ist. Und dann hat er mich in meiner Wohnung aufgesucht. Völlig ignoriert was ich sagte oder machte und einfach seinen Willen durchgesetzt.  
"Ich hätte mein Wort halten sollen", erwidert Severus und streicht sich verzweifelt über sein Gesicht. "Das hast du alles nicht verdient… Und dein Misstrauen ist nur berechtigt…", murmelt er.  
Ich...ich...  
Sagt er das alles nur um mich gnädig zu stellen?  
Damit ich ihm nicht weglaufe?  
Oder denkt er, dass er etwas gutzumachen hat?  
Ich wende mein Gesicht ab. "Du verrennst dich in etwas...", Severus klammert sich wahrscheinlich nur an mich, weil er niemand anderen in seinen Leben hat. Seine Todesser Kollegen kann man wohl kaum als Freunde bezeichnen.  
"Nein Remmy…", er erwidert meinen Blick und lehnt sich zu mir vor. Ich befürchte schon, dass er sein Gerede bricht und mich gegen meinen Willen küsst, aber er legt seine Lippen nur kurz und sanft auf meine Stirn.  
Perplex sehe ich ihn an und weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. "Du hasst mich doch...", was soll das Ganze?  
Er hat keine Gefühle für mich.  
Ich bin niemand für ihn.  
Einfach nur praktischer Weise da um Sex zu haben, weil ich nicht stark genug bin um mich selbst zu schützen.  
Liebevoll sieht Sev mich an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Ich glaube, ich habe dich nie gehasst. Ich wollte es, besonders in der Schule, aber schlussendlich…", aber…?  
...  
Nein.  
Er wird jetzt nicht meinen, dass er Gefühle für mich hat.  
Severus behandelt mich dermaßen...dermaßen ... wie den letzten Scheiß und meint etwas für mich zu empfinden?  
Natürlich gab es Momente, in denen er anders war.  
Komisch.  
Und es würde jetzt auch Sinn machen, warum er immer anders drauf war.  
Verletzt sehe ich ihn an und möchte am liebsten das Gespräch beenden.  
Er scheint zu merken, dass ich davon nichts weiter hören will oder eher kann. Seufzend lehnt er sich zurück und mustert mich nachdenklich. "Möchtest du immer noch reden?", halt er nach.  
"Du willst nicht reden", erwidere ich augenblicklich und weiche seinem Blick aus. Es ist kein Wunder, dass Sirius mich für einen Verräter hält, wenn ich hier bei Severus im Bett liege.  
"Doch, dich beschäftigt was. Du sagtest, du wirst für einen Verräter gehalten?", Sev rutscht weiter aufs Bett und bleibt mit einem deutlichen Abstand neben mir sitzen.  
Augenblicklich umklammere ich meinen Arm fest, als ich daran zurückdenke, wie Sirius mit James geredet hat. Es schien nicht so, als wäre es das erste Mal gewesen das sie darüber reden. "Sirius denkt das...", murmle ich. "Albus meint, es muss in unseren Reihen einen geben, da zu viele Informationen zu euch durchkommen und-", ich stocke erschrocken und starre Severus an. "Liest du meine Gedanken?!"  
Er...er könnte die ganze Zeit über immer in meinen Kopf eingedrungen sein und...  
Scheiße.  
"Nein, du hast vor der Tür davon gesprochen", leicht greift legt Sev seine Hand auf meine, mit der ich krampfhaft meinen Arm festhalte. "Du tust dir weh…", sanft löst er meinen Griff und behält meine Hand in seiner. "Wie kommt gerade Black auf den Gedanken, dass du es sein könn-", Sev stockt. "Haben sie mich bei dir gesehen…?"  
Sie müssen es.  
Sie müssen uns gesehen haben.  
Aber...  
Letztendlich bin ich auch einfach nur ein Werwolf.  
Ein Verräter.  
"Das weiß ich nicht", meine ich knapp und ziehe meine Hand weg. "Und ich rede auch nicht davon was ich vor der Tür gesagt habe.  
Ich meine, ob du generell in meinem Kopf rumpfuscht und Informationen sammelst?!"  
"Nein", antwortet Severus, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm glauben kann. "Das habe ich nicht und das werde ich auch nicht tun", er seufzt. "Ich kann das alles für wenige Augenblicke vergessen, wenn du bei mi-  
…  
Da werde ich dich nicht aushorchen und sie weiter bei ihrem irregeleiteten Pfad unterstützen."  
Er kann bei mir vergessen?  
Und er redet vom irregeleiteten Pfad der Todesser?!  
Fassungslos starre ich Severus an.  
Ich dachte, er wäre ein vollwertiger Todesser.  
"Okay...", dann hat er wohl keine Informationen aus mir rausgeholt. "Dann gibt es einen Verräter unter uns, der den Todessern Informationen gibt. Und Sirius denkt, dass ich das bin..."  
"Aber Black und du, ihr seid doch die besten Freunde, wieso verdächtigt er dich?", hakt Severus nach und runzelt nachdenklich die Stirn.  
Weil ich ich bin...  
"Weil ich komisch bin", bedrückt sehe ich hinab und will das nicht weiter erklären. Ich hab immer gedacht das es nicht weiter auffällt das etwas ist, aber irgendwie...irgendwie hat das nicht geklappt. "Und...und er meint es sei komisch, dass ich es geschafft habe, aber Gideon und Fabian nicht."  
Das habe ich beim Ordenstreffen auch gehört.  
Aber nur als Fetzen.  
Mittlerweile macht es Sinn...  
Severus mustert mich besorgt und scheint nicht zu wissen was er sagen soll. "Es tut mir leid, dass sie dich verdächtigen", er sagt heute so oft, dass es ihm leid tut. "Ich weiß nicht, wer als Informant dient."  
Er weiß es nicht...  
"Aber du würdest es mir sagen...?", hake ich nach.  
Gespannt beobachte ich ihn und sehe wie er zögerlich nickt. "Ich denke schon... Ich müsste das nur gut verbergen", er deutet auf seinen Kopf. "Sonst wäre ich in nullkommanichts tot."  
Geschockt sehe ich ihn an und greife auch instinktiv nach seiner Hand, heftig den Kopf schüttelnd. "Nein", bringe ich panisch hervor. Ich will keine toten mehr. "Nein, du musst nicht!"  
Es soll niemand mehr sterben.  
Keiner.  
Auch Severus nicht.  
Nicht wegen mir.  
Es darf niemand mehr sterben!  
"Ganz ruhig Remmy", erwidert er, auch wenn er mich verwundert mustert, ehe Sev mir beruhigend durch die Haare streicht und mit der anderen Hand meine sanft streichelt. "Ohne Informationen gibt es auch keine Konsequenzen."  
"Aber...aber", panisch sehe ich ihn an. "Ich", was ist mit mir?  
Ich gehöre zum Orden!  
Er sollte mich sofort töten oder gefangen nehmen!  
"Was ist mit dir?", er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert mich skeptisch.  
"Ich gehöre zum Orden", sage ich eindringlich. "Ich bin dein Feind und niemand mit dem du...du einfach so auf dem Bett sitzen solltest um...", um was weiß ich zu tun...  
Wir unterhalten uns.  
Er nimmt mich in den Arm.  
...  
Im Moment.  
"Du ... bist alles andere als mein Feind", antwortet Sev jedoch. "Wenn es so wäre hätte ich nicht dafür gesorgt, dass du fliehen kannst."  
"Ja...", irgendwie hab ich das langsam begriffen aber... "Was wenn das jemand rausfindet?!"  
Severus Blick wird trüb. "Bisher hat es niemand herausfinden können", seine Finger verkampfen sich und er weicht meinem Blick aus. "Egal, was sie versucht haben..."  
Soll das heißen, sie haben bereits etwas versucht?  
Sie verdächtigen ihn?  
Erschrocken sehe ich ihn an. "Was sie versucht haben?", was soll das heißen? Sie haben irgendwelche zauber an ihm probiert um an Informationen zu kommen?  
Weil sie etwas ahnen?!  
"Jeder wird mal gefoltert, Remus. Der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Wie es dem Dunklen Lord gerade im Sinn steht...", antwortet Sev und starrt auf seine Hände, die angefangen haben zu zittern.  
Gefoltert?  
...  
Wortlos sehe ich auf seine Hände und will mir das nicht vorstellen.  
Wie kann man sich dem freiwillig anschließen?  
Aber Severus hat vorhin schon angedeutet, dass er die Meinung der Todesser nicht mehr vertritt.  
Allerdings gibt es für solche keinen Rücktritt mehr.  
Severus räuspert sich und streicht sich kurz über sein Gesicht. "Geht es dir besser? Dein Fieber dürfte weg sein", er hebt die Hand, stockt aber vor meiner Stirn. "Darf ich?"  
Er will jetzt einfach vom Thema ablenken?  
"Willst du überhaupt noch ein Todesser sein?", ich übergehe seine Frage, immerhin hat er bisher auch nie gefragt. Severus hat mich immer einfach angefasst, wann immer er der Meinung war das tun zu wollen. Mittlerweile kommt mir ein Widerspruch dessen nicht einmal mehr in den Sinn.  
Außerdem gab es bisher immer nur körperlichen Kontakt zwischen uns.  
Generell habe ich mich sehr wenig mit ihm immer unterhalten.  
Es gibt nicht viel, was ich über ihn weiß.  
"Ich habe keine Wahl", ist seine Antwort, mit der er erneut meinen Blick meidet.  
"Natürlich hast du die", erwidere ich. "Also?"  
Unsicher mustert er mich. "Ich will das nicht weitermachen. Ich wollte nie jemanden töten. Aber man verlässt die Todesser nur tot, Remus. Man kann nicht einfach aussteigen."  
Aber offenbar hat er bereits schon darüber nachgedacht.  
Und er hat ganz klar gesagt, dass er keiner mehr sein möchte.  
...  
Ich könnte ihm doch helfen?  
Wer würde schon einen Todesser bei einem Ordensmitglied suchen?  
...  
Unschlüssig starre ich ihn an.  
...  
...  
...  
Severus wäre bei mir.  
Er könnte mich immer anfassen.  
Jederzeit über mich herfallen.  
Aber er hat gesagt, dass er das nicht mehr tun will.  
Bin ich wirklich naiv genug zu glauben, dass das auch passieren wird?  
Was wenn er doch wieder über mich herfällt?  
Mich vergewaltigt?  
...  
Denke ich wirklich darüber nach ihn mit zu mir zu nehmen?  
"Remus?", besorgt sieht er mich an.  
Aber er hat mir das Leben gerettet.  
Und jetzt steht das seine auf dem Spiel.  
"Du kannst zu mir kommen", sage ich leise. Irgendwie ist das komisch, aber ich will auch nicht das er stirbt. Dann soll er sich lieber bei mir verstecken.  
"Nein", ich zucke fast zusammen, weil er so deutlich antwortet. "Wenn sie mich bei dir finden, stirbst du auch", er schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe vermutlich keine Ahnung wie schwer das auch dann für dich sein muss. Wenn ich da bin. Du ... hasst meine Nähe", sitzt er deshalb soweit weg? "Und ich würde dich nur in noch größere Gefahr bringen. Ich danke dir, aber Nein."  
Seine Nähe hassen?  
Ich...  
"Ich hasse deine Nähe nicht.  
Aber...", ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und weiche seinem Blick aus. "Ich...ich will kein Spielzeug sein..."  
Oder vergewaltigt werden.  
Ungefragt berührt werden.  
Gegen meinen Willen geküsst werden.  
Ich möchte, dass ein Nein akzeptiert wird.  
Das man sich auch einfach mal nur anlehnen kann ohne gleich Sex zu haben.  
Oder reden.  
Einfach nur reden...  
"Ich ... möchte dich nicht mehr zum Spielzeug machen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das tat", schon wieder eine Entschuldigung.  
Ich nicke langsam, weil ich nicht weiß was ich antworten soll.  
Schwerfällig schließe ich kurz die Augen und atme aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem so glauben kann.  
Er hat das schon mal gesagt und sich nicht daran gehalten...  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich ihm die Chance geben kann und will, es zu beweisen. Und wie würde das dann aussehen? Schließlich müssten wir uns dafür treffen und Zeit zusammem verbringen.  
Das geht doch gar nicht.  
Es ist überhaupt kein Wunder wenn man mich für den Verräter hält...  
Instinktiv sinke ich beklommen tiefer.  
Weil ich bei der Gefangennahme unbeschadet raus gekommen bin, während-  
Instinktiv fasse ich nach meinen Kopf, um zu verhindern, dass ich daran denke.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", Sev mustert mich besorgt und seine Hand liegt auf meinem Arm. "Wirken die Tränke nicht?"  
"Doch...", erwidere ich knapp und greife einfach nach dem freien Kissen, um es an mich zu ziehen.  
"Rem...remmy, kann ich was für dich tun?", allein die Frage hört sich von ihm so befremdlich an. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er immer jemand anders sein kann.  
Wobei…  
Severus sagt, dass er kein Todesser mehr sein will.  
Hat er mich deshalb immer so behandelt?  
Weil er ein Todesser ist.  
Und ich ein Ordensmitglied.  
Und jetzt, wo er mir offen gesagt hat, dass er kein Todesser mehr sein will, wird er da anders zu mir sein?  
Wenn das morgen schon wieder anders ist und ich dann wieder nur dazu gut bin, für ihn die Beine breit zu machen...?  
Unwillkürlich zucke ich mit den Schultern und weiß nicht einmal was ich denken soll.  
"Möchtest du schlafen?", hakt er nach und stockt einen Augenblick. "Wie gesagt, ich geh auch runter aufs Sofa, wenn du hier allein sein möchtest."  
Unsicher sehe ich Severus an.  
Wenn ich alleine bin, bekomme wieder diese Anfälle...  
Ich will die nicht haben.  
Keine Bilder mehr sehen.  
Keine Schreie mehr hören.  
Und nicht mehr durchdrehen...  
...  
Aber ich sage nichts.  
Es reicht schon, dass meine Freunde mich für verrückt halten.  
Sogar für einen Verräter.  
Und aus irgendeinem Grund möchte ich nicht, dass Severus noch schlechter als ohnehin über mich denkt.  
"Ich kann mich auch in den Sessel setzen", er würde die Nacht im Sessel verbringen? Das ist völlig unbequem. Und bisher hat er auch nie gezögert Körperkontakt zu mir aufzunehmen. Warum macht er das plötzlich? Sonst wäre es ihm egal was ich dazu denke oder sage. Er hätte mich einfach zu sich ran gezogen. Sich nackt an mich gedrängt und ich hätte keine Sekunde geschlafen, weil ich seine Erektion an meinem Hintern gespürt hätte.  
…  
Abermals erinnere ich mich selber daran, was er vorhin sagte.  
Er möchte das nicht mehr tun.  
Nichts mehr gegen meinen Willen tun.  
Aber es klingt nach wie vor so leer.  
Dieses Versprechen hat er mir schon einmal gegeben.  
Und ich war so naiv gewesen und hatte ihm geglaubt.  
Ich möchte nicht mehr naiv sein.  
Allerdings möchte ich ihm trotz allem auch kein Unrecht antun. Was ehrlich gesagt ziemlich dumm ist.  
Aber so bin ich.  
Wahrscheinlich bin ich deshalb erst in diese ganze Lage hineingeraten.  
Ich hätte damals in diesem Klassenzimmer gleich um Hilfe rufen sollen.  
Es hätte mir egal sein sollen, ob Severus deswegen von der Schule fliegt oder nicht.  
Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen.  
Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Sessel, in den Severus sich setzen möchte, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen, während ich hier im Bett schlafen soll. Damit wäre ich nicht allein, aber…  
Warum legt er sich nicht einfach zu mir?  
Warum kann er mich nicht einfach im dem Arm nehmen?  
Hilflos umklammere ich das Kissen, während ich spüre das sich meine Kehle schon wieder zuschnürrt und mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.  
Ich will nicht weinen...  
"Remus?", ich presse meine Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu schluchzen. Ich will das nicht.  
Ich will nicht weinen.  
Und ich will nicht dass er mich so hilflos ansieht.  
"Ko...komm her", murmelt Sev verunsichert aber sanft und legt seine Hände an meine Oberarme. Vorsichtig zieht er mich zu sich und würde vermutlich sofort loslassen, wenn ich mich dagegenstemmen würde. So fühlt es sich zumindest an.  
Sev umarmt mich und streicht mir beruhigend durch die Haare. "Ich bleibe bei dir und bin da...", höre ich ihn leise sagen, während wir uns hinlegen. Mein Kopf ruht an seiner Schulter während ich immer noch das Kissen umklammere. Das ist merkwürdig.  
Ich versuche einfach aus meinen Kopf zu verdrängen, was alles zwischen uns war.  
Aber nicht nur das zwischen uns. Es gibt genug Sachen, die ich gerade versuche einfach zu vergessen.  
"Ich will nicht weinen...", bringe ich hilflos wie ein Kind hervor und lehne mich zitternd an ihn, weil es nicht besser wird.  
Aber er hält mich fest.  
"Es ... ist okay, wenn du weinst", erwidert Sev ruhig und festigt seinen Griff um mich.  
Nicht unangenehm sondern sicher.  
"Ich bin bei dir, egal wie lang es dauert", fügt er an und lehnt seinen Kopf leicht gegen meinen.  
Aber ich bin kein Kind mehr.  
Und ich wusste das wir in den Krieg ziehen und trotzdem...trotzdem...  
Instinktiv verstecke ich mich an Severus Schulter, um nicht länger daran zu denken.  
Sev streicht mir durch die Haare und ich versuche mich auf seine ruhige Atmung zu konzentrieren. Er ist warm und hält mich fest. Ist bei mir...  
Er ist bei mir.  
Und diesmal ist es gut so.  
Und ich will auch nirgendwo anders sein.  
_____________________________________________________

 

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 97 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	25. Severus

**Severus**

 

Müde streiche ich Remus durch die Haare und mustere ihn, wie schon die ganze Nacht. Er schläft unruhig und muss auch einen Albtraum gehabt haben. Mitten in der Nacht hat er geschrien, das Kissen losgelassen und in mein Oberteil gegriffen. So liegt er immer noch da. An mich gedrängt, es wirkt fast so, als würde er sich an mir verstecken.  
Offensichtlich schläft er immer so schlecht, oder gar nicht.  
Und so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, hat er auch abgenommen, seitdem er gefangen genommen wurde.  
Ihm geht es gar nicht gut. Aber es ist mehr als verständlich warum.  
Ich trage einen großen Teil der Schuld daran, dass es ihm so schlecht geht. Und auch dass er verdächtigt wirkt, wird ebenfalls meine Schuld sein. Remus wäre nie so unkonzentriert in den Kampf gegangen, wenn ich ihm nicht so etwas angetan hätte. Außerdem habe ich doch gemerkt, wie verängstigt er reagiert hatte, als wir uns im Kampf begegnet sind. Mich zu treffen, war für ihn schlimmer, als sich zwei Todesser gleichzeitig zu stellen.  
Ich hätte ihm das alles nie antun dürfen...  
Aber ich musste ja unbedingt ein Arschloch sein.  
Ein Arschloch, welches nicht mal zu seinen eigenen Gefühlen stehen wollte.  
Merlin!  
Warum hab ich mir damals nicht einfach eingestanden, dass ich ihn liebe?!  
Stattdessen wollte ich ihn ja unbedingt hassen.  
Hassen dafür, dass ich ihn haben wollte...  
Und jetzt hasse ich mich.  
Zu Recht.  
Seufzend gleite ich mit meinen Fingern sanft über seine Wange und streiche ihm weiter durch die Haare. Es ist viel, viel angenehmer ihn auf diese Art und Weise zu berühren. Ich hätte viel früher aufwachen und feststellen sollen, dass es schön ist, ihm zärtlich über die Wange zu streichen und zu merken, dass er sich vorsichtig meiner Berührung entgegen lehnt.  
Wer weiß, wenn ich mir das einfach früher eingestanden habe, als wir noch in der Schule waren, vielleicht wären wir ein Paar geworden.  
Ich hätte vielleicht mit ihm zusammen sein können.  
Aber jetzt geht das nicht mehr...  
Wir stehen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten.  
Wir können niemals zusammen sein!  
Seufzend lehne ich mich an Remus und bedauere mich selbst.  
Ich habe mir das alles kaputt gemacht. Ich habe ihn furchtbar behandelt, ich habe mich für die falsche Seite entschieden.  
Ich hätte mich einfach für Remus entscheiden sollen. Sofern er mich denn gewollt hätte.  
…  
Wie schön es wäre, wenn wir einfach hier bleiben könnten.  
Einfach liegen bleiben.  
Nah aneinander gekuschelt.  
Zusammen.  
Ich hab es einfach versaut...  
Traurig sehe ich Remus an, der gerade seinen Kopf dreht und wahrscheinlich gleich aufwacht.  
Er wird mir das nie verzeihen können...  
Wie soll er mir das auch verzeihen?  
Ich lasse meine Finger weiter durch seine Haare gleiten, immerhin wird es solche ruhigen Momente vermutlich nie wieder zwischen uns geben. Remus kann nicht ewig hier bei mir bleiben. Und wenn er erst einmal bei sich ist, wird ihm wieder bewusst, dass er ein Ordensmitglied ist. Er kann nicht mit mir gesehen werden.  
Natürlich hat es mich gefreut, als er meinte, dass ich mit zu ihm kommen soll, um vor den Todessern zu fliehen.  
Aber das ist unmöglich.  
Sie würden uns beide finden und töten.  
Außerdem werde ich damit aufhören ihn aufzusuchen, um mit ihm zu schlafen.  
Ich kann das nicht mehr.  
Er kann es auch nicht mehr.  
Ich kann und werde ihm das nicht mehr antun und … warum sollten wir uns dann sehen?  
Wenn er geht, werde ich einfach aus seinem Leben verschwinden, ihn nie mehr aufsuchen.  
Ich will ihm nie wieder wehtun.  
Langsam öffnet Remus die Augen und sieht mich blinzelnd an, noch nicht verstehend, wo er ist und was gestern war. Ich streiche ihm weiter durch die Haare, während   
er noch mal kurz die Augen schließt, ehe er mich verwirrt ansieht. "Du...?"  
Ich nicke leicht und mustere ihn. Ich glaube, ich habe mir noch nie wirklich Zeit genommen seine Augen zu betrachten. Und jetzt geht mir die Zeit dafür verloren. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Remus blickt sich irritiert um. "Ich ... schwach...", murmelt er. Das liegt sicher an seiner Verletzung. Besser ich sehe mir das gleich mal an und wechsle den Verband. Jetzt verfluche ich mich, dass ich das nicht schon gestern getan habe. Remus hat sich gestern so oft den Bauch gehalten. Merlin, ich will mir nicht einmal vorstellen, wie seine Verletzung aussieht.  
"Ich gebe dir gleich einen Trank und versorge deine Verletzung neu", ich streiche ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, während er mich immer noch verwundert mustert. "Du … weißt noch, dass du gestern hergekommen bist?", er wirkt so verwirrt, weshalb ich frage.  
Remus runzelt die Stirn. "Ja...", meint er dann. "Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich bin hergekommen...", augenblicklich wirkt er niedergeschlagen, als ihm wohl wieder einfällt, was dazu geführt hat, dass er zu mir gekommen ist.  
"Es tut mir leid…", murmle ich leise und streichle ihn weiter. Ich sehe, dass er davon ziemlich verwirrt ist, nicht nur von der Situation an sich sondern auch von meinen Berührungen. Aber ich kann es gerade auch nicht sein lassen. Wahrscheinlich will ich es einfach noch auskosten solange ich kann. Wenn er jetzt etwas dagegen hat, dann muss ich allerdings schweren Herzens aufhören.  
Das hier wird doch unser letzter Moment sein.  
"Du kannst doch nichts dafür...", murmelt er und greift unruhig nach der Decke, sie in seinen Händen knetend.  
"Doch", erwidere ich direkt. "Wenn dafür jemand etwas kann, dann ich. Ich hab dich verletzt, dich … kaputt gemacht", ich kann fast sehen, wie er sich anspannt. "Wegen mir hast du dich so verändert."  
Verändert.  
Ich hab ihn krank gemacht.  
"Ich hab mich nicht ver-", Remus stockt und weicht meinem Blick aus. "Ich bin auch so nicht so aufgeweckt..."  
"Doch Remmy", ich streiche ihm über die Wange. Ich weiß doch wie er früher in der Schule war. Und jetzt ist er nur noch ein Schatten davon. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sich gestern so bereitwillig ausgezogen hat und sich von mir hätte nehmen lassen.  
Und jetzt fasse ich ihn schon wieder an.  
Vielleicht sollte ich das auch lassen, er wird das sicher nicht mögen. Aber er rückt auch nicht ab. Seit er wach geworden ist, ist er keinen Millimeter von mir zurückgewichen.  
Und wenn er es doch mag?  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach fragen. Und wenn er dann verneint kann ich immer noch von ihm ablassen.  
"I…ist das eigentlich okay, wenn ich…", ich deute mit meinem Blick auf meine Hand, mit der ich durch deine Haare streiche. "Also ich höre damit auch auf, außer du … magst das…"  
Er sieht kurz zu meiner Hand hoch. "Du kannst ruhig weiter machen, das ist okay."  
Ich seufze kurz. Immerhin sagt mir das nicht, ob er es nun mag oder nicht. Remus weicht mir aus. Es kann auch sein, dass er nach all dem jetzt verlernt hat, mitzuteilen was er wirklich möchte und was nicht.  
"Ich lasse es, du musst es mir nur sagen", ich schaue ihm aufrichtig in die Augen und hoffe, dass er mir glaubt. Sanft kraule ich ihn im Nacken und seufze unweigerlich.  
Kann er nicht einfach hier bei mir bleiben…?  
"Nein das...", murmelt er unsicher. "Du kannst wirklich weiter machen."  
Also möchte er, dass ich weiter mache.  
Ich lächle kurz und würde ihm gern einen Kuss geben, aber selbst ein kurzer Kuss auf seine Stirn wäre viel zu viel. Ich würde seine Grenzen überschreiten und das will ich wirklich nicht mehr tun.  
Ich hätte das nie tun dürfen…  
Aber egal wie sehr und wie lange ich das bereue, es wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich Remus nie an meiner Seite haben werde.  
Bedrückt seufzend schließe ich die Augen und lehne instinktiv meine Stirn an die von Remus.  
"Du bist echt komisch", nuschelt er und sieht mich aufmerksam an. "Musst du heute irgendwo hin?"  
Verwundert sehe ich ihn an.  
Er fragt, ob ich das Haus verlassen muss?  
Möchte er weiter hier bleiben?  
Bei mir?  
"Nein, muss ich nicht", antworte ich und mustere ihn unsicher. Ob er bleiben würde, wenn ich ihn frage? "Würdest du noch etwas hierbleiben oder… willst du gehen?"  
Trübsinnig sieht er mich an. "Wo soll ich denn hingehen?"  
Er hat schon recht, aber… "Warum solltest du ausgerechnet bei mir bleiben wollen…?"  
"Ich", Remus stockt und blickt starr einen toten Punkt im Zimmer an. "Ich kann auch gehen...", er rückt von mir ab und richtet sich zitterig auf. Will er jetzt gleich aufstehen und gehen?!  
"Nein", antworte ich direkt und greife instinktiv nach seinem Arm. "So…so meinte ich das nicht, ich … würde es schön finden, wenn du hier bleibst", bittend sehe ich ihn an und streiche ihm erneut durch die Haare. "Ich versorge deine Wunde und dann ma…mache ich dir Frühstück."  
Verunsichert sieht er mich an. "Und ich soll wirklich bleiben?", ich nicke. "Ich möchte aber nicht frühstücken."  
Unruhig beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Ich möchte ihn nicht dazu zwingen, aber er sollte ganz dringend etwas zu sich nehmen. Allein schon wegen seiner Wunde. Remus hat außerdem in letzter Zeit genug abgenommen.  
Frühstück wäre für deine Wundheilung aber ganz gut. Nur ein wenig. Oder … ich koche und erstmal nur Kaffee?", zögerlich legt Remus sich wieder näher zu mir und ich streichle ihn vorsichtig."Kaffee gerne", erwidert er. Vielleicht sollte ich unten einfach ein wenig Frühstück zubereiten, er wird sich schon etwas nehmen. Er muss...  
emus ist jetzt schon viel zu dünn.  
"Gut", eigentlich ist diese Situation wirklich bitter… Das hier hätten wir haben können.  
Gemeinsam aufwachen.  
Zusammen frühstücken  
Kuscheln.  
Die Zeit und Nähe genießen.  
Aber gerade werde wohl nur ich das tun…  
Erschöpft reibe ich mir kurz über die Augen und kann ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, schließlich habe ich die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu gemacht. Ich spüre Remus aufmerksamen Blick auf mir, wie er mich genau mustert. "Willst du noch weiterschlafen?"  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Kaffee wird die durchgemachte Nacht schon richten", antworte ich. Ich will meine Zeit mit Remus nicht verschlafen.  
"Durchgemacht?", hakt er nach. "Warum hast du nicht geschlafen?"  
"Ich…", unschlüssig erwidere ich seinen Blick. "Ich musste doch auf dich … aufpassen und Acht geben", genau das war mein Bedürfnis, aber es gerade aus meinem Mund zu hören ist für ihn sicher merkwürdig und falsch. Wann habe ich schon wirklich auf ihn geachtet oder auf ihn aufgepasst…?  
Überrascht sieht er mich an. "Das ist lieb von dir, danke", er lächelt mich leicht an.  
Dieses Lächeln…  
Merlin, dabei habe ich nichts weiter getan, als irrsinnig wach zu bleiben und ihn anzustarren. Und er sitzt da und lächelt mich auf so eine liebevolle Art und Weise an, dass es mir den Atem raubt.  
Ich bin so ein blöder Idiot.  
"Dafür musst du mir nicht danken", erwidere ich und bleibe weiter an seinem Lächeln hängen. Habe ich ihn jemals lächeln sehen, nachdem ich ihn das erste Mal einfach … überfallen habe?  
Hat er mich danach jemals angelächelt?  
Merlin, wie gern ich ihn küssen würde, ganz leicht und vorsichtig. Aber das wäre viel zu weit…  
"Du hättest aber auch viel besser schlafen sollen", wirft er hinterher. "Du musst doch jetzt total müde sein. Was wenn sie dich rufen ... oder so."  
Remus Sorge verwundert mich.  
Nach all dem habe ich das in keinster Art und Weise verdient. Mir ist klar, wie Remus noch einen Funken Mitgefühl für mich übrig haben kann.  
Und doch sorgt er sich um mich.  
"Du warst mir … wichtiger, Remmy", antworte ich zögerlich. "Sollten sie mich rufen … muss ich einfach funktionieren…", füge ich hinzu und merke diese innerliche Gegenwehr. Ich will daran nicht denken. Ich möchte den Schmerz auf dem Unterarm nie wieder spüren, wenn ich gerufen werde. Ich will niemanden mehr sterben sehen. Ich will niemanden mehr töten.  
Nichts davon.  
"Entschuldige...", murmelt Remus augenblicklich. "Ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern."  
"Schon in Ordnung", ich streiche ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Soll ich mir eben deine Verletzung ansehe?"  
Das sollte so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden.  
Aber ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen, mir seine Wunde zu zeigen.  
Remus nickt zögerlich. "Zuletzt hat sich das das Krankenhaus glaube ich angesehen...", das Sankt Mungo?! Merlin das muss dringend versorgt werden!  
"Würdest du schon mal das Shirt hochziehen, ich hole die Sachen schnell aus dem Bad", ich deute auf die Tür zum angrenzenden Badezimmer. Remus nickt erneut, als ich aufstehe. Im Bad greife ich gezielt nach dem Verbandszeug und ich nehme auch ein paar Tränke mit, damit Remus schneller wieder genesen ist. Allein seine Nahrungsaufnahme wird dafür ja nicht ausreichen.  
Ich muss also dafür sorgen, dass er nachher etwas isst. Aber zuerst gehe ich zu ihm zurück, wo Remus sein Shirt ausgezogen hat und bereits auf mich wartet.  
"Sehr gut", ich setze mich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und mustere den Verband. Eigentlich hätte ich ihn schon gestern Abend wechseln sollen… "Ich hoffe, ich tu dir nicht weh…", murmle ich, als ich den Verband löse. Remus zuckt allerdings unter meinen kalten Fingern direkt zusammen, wodurch ich stocke. Das ist verdammt heiß, wahrscheinlich hat es sich entzündet. Ich sollte wohl gleich noch mal einen Trank holen gehen. Es ist ein Wunder, das er kein Fieber hat, oder der Trank von gestern wirkt noch.  
"Das fühlt sich nicht gut an, Remmy…", ich lege meine Hand leicht auf seinen Bauch und streiche über den Rand des Verbands. Meine kühlen Hände tun ihm sicher gut. Doch ich stocke und mustere ihn unsicher. "Ist…ist es überhaupt okay, wenn ich deinen Spitznamen benutze…? Ich lasse es auch, wenn du das nicht willst."  
Ich mache viele Dinge völlig unbewusst und weiß nicht einmal, ob ihm das Recht ist. Remus hat bei weiten genug unter mir gelitten. Aber ich befürchte, dass er es einfach nicht mehr sagt, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt.  
"Ich mag das", erwidert er offen, ehe er besorgt auf seinen Bauch sieht. "Ich hab das noch gar nicht gesehen..." Er hat die Wunde selbst noch gar nicht gesehen? "Nachdem ich bei James wachgeworden bin, hab ich gehört, wie Sirius mich für einen Verräter hält und bin gegangen und gleich hierhergekommen."  
Er ist augenblicklich zu mir gekommen.  
Das bedeutet nichts anderes, als das ich die letzte Person bin, zu der er gehen kann.  
"Das ist im Ministerium passiert, oder…?" hake ich nach und öffne langsam seinen Verband, bis die Wunde offengelegt ist. Der Wundrand ist gerötet und heiß, es ist entzündet.  
Remus nickt. "Es hätte sonst James erwischt", meint er schwerfällig. "Irgendwie hab ich den Zauber auch nicht abgeschwächt, eigentlich wollte ich ihn abwehren, aber irgendwie hat das nicht so gut geklappt..."  
Leer starre ich auf seinen Bauch und streiche instinktiv über seine Haut. Ich … hätte ihn vielleicht verloren. Er hätte tot sein können, auch schon als er gefangen genommen wurde. Dass er es wirklich überlebt hat, ist im Grunde ein Wunder.  
"Sie hätten James wegen mir beinahe umgebracht...", murmelt Remus verloren und wirkt wieder verloren. Wie können seine Freunde an ihm zweifeln, wenn er sein Leben für sie riskiert?!  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn mustere ich Remus. "Aber dennoch denken sie, dass du … sie verrätst?", das ist mir unbegreiflich. Ich zweifle auch nicht daran, das Remus im Grunde keine Sekunde überlegen würde, wenn es darum geht, sich für seine Freunde zu opfern. Er würde sofort sein Leben geben.  
"Sirius meinte, ich hätte damit den Verdacht nur von mir ablenken wollen", niedergeschlagen starrt er die Decke an. In diesem Moment könnte ich Black mehr verfluchen als je zuvor. Sie waren immer gute Freunde, ist ihm nicht klar, was er Remus damit antut?  
"Was ein Idiot", entweicht es mir direkt und ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich greife nach einem Tuch und befeuchte es, um vorsichtig den Wundrand zu reinigen. "Wenn ich dir wehtue, sagt bitte Bescheid, ja?"  
Er zuckt merklich zusammen, als ich seine Wunde versorge, aber dennoch zuckt er mit den Schultern. "Ist schon in Ordnung."  
Ich habe ihm schon viel schlimmer wehgetan, schießt mir direkt in den Kopf, wodurch ich den Blick senke. Warum ist er eigentlich hier geblieben…?  
Er hat sich die ganze Nacht an mich gedrängt, bei mir Halt gesucht. Aber vermutlich … nicht meinetwegen, sondern viel mehr, weil niemand sonst übrig geblieben ist. Deswegen hat er gestern auch versucht mit mir zu schlafen, weil er dachte, dass ich das sicher nicht ablehnen würde. Dass ich ihn sicher nicht wegschicken würde…  
Das einzige um es im Moment wieder gut zu machen, ist für ihn da zu sein.  
Ihm zu helfen.  
Und als erstes verbinde ich das hier zu ende.  
Und dann sollte er wirklich etwas essen, sonst heilt das nur sehr schlecht.  
"Das könnte kalt werden", murmle ich bedrückt, nachdem ich die Heilsalbe nehme.  
Unsere Vergangenheit wird immer zwischen uns stehen. Und eine Beziehung wird nie möglich sein. Wie auch?  
Das Remus jemals Gefühle für mich entwickeln könnte, ist absolut unmöglich.  
Es war vielleicht auch damals schon unmöglich.  
Und … ich wäre kein guter Partner für ihn. Remus hat etwas viel besseres verdient.  
Was, wenn ich es aber einfach noch einmal probiere?  
Ihn so behandle, wie er es verdient hätte.  
Und dann, wenn es wirklich klappen sollte?  
Bin ich immer noch ein Todesser...  
Aber ich will ja gar keiner mehr sein...  
Das war die zweitschlimmste Entscheidung meines Lebens.  
Die schlimmste war es Remus so zu behandeln.  
Ich verteile stumm die Heilsalbe und man kann förmlich dabei zusehen, wie die Rötung abschwächt. Ich beginne anschließend damit, ihm einen sauberen Verband anzulegen. "Nimm die bitte", ich gebe ihm die Phiolen in die Hand und kann es nicht verhindern, ihn bedrückt anzusehen.  
"Mir geht es gut...", meint er ausweichend, weil ich ihn so ansehe. "Wenn du mich nicht hierhaben möchtest, dann gehe ich auch..."  
"Ich finde … es schön, dass du hier bist und es wäre schön, wenn du noch bleibst", antworte ich und umschließe seine Hand, in der sich die Phiolen befinden. "Und mit denen wirst du bald wieder fit sein", füge ich hinzu und streiche Remus instinktiv sanft durch die Haare. "Wir können ja gleich runtergehen und dann bekommst du deinen Kaffee."  
"Sehr gerne", lächelt er wieder leicht. "Wenn ich das nächste Mal komme, bist du dann immer noch so nett?"  
Heißt das, er will wirklich öfter kommen?!  
Aber Remus hat immer noch Angst davor, dass ich ihn wieder so behandle wie sonst.  
"Du würdest öfter herkommen wollen…?", Merlin. meine Stimme überschlägt sich fast, weil mein Herz einen Satz macht.  
Er sieht mich kurz überfordert an. "Wenn ... also...", er stockt kurz. "Wenn es okay ist...", verwirrt sieht er sich um und zweifelt wahrscheinlich selber gerade an seinen Worten.  
"Ich würde das schön finden", gebe ich zu und werde dabei leicht verlegen. "Aber wenn du das nicht willst, dann musst du nicht, Remmy", ich will nicht, dass er sich zwingt herzukommen.  
"Nein ... ich glaube, ich will schon irgendwie...", nuschelt er. "Aber das ist komisch und ich sollte nicht, glaube ich."  
Er würde wirklich…?  
Das wäre toll!  
"Du kannst ja darüber nachdenken, in Ruhe, wenn ich nicht gerade vor dir sitze und mich wirklich freuen würde", ich schmunzle kurz, ehe ich aufstehe. "Wollen wir runtergehen?"  
"Ja", er nickt und steht langsam auf, um auf seine Wunde aufzupassen. Vorsichtig zieht er sich sein Shirt wieder an und zieht es unruhig glatt. Remus sieht wirklich schlecht aus, ein paar Tage Bettruhe würden ihm ganz gut tun.  
"Du solltest dir die nächsten Tage noch Ruhe gönnen", bemerke ich und greife zögerlich nach ihm, als er schwankend neben mir hergeht. "Pass bitte auf dich auf", murmle ich und lege meine Lippen instinktiv kurz an seine Schläfe, stocke aber dann verunsichert.  
Das … war zu viel oder?  
"Das geht schlecht", weicht er aus. "Ich hab Aufgaben, die ich im Orden erledigen muss, oder es ist wieder ein Einsatz, oder Kampf."  
Ich möchte gar nicht weiter daran denken, dass Remus vielleicht wieder kämpfen muss.  
Weder in seinem jetzigen Zustand.  
Noch generell.  
Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich ihn gerne verstecken und von all dem fernhalten.  
Allerdings reagiert er gar nicht auf den Kuss?  
Weil es ihm nicht wichtig ist oder weil er denkt, dass ich eh mache, was ich will…? Weil er es so gewohnt ist, dass es mich nicht interessiert, was er dazu sagen würde?  
"Versuch es bitte", antworte ich, als wir die Treppe hinuntersteigen. "Und … ich gebe dir noch Tränke mit, bevor du gehst."  
"Das musst du nicht, du bist nicht meine Apotheke", erwidert er allerdings stur wie eh und je, was dieses Thema anbelangt. Er war schon immer schlecht darin Dinge anzunehmen.  
"Remus, ich bestehe darauf", antworte ich beharrend. "Bitte nimm sie an und pass auf dich auf", ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde, wenn er stirbt… Und wenn er sich nicht gut genug um seine Wunde kümmert, kann das schlimmsten Fall immer noch passieren.  
Er verdreht die Augen. "Wenn du unbedingt möchtest."  
Ich nicke noch einmal zustimmend, als wir die Küche betreten. Remus bleibt hinter mir stehen und sieht sich wortlos um, immerhin ist er zum ersten Mal in meiner Küche. Ich hätte ihn schon mal viel eher mit hierher nehmen sollen. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl Remus hier in meinem Haus zu haben.  
"Sieh dich ruhig um, auch im Wohnzimmer, wenn du möchtest", schlage ich vor und sehe Remus einen Moment lang an. Er wirkt verloren und trotz der Tränke ist er noch immer recht blass. Es wäre besser, wenn er nicht allzu lange steht.  
Allerdings schüttelt er den Kopf und hält sich den Bauch. "Ich setz mich besser hin..."  
"Ja, das ist wohl besser. Du kannst dich auch später umsehen. Oder … vielleicht beim nächsten Mal", wenn er wirklich herkommt, was unglaublich schön wäre. Routiniert bereite ich währenddessen den Kaffee zu und beginne den Tisch zu decken. Dabei sehe ich wie Remus nicht nur meine Küche betrachtet sondern auch durchs Fenster meinen Garten entdeckt. Es würde mir gut gefallen ihn hier öfter sitzen zu sehen und für ihn Frühstück zu machen.  
Ob er wirklich eine Weile hierbleiben würde?  
Dann könnte er sich auch ausruhen.  
Verschlafen, mit verwuschelten Haaren und in einen Pullover von mir gekuschelt wäre der Anblick perfekt und vielleicht darf ich mal in diesen Genuss kommen.  
Wissend, dass er an Schokocreme nicht vorbeikommt, krame ich mein heimliches Glas aus der hintersten Ecke des Schranks und bemerke seinen verwunderten Blick, als ich es auf den Tisch stelle.  
"Ich wollte doch nichts essen...", murmelt er und beobachtet weiter, wie ich das Frühstück zubereite. Wenn es nach Remus ginge, würde er am Tag wenn überhaupt nur einmal essen. Das ist viel zu wenig, also muss ich ihn irgendwie zum Essen bringen.  
"Ich hoffe, dass du dich umentscheidest. Deiner Verletzung und dir würde es gut tun, Remmy", ich mustere ihn bittend.  
Missmutig sieht er den gedeckten Tisch an und zieht einen leichten Schmollmund. Ich muss leicht schmunzeln, weil es schon irgendwie niedlich ist. Seufzend lehnt er sich zurück. Mit einem Zauber sorge ich dafür, dass sich die Brötchen erwärmen und sich ihr verführerischer Duft in der Küche ausbreitet. Den Brotkorb stelle ich mit allem anderen auf den Küchentisch, ehe ich mich dem Kaffee widme. "Trinkst du ihn immer noch mit Milch und Zucker?", ich habe das in Hogwarts oft genug beobachtet und angewidert den Kopf geschüttelt.  
"Ja natürlich", natürlich, was auch sonst. Ich stelle ihm beides hin und sehe zu, wie er sich den Kaffee unnatürlich hell und megasüß macht. "Danke."  
Ich setze mich neben ihn und beobachte, wie er den Kaffee anhebt und mit geschlossenen Augen einen Schluck genüsslich trinkt. Unwillkürlich schmunzle ich, es ist schön sein Gesicht so entspannt zu sehen. Instinktiv greife ich nach seinen Haaren und streiche beruhigt hindurch und über seinen Nacken. Irritiert sieht er kurz zu mir, aber er trennt die Verbindung auch nicht. Ich erwidere sanft seinen Blick und kraule ihn leicht.  
…  
Wir hätten das vielleicht haben können.  
Aber ich habe mich an jedem Punkt falsch entschieden…  
Wenn ich einfach begriffen hätte, dass ich Remus liebe.  
"Alles gut?", hakt er irritiert nach. "Oder fühlst du dich nicht gut?"  
Ich muss mich schon sehr seltsam benehmen, wenn er mich das fragt.  
"Ich…", was antworte ich darauf? Dass ich die letzten Jahre meines Lebens bereue? Alles was ich getan habe…? Gerade ihm gegenüber? "Es…es ist alles okay", aber ich senke meinen Blick und ziehe meine Hand zurück.  
Allerdings bemerke ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er auch betroffen den Blick senkt.  
Es ist eine merkwürdige Stimmung zwischen uns.  
Und ich kann immer noch nicht so richtig glauben, dass Remus noch immer hier ist.  
Ich denke, wenn wir wirklich anfangen sollten so etwas wie einen normalen Umgang zu pflegen, dann müssen wir es langsam angehen.  
Wir brauen Zeit.  
Und es wird dauern, bis wir uns an dieses komische Gefühl gewöhnt haben.  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte die Stimmung nicht ruinieren", bemerke ich und greife unschlüssig nach einem Brötchen, es aufschneidend. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich anders entschieden. In mehreren Bereichen…", ich lege Remus die obere Hälfte des Bötchens auf den Teller.  
Unsicher sieht er auf. "Was meinst du...?", anhand seines Blickes kann ich schon erkennen, dass er an die Todesser denkt, für die ich mich entschieden habe.  
"Ich hätte mich den Todessern nicht anschließen sollen", beginne ich und verteile Erdbeermarmelade auf meinem Brötchen. "Und … ich hätte dir das alles nie antun dürfen… Das hier…", ich strecke zaghaft meine Hand nach ihm aus und streiche über seine Wange und von dort durch seine Haare, während ich ihn liebevoll mustere. "ist viel schöner…"  
Ich merke, wie er unbewusst den Atem anhält und mich gebannt anstarrt. "Warum hast du das nie gemacht?"  
Tja…  
Warum?  
Weil ich ein unsagbarer Idiot war.  
"Ich…", ich schlucke schwer und erwidere aufgewühlt seinen Blick. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Remmy…", murmle ich bedrückt. Merlin, er hätte das alles verdient.  
Zärtlichkeiten.  
Gefühlvolle Momente.  
Liebe.  
"Es tut mir so leid…"  
Sein Blick liegt immer noch auf mir, genauso ruhig. Und irgendwie habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass es jetzt die Antwort war, auf die er gehofft hat.  
"Ich hab mir nicht eingestanden, dass ich das möchte. Habe vermutlich auch nicht gedacht, dass es möglich ist, dass jemand so etwas mit mir teilen möchte", murmle ich und streichle Remus leicht über die Halsflanke.  
"Das ist doch blödsinnig", murmelt er. "Warum sollte man das mit dir nicht wollen?  
Du bist noch nicht mal infiziert...", sofort zieht er seine Arme eng um sich, und lehnt sich jetzt doch weg.  
"Remmy, ich…", scheiße… "Es tut mir leid. Ich…", als ich sehe, wie er sich verkrampft und direkt zittert, rutsche ich verunsichert näher zu ihm und lege zögerlich meine Arme um ihn, nicht genau wissend, ob ich hier jetzt vielleicht einen großen Fehler machen. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich jetzt schlecht fühlst…"  
Automatisch sinkt er tiefer, aber er flieht nicht aus meiner Umarmung. "Ich bin nur Spielzeug ... mich will keiner..."  
In mir zerbricht etwas.  
So langsam bin ich mehr als ratlos.  
Meine Hilflosigkeit steht wie eine kalte starre Mauer zwischen uns.  
Ebenso wie unsere Vergangenheit.  
Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich Remus klar machen, dass er so viel mehr ist, als nur eine Marionette?  
Ich habe alles, wirklich alles dafür getan, dass er diese schlechte Meinung von sich hat.  
Und doch muss ich etwas tun…  
"Nein, das stimmt nicht", in mir zieht sich alles schmerzlich zusammen, weil ich ein Arschloch bin. "Du bist kein Spielzeug, Remmy. Un..und ich wäre ger-", ich wäre unheimlich gern an seiner Seite, aber ist es schlau ihm das jetzt zu sagen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm das jetzt sagen soll. Aber Remus scheint noch immer sehr skeptisch darüber nachzudenken, dass er nicht nur ein Spielzeug ist. "Remmy, du bist alles andere als ein Spielzeug, du hast es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden. Es ist nicht zu verzeihen, dass ich dir das angetan habe…", füge ich hinzu und lehne meinen Kopf leicht an seinen.  
"Sagst du das jetzt nur, damit ich bleibe?", ich stocke, als er mich das ernst fragt.   
"Nein", antworte ich und suche seinen Blick. "Wenn du gehen willst, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Aber das wird nichts an dem was ich gesagt habe, ändern", ich streiche Remus ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. Dabei hoffe ich so, dass er bleibt. Dass sich nichts an dem geändert hat, was er vorhin sagte. Remus hat deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht gehen möchte. Dass er nicht einmal wüsste, wohin er gehen sollte.  
"Ich will nicht gehen", erwidert er sofort, was mich insgeheim beruhigt.  
"Du darfst auch gerne bleiben", zumindest solange, wie ich nicht gerufen werden. Dann wäre es zu unsicher hier für Remus und er täte besser daran, wenn er mein Haus verlässt, bevor wir noch zusammen gesehen werden. Ich kraule ihn leicht im Nacken, wodurch sich Remus leicht an meine Brust schmiegt und sich gegen mich lehnt.  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen.  
In allem.  
Immerhin habe ich ihn all die Jahre angelogen und damit wollte ich schließlich aufhören. Und wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht alles sage, wann dann?  
Aber womit fange ich an?  
Meine Gefühle?  
Auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich erkennen muss, das Remus es nie erwidern kann…?  
Ich muss ihm auf jeden Fall von den Plänen des Dunklen Lords erzählen. Und von der Prophezeiung. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe sind seine Freunde und auch … Lily in großer Gefahr.   
Unsicher sehe ich Remus an, nicht wissend, was ich als erstes erwähnen soll.  
Remus hätte es schon verdient, zu wissen, was ich wirklich empfinde. Aber ... kann er damit jetzt eigentlich noch was anfangen?  
Ich werde es einfach testen müssen. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig.  
"Remmy, ich…", Merlin mein Herz springt direkt in meinen Hals und so nah wie er sich an mich lehnt, wird er das doch sicher merken.  
Langsam sieht er zu mir auf. "Was hast du?", er scheint ernsthaft um mich besorgt zu sein, da er mich auch genauso ansieht ... trotz allem, was ich ihm angetan habe.  
Ich streiche ihm leicht über die Wange und durch die Haare, ihn unsicher betrachtend.  
Ich habe ihn verletzt, auf die schlimmste Art und Weise.  
Ihn gedemütigt und herabgewürdigt.  
Und dennoch sieht er mich besorgt an.  
Er ist hier und lehnt sich an mich.  
Nichts davon habe ich verdient…  
"Ich … möchte, dass du bei mir bleibst."  
Starr betrachtet er mich und ich kann rein gar nichts in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Er muss das doch irgendwie finden... allerdings wendet er das Gesicht ab und sieht niedergeschlagen hinab. "Nein...", widerspricht er mir. "Du willst mich nicht. Vielleicht denkst du das, aber ... es ist nicht so."  
Er…  
Das ist nicht die Reaktion, die er zeigen würde, wenn er schlichtweg meinen Worten nicht glauben würde.  
Remus denkt, dass ich mich irre. Weil er das verinnerlicht hat, was ich gesagt habe. Er ist ein Werwolf, niemand den man liebt oder lieben könnte sondern jemand, den man benutzt.  
Was habe ich nur getan…?  
"Remmy…", ich habe das verursacht. Ich habe es zu verantworten, dass er so schlecht von sich denkt. "Ich bin mir sicher", ich hebe sanft seinen Kopf und suche seinen Blick. "Sehr sicher", ist wohl auch das erste Mal, dass ich das überhaupt etwas so überzeugt sagen kann.  
Aber sein Blick bleibt leer. "Nein", wiederholt er. "Du hast dich einfach nur an mich gewöhnt und magst meinen Körper", er streicht meine Hände weg und sieht wieder hinab, mir ausweichend. "Mehr nicht."  
Aber…  
Mein Impuls sagt mir, ich könnte ihn einfach küssen, aber ich habe ihn bisher immer einfach zu Sachen gezwungen. Und warum sollte ihn das von meinen Gefühlen überzeugen.  
Ich werde das nicht heute schaffen. Aber ich muss ihm zeigen, dass ich nicht nur seinen Körper mag, so wie er sagt.  
"Ich finde es bewundernswert, dass du trotz allem was ich dir angetan habe, hier bist. Und dass du dich um mich sorgst", beginne ich ruhig aber innerlich schrecklich aufgeregt. "Ich habe es sehr genossen, dich heute Nacht neben mir zu wissen und ich würde jederzeit wieder eine Nacht nicht schlafen, um für dich da zu sein", zögerlich umfasse ich eine seiner Hände. "Und wenn…wenn du es zulässt, möchte ich dir zeigen, dass ich nicht einfach nur sage, dass ich dich nicht verlieren möchte sondern es auch so meine und du dem glauben kannst. Egal wie lange das dauert."  
Besorgt betrachte ich ihn und stelle fest, dass er schon wieder Tränen in den Augen hat. "Ich bin ein Werwolf...", sagt er brüchig. "Wenn ich bleiben soll, dann bleibe ich."  
Fassungslos starre ich ihn an.  
Meine Hände sinken mit seinen hinab.  
Er … kann mir nicht einmal mehr richtig zuhören.  
Alles was er gerade herausgehört zu haben scheint ist, dass ich möchte, dass er hierbleibt.  
…  
Ich…ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.  
"Du bist so viel mehr als das, Remmy", erwidere ich bedrückt und streiche ihm leicht übers Gesicht. "Und du darfst alleine entscheiden, ob du bleiben oder gehen möchtest. Deine Entscheidung."  
Ich denke, dass ist erst einmal das wichtigste und grundlegendste, was er erst einmal wieder verstehen und lernen muss.  
Während ich ihn weiter ansehe kann ich noch immer nicht glauben, dass er meine Worte voller Hass dermaßen verinnerlicht hat.  
Das ist nicht mehr der Remus, wie ich ihn von der Schule kenne.  
Und ich hab ihn kaputt gemacht.  
Unruhig streicht er über seinen Arm und kann mit dieser Information noch nicht richtig umgehen.  
Sanft lege ich kurz meine Lippen auf seine Stirn, nur ganz kurz, weil ich unsicher darüber bin, wie er es auffasst. Aber es gibt noch mehr Dinge, mit denen er gleich umgehen muss. Unsere Lage hat sich seit gestern verändert.  
Unsere Beziehung ist noch komplizierter geworden.  
Und dabei hatte ich versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Aber jetzt wo Remus hier bei mir ist und mir klar ist, dass ich ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen will, kann ich es nicht länger für mich behalten. Viel zu lange hab ich es ihm schon nicht gesagt… "Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen und du musst diese Information an den Orden weitergeben, Remus", das hier darf niemals in meinen Gedanken auftauchen, wenn ich mich in einem Todessertreffen befinde. Voldemort würde mich augenblicklich töten. "Ihr müsst die Potters schützen, insbesondere das Kind…"  
Augenblicklich gefriert seine Miene und er sieht mich erschrocken an. "Harry?!", fragt er alarmiert. "Warum besonders Harry?!" Panisch fixiert er mich und ich merke sofort, dass er bereit ist alles zu tun, um seine Freunde als auch Harry zu schützen.  
Wie kann auch nur einer seiner Freunde denken, dass Remus ein Verräter ist?  
"Der dunkle Lord hat von einer Prophezeiung erfahren, die sagt, dass der Junge derjenige sein wird, der ihn töten kann. Bevor Harry dazu in der Lage sein wird, will der Dunkle Lord ihn umbringen", erkläre ich und merke, wie sich Remus immer weiter anspannt. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, krallt er sich sogar an meinem Arm fest.  
"Er...er will ein Baby töten?!", Remus steht unruhig auf und läuft völlig aufgebracht auf und ab. "Wir...wir müssen zu Albus und ihm das sagen."  
Erschrocken fixiere ich Remus, der das völlig ernst zu meinen scheint.  
Er will, dass ich zum Dumbledore gehe?!  
Ist er wahnsinnig?!  
Genauso gut könnte ich direkt ins Ministerium marschieren und das Dunkle Mal in die Luft zaubern, damit sie mich nach Askaban bringen.  
"Ich…ich kann nicht zu Dumbledore…", erwidere ich verunsichert. Dumbledore ist die Leitung des Ordens, wenn ich, als Todesser vor ihn trete, bin ich doch direkt tot! Und wenn nicht mein ehemaliger Schulleiter mich umbringt, dann doch Moody. Oder als letztes Voldemort. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit das vor ihm geheim zu halten. Es war so schon verdammt schwer genug Remus in meinen Gedanken vor ihm geheim zu halten, aber das…  
"Severus!", er schreit mich fast an. "Wir müssen Lily und James retten, ganz zu schweigen von Harry!", ich sehe ihm ganz deutlich die Panik an, die ihn überkommt. Und die Verzweiflung und Angst, dass seine Freunde sterben könnten. Remus würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er nichts tun würde. "Ich kann nicht zu James ... ich...", er bekommt kaum Luft, bei dem Gedanken seinem Freund unter die Augen zu treten, der ihn auch für einen Verräter halten könnte. "Wir müssen zu Albus, er muss sie schützen!"  
Verzweifelt denke ich nach.  
Versuche einen Ausweg zu finden.  
Ob es doch eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass Remus zu James direkt geht.  
Aber…  
Nach dem was gestern dort vorgefallen ist wird es wohl keine so gute Idee sein, wenn er James davon erzählt, wie ich ihm gesagt habe, dass seine Familie und sein Kind in Gefahr sind. Der Verdacht, dass Remus ein Verräter ist wird sich nur erhärten.  
"Aber … ich…ich bin ein Todesser", instinktiv lege ich meine Hand auf meinen Unterarm, obwohl das Dunkle Mal von Stoff bedeckt ist. "Ich bin der Feind…"  
Wütend fixiert er mich. "Du hast doch gesagt, du willst keiner mehr sein!", schreit er aufgebracht. "Das du alles wieder gut machen willst!  
Was glaubst du passiert, wenn ich allein zu Albus gehe, es werden erst mal nur Fragen gestellt, anstatt zu handeln. Ich werde ohnehin verdächtigt, mir wird das niemand abkaufen.  
Wir können keine Zeit verlieren!"  
Remus hat recht, ich will das nicht mehr sein.  
Aber…  
"Warum sollte man mir glauben? Genauso gut könnte ich euch in einen Hinterhalt schicken, Remus…", ich streiche mir unruhig durch die Haare.  
Hilflos und wütend sieht er sich um, hin und hergerissen von dem was er jetzt tun soll. "Dann geh ich a-"  
Er erstarrt und auch ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als es an der Tür klingelt.  
Mit geweiteten Augen starrt Remus mich an. Ich habe augenblicklich wieder das Gefühl, ihn wie zu seiner Gefangenschaft vor mir stehen zu haben. Genauso angstvoll und panisch fixiert er mich, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammeln.  
"Keine Todesser", murmle ich leise und streiche instinktiv beruhigend über seinen Arm, ehe ich zur Tür gehe. Zögerlich öffne ich sie und erstarre kurz, ehe ich die Augenbrauen zusammenziehe. "Potter", instinktiv bringe ich meine Hand nahe an meinen Zauberstab. So unauffällig wie möglich versuche ich mich umzusehen, aber ich entdecke keine weiteren Ordensmitglieder.  
Was soll das?  
Das kann unmöglich eine Falle von Remus gewesen sein. Merlin nein, er hat mich eben doch noch selbst darum gebeten zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Oder tat er es nur, bevor genau das hier passiert und es zu spät ist?  
Schwachsinn.  
Remus hat das nur angesprochen, weil ich Prophezeiung erwähnt habe.  
Wahrscheinlich … ist Potter wegen Remus hier.  
Abwehrend hebt Potter die Hände und fixiert mich erschöpft. Von dem wilden Draufgänger, den er in Hogwarts immer gemimt hat, ist rein gar nichts mehr zu sehen. Er sieht zerfressen von Angst und Trauer aus. "Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, du interessiert mich nicht", also doch Remus. Immerhin kann er nicht behaupten, dass er nicht weiß, was ich bin. "Ich will nur Remus abholen."  
…  
Instinktiv drehe ich mich herum, zum Türrahmen blickend an dem Remus vorsichtig vorbeischaut. Potter weiß es scheinbar, woher sollte er sonst wissen, dass Remus zu mir gekommen ist?  
Aber was genau weiß er? Wie viel…?  
"Komm rein", werfe ich Potter zu und mustere ihn abwartend.  
"Nur kurz...", murmelt Potter und geht einfach an mir vorbei, mich nicht weiter beachtend. Aber dafür habe ich jetzt auch keine Zeit, denn ich mustere besorgt Remus, der noch viel blasser geworden ist und nahezu ängstlich Potter fixiert, während er am ganzen Körper zittert. "Merlin Remus..."  
Remus scheint beim Anblick seines Freundes regelrecht zu zerbrechen. Der Instinkt zu ihm zu gehen und ihn sicher festzuhalten ist unnatürlich groß, aber ich wage es nicht. Wenn Potter ihn ohnehin verdächtigt mit mir gemeinsame Sache zu machen, dann sollte ich dem nicht noch mehr Zunder geben.  
"Ich...ich hab euch nicht verraten ... ich...ich hab nur-", Potter der nach ihm greifen wollte stockt irritiert und sieht Remus perplex an.  
"Remus, ich habe keine Sekunde daran geglaubt...", antwortet Potter sanft. "Du würdest uns niemals verraten."  
Remus zuckt regelrecht geschlagen zusammen.  
Er starrt Potter noch immer dermaßen aufgebracht an, dass ich glaube, dass er ihm nicht richtig zugehört hat, oder ihm nicht glaubt.  
Betreten halte ich mich im Hintergrund, auch wenn ich mich am liebsten zu Remus stellen würde, um ihm beizustehen. Er wirkt vollkommen verloren.  
"Aber...", Remus wirft mir einen panischen Blick zu und Potter seufzt.  
"Ich weiß, dass du gedacht hast, dass du nicht mehr zu uns kommen kannst und hab mir gedacht, dass du deshalb zu Snape gegangen bist", Potter weiß also, dass wir uns getroffen haben. Aber wieviel weiß er wirklich...? "Aber das ist nicht gut Remus und das hast du nicht verdient. Du musst nicht bei jemandem bleiben, der dich nur ausnutzt und im schlimmsten Fall noch vergewaltigt!"  
Potter weiß alles...  
"Aber er...", beginnt Remus, stockt aber verunsichert.  
"Ich werde ihm sowas nie wieder antun und hätte es nicht tun dürfen", bemerke ich dann aber, wodurch sich Potter zu mir dreht. "Wenn Remus aber herkommen   
möchte, ist und bleibt das seine Entscheidung."  
Ich merke an Potters Blick, dass er nur zu gerne seinen Zauberstab ziehen würde, um mich zu verfluchen. Es muss ihm alles abverlangen, dass er es nicht tut, wahrscheinlich für Remus.  
"Um ihn handzahm zu machen?!" fährt Potter mich wütend an und stellt sich automatisch schützend vor Remus. Wenn ich an seiner statt wüsste, was Remus alles angetan wurde, dann würde ich genauso handeln. Allerdings hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht zurückgehalten denjenigen zu verfluchen.  
"James...", ich sehe wie Remus schwankt und sich an Potter festhält.  
"Um alles wieder gut zu machen!", erwidere ich gereizt. "Dich geht das überhaupt nichts an! Das ist etwas allein zwischen Remus und mir."  
Auch wenn Potter sein Freund ist, braucht er sich nicht einmischen.  
Vor allem nicht, wenn Remus ihm selbst versichert hat, dass es ihm soweit ganz gut geht.  
"Er ist mein Freund, ich kann nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie er sich kaputt machen lässt!", knurrt er zurück und ignoriert Remus immer fester werdenden Griff. "Normaler weise wärst du dafür schon längst im Gefängnis, aber das wäre ja bei weitem nicht dein einziges Vergehen!"  
"James..."  
"Ja, wir gehen jetzt", erwidert Potter bestimmend.  
Glaubt er etwa ich lasse mich davon beeindrucken, dass man mir an den Kopf wirft, was ich bin?!  
Ja, ich bin ein Todesser.  
Und ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan.  
Aber es gibt rein gar nichts, was ich so sehr bereue, wie mein Handeln bei Remus.  
Und doch kann ich rein gar nichts tun, wenn Remus jetzt geht. Ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten. Das ist mir jetzt klar, aber ich will dennoch nicht, dass er verschwindet.  
"...müssen zu Albus", Remus kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Er ist völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte. Kaum war er aus dem Krankenhaus mit einer nicht verheilten Wunde raus, muss er sich anhören, er sei ein Verräter. Dann erfährt er von der Prophezeiung und jetzt noch dieser Streit. Warum hab ich nicht besser auf ihn aufgepasst?! So wie es scheint, hat er auch schon wieder Fieber.  
Instinktiv gehe ich näher, stocke aber sofort, als Potter mich tödlich fixiert. Einen Augenblick starren wir uns schweigend an.  
Er weiß was ich Remus angetan habe.  
Wahrscheinlich weiß er sogar alles.  
Scheiße-  
Ich reagiere schneller als Potter, als ich sehe wie Remus Beine wegknicken und greife nach ihm, bevor er zu Boden fällt. "Remmy...", entweicht es mir und ich streiche ihm instinktiv durch die Haare, als er sich instinktiv gegen mich lehnt.  
"Albus", wiederholt er eindringlich. "Harry."  
Irritiert sieht Potter mich an, nachdem er sich besorgt zu Remus gebeugt hat. "Was ist mit Harry?"  
Remus hat Recht…  
Wir sollten aufhören zu streiten.  
Es ist gerade wichtiger Potters Familie zu schützen.  
Dieser Streit führt nur dazu, dass wir Zeit verlieren und dass es Remus schlechter geht.  
Instinktiv drücke ich Remus behutsam an mich und streiche durch seine Harre, ihm versichernd, dass alles gut wird.  
"Das erklär ich dir bei Dumbledore. Du musst mich hinbringen", antworte ich Potter und streichle Remus beruhigend weiter, ungehindert dessen, dass Potter das kritisch ins Auge fasst.  
"Du willst zu Dumbledore?", hakt Potter nach, während ich noch einmal einen fiebersenkenden Trank aufrufe und ihn dann Remus gebe, ihm erklärend das er ihn nehmen muss, da seine Temperatur schon wieder viel zu hoch ist. "Wir sollten lieber Remus ins Krankenhaus bringen."  
Vielleicht sollten wir das vorher tun.  
Es sollte reichen, wenn ich mit Potter zu Dumbledore gehe. Remus kann sich in der Zeit erholen und-  
"Nein", erwidert dieser stur und kämpft sich wacklig auf die Beine. "Wir apparieren jetzt zu Albus."  
Ich lege instinktiv meinen Arm in Remus Rücken, damit er nicht umfällt. Ihm geht es wirklich gar nicht gut.  
"Potter wir sollten wirklich keine Zeit verlieren", bemerke ich eindringlich. Es ist bereits zu viel Zeit vergangen.  
Ich hätte früher etwas sagen sollen.  
Dann hätten sie noch Zeit gehabt, seine Familie besser zu schützen.  
Aber so…  
Sie könnten jeden Moment tot sein.  
Und Remus braucht Ruhe.  
Missmutig verzieht er zwar das Gesicht, aber er ergreift meinen Arm. "Wenn das eine Falle ist, bringe ich dich ohne zu zögern um, nur damit das klar ist!"  
Ich nicke grimmig.  
Daran zweifle ich keineswegs.  
Wir apparieren.  
Meine Anspannung ist schlagartig um ein Vielfaches gestiegen, als Remus nach dem apparieren schwach gegen mich fällt, liegt meine Aufmerksamkeit direkt wieder bei ihm. "Du kannst dich bald ausruhen."  
Ich bereue es sofort, dass wir ihn nicht doch ins Krankenhaus gebracht haben. Wir hätten uns die Zeit dafür noch nehmen sollen. In diesem einen Punkt hätte ich Remus einfach noch einmal widersprechen müssen, um mich durchzusetzen.  
"Geht schon", murmelt er und sieht sich irritiert um. "James, wo...?"  
Offenbar sind wir nicht dort, wo Remus es erwartet hat.  
Unsicher sehe ich mich um und rechne mit einer Falle.  
Wir stehen in einem Wohnzimmer, welches bestimmt seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr bewohnt wurde. Jegliche Einrichtungsgegenstände sehen nahezu unberührt aus und es hat den Anschein, als wären die Bewohner von einem auf den anderen Tag verschwunden.  
Eine Zeitung liegt noch aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch.  
Und eine leere Tasse steht noch daneben, als wäre sie eben erst ausgetrunken worden.  
Hier war schon lange niemand mehr.  
Also doch eine Falle?  
Potter traut mir nicht.  
Und es wäre klug, wenn ich es ihm gleich tue.  
"Ich bring ihn nicht ins Hauptquartier!", erwidert dieser augenblicklich und erschafft seinen Patronus, den er mit einer eindringlichen Nachricht an Dumbledore schickt. Instinktiv atme ich aus.  
Also keine Falle.  
Er geht nur auf Nummer sicher und möchte kein Risiko eingehen, indem er mich in ihr Hauptquartier bringt. Eigentlich eine sehr kluge Idee.  
Wenn wir aber nicht bei Dumbledore sind und nicht im Hauptquartier des Ordens, wo sind wir dann?  
"Wo hast du mich dann hingebracht?", hake ich nach und werde unruhig. Remus wird das sicher merken...  
"Ein...unbewohntes Haus welches vom Orden genutzt wird", erklärt er ausweichend und ich spüre augenblicklich wie Remus sich anspannt.  
...  
Das muss einem der Brüder gehört haben.  
Gideon oder Fabian.  
"Komm her, Remmy", meint Potter und greift nach Remus, der sich hilflos an ihm festhält. "Was auch immer du jetzt zu besprechen hast, Albus wird gleich da sein."  
Mir wird ehrlich gesagt ziemlich schlecht. Aber nicht nur das, ich glaube ich schwitze auch unheimlich.  
Dumbledore wird mich doch sofort umbringen...  
Unruhig drücke ich auf meinen Händen herum und sehe unsicher zu Remus, der völlig erschöpft aussieht. Das ist alles viel zu viel für ihn, er müsste ins Bett und sich ausruhen.  
Ich würde ihn viel lieber in meinen Armen halten...  
Aber Potter hält ihn fast schon so beschützend fest, als befürchte er, dass ich gleich hier und jetzt über Remus herfallen würde. Als sich Remus und meine Blicke treffen, mustern wir uns einen Moment lang. Ob er darüber nachdenkt, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe? Über meine Gefühle?  
Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, ob ich noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu haben werde mit ihm darüber zu reden. Das hängt ganz davon ab, was Dum-  
Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als jemand hinter mir appariert.  
Sofort spanne ich meine Hände an und bleibe instinktiv starr stehen, mein Blick auf Remus gerichtet.  
Wenn ich jetzt sterbe, dann ist er das letzte was ich sehe…  
"Mr. Snape, welch ungewöhnliche Überraschung Sie zu sehen", erklingt Dumbledore gewohnt sanfte Stimme, mit der ich nicht gerechnet habe. "Wie ich hörte, würden   
Sie sich gerne über etwas Bestimmtes mit mir unterhalten?"  
Mein Atmen stockt noch immer.  
Nach wie vor rechne ich einfach damit jeden Augenblick getötet zu werden.  
Aber mich trifft nur Potters und Remus abwartender Blick.  
Das … das ist Voldemort, der einen sofort tötet.  
"D…das stimmt, Professor Dumbledore, Sir", meine Stimme zittert sogar, als Dumbledore um mich herumgeht und sich vor mich stellt. "Es geht um die Pläne vom Dunklen Lord und die…die Gefahr für Familie Potter."  
Sofort sieht Potter alarmiert auf und ich sehe, wie ihm sofort Fragen auf der Zunge brennen, aber er hält sich zurück. Dabei haben wir vorhin schon seinen Sohn erwähnt und seit dem wirkt er völlig angespannt.  
"Nun, es ist überaus merkwürdig, dass ein bisher so treuer Todesser auf einmal zu der Idee kommt, zu uns zu kommen, um die Pläne von Voldemort zu verraten", Dumbledore fasst mich ernst ins Auge. "Wie kommt es dazu?"  
Automatisch sehe ich zu Remus und lege instinktiv meine Hand auf meinen Unterarm, über das Dunkle Mal. "Es war ein großer Fehler mich ihm anzuschließen", bringe ich hervor, blicke aber weiterhin Remus an. "Sein...Sein Weg und seine Techniken sind bestialisch und grausam. Ich will das nicht unterstützen, ich kann aber nicht aussteigen…", nur tot.  
Dumbledores Augen ruhen viel zu ruhig auf mir.  
Es macht mich völlig unruhig.  
Ich kann nicht einschätzen, was er tun wird.  
Und das macht mir Angst.  
"Du warst stets ein intelligenter Schüler Severus", meint Dumbledore. "Ich hätte dir mehr Verstand zugetraut, um zu wissen, das Voldemort keine guten Absichten hat, die er verfolgt."  
Augenblicklich fühle ich mich noch schlechter.  
"Aber wie du bereits sagtest, es gibt keinen Ausweg", fügt Dumbledore hinzu. "Trotzdem willst du uns helfen?"  
Ich nicke, spanne aber meine Hand um das Dunkle Mal herum an.  
Es gibt keinen Ausweg.  
Nicht einmal Dumbledore wird mir irgendwie helfen können…  
Ich muss weiterhin dabei zusehen und dabei sein, wenn Menschen gefoltert und getötet werden…  
Ich…  
Ich kann das nicht weiterhin tun.  
Ich will es nicht.  
Ich will doch einfach nur wieder auf meinem Bett liegen und Remus neben mir betrachten und berühren…  
Seine Nähe genießen und ihm die Zuneigung schenken, die ich ihm bisher nie geschenkt habe, weil ich ein Arschloch gewesen bin.  
"Er hat von einer Prophezeiung gehört, die sagt, dass Potters Sohn derjenige sein wird, der ihn töten kann. Er wird das Kind versuchen umzubringen, ehe es ihm gefährlich werden kann", erkläre ich.  
"Harry?!", bringt Potter entsetzt hervor. "Er ist noch nicht mal ein Jahr alt!"  
Dumbledore sieht mich allerdings ernst und mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
Dumbledore weiß, von welcher Prophezeiung ich rede.  
Und er wird sich denken, dass ich ihn belauscht habe.  
Und auch, dass ich diese Information an Voldemort weitergegeben habe. Und der Dunkle Lord hat sich Harry Potter auserkoren, den er als Rivalen ansieht und töten wird.  
"Das interessiert den Dunklen Lord nicht…", murmle ich bedrückt, schließlich habe ich schon sehen müssen, wie er skrupellos Kinder getötet hat.  
"Wie...wie soll Harry ihn denn töten können?!", fragt Potter aufgebracht. "Das ist doch schwachsinnig!"  
Bedrückt sehe ich Potter an.  
Für ihn muss es schrecklich sein zu erfahren, dass sein kleiner Sohn von einem wahnsinnigen Zauberer getötet werden soll, nur weil der glaubt, dass Harry eine Bedrohung für ihn sein könnte.  
"Harry ist jetzt vielleicht noch keine Bedrohung James", wirft Dumbledore ein. "Aber er könnte es werden, wenn er älter wird."  
Potter sieht ihn verstört an und ich kann mir vorstellen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorgeht. "Aber ... solange wird Voldemort nicht standhalten...", murmelt Potter. Er denkt wirklich, dass das Ministerium und der Orden den Dunklen Lord in Schach halten können?  
Sie haben ja keine Ahnung.  
Sie haben nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe.  
Wozu er im Stande ist.  
"Das weiß niemand", erwidert Dumbledore und schaut hinaus zum Fenster. "Es wäre wünschenswert, wenn dieser Kampf früher ein Ende hat."  
Je schneller das alles vorbei ist, desto besser. Aber so einfach wird das wohl nicht. Was sollte Voldemort schon aufhalten...?  
"James…", Remus stellt sich neben Potter und versucht ihm beizustehen, aber Potter ist immer noch völlig erstarrt. Die Information, dass Voldemort seinen Sohn töten will, hat ihn völlig gelähmt. Er scheint völlig hin und her gerissen zu sein, sofort nach Hause zu eilen und darüber hier um Dumbledore nach einer Lösung zu suchen.  
Eine Frage bleibt allerdings unbeantwortet", Dumbledore wendet sich mir wieder zu. "Woher genau erfuhr Voldemort von dieser Prophezeiung?"  
Mir wird schlecht, bei dem Blick mit dem er mich misst. Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich ihn damals mit der jetzigen Professorin für Wahrsagen belauscht habe.  
Als ich sehe, dass Remus und Potter den Blick von Dumbledore genauso bemerken, fange ich an zu zittern. "Ich…", wenn ich es sage, wird das niemals gut enden für   
mich…  
Dumbledore weiß es ganz genau. Und wenn ich es jetzt sage, dann...dann wird Remus ausrasten. Verdammt dabei lief es doch gerade so, dass ich ein wenig Hoffnung hatte...  
Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Lieber gestehe ich es, als dass Dumbledore es verrät.  
"Ich…ich habe die Information weitergegeben. Nach dem Vorstellungsgespräch bei Ihnen, Sir…", ich senke den Blick und spanne mich an. Ich möchte Remus enttäuschten Blick nicht sehen.  
Die Ablehnung.  
Das Wissen darüber, dass ich ihn endgültig verloren habe.  
"Aberforth erwähnte schon, dass du damals so nett warst ungebeten an unserem Gespräch teil zu ha-"  
"Du hast was?!", höre ich Remus hinter mir ausrasten.  
"Remus, ich hatte keine Wahl, ich…", ich stocke, als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehe. Wahrscheinlich würde er mir am liebsten den Kopf abreißen. "Ich hab versucht meinen Platz zu finden und wusste noch nicht, ob er bei den Todessern sein würde, ich … habe Befehle befolgt."  
"Befehle befolgt?!", ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als es wirklich den Anschein macht, als würde er am liebsten auf mich losgehen wollen.  
"Können wir uns jetzt mal zusammenreißen, verdammt?!", brüllt Potter uns an, als ich mich wild entschuldige und Remus wütend auf mich einredet. "Es geht hier um meinen Sohn!"  
Wir verstummen.  
Potter hat gerade viel größere Probleme.  
Ich werfe ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe ich mich entschuldigend Remus zuwende. "Es tut mir wirklich leid…", murmle ich und umfasse Remus Hand, mit der er gegen meine Brust boxt. "Remmy, bitte beruhig dich, ehe du noch umkippst…", er ist jetzt schon so unfassbar zittrig.  
"Na und?!", faucht er zurück, aber Potter legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, wodurch er sich etwas beruhigt. "Wie lange weißt du das schon?!"  
"Das…dass er denkt, dass Potters Sohn gemeint ist…?", hake ich nach und versuche nachzudenken.  
Keine Ahnung…  
Ich hätte es ihm sagen sollen.  
Warum habe ich es ihm nicht direkt gesagt?  
Warum habe ich gezögert?  
Obwohl ich nicht in Voldemorts Gefolge bleiben will, habe ich ihnen nicht geholfen…  
Remus sieht mich finster an und ich weiß, dass das noch lange für Ärger sorgen wird.  
Ich hab es versaut…  
Schon wieder…  
Vielleicht für immer.  
"Es ist unrelevant, wie lange er es weiß, wir müssen so oder so sofort handeln", durchbricht Dumbledore die Stille, in der ich Remus verzweifelt ansehe.  
"Moment..."; Potter stockt und starrt fassungslos Dumbledore an. "Du wusstest von der Prophezeiung?! Und Harry war die ganze Zeit in Gefahr?!"  
"James...", Dumbledore sieht ihn ruhig an. "Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich augenblicklich gehandelt hätte, wenn ich genau gewusst hätte, um wen es in dieser Prophezeiung geht. Fakt ist, dass sie von einem Kind, geboren im siebten Monat handelt, dessen Eltern Voldemort drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben."  
"Voldemort weiß es, wieso du nicht?!", will Potter energisch wissen und deutet angespannt auf Dumbledore. "Er könnte jetzt gerade in mein Haus spazieren und meine Frau und meinen Sohn einfach niedermetzeln! Und du hast nichts gesagt, nicht einmal eine Warnung ausgesprochen, dass es sich vielleicht um Harry handeln könnte."  
Betroffen senke ich den Blick. Immerhin wollte ich helfen und nicht dafür sorgen, dass sie sich untereinander noch mehr streiten.  
"Es kommen insgesamt zu viele Familien in Frage, James", Dumbledore sieht ihn entschuldigend an. "Auch Auroren kämpfen gegen Voldemort und haben Familien. Mittlerweile allerdings sind einige weggezogen und damit ist nicht mehr viel übrig.  
Wir werden sofort Schritte einleiten, es wird euch nichts passieren.  
Das Beste wird es sein, wenn ihr den Fidelius anwendet und einen eurer Freunde, dem ihr absolut vertrauen könnt, als Geheimniswahrer einsetzt."  
Potter scheint nahezu zu explodieren. "Wenn nicht mehr viele übrig sind, hättest du uns doch informieren können! Wer weiß wie lange Voldemort das schon plant. Wie schnell hat er Snape darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Wenn er schon seit Wochen oder Monaten an einem Plan arbeitet?! Du handelst fahrlässig, Albus. Nicht nur mit dem Leben meines Sohnes sondern das, meiner ganzen Familie!", erwidert James energisch und scheint überhört zu haben, was Dumbledore über die Schutzmaßnahmen gesagt hat.  
"Ich kann verstehen, dass die Sicherheit deiner Familie an oberster Stelle steht, James", Dumbledore sieht ihn nahezu verletzt an. "Und ich denke schon, dass der Orden bisher ausreichend genug für eure Sicherheit gesorgt hat.  
Es wird nicht jedes Haus von mir persönlich geschützt. Nur das der Longbottoms und das eure.  
So viel dazu und jetzt kommen wir zum Fidelius, da wir wissen, das Voldemort sein Augenmerk auf euch richtet."  
Potter will erneut ansetzen, stockt aber, auch weil Remus nach seinem Arm greift. Einen Moment lang sehen die beiden sich stumm, aber deutlich angespannt an. "Ich will, dass du Geheimniswahrer bist."  
Remus blinzelt Potter irritiert an, wahrscheinlich hat er überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass Potter ihn zum Geheimniswahrer haben wollen würde. Nicht nach dem was Remus sich in letzter Zeit hat anhören müssen. Remus hat sogar Tränen in den Augen und kann nicht einmal antworten.  
"James...", sagt Dumbledore behutsam. "Remus wird das leider nicht machen können...", und Remus zuckt augenblicklich erschrocken zusammen. "Er hat eine zu starke Verbindung zu Severus. Und Severus steht in Kontakt zu Voldemort, der jederzeit in dessen Gedanken eindringen kann und dort Informationen herausfischen kann. Das Risiko wäre zu groß.  
Du musst jemanden wählen, ohne das Severus oder Remus erfahren, wer es ist.  
Nicht einmal ich darf es wissen.  
Nur deine Familie und der Geheimniswahrer selbst dürfen eingeweiht sein, verstehst du das?"  
Albus Worte hängen in meinem Kopf nach.  
Er hat Recht.  
Remus Verbindung zu mir ist zu stark und die Sicherheit von Potters Familie wäre nicht gegeben, wenn Remus ihr Geheimniswahrer wäre.  
Verdammt, dabei hätte es Remus so viel bedeutet.  
"Albus hat recht…", murmelt Remus, scheint aber immer noch um Fassung zu ringen.  
"Ja…", Potter wirkt bedauernd, immerhin wäre das auch eine bedeutsame und wichtige Geste für Remus. "Ich würde dir ohne zu zögern meine Familie anvertrauen, Remmy. Ich weiß nicht, was in Sirius gefahren ist, dass er glaubt du könntest uns verraten…", ich beobachte, wie Potter ihm sanft durch die Haare streicht. "Ich vertraue dir", er macht eine kurze Pause. "Egal in was für einer Verbindung du jetzt auch zu Snape stehen magst."  
Remus wirft mir fast schon einen ängstlichen Blick zu, während er unruhig seine Hände knetet.  
"Ich bespreche das mit Lily und werde mich mit ihr entscheiden", antwortet Potter dann an Dumbledore gerichtet, während er Remus leicht über den Arm streicht.  
"Es ist auch besser, wenn du das jetzt gleich machst, James", rät Dumbledore ihm.  
Potter nickt und wendet sich Remus zu. "Du kannst dich jederzeit bei mir melden, Remmy. Ich bin immer für dich da", er umarmt Remus und hält ihn einen Moment fest.  
"Danke...", sagt Remus brüchig, während Potter ihm über den Rücken streicht. "Und du kannst zu uns kommen, wenn du nicht alleine seine möchtest und Snape ... es   
bei Snape nicht geht."  
Ich sehe wie Remus nickt und sich kurz an Potters Schulter versteckt.  
"James, ich will euch nicht unterbrechen, aber jede Minute zählt", wirft Dumbledore ein, wodurch die beiden sich lösen. Potter nickt und appariert direkt, während Remus verloren im Raum steht und auf den Boden blickt.  
"Remmy…", ich trete langsam auf ihn zu und berühre ihn vorsichtig am Unterarm.  
Er wirft mir einen finsteren Blick zu, wahrscheinlich weil ich ihm nichts von der Prophezeiung gesagt habe.  
"Es tut mir leid", bringe ich erneut hervor und mustere ihn entschuldigend. "Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir das sagen sollte", genau wie ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich ihm etwas von meinen Gefühlen sagen soll, ehe es quasi von selbst passiert ist. Wir haben doch erst gestern angefangen ganz normal miteinander umzugehen.  
Davor war ich einfach nur ein Arsch.  
Aber jetzt werde ich keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm haben.  
Ich will das nicht mehr.  
"Es bleibt dennoch die Frage, warum du nun zu mir gekommen bist", unterbricht Dumbledore uns und sieht mich eindringlich an.  
Unsicher sehe ich zu Dumbledore.  
Ich dachte, das sei klar.  
Immerhin habe ich gesagt, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, indem ich mich Voldemort angeschlossen habe.  
Aber er meinte schon, dass er mir nicht helfen kann.  
"Remus wollte, dass ich zu Ihnen komme, Sir", antworte ich ehrlich und merke, wie meine Anspannung erneut ansteigt. Remus ist sauer und Dumbledore wird mich doch jetzt sicher ins Verhör nehmen…  
"Du bist also nur auf Remus Wunsch hier und wirst dann wieder in Voldemorts Schoß zurückkehren?!", herausfordernd sieht er mich an.  
Wenn ich nicht zurückgehe, bin ich tot.  
Sie werden mich finden und umbringen.  
Egal wo ich mich verstecke.  
Aber ich will nicht zurück.  
Vielleicht wäre es besser einfach zu sterben.  
"Wenn ich könnte, würde ich nie mehr zu ihm zurückkehren", erwidere ich und drücke auf meinen Fingern herum. "Ich will nichts mehr davon tun, wozu er mich zwingt, aber wenn ich mich widersetze, wird er mich umbringen."  
"Nun, da besteht auf jeden Fall die Gefahr zu", stimmt Dumbledore mir zu. "Und was gedenkst du mit der Gefahr zu tun, wenn er heraus findet, dass du bei mir warst?"  
Ich erstarre und merke, wie sich in mir alles zusammenzieht. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass Voldemort versuchen wird in meinen Kopf einzudringen schmerzt. "Wenn er es herausfindet und vor hat mich zu töten, werde ich nichts dagegen tun können, Sir. Ich kann dann nur hoffen, dass er es schnell tut, was bei Verräter untypisch ist…", ich würde gefoltert werden, bis ich meine Sinne verliere.  
"Nun, wenn du dein Leben einfach so wegwerfen möchtest, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten", sagt er ernst und wendet sich dann Remus zu, der ihn entsetzt ansieht.  
"Nein, Sir…", entweicht es mir instinktiv, ich will nicht sterben. "Ich weiß nicht welche Wahl ich habe", ich bin verzweifelt… "Ich hätte mich nie den Todessern anschließen dürfen, ich würde gehen, aber … ich will nicht sterben", ich würde so gern einfach versuchen Remus näher zu kommen, vielleicht an den Punkt kommen, in dem wir eine Beziehung versuchen…  
"Albus-", aber Dumbledore unterbricht ihn harsch, ehe er sich mir wieder zuwendet.  
"So wie ich deine Chancen einschätze Severus, hast du momentan nur drei Möglichkeiten", drei...? "Entweder du stellst dich dem Ministerium.  
Du gehst zurück zu Voldemort, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
Oder du arbeitest für mich, bekommst die Stelle für Zaubertränke, die ich dir damals genau aus den Gründen verwehrt habe und wirst Doppelspion für den Orden."  
In meinem Kopf rasen die Gedanken, als ich die Möglichkeiten höre.  
Sich dem Ministerium zu stellen würde nichts anderes bedeuten, als in Askaban zu landen.  
Gefangen für den Rest meines Lebens und umgeben von Dementoren.  
Merlin bewahre…  
Zurück zu gehen, würde bedeuten, dass Voldemort mich früher oder später umbringen würde, weil ich den Schein nicht länger wahren kann. Oder ich bringe mich aus Verzweiflung selbst um.  
…  
"Doppelspion…?", wiederhole ich instinktiv. Ich würde für den Orden arbeiten, aber ich müsste immer noch zu Voldemort.  
Wäre immer noch ein Todesser.  
Werde ich wohl für immer bleiben.  
Das Dunkle Mal wird mich ewig begleiten…  
Irritiert zucke ich zusammen, als Remus ängstlich nach meinem Arm greift und panisch nach Luft ringt.  
"Ich möchte nicht abstreiten, dass es gefährlich wäre", meint Dumbledore ernst. "Und das du immer noch gezwungen wärst, etwas zu sein, was du nicht willst.  
Aber diesmal wärst du es aus einem anderen Grund. Du würdest es tun um letztendlich etwas Gutes zu erreichen. Der Orden würde durch dich Informationen bekommen und hätte so eine Chance Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu stoppen."  
Wenn Voldemort gestoppt werden könnte, wären alle sicher.  
Und ich würde für das Gute beitragen.  
Und ich möchte Remus retten.  
Verhindern das Potters Familie, Lilys Sohn, stirbt.  
Oder andere Personen, die Remus wichtig sind.  
Das Morden…  
Der Krieg…  
Das muss alles endlich aufhören.  
"Ich mach's", antworte ich und greife instinktiv nach Remus Hand, wodurch ich jetzt erst wirklich bemerke, wie stark er zittert.  
"Nein!", Remus starrt mich fassungslos an. "Du kannst dahin nicht zurückgehen!"  
Als ich ihn ansehe, erkenne ich die gleiche Panik in seinem Blick, wie damals als er gefangen genommen wurde. Remus weiß, wie brutal und bestialisch die Todesser sind.  
"Ich muss so oder so zurück…", antworte ich bitter und mustere Remus. "Aber diesmal für die richtige Seite."  
Sein Griff wird immer fester, sodass er sich schon schmerzhaft an mich klammert, aber wahrscheinlich auch, weil er schon bedrohlich schwankt. Besorgt fasse ich ihn ins Auge und ergreife seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen, damit er nicht stürzt. Merlin ... er hat sogar Tränen in den Augen. Und dabei sollte ich nicht der Mensch sein, um den Remus weint...  
"Severus", Dumbledore spricht mich ernst an, sodass ich erschrocken zusammenzucke.  
Ich blicke auf, während ich versuche Remus auf den Beinen zu halten, er sollte sich besser setzen und sich ausruhen, sonst kippt er wirklich noch um. "Sir?"  
"Auch wenn du offensichtlich deine Einstellung gegenüber Remus geändert hast...", sein Blick wird nahezu finster, was ich von Dumbledore nicht gewohnt bin und mir jetzt ehrlich gesagt jede Menge Angst einjagt. "so hat James mich eingehend darüber Informiert was in den letzten Jahren und auch schon in Hogwarts zwischen euch passiert ist."  
Ich schlucke schwer und erstarre sofort. Natürlich, wie sollte das vor Dumbledore verborgen bleiben… "So…so etwas werde ich nie wieder irgendjemandem antun… Ganz besonders nicht Remus", bringe ich leise hervor, gerade ist einfach nicht mehr möglich.  
"Davon gehe ich aus", sagt er streng. "Andernfalls gelten für Nötigung und Vergewaltigung immer noch Gesetze, für die du in Zukunft zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden wirst.  
Und es liegt allein bei Remus, ob er deine vergangen Taten zur Anklage bringt. Sei dir aber im Klaren, dass jede weitere nicht von mir oder einem anderen Ordensmitglied geduldet wird und wir augenblicklich handeln werden!"  
Ich nicke schwer.  
"Also Remus", Dumbledore wendet sich ihm zu. "du kannst natürlich in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, ob du Severus dafür noch anzeigen willst. Aber James sagte mir auch, dass ihr euch mittlerweile auf einer anderen Art näher kommt und du freiwillig bei Severus bleiben möchtest?"  
"Ich...ich...", ich merke wie Remus Beine nachgeben und sehe ihm an, dass sich sein Blick verliert, ehe er vollständig das Bewusstsein verliert und ich ihn gerade so noch auffangen kann.  
Remus ist ohnmächtig...

________________________________________________________  
  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 116 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/   



	26. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Zögerlich merke ich, wie ich wach werde, aber meine Augen bleiben geschlossen.  
Ich habe mich gar nicht schlafen gelegt oder habe ich es einfach vergessen?  
Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wo ich bin…  
"Remmy…?", Sev.  
Wenn er hier ist, bin ich dann noch bei ihm? Ich war bei ihm, aber dann kam James und wir…wir sind zu Albus.  
"Du hältst dich gefälligst von ihm fern!", wird er hart von Moody angefahren, sodass ich irritiert meinen Kopf wende und blinzelnd Moody ansehe. Warum ist er hier? Moody ist dafür bekannt Todesser bis aufs Letzte zu verfolgen... Severus bekommt bestimmt seinen ganzen Hass ab...  
Verunsichert und deutlich angespannt steht Sev fast am ganz anderen Ende des Raumes, während Moody mit seinem Stock auf ihn deutet. Vermutlich lässt Moody ihn keinen Schritt näher zu mir.  
"Was macht ihr denn da...?", bringe ich schwach heraus und sehe besorgt zu Severus.  
"Was wir machen?!", erwidert Moody in üblicher polterigen Art. "Was machst du, einfach so ohnmächtig werden", sein Blick wandert finster zu Sev. "Ich denke, ich muss nicht fragen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist", Sev will zu sprechen ansetzen. "Du bleibst still und vor allem bleibst du dahinten. Denk nicht einmal an Remus!  
Nur weil Albus scheinbar Pläne mit dir hat und du angeblich jetzt für unsere Seite kämpfen willst, bist du noch immer einer dieser wertlosen Todesser! Ich traue keiner deiner fettigen Haarspitzen."  
Automatisch seufze ich schwer und sinke schwerer zurück. Warum muss er jetzt so ein Theater veranstalten? "Lass Sev in Ruhe..."  
Moody hat keine Ahnung was alles vorgefallen ist und mischt sich unnötig ein.  
Natürlich hat Severus Fehler in seinem Leben gemacht.  
Aber ohne ihn hätte James gerade nicht den Hauch einer Chance seine Familie zu schützen.  
"Wenn er da hinten sitzen bleibt, werde ich mich daran halten, was Albus mir gesagt hat", erwidert Moody, während Sev besorgt meinen Blick erwidert. Ich kann ihm förmlich ansehen, wie gerne er sich zu mir setzen würde, um bei mir zu sein. Und diesmal glaube ich Sev auch, dass er einfach nur für mich da sein will.  
"Warum sitzt du dann nicht in der anderen Zimmerecke...", murre ich und setze mich langsam auf, instinktiv meinen schmerzenden Bauch umklammernd. "Severus hat rein gar nichts gemacht."  
Moody seufzt schwer und mustert mich ernst. "Langsam Junge, wie fühlst du dich? Brauchst du Tränke?"  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. Severus Tränke wirken nach wie vor erstklassig. "Es geht schon", bin ich einfach umgekippt? Und wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?  
"Stärkungstränke hätte ich dabei, Remmy", höre ich Sev, während sein Blick kurz prüfend zu Moody wandert, fast als würde er auf harsche Worte warten. Aber dann sieht er direkt wieder mich an. Er wirklich unheimlich besorgt. Das ist immer noch so komisch. Ich sehe kein Verlangen in seinem Blick, keinen … Hunger, wie es manchmal aussah. Jetzt gerade ist da nur Sorge und … Zuneigung?  
"Okay...", ich stehe einfach auf, beachte Moody einfach nicht, der mich kritisch im Auge während ich auf Sev zugehe.  
"Du solltest sitzen bleiben", Moody greift nach meinem Unterarm und hält mich auf. "Wenn du einen Trank haben willst, gebe ich ihn dir."  
Glaubt er wirklich, ich kann nicht selbst zu Severus gehen?!  
Ich habe die letzten Jahre immer wieder Zeit mit Severus verbracht, ich werde ja wohl wissen, wie ich mit ihm umgehe. Na ja, oder vielleicht auch nicht. Dennoch muss Moody sich bei weitem nicht so aufspielen.  
Finster sehe ich Moody an. "Ich kann alleine laufen!", fauche ich ihn an. "Und es ist totaler Schwachsinn ihn dahinten in die Ecke zu verbannen!"  
Severus kann genauso gut neben mir sitzen. Gestern hat er sich hervorragend um mich gekümmert.  
"Nur weil er durch seine Information wahrscheinlich die Potters rettet, werde ich im dennoch keinen Zentimeter vertrauen. Niemand von uns sollte das, auch du nicht", poltert Moody weiter, während ich vor Sev ins Schwanken gerate und er direkt sicher nach mir greift.  
"Du solltest dich wirklich besser noch hinsetzen und ausruhen, du bist schließlich einfach umgekippt", bemerkt Sev sanft und hält mich fest.  
"Ich kann mir trotzdem einen Trank von dir holen, wenn er dich nicht zu mir lässt", erwidere ich patzig und setze mich kurzerhand einfach auf die Erde, da mir schwindlig wird. Ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich zurück zum Bett gehen soll. Moody sitzt da wie ein bissiger Wachhund.  
Sev setzt sich zu mir und zieht eine Phiole aus seinen Sachen. Als er mir sie reicht, streicht er mir leicht durch die Haare, aber er zuckt zusammen und zieht zischend Luft ein, seine Hand schüttelnd, fast als hätte er sich verbrannt. Erschrocken mustere ich Severus und greife instinktiv nach ihm, nicht verstehend, warum ihm plötzlich etwas wehtut. Doch dann entgleiten mir die Gesichtszüge und ich starre Moody fassungslos an, ehe ich wütend auf die Beine springe. "Spinnst du?!", schreie ich ihn an und ignoriere seinen Zauberstab, der noch immer auf Sev und somit jetzt auch auf mich gerichtet ist. "Du tust ihm vorsätzlich weh, weil er mich anfassen wollte?!", Merlin, ich spring den Kerl gleich an! "Du bist kein Stück besser als die dreckigen Todesser, die du so verzweifelt jagst!"  
"Remus, lass e-", doch ich mache eine energische Handbewegung und unterbreche Sev damit, während Moody finster meinen Blick erwidert.  
"Ich habe ihm gesagt, wie das hier laufen wird. Er verlangte nicht von deiner Seite zu weichen und ich habe ihm gesagt, keine Annäherung und vor allem keine Berührungen", erwidert Moody, während ich merke, dass das hektische Aufspringen keine gute Idee war. Ich bin noch viel zu unsicher auf den Beinen.  
"Misch dich nicht ein!", fahre ich Moody dennoch an. "Es ist eine Sache mich beschützen zu wollen, eine andere mit Flüchen auf ihn zu schießen! Und wenn du das weiter vor hast, dann verschwinde!"  
Wenn Moody unbedingt will, dann ziehe ich, wenn es sein muss auch meinen Zauberstab. Severus arbeitet ab jetzt auch für uns, es ist kein Verbrechen mehr, wenn ich für ihn einstehe.  
"Ich habe genug Gründe ihm alle Flüche entgegenzuschießen, die ich kenne", murrt Moody steckt aber seinen Zauberstab weg, während ich mich umdrehe und mich instinktiv an Sevs Schulter abstütze, ehe ich mich langsam hinsetze.  
"Vorsichtig, Remmy…", Sev hilft mir, aber er ist sehr zurückhaltend, lässt mich auch direkt los, kaum dass ich sitze. Wortlos hält er mir die Phiole hin, die ich einfach fallengelassen haben muss, als ich eben aufgesprungen bin.  
"Müsste ich gar nicht sein, wenn ich mich nicht so aufregen müsste...", murre ich und nehme den Trank. "Habt ihr was von James gehört?"  
Ihm muss es furchtbar gehen.  
Merlin, ich wünschte ich könnte irgendetwas für ihn tun.  
Aber ich kann nicht einmal sein Geheimniswahrer sein. Und dabei hat er es mir sogar angeboten.  
Hat er mittlerweile sein Haus mit dem Fidelius geschützt?  
"Das Haus ist gesichert und der Geheimniswahrer soll bestimmt worden sein", erklärt Moody, während mir auffällt, das Sev mich immer noch mehr als besorgt ins Auge fasst. Aber in meinem Kopf ist gerade kein Platz für ihn. Meine Gedanken schwirren nur um James und seine Familie. Jederzeit könnten Sie angegriffen werden. Ich hoffe James hat sich für den richtigen Geheimniswahrer entschieden. Denn ... irgendwo unter uns ist ein Verräter.  
Aber daran will ich gar nicht denken.  
Kann es nicht einmal.  
Allein die Vorstellung einer unser Freunde würde uns verraten...  
Das geht nicht.  
Erschrocken sehe ich auf, als Moody vor mir steht. "Besser du legst dich wieder ins Bett", ich... Ohne wirklich nachzudenken lasse ich mich von ihm hochziehen und zum Bett bringen. "Sirius ist wohl ihr Geheimniswahrer", haucht er mir kaum hörbar zu.  
Ich nicke instinktiv. Sirius ist eine gute Wahl, auch wenn unser Verhältnis echt schwierig ist. Immerhin hält er mich für den Verräter... Das ändert aber nichts daran das er eine der Loyalsten Personen ist die ich kenne. Er würde eher sterben als seine Freunde zu verraten.  
"Ihnen passiert doch nichts...Oder?" ich sehe Moody an der mich langsam auf dem Bett absetzt und über eine Antwort nachdenkt.  
"Sie sind durch den Fidelius sehr gut geschützt, Remus", antwortet Moody was aber nicht sicher zusagt, dass James, Lily und Harry wirklich sicher sind.  
...  
Aber geht das überhaupt?   
In der Zeit, in der wir uns befinden?  
Ich nicke niedergeschlagen. "Du musst nicht weiter auf mich aufpassen Moody, aber danke."  
"Gut, aber ich werde dich noch nach Hause bringen und deine Wohnung schützen", erwidert Moody direkt. "Du wirst dorthin nicht mit hinkommen", wirft er Sev entgegen.  
Mir entweicht sofort jegliche Gesichtsfarbe.  
Ich...Ich soll nach Hause?!  
Alleine?!  
Augenblicklich schüttle ich den Kopf.  
"Nein."  
Da bekomm ich nur wieder diese Anfälle.  
Stundenlang.  
Ich will das nicht.  
"Was nein?", hakt Moody nach und runzelt dir Stirn. "Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Snape deine Wohnung nicht betreten kann."  
Darum geht es nicht!  
Versteht er das denn nicht?!  
"Ich geh nicht nach Hause", erwidere ich sofort. "Und das hat nichts mit Sev zu tun!"  
Warum versteht er das nicht endlich?!  
Ich will ihm jetzt nicht noch erklären müssen, dass ich seit der Gefangennahme einen an der Schüssel hab.  
"Dann kommst du mit zu mir", erwidert Moody, nachdem er mich einen moment lang betrachtet hat.  
Fassungslos starre ich Moody an. "Um Merlins Willen, nein!", platzt es aus mir heraus. "Mir reicht meine psychische Störung gerade, da muss ich keinen paranoiden Auroren um mich haben!"  
Moody stockt deutlich. "Und was ist dann dein Plan?", er klingt gereizter, während ich unsicher zu Sev schaue. Zu meinen Freunden kann ich nicht gehen. Und ich werde den Teufel tun, bevor ich zu Moody gehe. Die letzte Nacht bei ihm war es doch sehr angenehm.  
"Ich...geh zu Sev?", Immerhin war ich da vorher auch. Er hatte mich reingelassen. Und er meinte, er tut mir nichts mehr...  
...  
Aber das hat er schon mal gesagt.  
Allerdings ist selbst das noch besser als allein mit diesen ... Aussetzern zu bleiben.  
"Bist du vollkommen bescheuert?!", ich zucke unter Moodys lauter Stimme zusammen. "Das da ist ein Todesser, Remus!"  
"Nein...", sage ich brüchig. "Er ist ein Ordensmitglied welcher für uns spioniert und einen Todesser vorspielt..."  
Severus ist nicht wie die.  
Er hat mich nicht gefoltert.  
Oder mich umgebracht.  
Er hat verdammt noch mal sein Leben riskiert, um mich da rauszuholen.  
"Er ist erst seit ein paar Stunden Ordensmitglied, Remus", erwidert Moody immer nich gereizt.  
"Aber ich bin ein Ordensmitglied", antwortet Sev und kommt auf mich zu. "Du darfst gerne mitkommen."  
Ich nicke ihm zu. "Dann geh ich mit."  
Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob das klug ist  
Aber ich bin nicht allein.  
  


_______________________________________________________  
  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 118 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	27. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Unsicher betrachte ich das Tablett und schiebe die Tassen doch noch einmal nach rechts neben die Milch. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden welche Anordnung besser aussieht. Und es ist nicht gerade vorteilhaft, dass meine Hände die ganze Zeit zittern.  
Als ich meinen Blick hebe und nach draußen in den Garten sehe entdecke ich Remus noch immer unverändert im Pavillon sitzen. Mit einer Decke und das Buch unaufgeschlagen in seinem Schoß.  
Wir reden kaum...  
Eigentlich dürfte ich mich gar nicht beschweren. Das was wir hier haben, ist mehr als ich mir je erhofft habe. Trotz allem was passiert ist, ist Remus hier bei mir. Aber es ist merkwürdig. So seltsam, dass ich mich oft gar nicht traue zu ihm zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich weil ich Angst habe, dass er mich letztendlich doch wegschickt. Dabei weiß ich, dass er das vermutlich nicht tun würde. Dafür ist er viel zu sanftmütig und lieb.  
Umso mehr schmerzt es, wenn ich bemerke, dass es immer noch Momente gibt, wo er mich ängstlich ansieht. Als rechne er damit, dass alles wieder wie früher ist und ich mich einfach an ihm vergreife. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dagegen tun kann.  
Ich kann einfach nur hoffen, dass die Zeit ihren Teil dazu beiträgt. Und ich muss in meinem Verhalten zeigen, dass er solche Übergriffe von mir nicht mehr zu befürchten hat. Irgendwann wird es ihn hoffentlich überzeugen und er wird Stück für Stück merken, dass ich nicht mehr so ... abartig handle. Denn nichts anderes war es, was ich gemacht habe.  
Ich war eklig und abartig zu ihm, habe ihn behandelt wie ein Stück Fleisch, an dem man sich austoben kann...  
Eigentlich ist es ein Wunder, dass er nun wirklich hier sitzt, in meinem Pavillon, in meinem Haus. Und ich möchte ihn nirgendswo anders wissen. Der Anblick von ihm dort draußen hat etwas friedliches, wenn wir uns nicht gerade in so einer verqueren Situation befinden würden. Hoffentlich kann ich ihn heute mit irgendetwas ablenken, oder ein wenig aufmuntern. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich die ganze Zeit Sorgen macht. Er hat gestern schon erwähnt, wie schlimm es für ihn ist, wenn ich zu Voldemort muss. Remus muss die ganze Zeit durchgeweint haben und Panikattacken gehabt haben. Denn als ich wieder kam, war er nicht mehr als eine leere Hülle, die nur noch stumm weinen konnte.  
Ich würde ihm so gerne helfen…  
Aber ich weiß nicht wie. Ich hätte ihn am liebsten einfach in die Arme geschlossen und gehalten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das gut für Remus wäre. Schließlich will ich ihm keinen Körperkontakt aufdrängen und er wird einfach aus der Vergangenheit heraus nicht harmlos darüber denken, wenn ich ihn an mich presse. Ich traue mich nicht einmal ihm über den Arm oder über den Rücken zu streichen.  
Vermutlich wäre es besser einfach offen mit ihm darüber zu reden. Aber ich kann nicht. Aus Angst das eben erst gewonnene kaputt zu machen. Und weil … weil ich es nicht ertrage weiter darüber zu reden, was ich ihm alles angetan habe. Was für ein Arsch ich bin. Ich kann das noch nicht…  
Ich will nicht wieder Wunden aufreißen oder vertiefen, die sich gerade vielleicht schließen.  
Seufzend schiebe ich erneut die Dinge auf dem Tablett hin und her. Ich muss wahrscheinlich einfach Geduld haben. Wir gewöhnen uns aneinander und an die neue Situation und vielleicht ist Remus auch bald etwas gelöster.  
Hoffentlich...  
Unzufrieden betrachte ich das Tablett. Wahrscheinlich ist es vollkommen egal wie oft ich die Sachen darauf noch anders anordne. Remus wird wahrscheinlich wieder nichts essen. Dabei bin ich so froh, dass sein Fieber endlich gesunken ist und seine Wunde am Bauch endlich auf dem Weg der Heilung ist und ihn nicht mehr so beansprucht.  
Aber dass er nichts isst, werte ich als Zeichen dafür, dass er sich hier nicht gut fühlt. Ansonsten würde er doch essen oder?  
Er muss eigentlich so unglaublichen Hunger haben. ich weiß, dass er zeitweise sehr genügsam leben musste, aber hier kann er sich jederzeit auch einfach bedienen. Mich würde es nicht einmal stören, wenn er sich den ganzen Tag nur von Schokolade ernährt, aber nicht einmal das macht er.  
Seufzend nehme ich dennoch das Tablett und starte den nächsten verzweifelten Versuch ihn zum Essen zu bringen. Kaum das ich raus in den Garten getreten bin, bin ich sehr froh meinen Cardigan anzuhaben. Es kühlt immer mehr ab und der kommende Herbst verspricht überaus rau und eisig zu werden. Mir ist es nicht klar, wie Remus da schon seit Stunden ausharren kann, selbst wenn ich ihm schon eine Decke über dem Schoß ausgebreitet habe.  
Aber wahrscheinlich nimmt er das gerade einfach hin. Er tut nichts wirklich eigenständig, seit er hier ist. Er ist auch nur durch Aufforderung mit nach draußen gekommen, sitzt dort aber immer noch unbewegt.  
"Ist dir nicht kalt?", hake ich nach, als ich am Pavillon ankomme und stelle das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab. "Soll ich dir eine Jacke holen?"  
Besorgt mustere ich ihn, als er nicht reagiert. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er mich gehört hat und dabei stehe ich neben ihm. Gerade als ich vorsichtig nach ihm greifen will, wendet er sich mir langsam zu. "Glaubst du, James, Lily und Harry geht es gut?"  
Ich stocke in meiner Bewegung und presse instinktiv die Lippen aufeinander. Natürlich hat er Angst davor, dass seinen Freunden etwas passiert.  
"Ich denke, wenn es nicht so wäre, hätten sie dich informiert, Remus", was soll ich anderes sagen? Dennoch habe ich nicht das Gefühl ihm damit zu helfen.  
Langsam nickt er. "Du hast Recht", murmelt er und senkt betreten den Blick. "Entschuldige."  
"Du hast doch gar keinen Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Natürlich machst du dir Sorgen...", habe ich was Falsches gesagt? Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich mit seiner Angst um seine Freunde jetzt noch schlechter fühlt.  
"Aber es stimmt schon was du sagst", unruhig streicht er über seine zitternden Hände. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie das vor Anspannung oder Kälte tun. "Wenn etwas passiert wäre, dann hätte man mir Bescheid gegeben."  
Ich nicke und weiß darauf nichts zu erwidern. Aber da Remus mich nicht einmal mehr ansieht, wird er mein Nicken vielleicht gar nicht gesehen haben.  
"Ist dir kalt?", frage ich erneut und deute auf seine Hände. "Ich kann dir eine Jacke oder einen Pullover holen gehen."  
Unbeholfen steht Remus auf, was mir ungewollt einen Stich verpasst. Er will sich von mir nicht einmal helfen lassen.  
"Schon in Ordnung", meint er und lächelt mich kurz und nicht echt an. "Ich geh schnell alleine."  
Ich bleibe einfach stehen und nicke nur kurz, ehe Remus sich umdreht und ins Haus geht.  
Ich hätte ihm doch nur seine Sachen geholt...  
Seufzend streiche ich mir durch die Haare. Wer weiß, vielleicht, will er sich gleich etwas anderes anziehen und ist deswegen selbst gegangen.  
Ich setze mich auf die Bank und muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht einfach in mir zusammenzusacken.  
Wenn sein Verhalten sich nicht ändert?  
Ich weiß, dass Remus mit zu mir wollte. Aber das hat er doch auch nur entschieden, um nicht alleine zu sein. Mittlerweile kenne ich das Ausmaß dessen, was passiert, wenn er alleine ist. Und während ich mich in Arbeit stürze und Tränke braue, um die ganzen schrecklichen Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, findet Remus nichts, hat keinen Halt um sich daraus zu retten. Sollte dieser Krieg hier also irgendwann einmal zu Ende sein, dann brauchen wir beide Hilfe. Es ist utopisch zu glauben, jetzt in dieser Zeit Hilfe zu bekommen. Sie haben ja selbst Remus wieder aus dem Krankenhaus weggeschickt, als er im Kampf so verwundet war, weil sie keinen Platz mehr hatten.  
…  
Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie.  
Vielleicht wird es auch besser, wenn wir es erst einmal schaffen besser und leichter miteinander zu reden.  
Ich zucke zusammen als Remus bereits wieder in meinem Augenwinkel erscheint. Ich habe ihn nicht gehört. Und das ist in der kurzen Zeit, in der er bei mir ist schon häufiger passiert. Er macht keine Geräusche, macht sich nicht bemerkbar und versinkt einfach in der Stille des Hauses.  
Regungslos.  
Als wäre er nicht da.  
Dabei war er früher ein strahlender Junge, ein offener Geist, ein Mensch, den man immer wahrgenommen hat.  
...  
Oder ich habe ihn immer wahrgenommen.  
Sein Lächeln gesehen, sein Lachen gehört.  
Und aus meiner Fixierung völlig falsche Schlüsse gezogen.  
Ich habe dieses Lächeln zerstört.  
Diesen tollen Menschen vollkommen kaputt gemacht...  
...  
Ich schlucke schwer, als sich Remus wortlos wieder hinsetzt und sich die Decke wieder über die Beine legt.  
"Jetzt ... ist es bestimmt angenehmer oder?", hake ich nach und versuche mich zusammenzureißen, auch wenn mir danach wäre ins Haus zu   
stürmen, um zu weinen und vor lauter Verzweiflung zu schreien...  
"Ja", er wirft den Tablett nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe er wieder ausweicht. "Es ist ganz schön kalt geworden in den letzten Tagen."  
Ich sehe ebenfalls zum Essen.  
Dabei habe ich mir solche Mühe gegeben. Und jetzt schon weiß ich, dass er wieder nichts anrühren wird. Das sehe ich schon daran, wie er seine Arme fester umklammert und zwanghaft versucht nicht mehr zum Tablett zu sehen.  
"Ich weiß du meinst es nur gut", sagt er plötzlich völlig unerwartet. "Aber ich möchte wirklich nichts essen…", fast schon entschuldigend sieht er mich an. "Aber du solltest das tun, du hast dir so viel Arbeit damit gemacht."  
Wortlos schüttle ich den Kopf und senke den Blick.  
Mein Appetit ist mir vergangen. Ich will ihm nicht gegenüber sitzen und essen, wenn er nichts zu sich nimmt.  
"Ich stelle es gleich wieder rein und wir versuchen es morgen nochmal...", bringe ich zögerlich hervor. "Aber du solltest bald essen Remus, du nimmst nichts zu dir und irgendwann wirst du einfach umkippen...", ist ihm das denn nicht klar?  
Ich weiß nicht, ob sein genervtes Augenrollen mir jetzt eher sorgen bereiten soll, oder mich freut, weil es mich an seine Reaktionen von früher erinnert. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere mussten seine Freunde ihn nach Vollmond auch immer und ständig maßregeln, weil er absolut nicht hören wollte und sogar viel früher als er eigentlich durfte, aus dem Krankenflügel abgehauen ist.  
"Zufrieden?", hakt er nach und kaut lustlos auf einem halben Apfel rum.  
"Es ist besser als nichts", antworte ich und ringe mir ein leichtes Lächeln ab. "Danke."  
Er deutet auf das Tablett. "Dafür isst du jetzt aber was", ich schnaube amüsiert. Selbst nimmt er nichts zu sich, will mir aber sagen, dass ich was essen soll.  
Remus ist ein Idiot.  
Ich ziehe den Teller zu mir heran. "Du solltest nicht Essen, um eine Erpressungsgrundlage zu schaffen, sondern aus eigenem Interesse", ich schmunzle kurz, aber es verschwindet direkt wieder von meinem Gesicht.  
Was kann ich tun, damit er die Mahlzeiten wirklich zu sich nimmt?  
Ich möchte nicht, dass er deswegen noch ins Krankenhaus muss. Aber ich kann ihn unmöglich dazu zwingen. Warum versteht er das nicht?  
"Ich denke nicht, dass du dich von mir erpressen lässt", sagt er erschreckend ehrlich, was mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsache zurückholt. Bisher habe ich mir nie etwas von ihm sagen lassen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, was er zu tun hat und nichts anderes. Er…erwartet er jetzt etwa, dass ich ihn zum Essen auffordere?!  
Ich seufze und senke den Blick. "Entschuldige, der Einwurf war ungünstig...", ich stochere im Essen herum. "Ich werde so nicht mehr zu dir sein. Auffordernd und erpressend", füge ich hinzu und muss erneut schwer schlucken, aber davon verschwindet der Kloß im Hals nicht. "Aber wenn du etwas von mir möchtest, kannst du mich um alles bitten, Remus", ich hebe den Blick und sehe ihn aufrichtig und gleichermaßen entschuldigend an.  
Versunken starrt er hinab und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er mich gehört hat. "Ich weiß, dass du mich anders behandeln möchtest", sagt er schwerfällig. "Aber wenn du mir sagen willst, dass ich mich gerade dämlich verhalte, weil ich den ganzen Tag ängstlich rumsitze und um etwas trauere, was vielleicht noch nicht, oder nie passieren wird, dann sag mir das.  
Ich weiß, dass es mir nichts bringt untätig hier rum zu sitzen und in die Luft zu starren. Und es ist niemanden geholfen, wenn ich wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit im Krankenhaus lande…  
Aber…", zitternd greift er an seine Brust und jetzt erkenne ich deutlich Tränen in seinen Augen. "Ich kann nicht.  
Ich kann nicht mal aufstehen."  
Überfordert starre ich Remus an.  
Ich…ich weiß nicht was ich…  
"Ich hab so Angst, dass noch jemandem etwas passiert", bringt er schluchzend hervor. Mit ihnen das Gleiche passiert wie mit Gideon und Fabian, oder schlimmeres. Ich…ich-", zitternd versucht er einzuatmen. "Wenn ich einfach nur hier sitzen bleibe, habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Zeit nicht vergeht. Und…und wenn sie das nicht tut, dann kann nichts passieren", meine Brust zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich sehe, wie er sich weinend übers Gesichts streicht und versucht sich wieder zu sammeln, aber es wird nur noch schlimmer. "Das ist so dämlich", bricht es verheult aus ihm raus. "Ich bin so dämlich."  
Hilflos stehe ich auf und gehe neben Remus in die Hocke, ich strecke meine Hand nach seinem Arm aus, stocke aber kurz vorher, weil ich nicht weiß, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn ich ihn jetzt berühre. "Ich kann das ... nachvollziehen, Remus", bringe ich bitter hervor und fühle mich so unnütz in dieser Situation. "Kann...kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Dich ... halten?"  
Ich höre ihn kurz verzweifelt auflachen, ehe das wieder in ein Weinen übergeht. Aber das wollte ich doch gar nicht… Mich innerlich einen Vollidioten schimpfend, beiße ich mir überfordert auf die Unterlippe und hocke weiterhin unschlüssig vor ihm.  
Ob ich ihn noch einmal fragen soll, ob ich ihn in den Arm nehmen soll? Aber es macht nicht den Anschein als könnte er gerade antworten.  
…  
Vorsichtig stehe ich auf und setze mich neben ihn. Meine Hand zittert fast schon mehr als Remus ganzer Körper, als ich nach ihm greife. Ängstlich warte ich auf eine Reaktion, dass er mich vielleicht wegstößt, aufspringt und als Perversen beschimpft. Aber das passiert nicht. Also ziehe ich ihn langsam zu mir und schließe meine Arme um Remus. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie erleichtert ich ausatme, als er sich bei mir anlehnt und ich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streichen kann. Aber er weint immer noch.  
Was mach ich denn mi-  
"Kannst…kannst du-", ich lehne mich leicht zurück und sehe ihn fragend an, aber Remus weicht meinem Blick aus. Dennoch sehe ich die aufkommende Panik und die nicht endenden Tränen mehr als deutlich. "…schläfst du mit mir?"  
...  
Ich traue meinen Ohren nicht, als seine Worte langsam in mein Hirn sickern.  
Ich ... soll mit ihm schlafen?  
...  
Nein, das geht nicht.  
Nicht aus so einer Situation heraus.  
Meine ganze Brust zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ich spanne unwillkürlich meine Finger auf Remus Rücken an.   
Warum sollte er das wollen?  
Ich habe nie wirklich mit ihm geschlafen, ich habe ihn gegen seinen Willen genommen, habe eine Vereinbarung getroffen, die nichts anderes war als eine Verabredung zur Vergewaltigung.  
Ich...  
"Nein Remus...", bringe ich schwerfällig hervor. Nicht weil es mir schwerfällt seine Bitte abzulehnen sondern weil ich es bedaure, dass er sich in diesem Zustand befindet. "Ich kann dir das nicht wieder antun. Nicht ... so..."  
Irritiert hebt er den Kopf und starrt mich verunsichert an, während scheinbar etwas in ihm zerbricht. Immer mehr Tränen rinnen über sein Gesicht und dabei wollte ich ihm helfen und es nicht schlimmer machen. "Aber…", verständnislos sieht er mich an und versucht zu begreifen, was ich gesagt habe. "Du…du hast gesagt, dass ich bei dir bleiben soll, weil…weil du das willst und ich dir etwas bedeute."  
"Und das ist nach wie vor so, Remus", erkläre ich nervös. "Du bedeutest mir so viel und ich möchte dich bei mir haben, aber ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen", Remus schüttelt den Kopf, als würde er nicht verstehen was ich sage. "Ich kann dir das nicht mehr antun und ich will es auch nicht mehr. Ich habe dich missbraucht und Sex sollte etwas sein, was zwei Menschen auf eine sehr intime Weise verbindet", ich seufze. "Im besten Fall mit Gefühlen füreinander. Und die hast du nicht für mich. Und wahrscheinlich wirst du sie auch nie entwickeln. Jede Basis für solche Gefühle habe ich zerstört, indem ich mir einfach nahm was ich dachte zu wollen."  
Seine Augen wirken durch das Weinen noch größer. Ich kann ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er meiner Erklärung gerade nicht folgen kann und sie nicht versteht. Nicht nur, dass ich das alles mit ihm gemacht habe, war in letzter Zeit viel zu viel für ihn los. Remus sollte sich einfach erholen und wieder zu Kräften kommen. Und dann wird sich auch hoffentlich das Chaos in seinem Kopf lichten.  
"Aber…", er sieht mich so verzweifelt an, als hätte ich ihm gerade sein Kind weggenommen. "Das…das ist okay. Ich will doch.  
Bitte Sev", mein Griff festig sich ungewollt um seine Schultern, als er weinend und mich nach Sex anflehend vor mir sitzt. "Bitte schlaf mit mir."  
Wie betäubt schüttle ich den Kopf und lasse Remus instinktiv los. "Nein. Du möchtest das nicht wirklich", es verleiht ihm vielleicht ein Gefühl von Normalität, weil wir das bisher immer gemacht haben. Es ist eine Konstante, etwas Vertrautes, irgendetwas was ihm in dieser schweren Zeit vielleicht Kontrolle verleiht.  
Aber das sollte es nicht sein.  
Seine Finger krallen sich fest in meine Arme, als ich erneut verneine.  
Instinktiv stehe ich auf, auch weil ich das Gefühl habe gerade keine Luft zu bekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich kurz... Nein, ich muss kurz gehen. Es hilft weder Remus noch mir, wenn ich hier stehen bleibe. Im Moment ist er noch nicht in der Lage zu verstehen, dass der Sex zwischen uns nichts Gutes ist und nichts besser machen wird.  
Ich muss kurz gehen und durchatmen...  
"Ich...Ich bin gleich wieder da...", bringe ich schwer hervor, warte aber nicht einmal auf eine Antwort oder eine Reaktion.  
Ich muss weg.  
Kaum komme ich in der Küche an und stehe an einem Punkt, an dem mich Remus nicht sehen kann, hole ich japsend Luft und habe dennoch das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können. Tränen brennen in meinen Augen aber scheinen ihren Weg nicht zu finden.  
Verzweifelt raufe ich mir die Haare.  
Was habe ich getan...?!  
Und das alles nur, weil ich Sex haben wollte. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und ihm und mir einreden, dass er für nichts anderes gut ist?  
...  
Ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch.  
Viel eher das Monster als Remus...  
...  
Ich sacke auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch und stütze meinen Kopf auf meinen Händen ab.  
Ich begreife nach wie vor nicht wie Remus es schafft hier zu sein, mich anzusehen und sich von mir berühren zu lassen.  
Irritiert sehe ich starr auf die Tischplatte auf der sich immer mehr Tropfen sammeln.  
...  
Ich weine...  
Obwohl ich sonst nie weine.  
Ich habe in meiner Kindheit früh lernen müssen, dass mich Tränen nicht weiter bringen. Aber jetzt... Ich kann es nicht einmal aufhalten.  
Ich greife mir fest in die Haare und schluchze auf.  
Wie soll ich Remus helfen?  
Was kann ich tun?  
Ich könnte es auch nicht weiter ertragen, wenn er mich abermals fragt, ob wir Sex haben.  
Das kann ich nicht.  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als ich hinter mir ein Rumpsen im Kamin höre.  
Jemand hat das Flohnetzwerk hierher verwendet.  
Keine Sekunde später sehe ich Moody aus dem Kamin steigen und seufze schwer, mich wieder umdrehen.  
Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Da heule ich nach unzähligen Jahren und dann taucht ausgerechnet Alastor Moody bei mir auf und erwischt mich dabei.  
Hastig wische ich mir über das Gesicht, aber meinen Augen wird man das Weinen dennoch direkt ansehen.  
Hoffentlich hat Remus sich ein bisschen gefangen, wenn Moody ihn gleich sieht.  
"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du eine Heulsuse bist", poltert er los. "Was ist passiert? Hat Remus dir gesagt, dass er nichts mehr von dir will?"  
Ich schlucke schwer und versuche meine Fassung zurückzugewinnen. "Nein, hat er nicht", auf meinen emotionalen Ausbruch gehe ich einfach gar nicht mehr ein. "Er ist draußen, wenn du zu ihm willst. Wir hatten gerade eine kurze Auseinandersetzung, entschuldige also bitte seinen Zustand."  
Er verzieht das Gesicht und tritt ans Fenster, zu Remus blickend. "Worüber habt ihr gestritten?"  
Ich kann ihm das dich schlecht sagen oder?  
Aber wahrscheinlich wird Remus es ihm sonst auch mitteilen.  
"Er wollte Sex mit mir..."  
Als Moody sich umdreht rechne ich schon fest damit, dass er gleich seinen Zauberstab zieht. Aber er fast mich nur ernst ins Auge. "Muss schwer gewesen sein, ihm das aufzuschlagen."  
"Nein", erwidere ich aber. "Es ist schwer ihn danach bitten zu hören. Weil ich nicht nachvollziehen kann warum er das erleben will. Und es ist schwer ihn so zu sehen...", Remus blickt wie taub auf den Tisch vor sich.  
Nachdenklich sieht Moody nach draußen. "Vermutlich will er alles andere nur vergessen und verdrängen. Deshalb will er auf etwas zurückgreifen was er kennt und ihn vielleicht an das schmerzhafte Leben erinnert."  
...An das schmerzhafte Leben erinnert...  
Ich senke den Blick schuldbewusst.  
"Das klingt möglich...", murmle ich. "Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, ich werde ihm nicht näher kommen. Außer es passiert unwahrscheinlicher weise aus den richtigen Beweggründen."  
"Es ist Remus Entscheidung, ob er mit dir schläft", erwidert er erstaunlicher Weise. "Du hast ja bewiesen, dass du das nicht einfach ausnutzt."  
Ich schüttle instinktiv den Kopf. Ich werde ihn nie wieder ausnutzen.  
"Du willst doch sicher zu ihm", ich deute auf die Hintertür. "Wahrscheinlich hat er immer noch keinen Bissen zu sich genommen...", murmle ich als wir hinaustreten.  
Moody schnaubt verärgert. "Wie lange schon nicht?"  
Unsicher sehe ich ihn an, während ich ihm Folge. "Seit er hier ist...", ob das eine gute Idee war ihm das zu sagen?  
"Dieser Idiot!", knurrt Moody wütend.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen oder Remus zu begrüßen stellt sich Moody neben ihn, greift nach dem Besteck und legt es Remus bestimmt in die Hand. "Iss!", befiehlt Moody regelrecht und deutet mit dem Finger auf das Essen für Remus.  
Im ersten Augenblick sieht Remus irritiert auf und blinzelt Moody verwundert an, ehe er schwer seufzt und augenverdrehend beginnt zu essen.  
"Warum bist du hier?", hakt Remus kauend nach.  
"Offensichtlich um dich zum Essen zu nötigen", erwidert Moody und setzt dich Remus gegenüber.  
"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich alt genug bin um selbst zu entscheiden?", ganz offensichtlich weicht Remus meinen Blicken aus.  
"Scheinbar aber ja nicht zu deinem Wohl. Du kannst nicht tagelang gar nichts zu dir nehmen", erwidert Moody streng.  
Missmutig verzieht Remus das Gesicht. "Ich steck das besser weg wegen des Wolfes. Mir geht es gut, wirklich", versichert er uns.  
"Und wie lange hattest du vor das durchzuziehen? Du hast Snape in den wenigen Tagen schon zum Heulen gebracht", das kann er doch nicht einfach so sagen! Remus sollte das weder mitkriegen noch irgendwie erfahren.  
Erschrocken sieht Remus zu mir, was mich dazu zwingt wegzusehen. Warum in aller Welt musste Moody das sagen?! Als ob ich für Remus nicht schon genug ein schlechtes Bild abgeben würde.  
"Entschuldige", murmelt Remus leise und isst weiter.  
"Ist schon okay, Remus", ich mustere ihn sanft, aber ich merke, dass es nicht bei ihm ankommt.  
"Ich will dass du drei Mahlzeiten pro Tag zu dir nimmst", bemerkt Moody mit einer väterlichen Strenge. "Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen, Junge."  
Remus atmet schwer aus. "Gibt es Neuigkeiten?", weicht er letztendlich aus.  
"Nein, bislang nicht, Remus", antwortet Moody. "Und bei dir? Wie geht es dir?"  
Ich sehe wie Remus auf seiner Unterlippe rumkaut. "Nicht gut..."  
Wenigstens antwortet er ehrlich. Aber das ändert nichts an seinem Zustand.  
"Kann man dir da helfen? Snape oder ich?", Moody wirkt von Satz zu Satz immer besorgter und er ist erst einen kurzen Augenblick hier. Wie er es wohl mitmacht, wenn er Remus mehrere Tagen in dieser Verfassung sieht und erlebt?  
Hilflos zuckt Remus mit den Schultern. "Einweisen vielleicht, aber du weißt, dass die alle überfüllt sind", erwidert Remus viel zu nüchtern. "Es geht aber, wirklich..."  
Moody seufzt erschlagen. "Die psychiatrischen Anstalten hier stecken dich auch nur in eine Zelle oder spannen dich auf ein Bett um dich dann vielleicht einmal täglich zum Quatschen zu holen", erwidert Moody abwertend.  
Wenn er das so sagt, bin ich vielleicht nicht die optimale Wahl, aber immer noch besser als eine dieser Anstalten.  
Vage lächelt Remus uns beide an. "Ich sag doch, mir geht's gut", das geht es überhaupt nicht. "Vermutlich brauche ich einfach nur Zeit."  
Instinktiv lege ich kurz meine Hand auf seine, ziehe sie aber schnell wieder zurück als mir bewusst wird was ich da tue. Auch wenn ich Remus vorhin gehalten habe, als er weinte, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich ihn einfach so berühren darf.  
Ich muss diesen Impulsen widerstehen.  
"Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du dich meldest für den Fall das etwas ist", wirft Moody noch einmal ein.  
Remus nickt. "Und du hältst uns auf dem Laufenden."  
Irgendwie ist es beruhigend zu wissen, dass es noch jemanden gibt, der nach Remus sieht. Aber die Tatsache das Moody immer einfach hier auftaucht, stimmt mich nicht gerade glücklich.  
Aber es ist für Remus wichtig.  
Also stehe ich das durch.  
Vielleicht tun wir es sogar irgendwann zusammen...

 ___________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 126 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	28. Remus

**Remus**

 

Ich starre immer noch nach draußen.  
Es passiert etwas.  
Und so wie der Himmel aussieht, ist es nichts Gutes.  
Die Wolken ziehen auf eine unnormale Art zu einer schwarzen Wand zusammen, scheinen sich regelrecht zu sammeln. Sie bäumen sich auf, aber nicht wie bei einem Gewitter, sondern viel bedrohlicher.  
Und … unheilverkündender.  
Unruhig bewege ich meine Finger und spüre so eine unbestimmte Spannung in der Luft.  
Merlin, irgendwas geht vor sich und ich soll hier bleiben. Nicht einmal Severus ist hier. Ich kann noch nicht einmal jemanden vom Orden kontaktieren, da ich seit dem ich bei Severus wohne mehr oder weniger eine Ordenssperre habe. Ich nehme nicht mehr an Besprechungen teil, weil eine Gefahr besteht, dass Informationen über mich, durch Severus an Voldemort gelangen.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung was vor sich geht.  
Weil ich mich entschieden habe, zu Sev zu gehen.  
Weil ich nicht allein sein kann.  
Aufmerksam folge ich mit dem Blick einem Schwarm Vögel, der wie aufgeschreckt in den Himmel schießt und unkoordiniert davonfliegt. Das ist untypisch…  
Wahrscheinlich lebt da draußen niemand mehr, den ich kenne.  
Und vielleicht kommt Severus nicht wieder.  
Dann bin ich völlig allein.  
Und die Welt geht vielleicht unter.  
Augenblicklich denke ich an James und Lily. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Fidelius stark genug ist, um allen Flüchen, die Voldemort kennt, stand zu halten.  
Sie müssen es schaffen.  
Sie alle.  
James, Lily und Harry.  
Sirius.  
Peter.  
Severus.  
Der Orden...  
Wenn aber nicht, würde es niemanden geben, der mich darüber informiert. Wer auch…? Es wissen auch nicht viele, dass ich bei Sev bin.  
Der Sturm zieht weiter auf, wodurch die Bäume sich deutlich biegen. Instinktiv schüttle ich leicht den Kopf, es ist merkwürdig. Und das leichte Flimmern was ich unbewusst spüre, steigt weiter an, anstatt zu verschwinden.  
Es schnürt mir nahezu die Luft ab und hindert mich am Atmen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach rausgehen.  
Dem Sturm folgen.  
Vielleicht könnte ich so helfen...  
Aber vielleicht mache ich es auch nur noch schlimmer. Seufzend streiche ich mir durch die Haare und beobachte weiter, wie inzwischen fast der ganze Himmel von einer tiefschwarzen Wolkendecke überzogen ist. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut und ich spüre wie mir kalt wird, aber eher von innen heraus.  
Ich will hier nicht unnütz stehen und nichts tun, während wahrscheinlich alle da draußen um ihr Leben kämpfen.  
Ich kann einfach nur abwarten...  
Unruhig blicke ich durch die Küche und wünsche mir im Moment, dass Severus hinein kommen würde, um mir zu sagen, dass alles gut wird.  
Er soll hier sein, bevor ich zudem noch einen Anfall bekomme. Instinktiv umarme ich mich fest selbst und kralle mich regelrecht in meinen Pullover. Er ist vorhin so schnell verschwunden…  
Hat Voldemort herausgefunden, dass er für den Orden arbeitet…?  
Dann werde ich Sev nie wieder sehen.  
Voldemort hätte ihn dann niemals überleben lassen.  
Und er ist doch gerade der einzige, zu dem ich kann...  
Zum Orden darf ich keinen Kontakt haben.  
Es ist nur noch Severus da.  
Ich brauche ihn...  
Wenn jemand da ist, dann...dann hab ich nicht so viel Zeit nachzudenken und ... ich bekomm nicht diese Zustände.  
Und Sev ist wirklich nett zu mir, seit ich hier bin…  
Draußen wird es immer stürmischer und ich höre, wie ein paar Hunde in der Nachbarschaft unruhig zu jaulen beginnen. Und es wundert mich nicht, dass die ganzen Tiere anschlagen. Die Magie in der Luft ist quasi greifbar und stellt sogar mir die Nackenhaare auf.  
Ich muss doch etwas tun können!  
Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, was da draußen vor sich geht, woran das liegt?  
…  
Voldemort muss darin verwickelt sein. Und damit natürlich auch der Orden. Aber … bei Konfrontationen war die ganze Umwelt noch nie so davon beeinflusst…  
Es muss etwas großes sein.  
Etwas Furchtbares.  
Menschen sterben.  
Ich weiß es.  
Verzweifelt sehe ich zur Uhr und stelle fest, dass ich bereits seit zwei Stunden regungslos am Fenster stehe und die Veränderungen dort draußen beobachte.  
Und es scheint kein Ende zu nehmen.  
Die Magie in der Luft steigt die ganze Zeit an und ich habe das Gefühl, ich kann sie schon fast surren hören. Merlin, das alles macht mich so unruhig und ich sitze hier einfach fest und kann nichts machen!  
Ich erstarre förmlich als der Himmel in einem unheimlichen Licht zu leuchten beginnt.  
Unwillkürlich spanne ich mich noch mehr an.  
Jetzt ist etwas passiert...  
Und ich hab so große Angst vor dem was es ist.  
Es kann nichts Gutes sein.  
Hoffentlich ist niemandem vom Orden etwas passiert…  
Sie müssen am Leben sein!  
…  
Und Severus auch!  
Wenn einem von ihnen etwas passiert ist und ich nicht helfen konnte, weil ich unter … Hausarrest stand, das … werde ich mir nie verzeihen können.  
Niemals...  
Ich sacke zusammen, als ich sehe, wie das Leuchten immer intensiver wird.  
Langsam torkle ich zurück, bis ich auf einem Küchenstuhl lande und einfach nur gefangen den Nachthimmel anstarre.  
Ich bete.  
Ich bete einfach nur dafür, dass sie noch leben.  
Mehr kann ich nicht tun.  
Mehr kann ich nicht...  
___________________________________________  
  


Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 128 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	29. Remus

**Remus**

 

Leblos sitze ich auf der Treppe, während draußen noch immer Funken und Sternschnuppen durch den Nachthimmel rasen.  
Die Zaubererwelt spielt verrückt.  
Seit ein paar Stunden sind die unheilvollen Wolken verschwunden.  
Und seitdem rennen überall Zauberer aus ihren Häusern und werfen einen Zauber nach dem nächsten von sich.  
Ich will das Radio nicht einstellen.  
Ich muss es nicht, um zu begreifen was es bedeutet.  
Die Zaubererwelt würde niemals so feiern, wenn Voldemort nicht besiegt wäre.  
Aber...  
Es gibt nur einen einzigen, der das kann...  
Harry.  
Und der Junge ist knapp ein Jahr alt.  
James und Lily...  
Ich muss das Radio nicht einschalten...  
Ich zucke wie geschlagen zusammen, als vor mir die Haustür aufgeht und fahles Licht auf die Treppe und mich scheint. Ich sehe nicht auf, um zu erfahren, ob Todesser, Ordensmitglied, oder gar Severus das Haus betritt.  
Spielt es eine Rolle?  
Jemand steht dort, regungslos, während hinter ihm die Tür einfach zufällt. Wortlos verharrt er dort, atmet schwer und sackt mit seinem Rücken zurück gegen die Haustür.  
Keine Reaktion, die was Gutes verheißen wird…  
Aber ist das noch von Belang?  
Genauso die Frage, wer dort steht?  
Obwohl ich riechen kann, dass es sich um Severus handeln muss…  
Und die Tatsache, dass er nichts sagt, beantwortet meine Frage, dass jemand gestorben ist.  
Vielleicht sogar alle.  
"Wer...?", frage ich tonlos.  
Zögerlich kommt Sev auf mich zu und kniet sich vor mich. Allein die Geste macht mir so unwahrscheinliche Angst…  
"Re…", er ist selber kaum in der Lage zu sprechen.  
Müde sehe ich auf. "Ich sitze hier die ganze Nacht und weiß, was da draußen passiert sein muss, also sag jetzt endlich, wer noch überlebt hat", eindringlich sehe ich ihn an und nehme nur am Rand wahr, wie fertig er aussieht. "Lebt überhaupt noch jemand?"  
Er nickt träge. "B…Black hat sie verraten", murmelt Sev erschreckend leise und starrt auf meine Finger, während ich versuche zu verstehen, was er sagt.  
Black hat sie verraten…  
Nein.  
Fassungslos starre ich Severus an, an dessen Blick mich nichts zweifeln lässt. Er lügt mich nicht an. Aber…  
"Nein", antworte ich instinktiv. "Sirius würde eher sterben als jemanden zu verraten."  
Sirius kann sie nicht verraten haben.  
Sirius-  
Er war der Geheimniswahrer.  
Ja...  
Aber Voldemort muss anders an die Informationen gekommen sein. Sirius wird sie ihm nicht freiwillig gegeben haben. Die Todesser haben ihn   
bestimmt gefunden und solange gefoltert-  
Aber selbst dann hätte er doch nie etwas verraten.  
James ist sein bester Freund!  
Und…und er war so fixiert darauf sie zu schützen, dass er sogar mich verdächtigt hatte.  
…  
Das…das kann doch keine Ablenkung gewesen sein…  
Er hätte doch niemals mich beschuldigt, um von sich abzulenken.  
"Doch Remmy…  
Es weist alles daraufhin, dass er der Verräter gewesen ist", nein, das kann nicht sein! "Harry … hat es geschafft, aber…", Sev stockt und ich kann förmlich hören, wie seine Stimme bricht.  
James und Lily sind...  
Voldemort ist einfach in ihr Haus marschiert, hat die beiden umgebracht und Harry lebt...?  
Ich...ich versteh das nicht.  
Schwankend stehe ich auf und verliere fast gleich wieder den Halt.  
Sirius hat sie nicht verraten ... er kann sie nicht verraten haben.  
Sev greift nach mir und bewahrt mich vor dem Stürzen. "Es…es tut mir so leid, Remus", bringt er hervor, aber ich höre, dass auch er das noch nicht wirklich begreifen kann.  
Ich sehe sie nie wieder.  
Kann nie wieder mit ihnen reden.  
Und...  
"Was ist mit Harry...?", er ist allein. Er hat keine Eltern mehr. Und sein Patenonkel hat-  
Nein...nein!  
Sirius kann sie nicht verraten haben, das passt doch nicht. Ich...  
"Dumbledore hat sich um ihn gekümmert, er soll zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel", Sev streicht leicht über meinen Unterarm. "D…da ist noch was,   
Remmy…"  
Zu ... Petunia?!  
Er kann Harry doch nicht zu Lilys Schwester geben! Sie hat Lily und James doch gehasst! Sie wird Harry doch niemals bei sich aufnehmen. Und selbst wenn sie es tun sollte, mit ihrem ekelhaften Mann zusammen, ist das doch kein Ort an den Harry gehört. Sie würden ihn vermutlich furchtbar behandeln. Und…und wie soll er etwas über Magie bei diesen Muggeln lernen?!  
Er kann da nicht hin!  
Fassungslos sehe ich Severus an. "Was soll er bei Petunia?!", hake ich nach. "Sie hasst Lily und James auch. In ihrem ganzen Leben hat sie Harry noch nie gesehen!"  
Das ist doch...  
"Es ist für den Kleinen wohl der sicherste Ort…", Sev zuckt unschlüssig mit den Schultern. "Ich hab das nicht weiter hinterfragt…", dafür greift er fester nach meiner Hand und mustert mich angespannt.  
Der sicherste Ort…  
Natürlich, bei mir wäre er nicht sicher. Das weiß ich. Aber ich wäre wenigstens noch jemand, der seine Eltern kennt und sie liebt. Aber … ich kann kein Kind großziehen. Harry wäre bei mir nicht sicher.  
…  
Ich starre auf seine Hand und nehme es einfach hin.  
Sie sind tot.  
...  
Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich denken soll.  
Da ist nichts mehr.  
Es gibt auch nichts mehr, an was ich denken könnte.  
Es ist alles weg.  
Einfach so...  
"Black hat…  
Er hat Pettigrew getötet…", bringt Sev unsicher hervor. "und ist dann festgenommen worden. Er wird morgen verurteilt…"  
Ich verharre.  
Und starre Severus an.  
Nein.  
Das hat er nicht getan.  
Niemals hat er Peter getötet.  
Peter war einer von uns.  
Unser Freund.  
Er wird ihn nicht umgebracht haben!  
Genauso wenig, wie er James und Lily verraten haben kann.  
Das...das kann nicht stimmen.  
"Es tut mir so leid Remmy…", unsicher streicht Sev über meinen Oberarm, aber ich starre ihn weiterhin hilflos an.  
Das kann nicht sein…  
Lily, James und Peter sind…  
Und Sirius?  
Er würde sowas nie tun!  
Eher würde er sich selbst umbringen!  
"Schon okay...", murmle ich und lüge mich selbst an. Aber was soll ich sonst sagen? Mir fallen keine Worte ein, mit denen ich diesen Schmerz beschreiben könnte.  
Und ich glaube, ich will gar nicht mehr darüber reden.  
Die Vorstellung, dass sie alle weg sind…  
Das…das tut so weh und…  
"Schon… okay…?", Severus zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und mustert mich irritiert.  
Meine Reaktion … ist nicht normal, richtig?  
Ich sollte weinen…  
Aber ich bin einfach taub.  
Starr sehe ich Severus an und habe das Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas von mir erwartet. Wahrscheinlich rechnet er damit, dass ich zusammenbreche.  
Aber das würde auch nichts ändern.  
Nichts kann mir meine Freunde zurückbringen…  
Ich … bin allein.  
"Kann … ich was für dich tun?", hakt Sev besorgt nach und streicht vorsichtig durch meine Haare.  
Verloren sehe ich ihn an und schüttle den Kopf. "Du kannst sie nicht wiederbringen..."  
Er kann auch nicht dafür sorgen, dass ich noch mal mit ihnen reden kann.  
Sie wenigstens noch mal sehen kann.  
Wenigstens irgendetwas.  
Sie sind einfach weg…  
Unwiederbringlich.  
Für immer.

 

____________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 131 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/


	30. Severus

**Severus**

 

Erschöpft strecke ich mich und lege mein Kissen und meine Bettdecke aufs Sofa. Remus ist schon vor einer Weile ins Gästezimmer gegangen und schläft sicher schon. Ich schließe die Augen und lege mich hin, aber schlafen werde ich wahrscheinlich wieder nicht wirklich. Mit einem Ohr lausche ich quasi dauerhaft nach Remus, auch wenn ich nicht viel hören werde. Remus redet kaum.  
Es ist jetzt ungefähr drei Wochen her, das Voldemort vernichtet wurde.  
Und seit dem redet Remus nicht.  
Nur das nötigste bringt er über die Lippen.  
Aber an manchen Tagen noch nicht einmal das.  
Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann.  
Ich würde so gerne irgendetwas für ihn tun können. Aber er will sich nicht einmal mit mir unterhalten… Er steht oft einfach neben sich. Oder regungslos an   
einem Fleck ohne etwas zu tun.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob er einfach noch Zeit braucht oder ob er professionelle Hilfe benötigt.  
Aber wahrscheinlich bräuchte ich die auch...  
Irgendetwas in mir sagt mir, dass ich noch abwarten soll, vielleicht bessert sich das alles. Und Remus braucht wirklich nur Zeit. Immerhin hat er all seine Freunde in einer einzigen Nacht verloren. Das muss ungeheuer schmerzhaft für ihn sein. Und dann steckt er auch noch ausgerechnet mit mir in einem Haus fest.  
…ich habe ihn schon gefragt, ob er, jetzt nachdem alles vorbei ist, gehen möchte. Aber er hat mich nur ausdruckslos angesehen. Gefragt, ob ich will, dass er geht. Als ob ich das wollen würde, aber das versteht er einfach nicht. Auch nicht, als ich es ihm abermals gesagt habe. Deshalb hat er vermutlich auch einfach nur genickt und ist hiergeblieben.  
Deshalb schlafe ich weiterhin hier auf dem Sofa, um auch nachts schnell für Remus da sein zu können. Nicht auszudenken, was ihm passieren könnte, wenn ich oben schlafe und nichts mitbekomme, wenn er einen Alptraum hat.  
Unruhig drehe ich mich herum und richte mein Kissen. Dennoch hilft mir das nicht beim Einschlafen. Ich sehe zum Gästezimmer, aber es scheint alles ruhig zu sein. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass Remus wirklich schlafen kann. Er wirkt immer unausgeschlafen. Vermutlich liegt er stundenlang wach, genau wie ich.  
Seufzend schließe ich die Augen und streiche mir über die Stirn.  
Diese Emotionslosigkeit macht mich fertig…  
Wenn Remus in der ganzen Zeit wenigstens mal richtig geweint oder getobt hätte…  
Oder er zeigt es mir einfach nicht.  
Ich weiß es nicht…  
Ob ich einfach mal mit Remus darüber reden sollte?  
Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich unbedingt die richtige Person dafür bin.  
Immerhin war das Verhältnis zu Remus Freunden nie das einfachste.  
Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll. Ist Abwarten das Richtige? Und wie lange warten und schauen, ob sich sein Zustand von alleine regelt?  
Er trauert…  
Und das wird dauern, vielleicht wird er es nie verkraften, in einer Nacht alles verloren zu haben, was ihm etwas bedeutet.  
Hätte ich es verhindern können, wenn ich früher etwas von der Prophezeiung gesagt hätte…?  
Wären seine Freunde dann noch am Leben?  
Darauf werde ich nie eine Antwort bekommen.  
Irritiert wende ich mich um, als ich einen Schatten im Türrahmen wahrnehme. Remus ist aus seinem Zimmer gekommen und scheint in die Küche zu wollen. Dabei macht er überhaupt keinen guten Eindruck, ich sehe selbst von hier, dass er leicht schwankt und zittert. Als ich mich besorgt aufsetze, zuckt Remus erschrocken zurück und fixiert mich alarmiert.  
"Was ... machst du hier?", fragt er aufgewühlt und betrachtet kritisch meine improvisierte Schlafstätte. Das muss für ihn mehr als merkwürdig aussehen. Noch merkwürdiger wird es bestimmt, wenn er rausfindet, dass ich das die ganzen letzten Nächte schon mache.  
"Ich … schlafe hier", antworte ich und mustere ihn besorgt. "Geh…geht es dir gut?"  
Er weicht meinem Blick aus, wie so viele Male. Ich komme einfach nicht an ihn heran. Remus macht sofort dicht, wenn ich ihn auf sein Wohlbefinden, oder seine Gefühle anspreche. Dabei mache ich mir nur Sorgen.  
"Nur ein Albtraum...", murmelt er und sieht mich nur kurz an. "Was machst du hier?"  
Das ist dann wohl der Moment, wo ich ihm eingestehen muss, dass ich stalkerhaft jede einzelne Nacht hier unten quasi vor seinem Zimmer verbringe. Das wird ihn bestimmt beruhigen… "Ich … bekomme oben nicht mit, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Ich schlafe hier, damit ich für dich da sein kann", antworte ich, schlage die Decke zurück und stehe auf. Langsam gehe ich auf Remus zu, während mir deutlicher auffällt, dass er schwankt. Leicht streiche ich ihm über die Oberarme und spüre, dass er am ganzen Körper zittert. Ich weiß, dass er oft schlecht träumt. Und das nicht nur von dem Tag an dem Gideon und Fabian umgebracht wurde.  
Aber er schüttelt den Kopf. "Musst du nicht", erwidert er knapp, aber ich merke, wie er sich mir auch nicht entziehen kann.  
"Doch Remmy, ich bleibe nachts hier unten", ich streiche ihm weiter über den Arm hinauf zum Nacken. Ich weiß, dass ihn das beruhigt und ich hoffe, dass es auch diesmal hilft.  
Unsicher deutet er zur Küche. "Ich wollte nur ... trinken...", weicht er aus. "Dann stör ich dich nicht länger."  
"Du störst mich nicht", antworte ich direkt. "Wir könnten zusammen was trinken, wenn du möchtest. Ich kann auch noch einen Tee aufsetzen", er sieht vollkommen erledigt aus und das wird von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Wie gern ich ihn einfach nur fest in den Arm nehmen würde, in der Hoffnung, dass es das irgendwie auch nur ein klein wenig erträglicher für ihn machen würde.  
Remus nickt und wendet sich dann zur Küche zu. Mittlerweile bin ich daran gewöhnt, dass er mir so antwortet und weiß, dass er dem Tee zustimmt. Ich lege vorsichtig meine Hand in seinen Rücken und gehe mit Remus in die Küche, wo ich das Licht einschalte.  
"Setz dich, ich bin gleich bei dir", eigentlich würde ich ihn am liebsten nicht loslassen, weil ich genau weiß wie regungslos und verloren er am Tisch sitzen wird. Fahrig setze ich das Wasser auf und sehe über meine Schulter zu Remus. Er sitzt genauso da, wie ich befürchtet habe. Ich muss etwas tun. So kann es doch nicht mit ihm weitergehen.  
Ich öffne den Schrank und hole eine Tafel Schokolade hervor. Vor Remus gab es in diesem Haus keine Schokolade, aber mit ihm zogen sie und auch Zucker mit ein. "Vielleicht magst du ja etwas davon essen, mh?", ich lege sie ihm hin und mustere ihn immer noch besorgt.  
Allerdings mustert er sie nur regungslos.  
...  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen soll.  
Nie wieder werde ich mich Remus wieder aufzwängen und ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen, wenn er es vielleicht nicht möchte.  
"Remmy…", unschlüssig mustere ich ihn und setze mich neben ihn, während sich das Wasser weiter erhitzt. "Du…du hattest einen Albtraum?"  
Er starrt weiter geradeaus und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er mich gehört hat. Doch dann sieht er mich kurz an. "Passiert öfter", ist das einzige was er erwidert.  
Natürlich passiert das öfter, auch ich habe Albträume durch das, was passiert ist…  
Ich hebe meine Hand und will ihm beruhigend durch die Haare streichen, stocke aber. "Darf ich das überhaupt…?" ich mache das schon die ganze Zeit und   
weiß gar nicht, ob ihm das recht ist.  
Sein Blick wandert kurz zu meiner Hand und er nickt knapp.  
Eine andere Antwort werde ich nicht von Remus bekommen, also strecke ich langsam meine Hand aus und streiche durch seine Haare. Ich würde mich viel besser fühlen, wenn er mit mir reden würde.  
"Möchtest du dich unterhalten?", frage ich vorsichtig und berühre ihn behutsam. Doch ehe er antworten kann, pfeift der Wasserkessel, wodurch ich aufstehe und den Tee zubereite. Mit den Tassen kehre ich zum Tisch zurück und setze mich wieder neben Remus.  
Unsicher sieht er mich an. "Worüber...?"  
...  
Ich kann ihn nicht dazu drängen mit mir über seine Freunde zu reden. Aber es wäre besser für ihn. Unsicher beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe und traue mich   
gar nicht wirklich das Thema vorzuschlagen. "Über … J…james und Lily?"  
Remus zuckt regelrecht geschlagen zusammen und starrt mich panisch an. "Nein", er springt auf die Beine und greift nach seiner Tasse. "Bis morgen."  
Was?  
Ich hab nur ganz vorsichtig seine Freunde angesprochen.  
Ehe ich mich versehe, sitze ich alleine in der Küche.  
Wahrscheinich ist es doch einfach noch zu früh, um darüber mit ihm zu sprechen. Seufzend greife ich nach meiner Tasse und stehe ebenfalls auf, um mich wieder auf das Sofa zu setzen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaue ich in Richtung des Gästezimmers und gleite mit meinen Fingern unbestimmt über das Porzellan.  
Ich muss doch irgendetwas tun können!  
Ihn mit etwas aufheitern?  
Ich weiß einfach auch nicht, wie ich besser für ihn da sein kann. Dadurch dass er kaum spricht und nicht sagen kann, was er möchte oder ihm gerade lieber wäre, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll…  
Aber es gibt keinen anderen mehr außer mir, der ihm helfen kann.  
Also liegt es an mir.  
Verzweifelt streiche ich mir durch die Haare, allerdings verharre ich irritiert. Weint er...?!  
Ich schaue direkt in Richtung des Gästezimmers und halte instinktiv die Luft an, um es genauer zu hören. Er schluchzt leise und so schrecklich verzweifelt…  
Ich will gar nicht wissen, an wie vielen Abenden er das getan hat, ohne das ich davon etwas mitbekommen habe…  
Ich stehe auf und gehe unruhig zum Gästezimmer. Die Tür ist nur angelehnt und ich höre das Schluchzen immer deutlicher. "Remmy…?", ich bleibe am Türrahmen stehen und schiebe nur leicht die Tür auf. Er zuckt zusammen und kauert sich nur noch mehr auf dem Bett zusammen. Hilflos sehe den Berg an Kissen an und die extra Kuscheldecke, mit der er vermutlich versucht es für sich angenehmer hier zu machen.  
"Darf ich reinkommen oder soll ich gehen…?", ich kann ihn aber doch nicht alleine lassen… Ich muss doch für ihn da sein! Doch er schluchzt nur weiter auf und greift verzweifelt nach seinem Kissen, es heftig an sich drückend.  
Er schickt mich zumindest nicht weg.  
Also betrete ich unsicher den Raum und gehe auf ihn zu. Ich hocke mich neben ihn ans Bett aber Remus presst sich weiter gegen sein Kissen. "Merlin Remmy, das wollte ich nicht…", bringe ich unsicher hervor und bin mich nicht sicher, ob er sich von mir jetzt berühren lassen würde.  
Ich glaube er ist gar nicht in der Lage jetzt auf mich zu reagieren. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn wirklich in den Arm nehmen, aber ob er das möchte?  
Zögerlich setze ich mich auf die Bettkante. "Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich in den Arm nehme, Remmy…?", wenn er den Kopf schüttelt, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm irgendwie helfen kann. Hier sitzen bleiben…? Einfach im gleichen Raum sein?  
Behutsam lege ich einfach meine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehe Remus sanft zu mir. Allerdings rechne ich jederzeit damit, dass er sich auflehnt und es nicht möchte. Doch Remus lässt es zu, dass ich ihn in meine Arme ziehe und behutsam über seinen Rücken streiche.  
Remus umklammert dabei immer noch sein Kissen, aber ich merke, wie er sich leicht gegen mich lehnt. "Shh Remmy…", sanft kraule ich ihn im Nacken und lehne meinen Kopf leicht an seinen.  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich erlebe, dass er weint. Im Prinzip ist es etwas Gutes, auch wenn ich mich schlecht fühle, weil ich es ausgelöst habe.  
"Ist okay", murmle ich leise und halte ihn weiter fest. Sein ganzer Körper bebt und er zuckt richtig zusammen, wenn er schluchzt. "Ich bin da", aber ob ihn das wirklich tröstet? Er nickt schwach und lehnt sich tatsächlich auch etwas mehr bei mir an. Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass er sich etwas mehr beruhigt hat. Aber ich würde gern so viel mehr für ihn tun.  
Ich streiche ihm weiter über den Rücken und merke, wie Remus leicht vom Kissen ablässt und mit einer Hand in mein Shirt greift. "Ich geh nicht weg", antworte ich leise und merke, wie Remus enger zu mir rückt. Er könnte auch auf meinen Schoß rücken, aber vielleicht ist das auch einfach zu viel für ihn. Ich will ihm nichts aufdrängen oder ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise bedrängen.  
Aber mir reicht es schon, dass er seinen Kopf an meine Brust lehnt und tief durchatmet. Langsam beruhigt er sich mehr und mehr und hört auf zu weinen. Behutsam streiche ich weiter durch seine Haare und ziehe ihn ganz vorsichtig noch ein wenig näher zu mir. Auch wenn der Umstand gerade mehr als traurig ist, genieße ich es dennoch ihn so nah bei mir zu haben. Ganz ruhig und ohne Zwang.  
Ich hätte einfach von Anfang an so mit ihm umgehen sollen. Vielleicht stünden wir dann jetzt wirklich ganz woanders. Ich lehne meinen Kopf nochmal gegen seinen und atme tief ein, seinen Geruch bewusst wahrnehmend, während meine Finger durch seine Nackenhaare gleiten.  
Ich liebe ihn…  
Und ich hoffe, er lässt mir die Chance das zu beweisen.  
"Ich werde weiterhin auf dem Sofa schlafen und auf dich aufpassen", murmle ich ruhig.  
"Das musst du wirklich nicht", erwidert er erschöpft, während er die Augen schließt.  
"Ich würde oben nur wach liegen und mir noch größere Sorgen machen", antworte ich und streiche über seinen Hals. "Ich möchte für dich da sein."  
Er sieht zu mir auf. "Dann schlaf doch hier", fassungslos starre ich ihn an.  
Hier?!  
Bei Remus im Bett?!  
"G…gern, aber … möchtest du das wirklich?", hake ich zögerlich nach, Remus verwundernd ansehend. Er möchte wirklich, dass ich hier bei ihm im Bett schlafe?  
Jede Nacht?  
Wir würden eng beieinander liegen und ich könnte ihn so wie jetzt in den Arm nehmen.  
Merlin, das wäre schön.  
Er sieht mich viel zu leblos an. "Warum nicht?", er zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst."  
Wenn ich mich besser fühle?  
Deswegen würde er das zulassen…?  
"Remmy…", ich streiche ihm ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. "Es geht nicht um mich sondern um dich."  
"Mir geht es gut", erwidert er nahezu automatisch und es ist die größte Lüge, die ich seit langem gehört habe. Ihm geht es überhaupt nicht gut!  
"Nein", antworte ich einfach, wodurch Remus zusammenzuckt. "Du musst mich nicht anlügen oder versuchen stark zu sein. Es ist okay…", Remus senkt den Blick, während ich ihm weiter durch die Haare streiche. "Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich hier schlafe?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht", erwidert er und sieht mich fragend an. "Aber du fühlst dich dann besser."  
Versteht er denn nicht, dass es nicht um mich geht?  
Natürlich würde es mich beruhigen, wenn ich hier bei ihm schlafen kann, um bei ihm zu sein.  
"Remmy wirklich, wie es mir geht, ist dabei nicht wichtig. Ich schlafe auch weiterhin auf dem Sofa, das ist okay", Hauptsache ich merke, wie es ihm geht und ob er mich braucht.  
"Es macht glaube ich keinen Unterschied", meint er leblos. "Mir ist es egal."  
Enttäuscht sehe ich ihn an, da ich schon mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet hätte.  
Es sollte Remus alles andere als egal sein, wie es ihm geht.  
Ich muss das unbedingt weiter beobachten. Es darf auf keinen Fall passieren, dass er dermaßen und dauerhaft lethargisch wird.  
"Ich bleibe hier bist du schläfst. Also, wenn du möchtest und dann gehe ich rüber", erkläre ich und streiche Remus wieder über den Rücken.  
"Nein", erstaunt sehe ich runter zu seinen Händen, die sich jetzt regelrecht in mein Shirt krallen. Also will er doch nicht, dass ich gehe. Ist ihm das selber so wenig bewusst, dass er mir etwas vollkommen anderes sagt, aber dann so verzweifelt handelt, damit ich nicht gehe?  
"Ich kann auch bleiben, Remmy", ich umarme ihn behutsam. "Aber ich bleibe dann für dich, nicht damit es mir besser geht."  
Remus liegt völlig verspannt in meinen Armen und zittert nach wie vor. Merlin, ich wünschte ich könnte ihm irgendwann mal ein geborgenes Gefühl verschaffen.  
"Okay", erwidert er zwar, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er das wirklich auch so meint, wie ich es gerne hätte. Aber ich sollte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, sondern einfach nur dafür sorgen, dass es ihm wieder besser geht. Und Remus wird sich nur richtig erholen können, wenn er sich hinlegt und schläft.  
"Willst du dich hinlegen?", sein Griff in mein Shirt sollte mir als Antwort einfach genügen. Das ist schließlich schon so viel mehr, als ich verdient habe. Remus nickt, weshalb ich die Kissen richte, so dass wir uns beide hinlegen können. Er legt sich schon hin und ich breite die Decke über ihm aus, während ich mich ebenfalls hinlege, ihn wieder in meine Arme schließend.  
Remus legt seinen Kopf auf meine Brust und ich beginne wieder damit ihn leicht zu streicheln. Wir lagen schon sehr lange nicht mehr einfach so ruhig beieinander. Ich schließe meine Augen und atme ruhig aus.  
Merlin, wie gern hätte ich ihn einfach jede Nacht so bei mir…

____________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 136 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/  



	31. Severus

**Severus**

 

Geschlagen bleibe ich stehen und lasse mich von der leeren Stille im Haus erschlagen.  
Es ist so tot hier.  
Man könnte fast denken, ich würde allein hier wohnen. Aber Remus ist noch immer hier und wohnt zusammen mit mir hier. Aber er ist nicht spürbar. Er redet immer noch nicht, es gab schon Tage, da hat er nur mit Kopfbewegung auf Fragen geantwortet… Und seit der einen Nacht, in der ich bei ihm geschlafen habe, habe ich ihn auch nicht mehr weinen sehen.  
Seine Freunde sind als Thema regelrecht tabu und er verlässt stürmisch das Gespräch. Ich habe es daher vielleicht noch zweimal versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, aber … habe es inzwischen aufgegeben.  
Selbst ein Geist wäre gesprächiger als Remus.  
Ich kann verstehen wie es Remus geht. In einer Nacht hat er alles verloren und gerade ich bin der Einzige, den er noch hat. Dabei habe ich ihm so wehgetan.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles an seiner Stelle könnte…  
Oder es ertragen würde.  
Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht genau, was Remus hier hält. Ich bin doch der letzte Mensch, bei dem Remus sein will. Ob ich ihm nun gesagt habe, dass ich ihn liebe und ihn nie wieder so behandeln möchte.  
Aber ich bin der Letzte…  
Es gibt nicht mal mehr einen Ort an den Remus hinkönnte. Jemanden mit dem er reden könnte.  
Durch seine Verletzungen noch bevor Voldemort gestürzt wurde, hat er seinen Job verloren und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch seine Wohnung gekündigt wurde. Es war selbstverständlich, dass er hier bleiben kann und Remus ist auch geblieben. Aber ich glaube, dass ist er nur, weil er keinen anderen mehr hat.  
Langsam betrete ich die Küche, in der Remus mucksmäuschenstill vor sich hin arbeitet. "Hey Remmy…", ich stelle mich neben ihn an die Küchenzeile und mustere ihn besorgt.  
Er sieht kurz zu mir rüber und hält mir fragend etwas zum Probieren hin. Remus redet schon wieder nicht mit mir...  
"Danke", ich nehme es ihm ab und probiere es. "Köstlich", wie immer, wenn er etwas zubereitet. "Remmy, können wir uns unterhalten?", frage ich und lege meine Hand sanft auf seinen Unterarm, damit er einen Moment stoppt. Er nickt und stellt noch einmal den Herd aus, damit das Essen nicht anbrennt. Remus stellt den Topf zur Seite und wendet sich mir erwartend zu.  
"Also … ich muss in einer Woche nach Hogwarts", erkläre ich und merke, wie ich eigentlich gar nicht dort hin will. Vor allem weil ich dann nicht mehr auf ihn Acht geben kann. Er wäre wieder alleine und dass wäre wirklich gar nicht gut für Remus.  
Er sieht sich kurz überfordert um und nickt langsam. "Okay..:"  
Okay?  
Mehr sagt er nicht?  
Ich bin dann nicht mehr da.  
Niemand, der mit ihm redet und...  
"So schnell finde ich keine eigene Wohnung", was?!  
Entsetzt starre ich ihn an.  
Das kann Remus nicht ernst meinen.  
Warum in aller Welt redet er von einer eigenen Wohnung?!  
"Nein Remmy, du kannst hier wohnen bleiben", antworte ich direkt und greife nach seiner Hand. "So lange du möchtest. Du musst dir keine Wohnung suchen."  
"Ich kann doch nicht hier wohnen bleiben", erwidert er. "Du bist mir zu nichts verpflichtet."  
Ich verstehe absolut nicht, warum Remus denkt, dass er nicht länger hier wohnen bleiben kann.  
"Doch, natürlich kannst du hier bleiben", ich streiche leicht über Remus Hand. Am liebsten würde ich ihn festhalten und an mich drücken, damit er gar nicht auf die Idee kommt, wegzugehen.  
"Aber das macht doch keinen Sinn...", skeptisch sieht er mich an und versteht offensichtlich nicht, warum ich möchte, dass er bleibt.  
"Schau mal, du müsstest dir hier keine Sorgen um die Miete machen. Also auch nicht zwingend einen Job suchen. Und …", ich stocke nervös. "und ich würde es schön finden, wenn du bei mir bleibst…", wobei ich bei solchen Aussagen wirklich vorsichtig sein muss. Immerhin macht Remus oft einfach blind etwas, weil er denkt, er muss das tun was ich sage.  
"Und warum willst du das?", hakt er nüchtern nach, als bräuchte er dafür eine Erklärung, oder einen Grund. Aber er weiß doch, dass ich ihn liebe.  
"Weil … du mir wichtig bist", antworte ich und bekomme direkt Herzklopfen. "Und vielleicht könnten wir irgendwann eine Beziehung führen…", wie schön das wäre… Aber warum sollte er das jemals mit mir wollen. Ich kann immer noch froh darüber sein, dass er mich nicht angezeigt hat.  
"Du möchtest eine Beziehung mit mir?", hakt er nach und sieht mich aufmerksam an. Ja, ich…  
Er fragt nur nach?  
Aufmerksam, aber nüchtern?  
"Ja" antworte ich und erwidere seinen Blick, wenn auch nervös und ich streiche leicht über seinen Handrücken.  
Achtsam sieht er mich an. "Okay, dann machen wir das", Remus nickt mir noch mal zu, ehe er sich dem Essen wieder zuwendet und es wieder auf dem Herd aufsetzt.  
Wie jetzt...?  
Er stimmt so ohne weiteres zu, dass wir ein Paar sind?  
Ohne jegliche Emotionen?  
Was ist denn sein Beweggrund dafür?  
Mag er mich auch?  
Oder tut er das nur, weil er sonst niemanden mehr hat?  
"Mo…moment", ich greife nochmal nach ihm und mustere ihn verwirrt. "Was machen wir? Bleibst du hier wohnen oder die…die Beziehung?", er will mit mir zusammen sein?  
"Na beides", erwidert er, während er das Fleisch schneidet. Fassungslos starre ich Remus an, der so emotionslos zusagt mit mir eine Beziehung einzugehen.  
Das...das ist doch nicht richtig so.  
Aber er würde eine Beziehung mit mir eingehen oder?  
Wir wären zusammen.  
Es wäre ein Anfang.  
Besser als nichts.  
Ein Schritt ihm näher zu kommen.  
"Du… Wir sind also jetzt ein…ein Paar?", er will wirklich eine Beziehung zu mir? Zu mir? Hat er Gefühle für mich?  
"Ja."  
Einfach so ja.  
Als wäre es nichts Besonderes.  
Und wahrscheinlich ist es das auch nicht für ihn...  
  
____________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 137 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/

 


	32. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Verzweifelt streiche ich mir durch die Haare und starre auf einen unbestimmten Punkt. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich mit Remus machen soll. Er hat zwar gesagt, dass er eine Beziehung mit mir eingehen will, aber ich denke nicht, dass er das wirklich wollte. Zumindest nicht aus irgendwelchen Gefühlen heraus…  
Er ist einfach so abgestumpft.  
Und scheint sich nur an mich zu klammern, weil ich der Einzige bin, der am Leben geblieben ist.  
Er liebt mich nicht.  
Wahrscheinlich hat er mich nicht einmal gern.  
Warum auch?  
Was ich ihm angetan habe, ist absolut unverzeihlich. Und dennoch ist er bei mir. Aber halt nicht meinetwegen.  
Ich bin einfach jemand, der noch am Leben ist.  
Und nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er eine Beziehung einfach so hinnimmt, er trauert nicht.  
Remus tut einfach so, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Er macht einfach weiter.  
Funktioniert einfach nur noch.  
Macht nötige Tätigkeiten und ansonsten nichts.  
Keine Freizeitaktivitäten.  
Nichts.  
…  
Ich weiß, dass er Bücher liebt und mein ganzes Wohnzimmer ist voll mit ihnen, aber er hat kein einziges davon eines Blickes gewürdigt.  
Und ich weiß langsam einfach nicht mehr was ich machen soll…  
Ich kann ja auch niemanden um Rat fragen.  
Wobei Minerva inzwischen ein paar Mal angeboten hat, dass ich mit ihr reden könnte. Aber will ich mit ihr darüber reden? Sie ist meine Professorin gewesen…  
Aber so langsam halte ich das alles auch nicht mehr aus.  
Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen.  
Und auf den Unterricht kann ich mich schon lange nicht mehr konzentrieren.  
Alles an was ich denke, ist Remus.  
Wenn ich nicht mit jemanden darüber rede, drehe ich noch durch.  
Und genauso wie Remus habe ich niemanden.  
Wie auch, ich war ein Todesser, niemand will etwas mit mir zu tun haben...  
Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ich nie jemanden brauchen würde. Besonders nicht, um zu reden. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht  
mehr weiter.  
Diese Situation wird auch Remus nicht helfen.  
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal zu Minerva gehen und sie fragen, ob wir zusammen Tee trinken und uns dabei unterhalten können. Vielleicht kann sie mir, uns, ja doch helfen. Sie hätte sich doch sicher nicht angeboten, wenn sie es nicht auch so meinen würde.  
Unruhig stehe ich auf und mache mich auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro. Es ist schon merkwürdig zu ihr zu gehen, um mit ihr gleich über Remus und mich zu reden. Und ich werde ihr auch alles erzählen müssen. Es würde nichts bringen etwas auszulassen oder Unwahrheiten zu erfinden. Genau das macht es mir aber nicht einfacher zu ihr zu gehen, immerhin sind es nicht die besten Themen, mit denen ich zu ihr gehe.  
Das wird nicht einfach…  
Deswegen stehe ich auch einen langen Moment regungslos vor ihrer Tür. Wie viel Überwindung es mich kostet zu klopfen, weil ich ihr erzählen muss, was ich Remus angetan habe. Mir auf die Unterlippe beißend klopfe ich an und spanne mich am ganzen Körper an, als ich darauf warte, herein gebeten zu werden.  
Instinktiv halte ich die Luft an, als die Tür sich öffnet. Überrascht sieht Minerva mich an, ehe sie leicht lächelt. "Severus, was für eine Überraschung.  
Komm doch rein."  
"Danke", dennoch habe ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als ich eintrete. Minerva wird durch meine Vergangenheit bei den Todessern eh schon ein schlechtes Bild von mir haben. Aber wenn ich ihr von meiner Vergangenheit mit Remus erzähle, wird sie mich doch direkt rauswerfen oder verfluchen.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun?", hakt sie nach, während wir zu ihrem Sofa gehen und sie automatisch schon eine Teekanne beschwört, in der sich frisches Wasser mit ... so wie es riecht … einer Kräutermischung aufsetzt.  
"Du…du hattest mir angeboten, ich könnte zum Reden vorbeikommen." Sie deutet mir an, dass ich mich setzen soll, Dem folge ich direkt, lege aber unruhig meine Hände zusammen.  
"Und dieses Angebot steht immer noch, Severus", meint sie freundlich. "Dich scheint offensichtlich etwas zu belasten. Ich kann dich nicht zwingen mit mir zu reden, es dir nur anbieten."  
"Ich muss mit jemanden reden", antworte ich und streiche unruhig über meine Finger. "Danke für das Angebot", ich schaue sie kurz an, als sie sich in einen Sessel setzt. "Das … ist nur nicht einfach für mich."  
"Ich habe auch noch etwas anderes als Tee da, wenn es dir damit leichter fällt", meint sie lächelnd und ich merke, dass ich ihr nicht groß erklären muss, warum es schwierig wird. Sie weiß, was ich war und im Moment sehe ich keine Ablehnung in ihrem Blick. "Und du hast heute, ebenso wenig wie ich, keinen Unterricht mehr, weshalb wir beide reichlich Zeit haben. Solange wie du möchtest, Severus."  
Ich nicke und bin wirklich erleichtert darüber, dass sie mir so unvoreingenommen entgegentritt. Aber wie lange hält das…?  
"Ich könnte etwas Alkohol vertragen", murmle ich und bleibe angespannt.  
Sie steht auf, während bereits zwei Gläser zum Tisch fliegen. Minerva greift nach einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey, ehe sie zu mir zurückkommt und uns beiden einschenkt. "Liegt es an der Vergangenheit, dass du dich gerade so quälst?", fragt sie behutsam.  
Die Vergangenheit.  
Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.  
Das ist etwas, was ich einfach so hinnehmen muss. Es ist passiert und ich kann an ihr nichts mehr ändern. Ich kann nur noch versuchen, meine Taten wieder halbwegs gut zu machen.  
Aber das jetzt…  
Ich weiche unbehaglich ihrem Blick aus, obwohl sie vorsichtig fragt und mich nicht angreift oder verurteilt. "Es wird mich nie in Ruhe lassen, aber meine Todesservergangenheit ist nicht, was mich beschäftigt", ich greife nach dem Glas, das Minerva bereits gefüllt hat. "R…remus ist der Grund."  
"Remus?", überrascht sieht sie mich an. "Remus Lupin?"  
Natürlich, ich habe noch nie mit ihr darüber geredet. Sie weiß also gar nicht, dass er bei mir lebt. Es ist also nicht verwunderlich, dass sie so reagiert. Ein Marauder ist wohl das letzte, was sie dachte, dass ich anspreche.  
"Er lebt bei mir", antworte ich. "Nachdem er im Mungos war und der Angriff auf die Potters stattgefunden hat, hat er den Job und seine Wohnung verloren und jetzt lebt er in meinem Haus. Sofern man seinen emotionslosen Zustand leben nennen kann…", füge ich seufzend hinzu.  
Minerva sieht mich noch immer überrascht an. "Damit hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet", gibt sie zu. "Ihr wart schließlich ... äh..."  
Ja, wir waren auf unterschiedlichen Seiten.  
Ich habe ihn gehasst.  
Verachtet.  
Misshandelt.  
Und noch viel Schlimmeres.  
"Wir haben eine längere Geschichte und … ich werde dir wohl alles erzählen müssen, damit du es verstehst…", ich streiche unruhig über das Glas. "I…ich habe ihm Furchtbares angetan. Hab ihn dermaßen schlecht behandelt, dass ich es mir nie verzeihen kann. Und dass er es anscheinend kann, grenzt an ein Wunder", als ich kurz aufblicke, sehe ich in Minervas verwirrten Blick. "Ich sollte von vorn anfangen… Aber vorher möchte ich dich um was bitten." Sie nickt. "Ich bin nicht mehr der Mensch, von dem ich dir erzählen werde… Weder Todesser noch…", ich kann es nicht sagen.  
"Severus", sie sieht mich ruhig an. "Es ist nicht an mir, über deine Vergangenheit zu urteilen. Alles was ich jetzt sehe, ist ein verzweifelter junger Mann, der fabelhaften Unterricht gibt und irgendwie versucht, die Kinder in diesem ruhig zu halten.  
Es gibt rein gar nichts, für was ich dich verurteilen müsste.  
Ich glaube, du strafst dich selbst schon genug."  
Überfordert erwidere ich Minervas Blick, ehe ich mir unsicher durch die Haare streiche.  
Kann ich mich genug strafen, für das, was ich ihm angetan habe…?  
Schließlich ist mein Platz eigentlich im Gefängnis…  
"Ich … liebe Remus", bringe ich hervor und es ist komisch, ihr das zu sagen. Ich weiß, dass Minerva eine großartige Professorin ist. Sie wird mich nicht für meine Gefühle für Remus verurteilen. Für etwas anderes bestimmt schon… "Aber ich hab sehr lange gebraucht, um das wirklich zu begreifen. Und ich hab ihn wirklich furchtbar behandelt…"  
Absichtlich starre ich hinab auf mein Glas.  
Ich möchte ihren Blick nicht sehen.  
Im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, meinen Platz hier in der Schule trotz allem irgendwie gefunden zu haben.  
Mit diesem Gespräch hier … ich könnte das alles verlieren.  
Sie könnten sehen, was für ein abscheulicher Mensch ich wirklich bin.  
"Aber du meintest Remus hätte dir verziehen?", hakt sie nach und schenkt mein Glas nach, welches ich schon leer getrunken habe.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er mir verziehen hat oder ob er einfach bei mir bleibt, weil niemand mehr da ist und er nicht allein sein kann. Weil ich in dem Sinne … der Letzte bin."  
Remus hat niemanden mehr.  
Und auch wenn wir zusammen im Haus sind, kommt er nicht einmal wirklich zu mir.  
Er lehnt sich nur bei mir an, wenn ich meinen Arm um ihn lege. Von selbst kommt er nicht.  
Ich schaue auf das Glas.  
"Was sagt Remus denn, warum er bei dir bleibt?", fragt sie interessiert nach.  
Er sagt gar nichts...  
Er stimmt ja auch einfach so einer Beziehung zu.  
"Remus redet kaum seit die Potters…", ich muss den Satz nicht beenden. "Zu meiner Frage, ob er bleibt, kam genau dasselbe wie zu meiner Frage, ob er mit mir eine Beziehung möchte. Ein einfaches, monotones, emotionsloses ‚Ja‘", ich muss  mir selbst nicht vorgaukeln, dass ich mir mehr gewünscht hätte, aber mir ist auch klar, dass es noch nicht möglich ist. Vielleicht wird es das nie.  
Besorgt sieht sie mich an. "Remus hat viel verloren...", murmelt sie. "Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie er sich fühlt. Wahrscheinlich braucht er Hilfe, ihr beide im besten Fall."  
Hilfe…  
Ich schaue unruhig hoch zur Decke, während ich mit der freien Hand immer wieder eine Faust schließe und öffne.  
Natürlich habe ich bereits an eine Therapie gedacht.  
Und so wie es aussieht, kommen wir da wirklich nicht drum herum.  
Aber ich schaffe es ja kaum mit Minerva zu reden, obwohl ich sie seit meinem elften Lebensjahr kenne. Und dann soll ich mich einem Fremden anvertrauen?  
"Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen wie er sich fühlt. Und dann sitzt er bei mir fest, weil er glaubt, dass ihm nichts mehr bleibt…", ich streiche mir übers Gesicht und lehne meinen Kopf kurz in meine Hand. "Wir sind ein Paar, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mich auch nur ein bisschen mag, geschweige denn liebt. Warum sollte er auch…?"  
Ich habe ihm mehr als nur einen Grund gegeben mich zu hassen.  
"Severus ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum Remus bei dir bleibt", entschuldigend sieht sie mich an. "Aber denkst du nicht, dass er gehen würde, wenn er das Gefühl hätte, du tust ihm nicht gut?"  
Ich denke über Minervas Frage nach. Aber ziemlich schnell erinnere ich mich daran, wie Remus verzweifelt wollte, dass ich mit ihm schlafe. Dabei wusste er, dass es ihm nicht gut tut und dennoch bestand er darauf, versuchte es sogar zu erzwingen.  
Nein.  
Remus bleibt wahrscheinlich aus Gewohnheit bei mir.  
"Ich glaube nicht. Für ihn ist klar, dass er auf keinen Fall allein sein will und ich umarme ihn nachts und bin da", erwidere ich. "Aber ob ich ihm wirklich gut tue…?", ich schüttle den Kopf. "Gäbe es jemand anderen, wäre Remmy nicht mehr bei mir."  
Nachdenklich sieht sie mich an. "Wenn du aber meinst, dass du ihm etwas Schlimmes angetan hast, kann ich mir dennoch nicht vorstellen, dass er selbst unter den Umständen bei dir bleiben würde Severus."  
Sie hat ja keine Ahnung.  
Ich raufe mir durch die Haare und wende mein Gesicht ab.  
Wie oft er schreiend unter mir lag.  
Mich anbrüllte, ich soll endlich aufhören.  
Bis er letztendlich weinend zusammensackte und es starr und stumm über sich ergehen ließ.  
Sie hat keine Ahnung…  
"Also soll da irgendwas sein, obwohl ich mit siebzehn angefangen habe, ihn zu zwingen mit mir zu schlafen? Und erst vor seiner Gefangenschaft verstanden habe, was ich ihm antue und dass ich mich nach was ganz Anderem sehne…?". Ich stelle mein Glas auf den Tisch und seufze schwer, während ich mich nach vorn beuge, auf den Knien abstütze und übers Gesicht reibe. "Warum sollte da etwas anderes sein, als Hass, Abscheu und Verachtung? Warum sucht er nachts meine Nähe? Warum hat er der Beziehung zugestimmt? Und wenn er die wirklich möchte, wie … machen wir eine richtige daraus? Ich meine, ich küsse ihn nicht, wir kuscheln nicht oder führen Gespräche. Wir gehen nicht aus, wir … machen nichts."  
Es ist zu ruhig im Raum.  
Ich höre nur das Knistern vom Kamin.  
Minerva muss mich hasserfüllt anstarren.  
Voller Abscheu.  
Weil ich ein Ungeheuer bin.  
Wahrscheinlich war es ein Fehler hierher-  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als ich ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter spüre. "Du hast Remus gesagt, dass du ihn liebst", wiederholt sie langsam. "Und ich denke auch, dass du ihm gesagt haben wirst, dass du das Andere bereust."  
Noch immer bin ich erstarrt.  
Und ihre Hand liegt auf meiner Schulter.  
Sie…sie schmeißt mich nicht raus.  
Langsam sehe ich auf und sehe Minerva schwermütig lächeln. "Remus wird wissen, dass es dir Leid tut."  
Ich nicke schwach.  
"Ich kann mich nicht in Remus‘ Lage reinversetzen, aber... Er wird seinen Grund haben, warum er bei dir bleibt. Und ich finde es nicht verwunderlich, dass er gerade emotionslos ist. Es wird eine Art Schutzmechanismus sein. Je weniger er an sich heran lässt, umso weniger kann ihm wehtun, verstehst du?", sie streicht mir noch einmal aufbauend über die Schulter, ehe ich mich wieder aufrichte.  
"Ja, ich verstehe. Aber es ist schwer damit umzugehen…", erwidere ich und schaue in die Flammen des Kamins. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Minerva sich nicht weiter zu dem äußert, was ich getan habe. Mich nicht verurteilt oder mir deutlich macht, wie unmenschlich ich mit ihm umgegangen bin.  
"Hört das irgendwann auf? So ein Schutzmechanismus…?", hake ich nach und greife wieder nach meinem Glas, einen großen Schluck trinkend.  
"Das ist schwer zu sagen", gibt sie ehrlich zu. "Ich bin keine Therapeutin und kann das nicht beurteilen.  
Aber du meintest vorhin, ihr lebt eher nebenher. Remus hätte zwar einer Beziehung zugestimmt, aber ein richtiges Paar seid ihr dennoch nicht. Weiß Remus denn wie eine Beziehung aussehen sollte? Hatte er jemals eine vor dir?"  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Da war niemand. Bei mir auch nicht. Aber man hat doch eine Vorstellung, oder nicht?"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Remus vermutlich für sich selbst nicht", erwidert sie. "Das Ministerium war damals sehr früh hier in Hogwarts und bat ihn zu einem Gespräch, um ihm eindringlich klarzumachen, dass es für ihn als Infizierten keine Beziehungen geben wird.  
Und so wie ich Remus in Erinnerung habe, wird er sich das sehr zu Herzen genommen haben und das Thema für sich einfach abgeschrieben haben."  
Das Ministerium hat einem Jugendlichen…  
Mir entgleiten die Gesichtszüge.  
Allerdings hat ihm das Ministerium kaum etwas anders eingeredet als ich.  
Denkt er also wirklich, dass er keine normale Beziehung haben darf?  
Dass er nicht genauso das Recht hat, mit jemanden glücklich zu werden?  
"Und … ich hab das früher noch verstärkt", murmle ich und trinke noch einen Schluck. "Aber wenn ich mit ihm darüber spreche, ist das Problem, dass er kaum redet und eh allem zustimmt, was ich sage. Wenn ich ihn bitte, dass wir uns hin und wieder mal küssen, stimmt er einfach zu. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er das auch will oder einfach antwortet, damit ich zufrieden bin", erwidere ich verzweifelt und beiße mir auf die Lippe. "Ich will ihm nichts mehr aufdrängen, Minerva. Nie wieder."  
"Aber das ist doch schon toll, wie du das jetzt machst", muntert sie mich auf. "Es ist doch deutlich sichtbar, dass es eine Veränderung gibt."  
Findet sie...?  
Manchmal fühle ich mich schlechter als je zuvor.  
"Vielleicht braucht Remus wirklich noch Zeit, um auch auf dich zu zukommen", meint sie. "Und bis dahin könntet ihr ja mal ausprobieren mehr zu machen, als einfach nur den Alltag zu überstehen. Die Dinge zu machen, die du vorhin aufgezählt hast, die du vermisst. Mal auszugehen und etwas zusammen zu erleben. Etwas was euch beiden gefällt, wo ihr euch näher kennen lernen könnt."  
Etwas, was uns beiden gefällt?  
Ich soll mit ihm ausgehen?  
Aber…  
"Aber er würde mir nur emotionslos nachlaufen…", erwidere ich nachdenklich, aber vielleicht taut er wirklich ein wenig auf, wenn wir etwas anderes machen. "Ich werde das mal ausprobieren", ich muss es versuchen.  
"Probier es einfach mal", meint sie lächelnd "Es wäre doch ein Anfang oder?"  
Ja ... ein Anfang...

 

____________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 142 von insgesamt 196.  
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	33. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

"Was … ist hier denn passiert…?", höre ich Severus verwundert von nebenan, aber ich reagiere nicht.  
Ich kann es nicht…  
Offensichtlich sieht er sich den Fotokarton und dessen zerstreuten Inhalt noch eine Weile an, ehe er langsam ein paar Schritte geht. Auch als er nach mir ruft, erwidere ich nichts und bleibe einfach bewegungslos liegen.  
"Remus?", er kommt näher und ich bemerke, wie besorgt er sich anhört.  
Es ist immer noch komisch, wie er sich verhält und ich verstehe es nicht. Ich hab ihm schon so oft gesagt, dass er sich keine Sorgen um mich machen muss.  
Mir geht es gut.  
"Remmy…", murmelt er fast flüsternd, muss aber schon im Türrahmen stehen. "Was ist los…?" Sorgenvoll spricht er mich weiter an, als er sich neben mich auf den Boden kniet.  
"Nichts...", murmle ich leise und sehe ihn leblos an. "Was machst du hier?"  
Immerhin unterrichtet er jetzt in Hogwarts und ist die meiste Zeit dort, nicht mehr hier. Natürlich kommt Severus regelmäßig nach Hause, aber zu ganz anderen Zeiten. Irgendetwas muss anders sein.  
"Ich wollte dich sehen", antwortet Sev sanft und streicht mir zögerlich durch die Haare. Verwundert mustere ich ihn. Noch immer finde ich es komisch, wenn er so etwas zu mir sagt. Es ist fast so, als würde etwas tief in mir noch immer vorsichtig darauf lauern, dass sich sein Verhalten doch wieder ändert.  
Aber das hat es noch nicht.  
Er tut mir nicht mehr weh.  
Und er schläft auch nicht mehr mit mir.  
Gar nicht mehr.  
"Okay", ich setze mich langsam auf und sehe ihn aufmerksam an. Es muss einen Grund geben, weshalb er da ist. Außerdem sehe ich ihm an, dass ihn etwas beschäftigt.  
"Wie geht es dir, Remmy?", hakt er nach, dabei hat er doch gesehen, wie ich hier lag.  
Und er hat auch die Fotokiste gesehen.  
Fotos von Menschen, die ich liebe.  
Fotos, die ich mir nicht mehr ansehen kann…  
"Nicht gut...", erwidere ich ehrlich und sehe kurz zu Uhr. Seit zwei Stunden liege ich jetzt hier auf der Erde und hab mich nicht mehr gerührt. "Aber es geht."  
Nachdenklich erwidert Sev meinen Blick. "Kann ich was für dich tun, Remmy?", ich möchte mich nur verstecken. So wie ich es nachts manchmal an Sevs Brust mache, wenn er mich im Arm hält.  
Automatisch lehne ich mich an ihn und atme tief ein. "Nein ... es gibt nichts", es ist einfach nur leer und tot.  
Sev stockt kurz verwundert, legt dann aber seine Arme um mich und hält mich sicher bei sich. "Gar nichts…?", hakt er unsicher nach und krault mich im Nacken, während ich seine Wärme spüre, die sein Körper auf mich abstrahlt.  
Er ist immer schön warm…  
Meine brennenden Augen verlangen schreiend danach, dass ich einfach so an ihn angelehnt hier sitzen bleibe. Oder wir uns hinlegen und ich an ihn   
gekuschelt einschlafe.  
Ich zucke hilflos mit den Schultern. "Es geht einfach weiter", erwidere ich kaum hörbar. "Aber ich glaube, ich kann das nicht."  
"Doch Remmy…", murmelt Sev sanft und streicht sanft über meinen Rücken. "Du machst das doch schon toll. Und es wird immer besser, es braucht nur Zeit", Sev stockt und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. "Und ich bin bei dir und helfe dir … wenn du mich denn willst…", fügt er plötzlich traurig hinterher.  
Wenn ich ihn denn will...?  
Was meint er?  
Er wollte doch, dass ich hier bleibe.  
Bei ihm wohnen bleibe.  
"Warum sollte ich nicht?", fragend sehe ich ihn an, "Was ist los?"  
Anstatt mich anzusehen, schmiegt er sich etwas enger an mich.  
Was ist denn nur mit ihm?  
"Remmy … willst du überhaupt mit mir zusammen sein?", hakt er leise nach.  
Zusammen sein?  
Wir haben eine Beziehung. Immerhin hat er danach gefragt.  
Meint er das?  
Aber möchte ich eine Beziehung mit ihm?  
Zeit mit ihm verbringen?  
Macht es einen Unterschied, ob er da ist oder nicht?  
"Ich weiß nicht...", sag ich überfordert.  
Sev stockt und ich merke, wie er die Umarmung etwas löst. Hab ich jetzt was Falsches gesagt?  
"M…magst du mich überhaupt irgendwie?", höre ich ihn fragen.  
"Ich...", meine Gedanken nicht ordnen könnend sehe ich zu ihm auf.  
Ob ich ihn mag?  
Ich...  
Er ist da.  
Ich bin allein...  
Außerdem... "Es ist besser zwischen uns geworden ... ja."  
Sev erwidert meinen Blick, aber er sieht immer noch traurig aus. "Und…und wenn ich bei dir schlafe, findest du das schön?", warum fragt er mich das alles?  
Unwillkürlich fühle ich mich schlecht und kauere mich automatisch mehr zusammen. Wenn er bei mir schläft, dann bekomme ich wenigstens keine Panikattacken. Und ich schlafe, was ich sonst nicht mache.  
"Ich brauche dich", erwidere ich deshalb.  
Sev zieht mich zu sich und umarmt mich liebevoll. "Entschuldige", murmelt er und streicht durch meine Haare. Mir ist nicht klar, warum er sich jetzt entschuldigt. Und auch nicht, was die ganzen Fragen sollen. "Du brauchst mich…", wiederholt er murmelnd und leise. Ich brauche ihn wirklich. Immerhin gibt er mit ein Zuhause und sorgt für mich. "Und ich brauche dich, Remmy."  
Er mich?  
"Wozu?", hake ich nach und kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich bei irgendetwas eine große Hilfe bin.  
Sev lehnt sich zurück und streicht über mein Gesicht. "Ich kann schlafen, wenn ich bei dir sein darf…", ihm geht es genauso? "Die Albträume sind … erträglicher. Mir geht’s in deiner Nähe besser", fügt er hinzu und schmiegt sich dabei an mich.  
Es geht ihm bei mir besser ... irgendwie kann ich das nicht glauben. "Bist du jetzt zum Reden hergekommen?", ich glaube nicht, dass er mich nur sehen wollte.  
Sev schweigt einen Augenblick und streicht mir durch die Haare. "Willst du weiter mit mir zusammenbleiben?", hakt er nach und antwortet nicht auf meine Frage.  
Hat er die Frage nicht schon einmal  gestellt?  
"Warum sollten wir das nicht?", frage ich verwirrt.  
"Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du das wirklich möchtest. Remmy…", murmelt er und senkt den Blick.  
...  
Ich mag es nicht, wenn er mich mit Fragen löchert.  
Mir gefällt das nicht.  
Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihm nicht das antworte, was er gerne hören würde. "Du hast dich verändert..."  
"Ich versuch es, ich will es für dich…", höre ich ihn unsicher. "Und … vielleicht versuchen wir auch was zu verändern. Ich könnte öfter nach Hause kommen, damit wir uns mehr sehen und vielleicht etwas unternehmen", sein Blick wandert fragend über mein Gesicht.  
Er möchte mich öfter sehen?  
Etwas unternehmen?  
Und was soll das sein?  
Haben wir dann wieder Sex...?  
"Wenn du möchtest", erwidere ich.  
Er mustert mich noch einen Augenblick, ehe er schwer seufzt, bedrückt sein Gesicht verzieht und mit seinem Kopf gegen meine Brust sackt. "Remus…", bringt Sev hervor und ich habe ihn noch nie so verzweifelt gehört. "Ich kann nicht mehr", flüstert er so leise, dass ich es kaum höre.  
Automatisch greife ich um ihn, nicht wissend, was ich tun soll.  
Er kann nicht mehr...  
Mit mir?  
Ist es jetzt aus?  
  
________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 145 von insgesamt 196.  
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	34. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Nachdenklich mustere ich Sev, der neben mir liegt und immer noch schläft. Seine Hand liegt suchend auf dem Laken, wo ich bis eben noch gelegen habe, aber ich kann nicht schlafen.  
Ihm geht es schlecht.  
Und seitdem er Letztens gegen mich gesackt ist und sagte, dass er nicht mehr kann, wurde er nur noch schlimmer. Er sieht mich so ratlos an. Als wäre ich schuld daran, dass es ihm nicht gut geht.  
Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich getan haben soll, dass er jetzt in so einer Verfassung ist.  
Ich dachte, ich habe alles getan, was er wollte.  
Severus wollte doch, dass ich hier bei ihm bin.  
Und ich wollte ebenso wenig allein sein.  
Ich kann es auch nicht.  
Früher oder später würde ich mich selbst umbringen, wenn die Stille in meinem Kopf weiter wächst.  
Aber was mache ich denn falsch?  
Ich bin doch hier, das ist das, was er wollte.  
Ich wohne hier, wir schlafen in einem Bett, Sev nimmt mich nachts in den Arm, was … soll ich denn tun?  
Wenn er mehr möchte, dann muss er das tun!  
Das weiß er doch.  
Es ist irgendwie alles merkwürdig. Severus ist völlig angespannt und niedergeschlagen. Es muss doch etwas geben, womit es ihm wieder besser geht. Wenn er mich bei sich haben will, weil ich ihm angeblich guttue, muss ich auch etwas tun können.  
Aber was?  
Muss ich mehr reden…?  
…  
Ich will nicht reden.  
Mir ist absolut nicht danach.  
Innerlich fühle ich mich wie tot und es ist oft einfach nur eine Qual etwas hervorzubringen.  
Ich zucke zusammen, als Sev murrt und mit seiner Hand weiter über das Bett streicht und mich zu suchen scheint. "Remmy…?", murmelt er, dabei sind seine Augen noch geschlossen.  
"Ich bin da", erwidere ich gezwungen, bevor er noch wach wird und panisch nach mir sucht.  
Langsam öffnet er die Augen und mustert mich, ehe er besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. "W…was ist los?", hakt er nach und setzt sich auf, direkt sanft über meinen Rücken streichend. Komisch … selbst wenn er aus dem Schlaf gerissen wird, kann er sich augenblicklich Sorgen um mich machen.  
Dabei sitze ich direkt neben ihm.  
Ich schlafe einfach nur nicht.  
Es gibt also gar keinen Grund, sich um mich Sorgen zu machen.  
"Dir geht's nicht gut", besorgt sehe ich ihn an, mich noch immer fragend, was ich tun kann.  
Sev stockt und erwidert meinen Blick verwundert. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Remmy", ich spüre wie  
er mir durch den Nacken streicht.  
"Aber ich mache etwas falsch", automatisch weiche ich seinem Blick aus. "Was muss ich machen, damit es dir besser geht?"  
Wortlos verharrt Sev, warum sagt er denn jetzt nichts?!  
Sonst redet er doch auch immer…  
"Remmy, ich…", nahezu hilflos stockt er und sieht ebenfalls einfach auf die Bettwäsche hinab.  
"Du kannst auch mit mir schlafen", sage ich verzweifelt, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen dasitzt. Sicherlich wird ihm das fehlen.  
Viel zu lange hat er darauf verzichtet, weil er denkt, dass es mir nicht gut geht.  
Und jetzt leidet er selbst.  
Sev mustert mich perplex und schüttelt langsam den Kopf. "Nein Remmy, nein", warum nein?! "Darum geht es nicht", er streicht mir leicht über die Hand. "Das würde es nicht besser machen."  
Das ist es nicht?!  
Aber ich denke...  
"Was ist es dann?", will ich wissen.  
Warum will er nicht mit mir schlafen?  
Er hat immer mit mir geschlafen und es genossen.  
Ich verstehe das nicht.  
Ich dachte … ich dachte, dass ich dazu hier bin.  
Severus hat gesagt, dass er nichts mehr gegen meinen Willen tun will, ich weiß. Aber ich habe so oft freiwillig mitgemacht, weiß er das etwa nicht mehr?  
Und er hat doch gesagt, dass er mir nicht mehr wehtun wird!  
…  
Ich verstehe das nicht.  
"Du…du bist nicht du, Remmy", murmelt er und mustert mich unsicher. Ich bin nicht ich? "Und … du liebst  
mich nicht."  
Fassungslos sehe ich ihn an.  
Ich liebe ihn nicht?  
Natürlich tue ich das nicht!  
Ich bin ein Werwolf!  
"Ja und?", erwidere ich ablehnend und fühle mich angegriffen. "Du mich doch auch nicht."  
Severus stockt und lehnt sich ebenfalls ein Stück zurück. "D…doch, das tue ich.", was…? "Ich liebe dich, Remus", er wendet aber den Blick ab und unterbricht den Körperkontakt.  
...  
Nein, tut er nicht.  
Warum sollte er auch?  
Er wollte doch nur eine Beziehung haben und die hat er bekommen.  
Sev sagt nichts weiter, aber ich höre ihn seufzen. "Warum möchte ich dich sonst an meiner Seite?", fragt er und  
scheint mich anzusehen.  
"Na, weil wir eine Vereinbarung haben", das muss ihm doch klar sein. Und er war es doch, der daraus eine Beziehung machen wollte.  
Und er hat mir oft genug gesagt, dass ich ihm gehöre.  
Darum bin ich doch hier.  
…woanders kann ich aber auch nicht hin.  
Und er ist nett.  
Tut mir nicht mehr weh und beleidigt mich auch nicht mehr.  
Also habe ich auch gar keinen Grund, mich zu beklagen.  
"Wir haben keine Vereinbarung mehr", erwidert Severus direkt und mustert mich nahezu schockiert. "Und sowas wird es auch nie wieder geben. Ich … hab nur versucht meine Gefühle für dich dahinter zu verstecken…", fügt er zögernd hinzu und streicht jetzt doch wieder über meine Hand.  
Aber...  
Er hat versucht seine Gefühle dahinter zu verstecken?  
Was für Gefühle?  
Fassungslos starre ich Severus an und versuche mir vorzustellen, dass er mich wirklich liebt.  
Nein, das geht nicht.  
Nicht mich.  
Wenn es keine Vereinbarung mehr gibt, was...was...  
Das wollte er doch immer.  
Wir haben doch extra eine Vereinbarung gemacht.  
In der er das bekommt, was er will und in der wir besprochen haben, dass er netter zu mir ist.  
Der letzte Teil hat in den vergangenen Wochen super funktioniert, aber...  
Er schläft nicht mehr mit mir.  
Und jetzt sagt er mir auch noch, dass er das nicht mehr will.  
"Ich will dich nicht mit einer Vereinbarung bei mir halten oder dich zu Dingen zwingen, die du gar nicht willst…", murmelt er und mustert mich. "Ich will dir so etwas nicht wieder antun."  
Aber dann schlafen wir nicht mehr miteinander.  
Wozu bin ich dann bei ihm?  
Ich muss doch irgendetwas machen...  
"Was soll ich denn dann machen?", frage ich überfordert.  
Hilflos fasst Sev mich ins Auge, ehe er mir leicht durch die Haare streicht. "Wir wollten doch versuchen uns jetzt öfter zu sehen und etwas unternehmen. Vielleicht … schauen wir erstmal wie das wird, mh?", ich erschaudere leicht, als er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzt.  
"Ich...", überfordert sehe ich Severus an, noch immer nicht verstehend, was ich jetzt tun soll. "Aber dir geht's nicht gut und...und..."  
Als er mit mir geschlafen hat, ging es ihm besser.  
"Das wird auch wieder besser, mach dir keine Sorgen, Remmy", sanft zieht er mich zu sich und ich schmiege mich automatisch an seine Brust. "Hauptsache, du bist bei mir", flüstert er und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das hören sollte, da er so leise gesprochen hat.  
"Und das reicht, wenn ich nur da bin?", ich versteh das nicht.  
Ist das ein Zusammensein?  
Man schläft miteinander, wenn man zusammen ist.  
Und ich bin bei ihm. Zumindest in seinem Haus, da Severus ja unterrichtet.  
Ich mach doch, was er wollte. Aber jetzt will er plötzlich keinen Sex mehr...  
Aber dann hat man auch keine Beziehung mit einem Werwolf, wenn man nicht mit ihm schläft, oder?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
Und eigentlich ist es auch egal.  
Dann schläft er eben nicht mit mir.  
"Das ist mehr, als ich verdiene, Remmy…", murmelt Sev und schmiegt sein Gesicht an meinen Hals, wo er tief einatmet. Das hat er nachts schon öfter gemacht.  
...  
Ich weiß, dass ich ihm oft gesagt habe, dass ich nicht mit ihm schlafen will. Vor allem als er ein Todesser war, hab ich es immer und immer wieder gesagt. Aber ... ich hab doch auch rein gar nichts gemacht, um nicht mit ihm zu schlafen. Im Gegenteil, ich hab doch oft einvernehmlich mitgemacht.  
Warum entschuldigt er sich dann also immer wieder?  
"Ich liebe dich", flüstert er, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll.  
Er kann mich nicht lieben.  
Severus weiß, was ich bin.  
Und er hat selbst gesagt, dass ich nur zu einer Sache gut bin.  
Wie das Ministerium es mehr oder weniger bestätigt.  
"Ich...ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll...", erwidere ich ehrlich. "Warum mich?"  
Er darf mich nicht lieben.  
Wenn er Sex haben will, okay.  
Aber lieben darf er mich nicht.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe dich schon geliebt, als wir noch zur Schule gegangen sind", erklärt er zögerlich und schmiegt sich weiter an mich. "Du bist ein toller Mensch, Remmy."  
Meint er als er angefangen hat mit mir zu schlafen?  
Irgendwie ist es merkwürdig, das zu wissen. Er war damals so ... merkwürdig. Alles andere als nett und fordernd. Und dann soll er mich lieben?  
Gefühle für mich haben?  
"Wenn ich damals nur ehrlicher zu mir selbst gewesen wäre… Vielleicht wäre alles ganz anders gekommen…",  
erklärt Severus weiter.  
Meint er damit, wenn er nicht einfach über mich hergefallen wäre sondern mir gesagt hätte, dass er in mich verliebt ist?  
Unsicher sehe ich ihn an. "Und wie wäre es dann?", er hätte mich doch dann früher oder später trotzdem gefragt, ob wir eine Beziehung wollen. Wir hätten dann nur von vornherein einvernehmlich miteinander geschlafen oder?  
"Vielleicht hättest du dich auch in mich verliebt…", Sev streicht unbestimmt über meine Hände. "Und wir wären ein Paar geworden. Vielleicht wäre ich nie Todesser geworden und hätte mit dir zusammen Seite an Seite gekämpft", er senkt den Blick. "Dir würde es sicher besser gehen…"  
Vielleicht wäre es so gekommen, wer weiß.  
Aber ich denke eher nicht.  
Ich darf mich nicht verlieben.  
Ich bin nicht wie Severus.  
Und ich habe auch nicht die gleichen Rechte.  
Eine Beziehung wie James und Lily sie hatten, steht mir nicht zu.  
Und ich werde sie nie haben.  
Und selbst wenn es so gekommen wäre, wie Severus meint, wären Peter, James und Lily dennoch tot. "Ich weiß es nicht...", murmle ich.  
"Ich auch nicht…", erwidert Sev und sieht mich einen Moment besorgt an. "Aber ich bin froh, dass du jetzt bei mir bist". er streicht durch meine Haare und umarmt mich. "Lass uns einfach das Beste versuchen und schauen, dass wir uns beide damit gut fühlen. Wenn du das nicht willst, zwinge ich dich nicht dazu, Remus. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich sowas nicht wieder machen werde."  
"Ich fühl mich nicht gezwungen", erwidere ich augenblicklich. "Es ist doch sonst niemand mehr da..."  
Er versteht einfach nicht, dass ich ihn brauche und ich ihm dafür das geben werde, was er braucht.  
Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich doch dazu überwinden mehr zu reden.  
Ich kann ihn nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen sehen.  
Ich muss es versuchen.  
Immerhin vermisst er den alten Remus.

______________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 148 von insgesamt 196.  
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/   
  



	35. Severus

**Severus**

 

"Jetzt können Sie und Ihr Partner mit der Vor- und Zubereitung der Zutaten beginnen", verkündet der Kursleiter in die Runde schauend. Und auch wenn er uns und den anderen Teilnehmern gerade alles erklärt hat, schaue ich leicht überfordert auf die Lebensmittel vor mir, ehe mein Blick zu Remus wandert.  
Remus steht recht starr neben mir und sieht mich abwartend an. Ich merke, wie verunsichert er ist. Nicht unbedingt wegen des Essen, sondern wegen des Kurses. Remus hat mir gesagt, dass er es gut findet, wenn wir etwas zusammen unternehmen. Und dennoch meinte er, dass es ihn im Gleichen Sinne überfordert, weil er es nicht gewohnt ist und nicht weiß, was er tun soll.  
"Willst du … damit anfangen, das Gemüse zu schneiden, Remmy?", ich deute darauf und sehe ich fragend an. Ich weiß, dass er gerne kocht oder … gerne gekocht hat. Und deswegen habe ich mir gedacht, dass ein Kochkurs vielleicht eine gute Art wäre, etwas zu unternehmen, das ihm Spaß machen würde. Und es ist ja prinzipiell eine sinnvolle Sache; immerhin halten sich meine Kochkünste wirklich in Grenzen.  
Und ich habe die Hoffnung, dass ich mir hiermit wenigstens ein paar Grundsachen aneigenen kann, um Remus auch mal etwas zu kochen.  
"Gerne", erwidert er, aber mir fällt sein irritierter Blick auf, mit dem er die anderen Teilnehmer mustert. Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass es sich um einen Kochkurs für Paare handelt. Ich merke ja, dass er mit dem Thema immer noch seine Probleme hat und will es ihm daher nicht direkt immer wieder auf die Nase binden. Aber bei seinem Blick sollte ich vielleicht doch etwas sagen.  
Unsicher räuspere ich mich. "D…das ist ein Kurs für Paare."  
Langsam wandert sein Blick nahezu fassungslos zu mir hoch. "Paare?", wiederholt er aufgebracht und sieht wieder zum nächsten Tisch hinüber, wo ein junges Paar sich gerade eingehend küsst.  
"Na ja, wir sind doch auch … ein Paar", antworte ich, auch wenn unsere Beziehung doch noch eine ganz andere ist.  
"Stimmt...", nuschelt er und wird sichtlich verlegen, während er meinem Blick ausweicht. "Aber hier sind sonst keine ... nur Männer."  
Das stimmt. Aber mir ist das vollkommen egal. Wichtig ist für mich allein Remus und die Hoffnung, dass er den Abend genießen kann und vielleicht sogar ein wenig Spaß hat.  
"Ist … dir das unangenehm?", mir ist das zwar auch aufgefallen, aber ich bin hier, um Zeit mit Remus zu verbringen und nicht, um mir die Meinung der anderen Teilnehmer auszumalen oder gar anzuhören.  
"Nein es ... ist nur...", verlegen sieht er zu mir auf. "Da finden uns einige niedlich und tuscheln ab und zu..."  
Natürlich, Remus hat ein besseres Gehör und bekommt so etwas mit.  
Ich lächle Remus an und streiche ihm durch die Haare. "Du bist ja auch niedlich."  
Plötzlich wirft er mir einen finsteren Blick zu. "Dann ebenso wie du", murrt er, was ich ehrlich gesagt noch niedlicher finde.  
"Wenn du das sagst, Remmy", erwidere ich schmunzelnd und stoße ihn leicht mit der Schulter an.  
Er verdreht theatralisch die Augen und schiebt mir ein Brettchen mit dem Fleisch zum Schneiden hin. "Wir sind zum Kochen hier", meint er gespielt ernst.  
Mittlerweile bin ich mehr als erleichtert, dass Remus schon wieder Emotionen zeigt. Ihn leblos wie eine Puppe neben mir stehen zu haben, hatte mich richtig beängstigt. Aber es hat geholfen, dass ich öfter nach Hause gereist bin und wir uns unterhalten haben, so weit es ihm jeweils möglich war.  
Und dennoch wird es schwer, Remus‘ falsche Ansichten über sich zu ändern.  
Ich betrachte ihn lächelndende ich mich dem Fleisch zu und schneide es, so wie es der Kursleiter eben gezeigt hat. Dabei beobachte ich, wie routiniert Remus das Gemüse zerkleinert. "Du machst das öfter, oder?"  
"Früher öfter", meint er nachdenklich und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er oft für seine Freunde gekocht hat. "Und jetzt nur noch, wenn du nach Hause kommst."  
Kocht er für sich alleine nicht?  
"Aber du machst dir selber doch auch was zu essen, oder?", besorgt mustere ich ihn und runzle die Stirn. Er muss sich doch auch um sich selber kümmern.  
"Ich ess schon was", erwidert er. "Aber es lohnt sich nicht, für mich alleine zu kochen."  
Fassungslos starre ich Remus an. Das ist doch schwachsinnig! Er kann doch für zwei Tage kochen und es sich noch einmal warm machen!  
"Aber du könntest dir doch etwas für mehrere Tage vorbereiten. Du musst auch etwas Warmes essen, wenn ich nicht da bin", bemerke ich und hoffe, dass er mir da jetzt nicht groß widerspricht. Eigentlich möchte ich hier nicht diskutieren, sondern Spaß mit ihm haben und zusammen eine schöne Zeit verbringen.  
"Mal sehen", erwidert er ausweichend, weil er wahrscheinlich auch keine Lust hat mit mir darüber zu streiten.  
"Entschuldige", antworte ich und streiche ihm über den Unterarm. Ich will ihm nicht auf die Nerven gehen oder ihn bedrängen.  
"Schon okay", er lächelt mich kurz an, aber ich merke, wie er sich mehr dazu zwingt. Es wäre so wichtig, dass er vernünftig isst, denn seit dem Tod seiner Freunde hat er ordentlich an Gewicht verloren. Und Remus war noch nie jemand, der sonderlich normal oder auch nur ansatzweise gut genährt war. Also werde ich noch mehr darauf achtgeben, dass er isst, wenn ich zuhause mit ihm gemeinsam esse.  
"Ihre Handbewegungen sehen geübt aus, sehr schön", der Kursleiter bleibt vor unserem Tisch stehen und mustert Remus Bewegungen. Sein Gemüse ist gleichmäßig und Remus ist wirklich schnell dabei, es klein zu schneiden.  
"Vielen Dank", erwidert Remus schüchtern und lehnt sich kaum merklich näher an mich.  
Der Kursleiter lächelt uns beide an. "Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen und nehmen Sie ruhig einen Schluck", er deutet auf die Weinflasche, die auf unseren Tisch steht.  
"Du machst das wirklich gut", schmunzelnd beobachte ich Remus und lege meinen Arm um ihn, da er sich inzwischen fast verlegen an mir versteckt. Der Kursleiter geht weiter, während Remus zu mir aufsieht. Es ist lange her, dass ich ihn so verlegen gesehen habe und vor allem, dass er es meinetwegen ist. Ich genieße es, ihn so zu sehen und lasse ihn auch nicht aus den Augen. Weshalb er seufzend sein Gesicht kurz an meine Schulter drückt und mir so ausweicht.  
"Verlegen siehst du großartig aus, Remmy", murmle ich ihm sanft ins Ohr. Er ist ohnehin ein hübscher und gutaussehender Mann.  
"Ach was...", weicht er aus und wendet sich wieder dem Gemüse zu. "Komm, wir sind zum Kochen hier, oder?"  
Ja das sind wir, aber auch, um uns näher zu kommen. Weshalb ich nach der Weinflasche greife und uns etwas eingieße. "Hier bitte", ich stelle sein Glas neben seinem Brett ab und mustere ihn lächelnd. Seine Wangen sind deutlich errötet.  
"Danke", er greift danach und hält es mir auffordernd hin, wahrscheinlich darauf wartend, dass ich mit ihm anstoße. Lächelnd greife ich nach meinen Glas und stoße mit ihm an. "Danke für den Abend, Sev."  
"Sehr gerne", wir trinken einen Schluck. "Danke, dass du mich begleitest", füge ich hinzu und streiche sanft über seine Hand.  
"Besser, man lässt dich nicht allein", meint er neckend und deutet dann auf das Fleisch. "Machst du bitte weiter, sonst müssen wir nachher Überstunden machen."  
Wie lange hat er schon nichts mehr gesagt, dass mich irgendwie neckt…?  
Es war eine grandiose Idee von Minerva, mich dazu zu motivieren, etwas mit Remus zu unternehmen.  
"Natürlich", ich wende mich dem Fleisch zu. "Auch wenn ich gerne Überstunden in Kauf nehme, solange du mit dabei bist."  
"Natürlich doch", er streicht mir über den Arm. "Aber ich kann auch nur weitermachen, wenn du mit dem Fleisch fertig wirst."  
Doch ehe ich schneide, verharre ich einen Moment. Nicht nur seine Berührung lässt mich erstarren, er lächelt auch leicht und beginnt leise zu summen. Vielleicht war das hier wirklich eine gute Idee. Er wirkt nicht mehr leblos und das beruhigt mich ungemein. Merlin, ich muss so etwas viel öfter mit ihm machen. Einfach mal rausgehen und etwas unternehmen.  
Am liebsten würde ich das einfach weiter beobachten und genießen. Sein Anblick ist wirklich unheimlich schön. Aber mich trifft ein auffordernder Blick, weshalb ich das Fleisch weiter kleinschneide.  
"Für Ihre Schnelligkeit bekommen Sie aber keine gute Note, Mr. Snape", meint er scherzend und nimmt mir das Fleisch gleich ab, um es in die Pfanne zu tun.  
Ich kann nicht direkt etwas erwidern, weil sein Lächeln einfach so ungewohnt ist. Für einen Moment starre ich ihn an, um sicherzugehen, dass es wirklich dort ist. "Dafür war ich besonders gründlich", antworte ich. Ich betrachte ihn besonders gründlich um seinen gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck zu genießen.  
"Holst du die Sahne?", fragt er und gibt ein paar Zwiebeln dazu. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mich jetzt schon auf das Essen freue. Es kann nur gut werden, schließlich macht Remus es.  
"Sicher", ich drehe mich um, hier hat jeder Kochplatz seinen eigenen Vorratsschrank, aus dem ich die Sahne heraushole und sie neben dem Herd auf die Arbeitsfläche stelle. Dort stehen bleibend streiche ich Remus aus Gewohnheit ganz leicht über den Rücken auf und ab. Nachts mache ich das inzwischen ganz oft, wenn er unruhig schläft. Mein leises Murmeln und diese Berührungen beruhigen ihn dann immer. Außerdem schmiegt er sich meist eng an mich.  
Remus nickt mir zu und gibt die Sahne zu den angebratenen Hähnchenstücken. Interessiert sehe ich zu, wie er auch die Nudeln mit in die Pfanne gibt. Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass ich vom Kochen gar nichts verstehe, aber es wird schon seinen Sinn haben, warum Remus einen Deckel auf die Pfanne tut und das ganze köcheln lässt.  
"Wir können uns jetzt ruhig um den Nachtisch kümmern, oder?", fragend sieht er mich an.  
"Sicher", haben wir bisher überhaupt einen Abend so entspannt verbracht? "Wie kann ich dir da zur Hand gehen?", zwar hat der Kursleiter auch schon einmal gezeigt, wie der Apfel-Crumble gemacht werden soll, aber ich habe davon schon wieder mindestens die Hälfte vergessen. "Soll ich die Äpfel vorbereiten und du machst die Streusel?", ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, wie die gehen, aber Äpfel schälen sollte ich schaffen.  
"Gerne", stimmt er zu und deutet auf die Arbeitsfläche. "Ich räum das hier nur noch schnell zusammen."  
Remus ist da wirklich routinierter als ich. Vielleicht sollten wir zu Hause auch öfter zusammen kochen. Er könnte mir sicher noch einiges beibringen.  
"Wir könnten auch Zuhause zusammen kochen, oder würde ich dich stören?", frage ich einfach. Wenn ich aus Hogwarts nach Hause komme, ist das Essen meistens schon fertig.  
Überrascht sieht er mich an. "Wenn du möchtest, können wir das machen", stimmt er zu. "Ich dachte nur immer, du hast dann Hunger."  
"Hab ich auch", gebe ich ehrlich zu. "Und ich finde das auch toll, wenn du für mich schon gekocht hast, aber ich würde das gern mit dir zusammen machen. Und vielleicht kann ich dann auch mal für dich kochen", erwidere ich, während Remus die Zutaten für die Streusel auf die Arbeitsfläche stellt.  
"Du willst nur, dass ich dick werde", meint er schmunzelnd und klaut sich einen Apfel, den er genüsslich isst. Allerdings verzieht er das Gesicht und schüttelt sich am ganzen Körper, sodass ich automatisch auflache. Offensichtlich ist der Apfel eher sauer, anstatt süß.  
Kaum, dass sich Remus von diesem Schock erholt, boxt er mich ein paar Mal leicht, da ich immer noch lache. Ich ziehe ihn aber an mich und umarme ihn kurz. "Entschuldige", murmle ich schmunzelnd. "Aber dein Gesicht war großartig, Remmy"  
"Nein", murrt er und steckt mir ein Stück Apfel in den Mund, als ich weiter lache, was mir ziemlich schnell vergeht. Automatisch zieht sich in meinem Mund alles zusammen, wodurch sich auch direkt eine Grimasse in meinem Gesicht zeigen muss. Oh Merlin, ist das sauer!  
"Remus…", bringe ich quengelnd hervor und spucke das Apfelstück aus.  
"So ein Gesicht will ich aber nicht zu Hause im Bett sehen", wa...was?  
Im…im Bett?!  
Perplex sehe ich ihn an und weiß nicht, wie er das meint. "Im … Bett?", frage ich leise nach.  
Wovon redet er…?  
Von Sex?  
"Im Bett", wiederholt er und sieht mich eindringlich an. "Sex.  
Sperma", sagt er so eindringlich, als wäre ich grenzdebil. "Damals hast du nämlich genau so geguckt als ... na ja."  
Ich merke, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht steigt. "N…na ja, es war das erste Mal, dass ich…", er kann doch nicht einfach so anfangen von Sex zu sprechen. Und erst recht nicht davon, wie ich sein Sperma geschluckt habe! "Du schmeckst nicht schlecht, Remmy. Ich war nur … überrascht?", aber seine Bemerkung bedeutet trotzdem nichts, oder?  
Er würde mit mir schlafen, weil er immer noch an unsere Vereinbarung denkt. Und weil er denkt, dass es mir danach besser gehen würde.  
Aber nicht, weil sich etwas an seinen Gefühlen oder seiner Einstellung geändert hat…  
"Bist du dir sicher?", fragend er schmunzelnd. "Nicht, dass du dann wieder so guckst", als ob wir uns übers Wetter unterhalten würden, öffnet er die Pfanne und rührt den Inhalt um. Der fabelhafte Geruch lenkt mich kurz ab und ich muss mich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu sabbern.  
"Ich … würde nicht wieder so gucken, Remmy…", murmle ich, ehe ich mich den Äpfeln widme. Wenn wir jemals wieder miteinander schliefen, weil auch Remus das wirklich möchte, und nicht, weil er denkt, dass er es muss, würde ich das so sehr genießen. Schließlich wäre es das größte Vertrauenszeichen, wenn er mir derart nahekommen würde, wenn man bedenkt, was ich ihm angetan habe.  
Vielleicht sind wir auf einem guten Weg…  
Ich hoffe es für uns.  
"Na dann", er schmunzelt verheißungsvoll, was mich ein wenig unruhig macht. "Möchtest du noch einen Apfel?"  
"Wir brauchen die doch für den Nachtisch", erkläre ich und lege meine Hand um seine, mit der er mir einen Apfel anbietet.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinstert sich leicht. "Die muss ich erst mal karamellisieren für den Nachtisch", murrt er. "Sonst kannst du den alleine essen."  
"Aber ich muss sie erstmal kleiner schneiden. Und sie kommen doch eh mit Zucker in die Form. Und du musst die Streusel machen", ich deute auf das Mehl, die Butter, gehackte Haselnüsse und den Zucker. "Ich glaube, es wird nachher süß genug, Schatz."  
Kritisch betrachtet Remus die Zutaten, als würde er mir kein Wort glauben. "Meinst du...?", er wirkt nicht überzeugt.  
"Wir machen einfach mehr Zucker rein, als im Rezept steht", ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich froh sein soll, dass er das Schatz anscheinend überhört hat, oder enttäuscht darüber, dass er gar nicht reagiert. Aber mir ist es ja auch nur rausgerutscht. So weit sind wir noch lange nicht, oder…?  
"Okay", meint er freudig, als würde ihn das völlig beruhigen. "Und wenn das nicht schmeckt, müssen wir uns nachher einfach noch super klebrigen Kuchen kaufen."  
"So machen wir das", erwidere ich und lächle ihn an. So vermeintlich ausgeglichen wirkt er so viel lebhafter, was mich unwahrscheinlich beruhigt.  
Kurz steht Remus da und leckt sich vorfreudig über die Lippen. "Schoko-Fudge Kuchen oh...", träumerisch sackt er gegen mich.  
"Wi…wir können den Kuchen ja trotzdem besorgen", Merlin, ich bin so abgelenkt von seinen Lippen, die leicht glänzen, nachdem er eben mit der Zunge darüber geleckt hat.  
"Oh ja!", freudig lächelt er mich an und guckt dabei zu mir hoch. "Zu Weihnachten kann ich uns ja selber einen machen ... also wenn du denn kommst."  
"Ich komme auf jeden Fall nach Hause", antworte ich und streiche Remus über die Oberarme. "Ich möchte Weihnachten lieber bei dir sein", das steht auch gar nicht zur Debatte. Ich lasse Remus nicht allein zu Hause und wenn ich könnte, würde ich ohnehin jede freie Minute mit ihm verbringen.  
Jetzt lächelt er mich zufrieden und ehrlich an, Remus scheint sich wirklich darüber zu freuen, dass ich nach Hause komme.  
Ich streiche ihm sanft durch die Haare und hinab über seinen Hals, ehe ich mich instinktiv vorlehne und ganz vorsichtig meine Lippen auf seine lege. Ich verharre dabei still und koste die Berührung zwischen uns aus, während Remus regungslos verharrt. Allerdings beginnt er den Kuss genauso gefühlvoll zu erwidern, was mein Herz augenblicklich noch einmal um ein Vielfaches schneller schlagen lässt. Merlin, es is so lange her, dass ich seine Lippen auf meinen gespürt habe. Es fühlt sich so toll an und am liebsten würde ich einfach niemals damit aufhören.  
Aber hier kann ich das nicht machen, weswegen ich mich mit einem leichten seufzen und einer augenblicklich erscheinenden Sehnsucht von ihm löse. Vielleicht können wir das Zuhause nochmal wiederholen… Doch jetzt mustere ich Remus verlegen, der noch kurz seine Augen geschlossen hält, mich dann aber mit seinen aufgewühlten bernsteinfarbenen Augen regelrecht gefangen nimmt.  
Am liebsten würde ich ihn direkt wieder küssen…  
Verlegen mustert er mich, ehe er schüchtern den Blick abwendet und sich vorsichtig über die Lippen streicht. Für ihn ist das offenbar genauso merkwürdig wie für mich. Aber er mochte es auch, oder?  
"Das … fand ich sehr schön", murmle ich und streiche ihm leicht über seinen Unterarm und seiner Hand. Nicht nur schön, es war absolut fantastisch.  
"Ja, das war toll", meint er nachdenklich und scheint gar nicht richtig hier zu sein, da er sich noch einmal über die Lippen streicht. Ich kann nicht anders, als sanft sein Kinn zu umfassen und ihn erneut zu küssen. Remus seufzt überrascht und greift mit einer Hand in mein Hemd, während ich ihn ebenso zärtlich und vorsichtig küsse wie eben. Aber ich löse mich diesmal schneller und tadle mich innerlich dafür. Ich darf ihm nichts mehr aufdrängen und ihn nicht überfallen. Wir bleiben dennoch nah beieinanderstehen und Remus hält sich weiter bei mir fest.  
Seine Augen wirken durcheinander und aufgewühlt. Ich darf es auf keinen Fall übertreiben.  
"Nicht hier...", murmelt er kaum hörbar, während er sich aufgebracht umsieht. Aber niemand der anderen achtet auf uns.  
"Ic…ich darf das Zuhause nochmal machen…?", schließlich hat er, wenn überhaupt, bisher nur mal einen Kuss auf die Stirn bekommen, mehr nicht.  
"Warum solltest du ... also...", verwirrt sieht er mich an. "Das ist doch schön und...", bedrückt sieht er mich an.  
"Ich würde das sehr gern zu Hause wiederholen", entschuldigend streiche ich ihm durch die Haare, da er auf einmal so bedrückt wirkt. "Ich wollte dich nicht verunsichern. Ich … will nur nichts gegen deinen Willen tun", murmle ich und drücke meine Lippen auf seine Stirn. "Wi…wir sollten weiterkochen…"  
"Das machst du doch gar nicht...", er wirft mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Ich sag dir, wenn ich etwas nicht will."  
...  
Er mag es nicht, wenn ich mich deshalb entschuldige.  
"In Ordnung...", ich wollte ihn nicht verärgern. Als Remus sich aber dem Herd zuwendet, streicht er sich nochmal über die Lippen und wirkt wieder verlegen. Es ist so lange her, dass ich ihn geküsst habe, aber doch war es das erste Mal so sanft und gefühlvoll. Und unweigerlich frage ich mich wieder, wie es zwischen uns geworden wäre, wenn ich einfach von Anfang an so mit ihm umgegangen wäre...  
Tief durchatmend kümmere ich mich auch weiter um das Essen, während Remus das Hauptgericht fertigstellt. Zusammen arbeiten wir an dem Dessert weiter, allerdings reden wir nicht mehr. Die Stimmung ist eine komische Mischung aus Anspannung und Verlegenheit, weshalb es nicht mehr angebracht erscheint, das Gespräch weiterzuführen. Wahrscheinlich wissen wir beide einfach nicht so recht, was wir sagen sollen. Aber es ist auch nicht so, dass Remus mir groß ausweicht, denn als ich mit den Äpfel fertig bin und Remus die Streusel noch vermischt und auf den Äpfeln verteilt, stehe ich neben ihm und streiche ihm wieder über den Rücken.  
"Wenn Sie den Crumble in den Ofen schieben, können Sie den Tisch decken und ihr Gericht schon servieren. Der Crumble braucht einige Zeit im Ofen", verkündet der Kursleiter an alle Teilnehmer, woraufhin ich mich aufrichte.  
"Ich decke den Tisch", ich küsse Remus auf die Wange und wende mich dem Tisch zu, hab aber von da Remus im Blick und sehe, wie er sich leicht über die Wange streicht, auf der eben meine Lippen lagen. Ich hoffe, er wird mir wirklich sagen, wann das für ihn nicht mehr in Ordnung ist.  
Es gibt einen kleinen Tisch nur für uns beide, wo wir ungestört essen können. Während ich alles hinstelle, probiert der Kursleiter gerade von unserem Essen und lobt Remus offenbar für unsere, eigentlich eher Remus‘, Leistung.  
Da ich dringend noch einen Schluck Wein brauche, nehme ich mir einen Schluck und stelle auch unsere Gläser mit auf den Tisch. Und trotzdem bin ich noch immer so aufgebracht.  
"Kann ich dir noch helfen?", frage ich und stelle mich neben Remus, meine Hand kurz auf seine legend.  
"Wir können gleich essen", meint er und legt seine Hand auf meine. "Wir müssen nur auf die Zeit achten, wegen des Crumbles."  
Ich beobachte, wie er seine Finger zwischen meine schiebt und so unsere Hände miteinander verschlingt. "Das riecht toll, das hast du wirklich toll gemacht", bemerke ich und mustere Remmy, seine Berührungen genießend.  
"Du hast mitgemacht Sev", erinnert er mich und beginnt, etwas von dem Essen aufzutun. "Hier", verwundert sehe ich die volle Gabel an, die er mir zum Probieren hinhält.  
"Ich hab nur ein bisschen geholfen…", ich beuge mich leicht vor und öffne den Mund, weshalb Remus mich füttert. Kaum schmecke ich etwas von dem Essen, schließe ich die Augen und seufze genießerisch. "Das ist köstlich, Remmy…"  
Er lächelt mich zufrieden und glücklich an. "Das freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt. Wir können es zu Hause ja noch mal kochen."  
"Sehr gerne", ich streiche über seinen Handrücken und erwidere sein Lächeln. So harmonisch saßen wir in der ganzen Zeit, in der er bei mir ist, noch nicht zusammen. Wir sind liebevoll und zärtlich zueinander und vor allem erlebe ich Remus lebendig und er wird hier vielleicht für ein paar Stunden einfach vergessen haben, was passiert ist.  
Es war eine gute Idee, herzukommen.

 

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 156 von insgesamt 196.  
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	36. Severus

**Severus**

 

"Du siehst etwas entspannter aus, Severus", bemerkt Minerva und gießt mir Tee ein. "Wie geht es dir?", hakt sie nach und mustert mich interessiert.  
"Na ja…", ich streiche mir durch die Haare. "Es ist besser geworden. Wir haben geredet und an einem Kochkurs für Paare teilgenommen, bei dem er nach langer seit wieder ausgelassener war", ich lächle unweigerlich, als ich an unseren Kuss zurückdenke. Merlin, so habe ich Remus schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Ich hoffe, dass diese Stimmung eine Weile bei ihm anhält und wir dieses Gefühl noch eine Weile weiter genießen können.  
"Das klingt so, als würdet ihr wirklich Fortschritte machen", aufmunternd streicht sie mir über den Arm. "Habt ihr die Zeit auch genutzt, um ein wenig zu reden?"  
Mir fällt unser Gespräch wieder ein.  
Und das, was Remus sagte.  
Ich glaube, ich habe noch nicht einmal Ansatzweise verstanden, wie Remus das zwischen uns jetzt wirklich sieht…  
"Ja, wir haben geredet, aber … ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob das gut war", erkläre ich und mustere sie unsicher. "Er weiß jetzt, dass ich ihn liebe, aber ich denke nicht, dass er mir glaubt. Aber ich weiß dafür, dass er mich definitiv nicht liebt", ich streiche mir unwillkürlich über meinen linken Unterarm. "Warum sollte er auch…"  
Bedrückt sieht sie mich an. "Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass er damit nicht umgehen kann?", fragt sie nach, weshalb ich sie irritiert mustere. "Bei allem, was du so erzählst, scheint Remus dazu keine normale Einstellung zu haben. Und nach dem, was jetzt alles passiert ist ... hat er mal über eine Therapie nachgedacht?"  
"Wir haben mal über eine Therapie gesprochen, aber er will nicht", so deutlich wie er reagiert hat, will er das definitiv nicht. "Ich dachte es wäre allein sinnvoll, wegen des Verlusts seiner Freunde und auch … wegen dem, was ich ihm angetan habe. Aber er weigert sich, eine Therapie allein in Erwägung zu ziehen."  
Minerva schüttelt den Kopf, wahrscheinlich hat sie damit schon gerechnet. Immerhin kennt sie Remus auch schon lange genug. "Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er zu einer gehen würde", sie nimmt einen Schluck Tee.  
"Ich will und kann ihn nicht zwingen, Minerva. Er würde da vielleicht hingehen, aber dann wahrscheinlich keinen Ton von sich geben", antworte ich jedoch und seufze.  
"Natürlich sollst du ihn nicht zwingen", meint sie augenblicklich versöhnlich. "Das muss er schon selbst wollen. Aber es wäre gut für ihn, dann würde er vielleicht mal eine normale Sicht auf sich selbst bekommen. Und verstehen, dass er wie jeder andere eine ganz normale Beziehung haben kann.  
Merlin ich will gar nicht wissen, was er denkt, was er für dich ist."  
Ich erstarre und mustere Minerva erschrocken. Er denkt doch nicht etwa das, was ich ihm immer wieder gesagt habe…? Dass er einer dieser Werwölfe ist, die nur die Beine breit machen? Wollte er deswegen mit mir schlafen, weil er denkt, dass das seine Aufgabe ist?! "Oh Merlin…", entweicht es mir. Er wird genau das denken… "Das ist alles meine Schuld…"  
Perplex mustert Minerva mich. "Severus, warum in aller Welt sollte das jetzt auch wieder deine Schuld sein?"  
"Weil ich ihm damals nichts anderes gesagt habe, als dass er selber nichts weiter verdient hat, als diese Stricherwerwölfe, die an Bahnhöfen herumlungern…", bringe ich verzweifelt hervor. "Weil ich gesagt habe, dass er auch so einer ist."  
"Severus", tadelnd sieht sie mich an. "Dann musst du unbedingt noch einmal mit ihm reden.  
Dem Jungen müsste man ordentlich mal den Kopf waschen. Aber Albus meinte, dass Remus seit dem Mord an Gideon und Fabian schon nicht mehr er selbst war."  
"Auch vorher schon nicht, Minerva", ich schaue starr auf den Tisch. "Er hatte im Prinzip jeden Tag Angst davor, dass ich auftauche und unsere Vereinbarung in Anspruch nehme…", meine Stimme klingt matt.  
Ich habe Remus zerstört. Alles, was ich vermisse, habe ich selber kaputt gemacht.  
Bedrückt sieht sie mich an. "Aber du möchtest es wieder in Ordnung bringen", erinnert sie mich. "Du bist nicht mehr der von damals und das merkt Remus."  
"Kann ich es überhaupt noch in Ordnung bringen…?", hake ich leise nach. "Ich verhalte mich anders, aber er findet es komisch. Er wollte mit mir schlafen, weil er denkt, dass es mir damit besser gehen würde. Es schien für ihn unbegreiflich, als ich gesagt habe, dass das nichts bringen würde. Er dachte … wir haben immer noch diese Vereinbarung und haben es einfach nur Beziehung genannt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er wirklich glaubt, dass ich ihn liebe…"  
"Er wird es vermutlich nicht verstehen, da er eure Beziehung als etwas anderes ansieht, als bei anderen Menschen", vermutet sie.  
…  
"Und wie soll ich ihm das begreiflich machen? Wie soll er verstehen, dass ich ihn wirklich liebe? Ihn an meiner Seite haben möchte, als gleichwertigen Partner?", ich verstecke mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. "Wie soll er begreifen, dass er mir mehr bedeutet, als alles andere … wenn er denkt, dass er das überhaupt nicht wert ist…?"  
Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch verändern soll.  
Die Unternehmungen, die wir machen, klappen gut.  
Aber das ändert doch nichts an Remus‘ Einstellung zu sich und zu uns.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du jetzt groß etwas ändern musst ", aufmunternd streicht sie mir über den Arm. "Verbring weiter Zeit mit ihm und rede viel mit Remus darüber, wie ihr euch beide das vorstellt."  
Mit ihm reden…  
Das letzte Mal hat ja nicht so toll geklappt.  
"Er stellt sich aber nichts vor, Minerva. Er agiert nach meiner Vorstellung oder macht das, was ich vorschlage", ich seufze nochmal und trinke einen Schluck Tee.  
"Dann wirst du momentan erst mal nicht mehr von ihm bekommen und kannst ihn danach nur fragen, wie er es fand", ihn fragen... "Habt ihr euch nach dem Kochabend denn noch darüber unterhalten wie es ihm gefallen hat?"  
Ich nicke. "Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht. Er hat Scherze gemacht und er hat ungewöhnlich ruhig geschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen war da aber wieder die leblose Hülle…"  
"Du solltest ihn unbedingt öfter besuchen", Minerva scheint sich ebenfalls große Sorgen um Remus zu machen. "Vielleicht lädst du ihn auch mal hierher ein und wir trinken alle gemeinsam Tee."  
Bisher habe ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht, Remus mit hierher zu nehmen. Aber warum sollten wir das nicht einmal ausprobieren.  
"Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich einfach bei ihm zuhause bleiben", murmle ich bedrückt. Aber die Idee, ihn hierher mitzunehmen klingt ganz gut.  
"Das geht ja aber nicht", sagt sie sofort wieder strenger. "Und darüber diskutierten wir auch gar nicht. Freu dich einfach auf Weihnachten."  
Weihnachten.  
Das wird unheimlich schwer für Remus.  
Das erste Fest ohne seine Freunde.  
"Entschuldige, ich unterrichte wirklich gerne, aber … mich beschäftigt die ganze Situation mit Remus einfach so sehr", erwidere ich, immerhin ist das   
hier ein toller Job.  
"Es ist normal, dass dich das beschäftigt, aber die Kinder hier brauchen deine volle Aufmerksamkeit Sev", erinnert sie mich an meine Aufgaben, da ich in letzter Zeit schon neben mir stand. "Das wird schon mit Remus."  
"Wie kannst du da so optimistisch sein?", hake ich skeptisch nach und mustere sie nachdenklich. "Vielleicht setze ich alles in den Sand. Wahrscheinlich wird er mich niemals lieben können…"  
Anders als für Minerva erscheint für mich die Situation eher aussichtslos.  
"Weil man dir anmerkt, dass du die ganzen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen wirst", meint sie zuversichtlich. "Und es wird einen Grund haben, warum Remus bei dir bleibt. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Er weiß es nur selbst noch nicht."  
Remus sagt immer, dass er mich braucht.  
Dass er alleine durchdrehen würde.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich mehr sein soll.  
"Du meinst also, er empfindet vielleicht irgendetwas für mich, aber weiß nicht was?", hake ich nach, aber das hört sich so unglaubhaft an. Wie soll er etwas für mich empfinden?  
Da wird nur falsches Pflichtgefühl sein, denn in seinen Augen führen wir keine Beziehung, sondern haben eine Vereinbarung…  
"Es wäre denkbar Severus", meint sie tatsächlich. "Gib euch doch einfach eine Chance."  
Eine Chance geben.  
Ich denke, ich hatte schon mehr Chancen, als ich überhaupt verdient habe.  
"Ich möchte daran glauben", erwidere ich unsicher. "Aber es wirkt so unwahrscheinlich. Wie soll er mich lieben oder überhaupt mögen, nachdem was ich getan habe…?"  
"Warum ist er bei dir, nachdem was du getan hast?", fragt sie zurück und ich starre sie überfordert an. Ich weiß die Antwort nicht.  
"Weil er nicht allein sein kann und niemanden mehr hat", antworte ich monoton.  
"Das glaube ich nicht. Wenn er dich wirklich hassen würde, wäre ihm alles lieber, als bei dir zu sein", meint sie überzeugt. "Wenn man nicht allein sein möchte, bleibt man doch trotzdem bei jemandem, bei dem man sich sicher fühlt."  
Sicher.  
Remus soll sich bei mir sicher fühlen?  
Sie hat schon recht, aber es fällt mir wirklich schwer ihr zu glauben.  
Aber wie soll er sich bei mir sicher fühlen?  
Ich bin ein Todesser gewesen.  
Ich habe ihn verletzt und … gezwungen mit mir zu schlafen.  
"Ich weiß nicht…", murmle ich skeptisch und trinke erneut einen Schluck Tee. "Ich verstehe ihn in dem Punkt einfach nicht… Das ist so unvorstellbar…", selbst, wenn er mich wirklich irgendwo mag…  
"Vielleicht musst du ihn auch nicht verstehen, sondern einfach weiter für ihn da sein", vielleicht muss ich das.  
Ich weiß es nicht.

______________________________________________________________________

Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 158 von insgesamt 196.  
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	37. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Fahrig stehe ich auf und streiche unruhig über meine Oberarme. Ich kann nicht mehr auf dem Bett sitzen bleiben. Ich muss mich bewegen, am liebsten würde ich einfach rennen, egal wohin…  
Und gerade jetzt ist Severus nicht da…  
Ich kann nicht schlafen und jedes Mal, wenn ich mich hinlege und die Augen schließe, haben ich nur blutige Erinnerungen im Kopf. Dabei ist das alles schon ewig her und ich sollte doch endlich damit klar kommen.  
Unruhig beiße ich auf meinen Fingerknöcheln herum, während sich meine Kehle zuzieht und mir Tränen in die Augen schießen.  
Ich will nicht hier bleiben.  
Nicht allein sein.  
Ich will nicht mehr daran denken.  
An nichts…  
Ich kann hier nicht bleiben.  
Es wird nur schlimmer.  
Ohne zu überlegen appariere ich.  
Panisch sehe ich mich um, da ich nicht genau weiß wo ich bin.  
Ich will doch nur zu Sev.  
Vor lauter Tränen kann ich mich nur verschwommen umsehen, aber Hogwarts erkenne ich direkt. Ich muss vor der Appariergrenze stehen… Ich muss nur ins Schloss und dann bin ich bei Sev. Er wird mich sicher in den Arm nehmen und vielleicht kann ich bei ihm schlafen…  
Ich will nicht alleine im Haus sein.  
Ich will gar nicht allein sein.  
Unsicher torkle ich aufs Schloss zu, während ich mir wieder auf die Fingerknöchel beiße.  
Ich will, dass es aufhört.  
Ich bekomm schon keine Luft mehr.  
Warum kann er mir nicht entgegenkommen?!  
Mich abholen und einfach festhalten?!  
Bis in die Kerker ist es so weit…  
Das schaffe ich doch nie.  
Das Eingangstor wird doch eh verschlossen sein, weshalb ich gleich den Weg zu einem Geheimgang einschlage. Ich muss einfach nur zu Severus Räumen. Einfach nur zu seinen Räumen und dann hört es auf.  
Ich taumle nahezu blind durch Korridore, die alle gleich aussehen und beiße weiter auf meinen Fingerknöchel, bestimmt ist dort längst eine offene Wunde, aber ich spüre davon nichts. Nur die hysterische Unruhe in meiner Brust, den Heulkrampf, den ich gerade so verhindern kann.  
Ich bin gleich da.  
Ich muss nur noch bis zur Tür am Ende des Korridors, dann bin ich da.  
Bei Sev…  
Endlich vor der Tür, bleibe ich überfordert stehen und weiß nicht was ich tun soll.  
Was, wenn er mich wegschickt?  
Oder ich hier gar nicht sein darf?!  
Ich will nicht gehen.  
Aber er wollte mich nicht allein lassen.  
Was mach ich denn jetzt?!  
Ich werde immer verzweifelter und beiße immer fester auf meine Fingerknocken, während ich schon schluchze.  
Was soll ich machen?  
Ich kann das Japsen und Schluchzen nicht einmal mehr abschwächen oder verstecken. Mit meinem Kopf sacke ich an die Tür. Er ist direkt dahinter und   
muss mich nur in den Arm nehmen, dann wäre es schon besser.  
Ich kann sogar seine Schritte hören.  
Er ist da.  
Es ist nur diese Tür zwischen uns.  
Ich müsste nur anklopfen.  
Aber mein Körper bewegt sich nicht mehr.  
Egal wie sehr ich es will, es passiert einfach nichts.  
Aber wenn ich nichts mache, dann wird Severus mich nicht reinlassen.  
Dann bin ich allein.  
Ein schweres Schluchzen bricht aus mir heraus und ich halte mich zitternd an der Mauer fest.  
Ich kann nicht mehr.  
Ich will einfach nur zu ihm…  
"Remus...?", ich zucke heftig zusammen und sehe auf, hat er mich gehört? "Oh Merlin, Remmy!", Sev greift direkt nach mir, aber ich kann nichts sagen.   
Ich atme viel zu schnell und die Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht.  
Zitternd stehe ich an der Wand und versuche krampfhaft, mich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
Warum nimmt er mich denn nicht in den Arm?  
Warum kommt er nicht endlich auf mich zu?!  
Heulend falle ich zusammen, als meine Beine wegsacken.  
"Remus", bevor ich zu Boden sinke, schlingen sich seine Arme um mich und er zieht mich an seine Brust, aber ich lehne mich einfach nur gegen ihn.   
"Ich…ich bin da", höre ich ihn perplex, als er mich zögerlich hochhebt und in seine Räume trägt. Ich nehme gar nichts davon wahr, da ich mich augenblicklich an seine Schulter schmiege und in seine Kleidung kralle.  
Er darf nicht gehen.  
Japsend versuche ich ruhiger zu atmen, aber es klappt nicht.  
"Ganz ruhig, Remmy", murmelt Sev, aber ich presse mich einfach noch fester an ihn, als er sich mit mir hinsetzt. Er behält mich einfach auf seinem Schoß und umarmt mich fest, während er beginnt, beruhigend durch meinen Nacken zu streichen. "Ich bin da…"  
Ich nicke hektisch und versuche noch immer ruhiger zu atmen. Dennoch beiße ich wieder nervös auf meinen Fingerknöchel und atme tief an seinem Hals ein.  
Er ist da.  
Severus ist da.  
"Beiß dich bitte nicht", sanft und vorsichtig versucht Sev meine Hand zu umschließen. "Tu dir nicht weh…", nur schwerfällig lasse ich von meinem Finger ab und kralle mich in sein Shirt. "Wa…was ist denn los?"  
Ich kann nicht antworten, da ich nicht weiß, wie ich ihm das erklären soll. Immerhin kommt das oft vor. Aber er ist ja so oft nicht da und bekommt es nicht mit. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich zu ihm appariert bin.  
Sanft streichelt Sev mich weiter, aber er wird mich immer noch völlig verwirrt ansehen. "Schon okay, versuch dich zu beruhigen, Schatz", höre ich ihn behutsam und dränge mich automatisch enger an ihn.  
Es ist mir gerade sogar egal, dass er mich Schatz nennt. Hauptsache, er schickt mich nicht weg.  
Mittlerweile hole ich normal Luft und merke auch, wie sehr meine Hand schmerzt. Aber ich will sie mir nicht ansehen und wissen. wie sehr ich zugebissen habe. Sev streicht mir immer noch durch den Nacken und über den Rücken, mich geduldig haltend. Ich schmiege mich weiter an ihn und schließe einfach die Augen, seinen Herzschlag in meinen Ohren hörend.  
Kann ich hier bleiben?  
Ich will nicht alleine sein.  
Instinktiv kralle ich mich fester, aus Angst, dass ich gehen muss.  
Vielleicht will er mich gar nicht hier haben.  
Immerhin hat er hier Ruhe vor mir.  
"Hey, es ist alles gut, Remmy", er streicht mir durch die Haare und küsst mich auf die Stirn. "Ich bleib mit dir sitzen, so lange wie du möchtest. Oder wir kuscheln uns ins Bett."  
"Bett", bringe ich gezwungen hervor und will mich einfach nur eng an ihn drängen.  
"Ist gut, ich trag dich rüber", er greift unter mich und steht mit mir auf, als würde ich nichts wiegen. Nach seiner Kleidung zu urteilen, wollte er eh bald ins Bett, er hat seine Schlafsachen an.  
"Darf ich bleiben?", frage ich dennoch, immerhin hat er noch nicht gesagt, ob ich hier schlafen darf.  
Sev bleibt kurz stehen. "Natürlich Remmy. Ich kann dich doch so nicht nach Hause schicken", langsam geht er mit mir weiter in sein Schlafzimmer. Ich nicke langsam, greife aber automatisch fester in sein Shirt, als er mich runter auf sein Bett setzt. Es ist völlig dämlich mich so zu verhalten, immerhin hat er mir doch gesagt, dass er nicht weggeht.  
"Ziehst du dich aus?", er streicht mir zärtlich übers Gesicht und mustert mich besorgt. "Ich bleibe hier", fügt er hinzu. Mit einem Zauber löscht er die Lichter aus dem Wohnzimmer und nur in seinem Schlafzimmer ist noch Licht an. Ich will ihn jetzt nicht loslassen, um mich auszuziehen. Deshalb dränge ich meinen Kopf herauszögernd an ihn, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich mich zum Schlafen ausziehen muss. Aber dann muss ich ihn loslassen...  
Und das will ich gerade nicht.  
Ich will Severus festhalten.  
Abwartend schweigt Severus einen Moment und gleich wird mir sicher sagen, dass ich mich nicht so anstellen soll… Dass ich mich einfach ausziehen soll, damit er auch endlich ins Bett gehen kann, es ist schließlich spät.  
"Wollen wir das zusammen machen?", hakt er jedoch sanft nach und streicht durch meine Haare. Verwundert sehe ich zu ihm auf und weiß gar nicht, ob ich mir das jetzt nur eingebildet habe. Doch Severus greift schon vorsichtig nach meinem Ärmel und wiederholt noch einmal, dass er mir hilft. Mit einer Hand kralle ich mich weiterhin in sein Shirt, während Severus langsam den anderen Arm aus meinem Pullover zieht. Dabei spricht er die ganze Zeit beruhigend und ist behutsam mit mir.  
Dass er jemals so zu mir sein würde, habe ich mir nie vorstellen können…  
"Und jetzt der andere Arm", er legt meinen freilegten Arm wieder an seine Brust, wo ich mich direkt festhalte, ehe er die andere Hand von seinem Shirt löst. Eigentlich ist es ziemlich dämlich mich so zu verhalten und ich komme mir auch wie ein Kleinkind vor, als er mir den Pullover über den Kopf zieht.  
Verlegen sehe ich augenblicklich hinab und weiche seinem Blick aus.  
Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch alleine ausziehen sollen.  
"Es ist alles gut, Remmy", Sev streicht mir über die Wange und sucht meinen Blick, um mich beruhigend anzusehen. Er merkt, dass mir das unangenehm ist. Aber während er mich ansieht, zieht er mir die Schuhe aus. Mit einem Aufrufezauber holt er ein Paar frische Socken und zusätzlich ein Paar dicke Socken von sich. Während ich mich weiter an ihm festhalte, zieht er mir meine Socken aus und zieht erst das normale Paar und dann das dicke Paar über meine Füße.  
Er hat sich gemerkt, dass ich immer zwei Paar Socken zum Schlafen brauche?  
"Das nervt dich doch bestimmt", murmelt ich und streiche unruhig über die Decke.  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht", antwortet er und lässt seine Finger über meinen Unterarm fahren. "Ich bin froh, dass du hergekommen bist. Und ich helfe dir und bin für dich da, so gut es geht", fügt er hinzu, ehe er mich kurz fragend mustert. "Soll ich deine Hose aufmachen?"  
Augenblicklich merke ich, wie mein Gesicht zu glühen beginnt, allein bei der Vorstellung wie er meine Hose aufmachen würde. "Ne...nein das geht schon ... ich ... will dir nicht unangenehm sein, oder...", schließlich will er ja auch nicht mehr mit mir schlafen, da wird er mich wohl kaum komplett umziehen wollen. Weshalb ich aufstehe und meine Hose ausziehe.  
"Ic…ich dachte, dir wäre das vielleicht unangenehm oder nicht recht…", nicht recht?  
Unsicher mustert er mich, als ich meine Hose weglege und zögernd vor ihm stehen bleibe, aber Sev streicht mir über die Arme und zieht mich einfach in eine liebevolle Umarmung, wodurch ich automaisch mein Gesicht an seine Brust schmiege und seinen Geruch tief einatme.  
"Mich stört das nicht", gebe ich offen zu. "Ich dachte nur, du willst vielleicht nicht."  
"Ich hätte das auch gemacht, Remmy", ich spüre einen Kuss an meiner Schläfe, ehe er sich kurz löst, "Wollen wir uns hinlegen? Noch ein bisschen reden, wenn du magst?", er wirft einen Blick zum Bett. "Mein Bett ist hier allerdings etwas kleiner als das zu Hause."  
Ich sehe kurz zum Bett. "Das reicht doch", meine ich. "Oder brauch ich so viel Platz?", ich weiß ja, dass ich nachts oft unruhig schlafe und mich viel herumwälze.  
Sev schmunzelt kurz und streicht einige meiner Haare hinter mein Ohr. "Nein Remmy", er schlägt die Decke zurück und deutet an, dass ich mich zuerst hinlegen soll, was ich auch direkt tue. Sev rutscht neben mich und löscht alle Kerzen, bis auf eine, sodass wir uns im fahlen Licht immer noch ansehen können.  
Er will noch reden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das möchte…  
Oder ob ich das kann.  
Wortlos schmiege ich mich an seine Brust und greife wieder in sein Shirt, während Sev seine Arme um mich legt und mir durch die Haare krault. "Geht es dir jetzt ein bisschen besser?"  
"Ja", erwidere ich ohne zu zögern. Es ist immer besser, wenn er da ist; aus irgendeinem Grund drehe ich dann nicht durch. Ich konzentriere mich einfach auf Sev und dränge das Andere ganz weit weg und dann geht es irgendwie...  
Bis er wieder weg ist und alles hoch kommt...  
"Schön", erwidert er und zieht mich etwas enger zu sich. "Und was war los? War es wegen James un-", er stockt, als er merkt wie ich augenblicklich   
anfange zu zittern, kaum, dass er seinen Namen gesagt hat.  
"Können wir schlafen...", ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich will das einfach nur vergessen.  
Alles.  
"Remmy…", vorsichtig und ruhig spricht er mich erneut an, während ich mich an seiner Brust verstecke. "Es wäre gut, wenn du drüber redest. Auch wenn es schwer fällt."  
Automatisch wird mein Griff immer fester.  
Über was will er denn da reden?  
Sie sind weg.  
Tot.  
Einfach nicht mehr da.  
...  
"Sie waren deine Freunde, es ist völlig normal zu weinen, sie zu vermissen und zu trauern…", er spricht zwar weiter ruhig und behutsam, aber es fühlt   
sich an wie Messerstiche direkt in meine Brust.  
Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen.  
"Aber es bringt nichts", wehre ich ab. Es ändert nichts, wenn ich weine. Davon kommen sie nicht wieder.  
"Vielleicht geht es dir aber irgendwann besser, Remmy…", hilflos drückt Sev mich an sich.  
Nur weil man darüber reden?  
...  
Das glaub ich nicht.  
"Aber worüber denn...", ich weiß nicht worüber er reden will.  
"Na ja…", anscheinend weiß er das selber nicht. "Ich hätte mich gern noch bei Lily entschuldigt…"  
Lily...  
Weil sie sich am Ende der fünften Klasse so gestritten haben?  
Beschäftigt ihn das so sehr?  
Allerdings hat Severus damals wohl seine einzige Freundin verloren.  
"Sie hätte dir bestimmt verziehen...", vor allem, wenn sie erfahren hätte, dass Severus sie retten wollte. Dass er James und Albus vor einem Verräter gewarnt hat und dass Voldemort hinter Harry her ist. Nur leider hat das nichts mehr gebracht. '"Bestimmt hat sie das getan, als James ihr erzählt hat, was du getan hast."  
Sev seufzt und zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich habe euch nicht sagen können, wer der Verräter ist. James und Lily sind dennoch gestorben…"  
Gestorben, weil Sirius sie verraten hat...  
Ich will das noch immer nicht glauben.  
Kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass Black euch verraten haben soll", bemerkt Sev zögerlich und offensichtlich denken wir über das Gleiche nach. "Egal wie … wenig wir uns verstanden, ich hätte ihn nie so eingeschätzt, dass er dazu fähig ist.“ Ihr Vier wart immer eine eingeschworene Gruppe und seid immer füreinander eingestanden. Welchen Grund hätte Black gehabt?"  
Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, warum Sirius zu Voldemort übergelaufen ist.  
Noch immer bin ich zu keiner Erklärung gekommen, die es meiner Meinung nach rechtfertigt.  
Vielleicht wegen Regulus?  
Aber die beiden haben sich nie verstanden.  
Hilflos zucke ich mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll...", murmle ich. "Er hat aber Peter umgebracht", daran besteht kein Zweifel.  
Und warum sollte er das getan haben?  
Vor allen Peter?!  
"Wenn das wirklich so gewesen ist…", erwidert Sev und streicht mir durch die Haare, ehe wir eine Weile schweigen. "Lily und Potter waren sicher tolle Eltern, oder?", hakt er dann nach.  
"Das waren sie", stimme ich zu ohne groß zu überlegen. "Ich hab sie leider nicht allzu oft als Familie erleben können. Und als ich es konnte, da ... da war ich abgelenkt."  
Mir ging es zu der Zeit nicht gut.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie ich meinen Freunden davon erzählen sollte, was Severus zu dem Zeitpunkt noch mit mir trieb, ohne als Verräter abgestempelt zu werden.  
Irgendwie wollte ich verhindern, dass Severus mich weiter besuchen kommt, aber ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen.  
Wie gerne würde ich das wieder in Kauf nehmen, wenn doch nur meine Freunde wieder leben würden.  
"Und das war meine Schuld", murmelt er bedrückt und lehnt sein Gesicht an meinen Kopf. Ich merke, wie er sich an mich schmiegt und seufzt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf erwidern kann. Eigentlich würde ich Severus gerne aufmuntern und das Gegenteil sagen, aber das kann ich nicht.  
"Vorhin zu Hause … kam alles hoch, weil du alleine warst?", hakt er vorsichtig nach, aber ich greife automatisch fester in sein Shirt und verstecke mein Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ich möchte ihm nicht davon erzählen.  
Von den Bildern.  
Den Stimmen.  
Dem ganzen Blut.  
Gideon.  
Fabian.  
Ich will es einfach nur vergessen.  
"Ich...", es ist mehr als das. "Manchmal passiert es auch einfach so", gebe ich zu. "Ich weiß nicht..."  
Allein an seinen Bewegungen merke ich, dass er sich zurücklehnt und anscheinend versucht mich anzusehen. "Und … was geht dann in dir vor? An was denkst du?"  
"Manchmal an nichts...", ich weiche seinem Blick aus. "Es kommt einfach so.  
Oder dass ich vollkommen allein bin.  
Niemand ist mehr da."  
Sev zuckt regelrecht zusammen und auch seine Umarmung ist nicht mehr ganz so fest.  
Warum lässt er mich los…?  
Fragend blicke ich ihn an und sehe seinen verletzten Blick.  
Aber warum?  
Weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich alleine bin?  
Aber ich bin alleine.  
Severus ist die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts.  
Und das zwischen uns ist...  
"Du bist da ... aber das ist komisch zwischen uns", füge ich hinzu.  
"I…ich weiß", aber sein Blick ändert sich nicht. "Ich wäre lieber bei dir zu Hause, Remmy. Und … besser für dich da."  
"Das wäre schön...", automatisch dränge ich mich näher an ihn und hoffe, dass das vielleicht mal möglich wäre.  
  
  
  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 163 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	38. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Nachdenklich laufe ich durch die Gänge des Supermarkts und überlege immer noch, was ich für Sev und mich zu Essen machen soll. Wobei es wahrscheinlich eh egal ist. Sev sagt jedes Mal, dass es ihm schmeckt und mir ist eigentlich nur wichtig, dass er zu Hause ist.  
Es ist so komisch mit ihm.  
Ich wohne bei Sev und passe auf sein Haus auf.  
Halte es sauber und koche, wenn er nach Hause kommt.  
Dafür kann ich umsonst bei ihm wohnen und bin mit ihm zusammen.  
Aber es ist keine richtige Beziehung.  
Mit mir kann man keine richtige Beziehung führen.  
Ich verstehe auch nicht, was er mit mir will. Immerhin schläft er nicht einmal mit mir, sondern hält mich nachts nur um Arm. Seit diesem Kochabend hat er mich auch nicht nochmal auf den Mund geküsst, höchstens auf die Stirn oder auf die Schläfe.  
Was ist das also für eine Beziehung, die er da mit mir führt…?  
Vielleicht ist er einfach nur einsam und braucht mich, wenn er nach Hause kommt.  
Wer weiß das schon, ich verstehe das nicht.  
Fest steht, dass es mir besser geht, wenn er da ist.  
Aber … wenn er einfach nur Gesellschaft braucht, warum sagt er mir, dass er mich liebt?  
Er irrt sich doch da bestimmt.  
Wieso sollte er mich lieben?  
Mich … kann man nicht lieben.  
Er ist nur nett zu mir, weil er mich auf irgendeine Art braucht.  
Seufzend packe ich die restlichen Zutaten ein und verharre vor dem Kühlregal. Ich nehme mir noch etwas Pudding mit und überlege gerade, was Severus eigentlich gerne isst. Mag er Joghurt?  
Er liebt Erdbeeren, das habe ich letztens festgestellt. Er hat regelrecht gestrahlt, als er meinen Erdbeerkuchen gesehen hat. Vielleicht freut er sich dann auch über Erdbeerjoghurt?  
Ich nehme einfach zwei davon mit und falls er die nicht essen sollte, kann ich ihn immer noch aufessen. Ehe ich zur Kasse gehe, überlege ich, ob ich alles habe. Ich bezahle den Einkauf und verlasse ich den Supermarkt und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause.  
Vielleicht ist Sev ja auch schon da; er konnte mir nicht genau sagen, wann er das Schloss verlassen kann. Daran hab ich mich schon gewöhnt. Außerdem will er ja jetzt ja immer mit mir zusammen kochen, damit wir mehr gemeinsame Momente haben. Es ist schon schön mit ihm zu kochen, allerdings bin ich auch gerne fertig, bevor er kommt.  
Aber wenn er das gemeinsam machen möchte und zudem ja auch noch was lernen will, ist das vollkommen in Ordnung. Und ihm scheint es auch Spaß zu machen.  
Es ist doch die Hauptsache, dass es ihm gefällt.  
Seit ich ihm das letzte Mal besucht habe, haben wir uns auch ziemlich oft über meine Freunde unterhalten.  
Es war komisch.  
Und ich weiß nicht, wie mir das helfen soll.  
Aber Severus ist der festen Meinung, dass es das tun wird.  
Unbewusst ziehe ich meine Jacke enger um mich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich jemals besser fühlen werde.  
Ich werde sie immer vermissen und … mich alleine fühlen.  
Und auch wenn Sev für mich da sein will, ist das … einfach etwas anderes.  
Und ihn scheint die Vergangenheit auch nicht loszulassen. Es gibt genügend Momente, in denen er starr in die Ferne blickt und nicht so aussieht, als würde er an schöne Augenblicke denken. Vielleicht will er mich auch nur deswegen bei sich haben. Um sich aus diesen Momenten lösen zu können, einen Grund zu haben, an etwas anderes zu denken. Wahrscheinlich glaubt er auch nur deswegen, dass er mich lieben würde…  
Aber eigentlich ist es doch egal wo ich bin.  
Macht es denn einen Unterschied?  
Und schlecht geht es mir schließlich gerade auch nicht. Es hätte mich viel schlechter treffen können. Also sollte ich aufhören, weiter darüber nachzudenken und einfach meine Aufgaben erledigen.  
Ich ziehe meine Jacke enger um mich und blicke dabei auf, abrupt stockend, als ich auf der anderen Straßenseite einen jungen Mann entdecke, der lasziv die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen sucht. Ich erkenne sofort, dass es sich um einen Werwolf handelt, dazu muss ich nicht einmal genauer hinsehen, als er einen vorbeilaufenden Mann sehr deutlich auf dessen Hintern anspricht und sagt, wie gerne er sich in diesem versenken würde.  
Augenblicklich merke ich, wie mir Blut ins Gesicht schießt und ich verlegen hinab starre. Dabei bin ich nicht einmal in seiner Nähe und war auch überhaupt nicht betroffen.  
Das da drüben hätte auch ich sein können.  
Ein obdachloser Werwolf, der mit anderen schläft, um an ein wenig Geld zu kommen.  
...  
Na ja, im Grunde bin ich ja auch nur ein Stricher.  
Nur das ich es besser habe.  
Aber auch ich hätte dort drüben stehen können, verzweifelt einen neuen … Kunden suchend, der mich bezahlt… Der mir irgendwie mein Überleben sichert, in dem ich meinen Arsch hinhalte…  
Das hätte ich sein können...  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 165 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	39. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Unruhig streiche ich über den Zettel, den Remus mir auf dem Küchentisch hinterlassen hat. Er sei einkaufen. Aber ich bin seit fast zwei Stunden zu Hause und er ist immer noch nicht wieder hier. Ich weiß, dass er nie lange fürs Einkaufen braucht und dass er so lange weg bleibt, ist … völlig ungewöhnlich.  
…  
Ihm wird doch nichts passiert sein…?  
Er hätte sich doch irgendwie gemeldet, wenn etwas gewesen wäre.  
Oder?  
Ihm muss doch klar sein, dass ich auf ihn warte.  
Wenn ihm allerdings etwas zugestoßen ist, dann...dann...  
Ich tauche nirgendwo als Kontaktperson auf, sollte er im Krankhaus gelandet sein…  
Niemand würde mir Bescheid geben, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist…  
Ich kann nicht einfach hier bleiben und weiter abwarten.  
Ich…ich muss ihn suchen.  
Ohne zu zögern sichere ich das Haus und appariere einfach in die Nähe des Supermarktes. Vorsichtig verlasse ich die Seitenstraße und sehe mich aufmerksam um, während ich auf den Parkplatz zugehe.  
Remus wird doch sicherlich nicht mehr im Supermarkt sein und noch einkaufen, oder?  
Wenn er vorher aufgehalten wurde, könnte das zwar möglich sein, aber ich möchte keine Zeit verschwenden und ihn in den Gängen suchen, während er hier draußen vielleicht irgendwo liegt…  
Merlin, bitte lass ihm nichts passiert sein!  
Ohne es zu wollen tauchen grausame Bilder in meinem Kopf auf.  
Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas zustößt.  
Ich muss ihn so schnell es geht finden!  
Unruhig schaue ich mich um und schlage instinktiv den Weg ein, den er nach Hause gehen würde. Er muss hier irgendwo sein und sicher gibt es eine plausible Erklärung, warum er noch nicht zurück ist. Eine ganz simple, banale und ungefährliche Erklärung.  
Vielleicht hat er auch einfach nur jemanden getroffen, mit dem er sich unterhält?  
Aber wen?  
Remus kennt doch kaum noch jemanden.  
Nur noch Leute aus dem Orden und ich wüsste nicht, dass er da noch Kontakt hat.  
…  
Ich sehe ihn nirgends und ich werde immer unruhiger.  
Wo, bei Merlins Eiern ist er?!  
Hoffentlich ist er nicht im Krankenhaus…  
Wenn er sich krank gefühlt hätte, dann hätte er mir doch Bescheid gegeben.  
Oder etwa nicht?  
Verdammt, ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen.  
Suchend schaue ich mich weiter um. Mein Herz scheint stehen zu bleiben, als ich einen mausbrauen Haarschopf entdecke. Dieser Mann trägt sogar eine Jacke, die der von Remus sehr ähnlich ist. Als er kurz zur Seite sieht, kann ich erleichtert sein Profil erkennen und atme direkt schwer aus. Es geht ihm gut, er scheint sich nur mit jemandem zu unterhalten…  
"Rem…?", setze ich an und will meinen Schritt schon beschleunigen, als ich erkenne mit wem er dort steht.  
Fassungslos bleibe ich stehen und starre den Stricher an, der sich gerade ungehalten mit Remus unterhält.  
Was in Merlins Welt geht da vor sich?!  
Warum unterhält sich Remus mit meinem Stricher?!  
Unsicher trete ich etwas näher, um dem Gespräch folgen zu können. Ich hoffe nur, dass Remus mich nicht bemerkt.  
"...weiß nicht", murmelt Remus niedergeschlagen und dreht unruhig die Trageriemen der Einkaufstasche in den Händen.  
"Wenn du mich fragst, musst du dir da keine Sorgen machen", erwidert der Mann allerdings, mit dem Remus sich unterhält.  
Worüber unterhalten die sich?!  
Warum kommt Remus nicht zu mir, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigt?  
"Warum solltest du das nicht verdienen? Jeder hat sowas verdient, auch wir. Und wenn dein Kerl sich gut um dich kümmert, dich liebt und sich um dich sorgt, dann würde ich versuchen das in jeder Sekunde zu genießen."  
Mein Herzschlag beschleunig sich.  
Es…es geht um uns.  
Remus unterhält sich mit einem Stricher über uns?  
Aber warum?  
"Er kann mich nicht lieben", erwidert Remus überzeugt. "Ich denke, er braucht mich eher."  
Remus redet eindeutig über mich.  
Ich sinke gegen die Wand hinter mir. Noch immer denkt er, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. Warum versteht Remus das nicht? Minerva scheint Recht gehabt zu haben, Remus kann das nicht verstehen. Er hat ein vollkommen falsches Bild von sich.  
Warum redet er also ausgerechnet mit einem Stricher über uns?  
"Vielleicht fühlt er sich allein, wenn ich nicht da wäre oder...", Remus weicht dem Blick des Typen aus. "Irgendwie fühl ich mich nicht anders als...", als was? "Auch wenn wir gerade nicht miteinander schlafen.  
Man kann uns nicht lieben..."  
"Doch man kann", erwidert der Typ und sieht Remus eindringlich an. "Und er hat dir gesagt, dass er das tut, das hast du schließlich erzählt. Versuch das auch zu glauben. Und natürlich braucht er dich dann, er wird hoffentlich wahnsinnig, wenn du nicht bei ihm bist und vermisst dich.  
Und ja. Das hast du genauso verdient und es ist genauso möglich, wie bei allen anderen Menschen."  
Und wie ich wahnsinnig werde und ihn vermisse, wenn er nicht bei mir ist…  
Unruhig beißt Remus sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich kann das nicht, ich weiß nicht, wie das geht", erwidert er überfordert. "Ich bin doch einfach nur da..."  
"Sowas kann man lernen, Hübscher", erwidert der Werwolf und lächelt verschmitzt. "Lass es dir von ihm zeigen", der Typ zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wir dürfen lieben und wir dürfen glücklich sein und funktionierende Beziehungen führen."  
Ich merke, wie ich mich mehr und mehr entspanne.  
Es ist verdammt gut, dass Remus sich mit ihm unterhält.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesem Mann dafür danken kann, dass er Remus genau das sagt.  
Zweifelnd sieht Remus ihn an. "Und das ist wirklich eine richtige Beziehung?"  
"Es hört sich sehr danach an und ich schätze, dein Mann will so etwas mit dir", höre ich den anderen antworten.  
Denkt Remus immer noch, dass uns diese Vereinbarung verbindet? Das er … nur deswegen bei mir ist?  
Schwer seufzend sackt Remus etwas mehr zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht..."  
Vielleicht sollten wir einfach gehen und zu Hause miteinander sprechen. Zögerlich gehe ich näher auf die beiden zu und schiebe meine Hand sanft in die von Remus, neben ihm stehen bleibend. Erschrocken sieht er zu mir auf, aber ich erwidere seinen Blick nur ruhig und setze einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe. "Lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
Und obwohl ich mich so vorsichtig genähert habe, beschleunigt sich seine Atmung panisch und er sieht mich aufgebracht, nahezu ängstlich, an. "Se...Sev."  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, lass uns einfach gehen", erwidere ich vorsichtig und streiche ihm beruhigend über den Handrücken, ehe ich dem Werwolf zunicke und ein paar langsame Schritte mache, denen Remus immer noch steif folgt. Remus verabschiedet sich flüchtet von dem Mann und holt dann zu mir auf. Schweigend geht er neben mir her und starrt betroffen hinab. Ich nehme Remus den Einkauf ab und fasse instinktiv wieder nach seiner Hand, die ich leicht streichle. Vielleicht war das Gespräch gut für ihn, immerhin hat der Mann nichts anderes gemacht, als ihm zu sagen, dass er lieben und auch eine Beziehung führen darf.  
"Ich hab dich warten lassen...", murmelt er kaum hörbar und er scheint sich wirklich schlecht zu fühlen.  
Ich nicke und mustere ihn kurz. "Ich hatte Angst, dir wäre etwas zugestoßen. Deswegen bin ich dich suchen gegangen", ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht denkt, dass er nicht denkt, ich würde ihm nicht vertrauen und sei ihm nachgegangen, um ihn zu kontrollieren.  
"Mir geht's gut", erwidert er sofort. "Und ich wollte dir auch keine Sorgen bereiten."  
"Ich weiß, Remmy", ich drücke aufmunternd seine Hand und ziehe ihn etwas näher an mich heran. "Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist…", ich habe mich schließlich schon dabei gesehen, im St. Mungo nach ihm zu fragen.  
"Mir passiert doch nichts", meint er überzeugt. Aber es gab mal andere Zeiten, als das noch der Fall war.  
"Dir hätte alles passieren können…", erwidere ich leise und seufze.  
Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und streicht dann unruhig mit seinen Fingern über meinen Handrücken. Offensichtlich ist er immer noch nervös, weil ich gesehen habe, wie er mit dem Werwolf gesprochen hat.  
Bis wir zu Hause ankommen, reden wir kein Wort mehr miteinander und halten nur gegenseitig unsere Hände. Ich öffne die Tür und halte sie Remus auf, wodurch sich unsere Hände voneinander lösen. Während ich die Tür schließe, öffnet er seine Jacke. Kaum, dass Remus seine Schuhe mit seinen Hausschuhen getauscht hat, nimmt er sich den Einkauf und geht ohne ein Wort in die Küche, was ich stumm beobachte.  
Ich frage mich immer noch, warum er nicht mit mir geredet hat…  
Aber vielleicht hat er einfach den Eindruck von einem Außenstehenden gebraucht.  
Er ist aber nicht wie dieser Werwolf dort an der Straße…  
Aber Remus denkt das.  
Und ich habe das zu verantworten.  
Das ist alles meine Schuld.  
Wortlos folge ich ihm schließlich in die Küche, wo Remus schon begonnen hat den Einkauf auszupacken. Er zuckt leicht zusammen, als ich nach seinem Arm greife und ihm den Joghurt aus der Hand nehme, um ihn im nächsten Moment liebevoll in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Ich schmiege direkt meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und atme seinen Geruch ein, spürend wie Remus verwundert versteift.  
"Und du bist sicher nicht sauer?", fragt er zögernd, ehe er sich langsam entspannt und die Umarmung immer mehr zulässt.  
"Nein, bin ich nicht", ich schmiege mich weiter gegen ihn und greife in seinem Rücken in seinen Pullover. "Du…du bist keiner von ihnen, Remmy…", und doch habe ich diese Denkweise bei ihm hervorgerufen und eingebrannt. Ich habe daran Schuld, dass er sich für nichts anderes hält als ein Lustobjekt und Spielzeug.  
Schweigend blickt er hinab auf den Einkauf. "Ich lebe hier aber kostenlos und bin dafür da..."  
"Remmy, es … ist für mich vollkommen in Ordnung, dass du hier kostenlos wohnst. Und du bist doch nicht dafür da…", Merlin, wie soll ich ihm das erklären, dass er es endlich versteht?  
Fragend dreht er sich um. "Also hab ich eine Aufgabe?", sein Blick ist nahezu hilflos. Und ich frage mich, ob er nicht eher unterbewusst nach einer allgemeinen Aufgabe sucht und gar nicht mehr weiß, was er jetzt tun soll.  
Der Krieg ist zu Ende.  
Und Remus‘ Aufgabe damit auch.  
Er kämpft nicht mehr.  
Scheint nicht zu wissen, was er tun soll.  
Er kümmert sich um mein Haus und kocht für mich und mit mir.  
Wartet auf mich.  
Aber er hat nichts zu tun.  
Vielleicht meinte er das, als er sagte, er wisse nicht wofür er da sei.  
"Du…du kannst dir jede Aufgabe suchen, die du möchtest Remmy…", erwidere ich zögerlich und greife nach seinen Händen. "Wenn dir etwas fehlt, steht dir alles zur Verfügung", ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ihm das gerade irgendwie hilft… "Du könntest dir was mit dem Garten überlegen… Oder einen kleinen Job annehmen", ich streiche ihm hilflos durch die Haare.  
Sofort wendet er den Blick betroffen ab. "Mich nimmt keiner als Werwolf."  
"Remmy…", mir zerreißt es wirklich die Brust, wenn er sich nur auf seine Infizierung reduziert betrachtet. "Und ein Muggeljob?"  
"Ich kenn mich da nicht aus...", meint er niedergeschlagen. "Ich hatte durch den Krieg keine Zeit, mich damit zu befassen und jetzt...jetzt hab ich mich noch nicht überwunden."  
Es ist schon eine deprimierende Vorstellung.  
"Denk drüber nach und du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden, Remmy", antworte ich und streiche ihm nochmal sanft durch die Haare. "Und auch, wenn ich deine Nähe und unsere gemeinsame Zeit genieße und dich vermisse, wenn du nicht bei mir bist, we…wenn du dich dafür entscheiden willst zu … gehen", Merlin, allein der Gedanke lässt meine Stimme völlig belegt klingen. "Kann ich dich nicht aufhalten…", mein Griff um seine Hand festigt sich allerdings und ich merke, wie sich in mir alles dagegen wehrt. Aber ich bin niemand, der ihm etwas vorschreiben kann. Ich halte ihn hier nicht fest, aber ich genieße es bei ihm zu sein.  
Irritiert sieht er mich an. "Aber das willst du doch gar nicht", erwidert er stirnrunzelnd. "Du willst doch eine Beziehung mit mir."  
"Ja… Ich schon, aber … du nicht, Remmy…", antworte ich bedrückt.  
"Ich...", er stockt und sieht mich überfordert an. "Irgendwie schon, glaube ich. Aber ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was das bedeutet, was ich da tun muss.  
Oder was ich bin."  
…  
Er will vielleicht doch eine Beziehung mit mir…?  
So hat er das noch nie gesagt. "Du…du musst nichts machen", erwidere ich direkt und will nicht, dass er sich zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlt. Ich streiche ihm sanft über das Gesicht. "Du bist … mein Freund", mein Partner, der Mann, den ich liebe und mit dem ich mir wünsche mein Leben verbringen zu dürfen.  
Eine Weile sieht er mich überfordert an.  
Doch dann lächelt er zaghaft. "Dein Freund."

____________________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 169 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	40. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Ich lasse noch die Augen geschlossen, während ich merke, wie Sev mir durch die Haare streicht und schon wach zu sein scheint. In letzter Zeit passiert das häufiger, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob Severus einfach nur vor mir wach wird oder nicht mehr schlafen kann. Aber wenn er die Zeit hat, hält er mich solange im Arm und krault mich, bis ich ebenfalls wach werde.  
Seufzend schmiege ich mich noch näher an Sev und atme tief seinen Geruch ein. "Morgen...", murmle ich verschlafen und sehe fahrig zu ihm auf, schwach lächelnd.  
"Morgen", er erwidert mein Lächeln und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Hast du gut geschlafen?", seine Finger ruhen nicht und ich spüre weiter seine sanften Berührungen.  
"Sehr gut", da ich mich so an ihn schmiege, streiche ich über seinen Bauch und merke erst jetzt, dass ich dabei ausversehen unter sein Shirt rutsche und über seine nackte Haut streiche.  
...  
Aufgebracht verharre ich, lasse meine Hand aber unter seinem Shirt auf seiner Brust ruhen. Sein Körper ist immer warm und strahlt sie auch immer verlockend ab. Zudem merke ich genau, wie stark sein Herz schlägt.  
Merlin … ich fasse ihn an.  
"Das … freut mich", erwidert Sev stockend und einen kurzen Moment finde ich es interessant, dass ihn das hier anscheinend aus der Fassung bringt. Mir war nie bewusst, dass es ihn so ablenkt, wenn ich ihn berühre. Aber bisher habe ich das auch nie wirklich getan.  
"Stört dich das? Soll...soll ich meine Hand wegnehmen?", frage ich verunsichert nach.  
"Nein", antwortet Severus und legt seine Hand auf meine. Neugierig beobachte ich, wie er tatsächlich leicht verlegen meinen Blick erwidert.  
Aber er wirkt völlig unruhig.  
Und das nur wegen meiner Berührung?  
Vorsichtig bewege ich meine Finger und streiche über seine Haut.  
Gespannt beobachte ich seine Reaktionen und höre auch wie er schwer schluckt. Aber auch seine Berührungen wandern über meinen Rücken und ganz zaghaft unter mein Shirt, wo er über meinen Rücken streicht.  
Dafür, dass wir schon miteinander geschlafen haben, reagiert er wirklich ganz schön unsicher und verlegen. Aber … ich glaube, ich mag das zwischen uns gerade.  
"Remmy…", flüstert er und lehnt sich leicht vor, um mir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.  
Lächelnd lehne ich mich weiter gegen ihn. "Das ist schön", ist es wirklich, wenn auch ungewohnt. Ich glaube, ich muss mich an diese Art von Körperkontakt tatsächlich auch erst wieder gewöhnen.  
Einen kurzen Moment blinzelt Sev mich verwundert an, ehe er mein Lächeln erwidert und mich auch etwas enger zu sich zieht. "Das ist wirklich schön", entweicht es ihm leise. Ich schließe nochmal meine Augen und genieße einfach seine Nähe und seinen warmen Körper an meinem.  
Es ist viel zu selten, dass er hier schlafen kann. Natürlich freue ich mich für Severus, dass er Hauslehrer ist, aber das macht es fast unmöglich, dass er hier übernachten kann.  
Heute ist eine der wenigen Ausnahmen.  
Aber er versucht es, so oft er kann.  
"Schade, dass wir das nicht jeden Tag machen können…", murmelt Sev und scheint gerade an das gleiche zu denken. "Aber es ist nicht mehr so lange bis zu den Weihnachtsferien."  
Weihnachten...  
Irgendwie mag ich Weihnachten nicht mehr.  
Aber...  
"Und da musst du nicht im Schloss sein?", hake ich verwundert nach, da es auch immer Schüler gibt die über die Feiertage dort sind.  
"Es gibt genug Professoren, die im Schloss bleiben können", erwidert Sev nahezu trotzig. "Ich möchte bei dir sein…"  
Ich nicke und streiche vorsichtig über seine Brust. "Es war nur eine Frage, mir ist auch gar nicht so nach Weihnachten, glaub ich."  
Sev streicht durch meinen Nacken und lehnt seinen Kopf an meinen. "Wir müssen Weihnachten nicht feiern", antwortet er. "Wir können uns einfach ein paar schöne Tage machen."  
"Ich weiß nicht...", murmle ich unschlüssig. "Aber ohne Weihnachten ist auch komisch oder?"  
...  
Was soll ich ihm denn überhaupt schenken?!  
Sev zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich hab bisher für mich selber auch nie Weihnachten gefeiert", hat er nicht? "Wir können ja einfach mal überlegen, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall nach Hause kommen", ich bekommen noch einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und Sev lehnt seinen Kopf wieder an meinen, während ich die ganze Zeit leicht über seine Brust streiche. Meine Bewegungen geschehen fast schon intuitiv, sodass ich mir darüber keine großen Gedanken mehr mache.  
"Aber als Kind hast du doch bestimmt mit deiner Familie Weihnachten gefeiert, oder?", frage ich irritiert, da ich nicht verstehen kann, wie man Weihnachte nicht feiern kann.  
Severus schweigt einen Moment, weswegen ich unsicher zu ihm aufsehe.  
"Nie so richtig", antwortet er und erwidert meinen Blick. "Geschmückt war nie und auch diese typischen Weihnachtsgerichte gab es nie. Das habe ich alles erst in Hogwarts kennengelernt."  
Ich bemühe mich, ihn nicht entsetzt anzusehen.  
Aber es ist schwer.  
Wie grausam ist das denn?!  
"Deine Eltern mochten kein Weihnachten...?", frage ich vorsichtig.  
"Offensichtlich nicht. Meine Eltern mochten viele Sachen nicht", automatisch schmiege ich mich enger an ihn, als ich höre, wie er bedrückt er davon erzählt. "Na ja, ist nicht so wichtig", murmelt er. "Wir müssen nicht feiern, wenn dir nicht danach ist, okay?"  
"Doch wir feiern Weihnachten", sage ich entschieden. Wenn Sev das als Kind schon nicht hatte, sollte er wenigsten jetzt schöne Weihnachten haben.  
"Ist das wirklich okay für dich?", hakt er nach und streicht mir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.  
"Völlig okay", wahrscheinlich ist es ganz gut, wenn ich mich dazu aufraffe, Weihnachten nicht zu verdrängen.  
"Okay", Sev küsst mich auf die Stirn. "Aber wenn es dir nicht gut geht, können wir das auch jederzeit umschmeißen, Remmy". Es wird schon schwer werden, aber vielleicht lenkt Sev mich davon ja ab. Und zur Not legen wir uns einfach den ganzen Tag ins Bett und kuscheln, so wie jetzt.  
"Wir kriegen das schon hin", versichere ich ihm und stocke dann in der Bewegung, als ich mich kaum merklich zu ihm beugen wollte.  
Was mache ich hier?  
Ich kann ihn doch nicht küssen…  
Verlegen lasse ich meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter sinken und schaue auf sein Shirt, unter dem meine Hand unruhig über seine Haut streicht.  
Zum Glück reagiert er nicht weiter darauf und scheint das gar nicht.  
"Ich muss ja erst heute Abend wieder ins Schloss und ich dachte, wir könnten heute etwas unternehmen. Kaffee trinken oder in die Antiquariatsausstellung", schlägt Sev vor und krault mich.  
Etwas unternehmen.  
Den ganzen Tag mit Severus verbringen.  
Ihn küssen.  
...  
Nein das kann ich nicht machen.  
"Das klingt beides gut", stimme ich zu. Aber eigentlich würde ich lieber zu Hause bleiben.  
Merlin, ich habe schon so lange nicht mehr gelesen und jetzt gerade hätte ich wirklich Lust dazu. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm das einfach sagen, er wird doch nichts dagegen haben, oder?  
"Aber?", hakt er nach, während ich ihn immer noch streichle und mich frage, woher dieser Impuls kommt, ihn zu küssen. Sev hat mich bisher nur ganz selten auf den Mund geküsst…  
Unsicher sehe ich zu Severus auf, nicht wissend, ob ich wirklich sagen kann, dass ich viel lieber lesen würde. Wir unternehmen ja auch ziemlich viel in letzter Zeit und sind nur noch weg.  
Das ist schön, keine Frage.  
Aber ich würde auch gerne auch einfach mal nur wieder lesen und Tee trinken.  
"Ist es auch okay, wenn wir hier bleiben und...und ich lesen kann?", aber das ist schon sehr egoistisch...  
Verwundert stockt er und mustert mich einen Moment, was mich sofort verunsichert. Instinktiv ziehe ich meine Hand von seiner Brust und lehne mich leicht zurück, weil ich schon damit rechne, dass er nein sagt oder sauer wird…  
"Natürlich", antwortet er dann doch und lächelt sogar, was sich mir nicht erschließt. "Wenn du lesen willst, dann lies."  
"Ist das wirklich in Ordnung?", hake ich verunsichert nach. Immerhin haben wir bis jetzt immer etwas zusammen gemacht, wenn er hier war. "Du bist doch extra dieses Wochenende hier...  
Ich kann auch lesen, wenn du wieder im Schloss bist."  
"Nein, Scha-", er stockt, wahrscheinlich, weil ich die letzten Male zurückhaltend reagiert habe, als er Schatz zu mir gesagt hat. "Nein, Remmy", wiederholt er noch einmal und mustert mich sanft. "Lies, wenn du lesen möchtest", er setzt einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.  
Irgendwie scheint er sich sogar darüber zu freuen, dass ich das gesagt habe.  
Mir ist nicht klar, warum.  
Ich nicke. "Okay", langsam stehe ich auf. "Und du kannst mich ruhig so nennen, wenn du willst, das stört mich nicht."  
Sev setzt sich auf und greift, mich liebevoll musternd, nach meiner Hand. "Danke, Remmy", und irgendwie merke ich, dass er damit nicht nur meine eben erteilte Erlaubnis meint. Unter seinem Blick werde ich tatsächlich verlegen. Er mustert mich, als wäre ich irgendetwas Wertvolles, auf das er gut Acht geben muss.  
"Lass das!", ich stoße ihn leicht an, damit er aufhört mich so anzusehen, ehe ich mich abwende und mir Sachen nehme, die ich mit ins Bad nehmen kann.  
Heute ist ein ganz merkwürdiger Tag.  
Warum in aller Welt, wollte ich ihn küssen?  
Und es stört mich noch immer, dass er mich so ansieht.  
Merlin, ich merke sogar, dass ich rot im Gesicht bin.  
Warum?!  
"Ich mach dir Frühstück", flüstert er mir aber zu, als er mich kurzerhand von hinten umarmt und sein Gesicht kurz an meinen Hals schmiegt. Seine Lippen streifen dabei leicht meine Haut dort, was mein Herz etwas aus dem Takt bringt.  
Ich atme tief aus, ehe ich ihm meinen Kopf zuwende. "Soll ich dir helfen?", allerdings würde ich gerne erst ins Bad gehen.  
"Nein, ich mach das", er lächelt mich an und löst sich dann zögerlich von mir, ehe er sich immer noch leicht lächelnd abwendet und den Raum verlässt.  
Gebannt sehe ich ihm nach.  
Eigentlich wäre ich jetzt doch gerne mitgegangen.  
Irgendwie ... fehlt er mir jetzt.  
Seufzend streiche ich mir über das Gesicht und schließe kurz die Augen. Er ist nur im Raum nebenan. Ich spüre seine Lippen noch an meinem Hals, seine lockende Wärme und ich habe noch immer seinen unverkennbaren Geruch in der Nase, aber … ich hätte ihn lieber wieder direkt bei mir…  
Wie wird das erst, wenn er wieder ins Schloss muss…?  
Seufzend umklammere ich meine Sachen fester und gehe ins Bad.  
Ich beeile mich damit, im Bad fertig zu werden, da ich einen großen Drang habe, wieder bei ihm zu sein.  
Dennoch bemühe ich mich nicht allzu hastig die Treppe hinab und zu ihm zu hetzen. Mir steigt hier unten direkt der Geruch von frisch aufgebackenen Brötchen und Kaffee in die Nase. Als ich die Küche betrete, stelle ich mich automatisch nah zu Severus, der sich kurz umsieht und mich auch wie erwartet direkt berührt und mir wieder durch die Haare streicht. "Alles in Ordnung?", hakt er nach.  
"Jetzt ja", erwidere ich direkt und lehne mich, die Augen schließend, an ihn und atme seinen Geruch ein.  
Ich will gar nicht, dass er wieder nach Hogwarts geht.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick reagiert er nicht weiter und ich befürchte schon fast, dass er mich von sich schiebt, als ich endlich spüre, wie er seine Arme um mich legt. "Remmy…" murmelt er leise. "Ich bin doch hier", antwortet er leise. "Und du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen."  
"Ich kann nicht immerzu ins Schloss Sev...", versteht er das denn nicht? "Wenn die Eltern von den Schülern herausfinden, dass sich ein Werwolf in der Nähe ihrer Kinder aufhält..."  
"Dazu müssten sie erstmal herausfinden, dass du überhaupt im Schloss bist", erwidert er und versucht mich zu beruhigen. "Bisher weiß das nur Dumbledore."  
Bisher.  
Uns braucht nur ein Fehler passieren, damit es irgendjemand herausfindet.  
Es war ein Wunder, dass mich bei meinem ersten Besuch bei ihm niemand entdeckt hat. Und ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt.  
"Aber das könnte passieren...", murmle ich missmutig.  
Sev schweigt und hält mich weiter fest. "Vielleicht kann ich öfter nach Hause kommen, wenn du das möchtest? Ich könnte darüber ja einfach mal mit Dumbledore reden."  
"Das wäre schön, aber du musst dir nicht unbedingt Stress machen", sage ich hastig. "Du bist immerhin Slytherins Hauslehrer."  
Er hat eine gewisse Verantwortung, die kann er nicht einfach ignorieren.  
"Ich wäre auch lieber öfter bei dir, Schatz", er schmiegt sich einen Moment lang enger an mich. "Ich rede einfach mal mit Dumbledore", fügt er hinzu und lehnt sich ein Stück zurück, ehe er mich schrecklich kurz auf den Mund küsst. "Lass uns frühstücken und danach kannst du dich zum Lesen aufs Sofa oder in meinen Sessel kuscheln."  
Sein Sessel klingt wahnsinnig einladen.  
Aber seine Lippen sind es viel mehr.  
Gebannt starre ich sie an, ehe ich mich besinne und hastig den Blick abwende.  
"Gerne", erwidere ich. "Aber was machst du?"  
Sev zuckt mit den Schultern, während wir uns setzen. "Das weiß ich noch nicht", schmunzelnd fasst er mich ins Auge. „Vielleicht setze ich mich dir einfach gegenüber und beobachte dich beim Lesen", er greift nach dem Kaffee und füllt meine Tasse.  
Irritiert sehe ich ihn an. "Du willst mir zusehen?", ist das nicht langweilig? Ich meine, ich werde dasitzen und lesen. Das wird keinesfalls spannend.  
"Ich sehe dich gerne an…", ja, das habe ich schon bemerkt… Und oft bringt er mich in Verlegenheit, so wie vorhin.  
Verlegen streiche ich über meinen Arm. "Wie du möchtest", aber ich finde es dennoch irgendwie merkwürdig.  
"Keine Sorge, Remmy. Ich such mir schon was", er streicht über meine Hand, ehe er ein Brötchen aufschneidet und mir eine Hälfte auf meinen Teller legt.  
Allerdings starre ich abgelenkt sein Gesicht an und betrachte vor allem seine Lippen.  
...  
Warum hat er mich vorhin nur so kurz geküsst?  
Verlegen wende ich mich meinem Teller zu, ehe Severus etwas bemerkt.  
Wollte er einfach nur vorsichtig sein…?  
Oder findet er es jetzt nicht mehr so schön mich zu küssen, weil … ich ihn noch nicht zurückküssen kann…?  
Aber ich hatte ja eben nicht einmal die Chance das zu tun, so schnell wie er sich wieder gelöst hat.  
Unzufrieden beiße ich in mein Brötchen und denke weiter darüber nach, was ich tun kann, damit er mich wieder küsst. Er muss nicht so vorsichtig mit mir sein. Wir nähern uns doch gerade in einem guten Tempo an… So kann das gerne weitergehen. Ihm vorhin im Bett so nahe zu sein, war unheimlich schön.  
Oder ist ihm das jetzt zu schnell?  
Unsicher sehe ich kurz zu Sev, der nahezu liebevoll sein Brötchen belegt.  
Er hebt seinen Blick und mustert mich einfühlsam. "Alles gut?", hakt er nach und klingt jetzt leicht besorgt. Dabei will ich gar nicht, dass er sich ständig Sorgen um mich macht.  
Er soll mich einfach küssen.  
Richtig küssen.  
Und … hier bei mir bleiben…  
"Ich fand das Kuscheln schön", sage ich vorsichtig und sehe ihn aufmerksam an, darauf wartend wie er reagiert.  
Seine Augen weiten sich kurz verwundert, ehe er mich sanft mustert. "Ich fand das auch sehr schön", er greift liebevoll nach meiner Hand und streichelt sanft über meine Haut.  
"Wirklich?", frage ich nach und beginne unruhig mit seinen Händen zu spielen. Aber er muss es doch schön finden, immerhin will er doch eine Beziehung.  
"Sehr sogar, Remmy", er rutscht mit seinem Stuhl näher an mich heran und lässt mich gar nicht mehr aus den Augen. Merlin, seine Augen leuchten fast, während er schon wieder diesen Blick hat, der so wirkt, als würde er etwas sehr Kostbares und Wertvolles betrachten.  
…  
Dabei sieht er doch nur mich an…  
Verlegen lächle ich.  
"Ich fand das auch sehr schön ... aber kurz...", gebe ich zu.  
"Kurz…?", wiederholt Sev und streicht deutlicher über meine Hand. "Wir können das gerne nochmal machen", aber er muss heute Abend zurück ins Schloss.  
Und dann bin ich hier wieder alleine…  
Ohne ihn…  
Unruhig beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe.  
Ich will ihn küssen, bevor er wieder geht.  
Aber das kann ich doch nicht einfach machen...  
...der Werwolf neulich meinte aber, dass ich sehr wohl dürfte.  
Aber ... einfach so?  
"Ich muss ja heute Abend wieder weg, also … könnten wir uns heute Nachmittag nochmal ins Bett kuscheln", schlägt Sev vor und merkt wohl, dass ich bedrückt seinem Abschied entgegensehe. Seufzend lehnt er sich vor und küsst mich auf die Stirn. "Ich möchte so gern einfach hier bei dir bleiben…", murmelt er schwermütig und lehnt seinen Kopf an meinen, wodurch wir uns ganz nah sind.  
Unsicher weiche ich seinem Blick aus. "Du musst mir einen Abschiedskuss geben ... oder so...", oh Merlin, das hab ich nicht gesagt...!  
Sev stockt überrascht und mustert mich, was mich nur umso verlegener macht. Ich kann das doch nicht einfach von ihm verlangen! Ich habe das einfach herausposaunt, oh Merlin…  
"D…das mache ich sehr gerne", erwidert Sev und sein Blick ist jetzt schon auf meine Lippen gerichtet.  
Aha, er macht das also gerne. "Und warum küsst du mich dann immer nur so kurz, wenn du das gerne machst?!", will ich missmutig wissen.  
Sevs Hand zuckt um meine herum. "Weil ich Angst habe, dass ich dich mit irgendetwas bedränge…", antwortet er dann. "Und eigentlich waren diese kurzen Küsse bisher schon nicht in Ordnung", erklärt Sev. "Schließlich sind die gegen deinen Willen. Oder … waren es…"  
"Das hab ich nie gesagt", so ein Blödsinn! Als ob ich gesagt hätte, dass Küssen nicht schön ist. Natürlich gab es eine Zeit, zu der er einfach bedrängend und ein Arsch war, aber das kann man doch nicht mit der jetzigen Situation vergleichen.  
Sev nagt auf seiner Unterlippe und weicht meinem Blick aus. "Ich weiß, aber … ich wollte es nicht riskieren, Remmy. Ich will dich nicht riskieren. Ich will dich nicht verlieren…", sein Griff um meine Hand festigt sich, scheinbar automatisch.  
"Aber ich bin hier", erinnere ich ihn und streiche beruhigend über seine Hand. "Und ich kann dir sagen, wenn etwas ist. Aber es ist alles okay."  
Sev mustert mich unruhig und streicht mit seiner freien Hand über meine Wange. "Danke, Remmy…", erwidert er, wie vorhin im Schlafzimmer.  
"Du musst dich wirklich nicht bedanken", wofür auch, ich will doch nur, dass er mich küsst.  
Jetzt?  
"Doch, muss ich", antwortet Sev und streicht weiter über meine Wange, ehe er sich tatsächlich vorlehnt. "Ich liebe dich", flüstert er und beginnt dann endlich mich zu küssen. Sanft und vorsichtig, aber seine Hand liegt in meinem Nacken und er leckt mit seiner Zunge leicht über meine Unterlippe, wodurch ich seufzend erschaudere und mich in sein Shirt kralle. Instinktiv öffne ich dabei meinem Mund und spüre auch schon, wie seine Zunge in mich eindringt. Erschaudernd stöhne ich auf, als er beginnt mit ihr über meine zu reiben. Vorsichtig erwidere ich den Kuss und baue langsam Gegendruck auf. Ich löse eine Hand von seinem Shirt und gleite mit ihr zögerlich in seinen Nacken, wo ich ihm durch die Haare streiche. Gespannt lausche ich dem genießerischen Seufzen   
von Sev, als er immer deutlicher merkt, wie ich den Kuss erwidere und mitgestalte.  
Das ist so viel besser als der kurze Kuss vorhin.  
Er muss mich unbedingt öfter so küssen.  
Damit wir nicht aufhören, klammere ich mich nahezu bei ihm fest und versuche, ihm keine Möglichkeit dazu zu lassen sich von mir zu lösen.  
Aber als uns beiden der Atem ausgeht, bleibt uns keine andere Möglichkeit. Sev lehnt aber seine Stirn an meine und schließt seine Arme um mich, um mich liebevoll zu umarmen.  
"Musst du wirklich zurück ins Schloss...?", frage ich niedergeschlagen und kenne die Antwort eigentlich.  
"Ja…", murmelt er genauso bedrückt und setzt einen Kuss auf meinen Hals. "Leider", er atmet tief meinen Geruch ein und schmiegt sich weiter an mich, wodurch ich leicht erschaudere.  
Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach fragen, ob ich mitkommen kann.  
Später, um diesen Moment jetzt nicht aufzulösen. Sev hält mich oft einfach nur im Arm, aber jetzt gerade fühlt es sich ganz besonders an.  
Ich frage später…  
Ich will nicht allein seine.  
Ich will ihn bei mir haben.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 175 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	41. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Schweren Herzens packe ich ein paar Sachen in meine Tasche. Mir wird noch mehr Zeit mit Remus geklaut. Aber der Patronus war wichtig. Allerdings verstehe ich noch nicht ganz, warum das Ministerium eine Untersuchung in Hogwarts startet. Albus klang zumindest nicht begeistert und er wird genauso genervt davon sein wie ich. Aber das ist nichts gegen Remus...  
Remus ist sauer.  
Stinksauer."  
Remus...", murmle ich, aber er verschränkt energisch die Arme vor der Brust und sieht mich mit finsteren Augen an. "Ich würde doch auch lieber hierbleiben und die Zeit weiter mit dir verbringen..."  
"Aber du hast mir versprochen, dass wir noch einen tollen Nachmittag haben!", Remus sieht demonstrativ zur Seite, als sei er mehr als enttäuscht von mir.  
Ich seufze schwer. "Ja, den wollte ich mit dir verbringen..." traurig sinken meine Schultern hinab. "Aber ich habe da jetzt keine Wahl Remus, ich muss in die Schule.  
Es tut mir leid, Schatz."  
Aber ich sehe ihn an und merke, wie er mit der Situation kämpft. Dabei lief alles so gut. Wir kommen uns allmählich näher und dann passiert so etwas.  
"Remmy...", ich gehe ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und strecke die Hand aus, um ihm durch die Haare zu streichen. Mit einem Kloß im Hals beobachte ich aber, wie er mir ausweicht.  
"Wenn wir schon nicht hier eine schöne Zeit verbringen können, dann möchte ich wieder mitkommen", entschlossen sieht er mich an und wartet auf meine Zusage.  
Verzweifelt senke ich den Blick. "Ich möchte das doch auch...", wie gerne ich ihm einfach sagen würde, dass er mitkommen kann, bei mir sein kann. Und ich will ihm doch auch nah sein und eine schöne Zeit mit ihm verbringen...  
"Das... Geht diesmal leider nicht", ich höre Remus verächtlich schnauben.  
"Das geht diesmal nicht", wiederholt er verstimmt.  
Seufzend reibe ich mir übers Gesicht. Versteht er das denn nicht? Das Ministerium wird in Hogwarts sein. Und ich denke nicht, dass es vorteilhaft wäre, wenn ein Werwolf im Schloss ist.  
"Remus, bitte sei nicht so", bitte ich ihn. "Das Ministerium ist im Schloss und dann ist es schwierig schulexternen Besuch dort zu haben. Es ist halt doch eine Schule und kein Hotel. Und du willst sicher niemandem vom Ministerium über den Weg laufen."  
Irgendwie habe ich nicht das Gefühl, etwas bei ihm zu bewirken. "Sag doch einfach, wenn es dir plötzlich peinlich ist mit mir gesehen zu werden."  
Ich stocke und sehe ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Was?!", das denkt er doch nicht wirklich. "Das ist totaler Schwachsinn, Remmy."  
Allerdings schnaubt er schwer und wendet den Blick ab. "Bisher durfte ich auch immer mit!"  
"Hörst du mir nicht zu...?", ich merke, dass es mir schwerfällt ruhig zu bleiben. "Das Ministerium ist in Hogwarts, deswegen kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen."  
Mich trifft ein anklagender Blick und ich verstehe seinen Missmut nicht ganz. Natürlich ärgere ich mich auch, wenn ich jetzt nicht wie besprochen mit ihm im Bett kuscheln kann. Und dabei hatte ich mir so erhofft ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Ganz langsam und genussvoll.  
"Mit einer Frau wäre es vermutlich kein Problem", wirft er mir   
sauer entgegen. "Sie könntest du bestimmt mitnehmen."  
Eine Frau?!  
Wie in aller Welt kommt er denn auf so etwas?!  
"Was ist denn jetzt in dich gefahren?! Ich will keine Frau, das weißt du. Ich will nur dich", er schüttelt den Kopf.  
Ist das sein Ernst?!  
"Du willst keine Frau?", warum in aller Welt fragt er das? "Und was genau soll das für eine Beziehung sein, die wir führen?!"  
Was?  
Überrumpelt sehe ich Remus an. Was in aller Welt passiert hier? Wir haben uns doch vor ein paar Stunden noch so harmonisch aneinander gekuschelt.  
"Natürlich will ich keine Frau. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein", ich runzle die Stirn und merke wie mich seine Worte treffen. Gerade in Bezug auf die schöne, gefühlvolle Zeit von vorhin.  
"Das sagtest du bereits", murmelt er. "Und was genau ist das bitte für eine Beziehung, in der wir nicht miteinander schlafen?!"  
Was?  
Woher kommt das Thema auf einmal?  
Will er das von mir?  
Er will mit mir schlafen?  
Aber doch nicht aus den richtigen Beweggründen. Er sieht das immer noch als... Dienstleistung, oder?  
"Wi...Wir nähern uns doch an, Remmy. Ich meine, wir haben Zeit für den nächsten Schritt, um es...Diesmal richtig zu machen. Nicht voreilig und mit Gefühlen auf beiden Seiten..."  
"Aber wir sind doch zusammen!", bricht es nahezu aus ihm heraus. "Auch wenn du nicht schwul bist...", was? Natürlich bin ich- "Aber wir sind zusammen und dann können wir auch Sex haben!"  
"Nur, um das klarzustellen, ich bin schwul. Ich liebe einen Mann, dich Remus, ich möchte mit dir an meiner Seite leben und dir nahe sein. Aber... Ich will, dass es sich jetzt für uns beide richtig anfühlt. Und das wird es nicht, weil... Ich dir ein gestörtes Gefühl für Sex vermittelt habe und... Weil du mich nicht liebst", das wird einfach die bittere Wahrheit sein, auch wenn er Nähe zu mir sucht und jetzt sauer ist, weil ich gehen muss.  
"Du bist nicht schwul!", sein Ärger überrumpelt mich und macht mich sprachlos.  
Hat er mir gerade zugehört?  
Wie...Wie in aller Welt soll ich ihm denn sonst begreiflich machen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage?  
"Wieso... denkst du das?", ich verstehe ihn nicht. Wie soll ich denn nicht schwul sein?  
Wütend hebt er den Kopf und fixiert mich sauer. "Nur, wer in den Arsch gefickt wird, ist schwul.  
Schon vergessen?!", wirft er mir bebend an den Kopf. Und noch bevor ich auf meine unbedachten Worte von damals eingehen kann, hat Remus sich umgedreht und geht. Während er mich mit einem Chaos im Kopf allein zurück lässt.

 

________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 177 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	42. Remus

**Remus**

 

 

Unruhig sitze ich auf dem Sofa und reibe mir die Hände. Ich hätte nicht so wütend werden dürfen. Ich hätte mich auch ruhig mit ihm unterhalten können, anstatt ihn so anzufahren und ihm im Grunde gar keine Möglichkeit zu lassen, sich zu erklären.  
Aber ich war … so sauer und irgendwie verletzt.  
Und … hatte auch Angst, dass er vielleicht doch lieber eine Frau will.  
Dann würde er mich gar nicht brauchen.  
Aber...  
Sev sagte doch, dass er mich liebt.  
Und wenn das wirklich stimmen sollte, dann braucht er doch sicher keine Frau, oder?  
Dann wäre er auch nicht hetero, sondern schwul…  
Seufzend verstecke ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Er sagt, dass er mich liebt und dass er mit mir zusammen sein will, mich an seiner Seite haben will. Das macht man doch nicht, wenn einem der andere nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet, oder?  
Was hab ich denn da gemacht...?!  
Warum hab ich ihn so angefahren?  
Ich wusste doch das alles, was er zu mir gesagt hat. Und trotzdem war es in dem Moment heute Morgen einfach unwichtig.  
Ich bin so ein Arsch.  
Severus liebt mich…  
Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, das wirklich zu glauben, sollte ich das nicht in Frage stellen oder denken, dass er mich nicht will. Aber würde es immer noch so wie früher aussehen, wenn wir irgendwann wieder Sex haben würden? Unruhig beginne ich wieder auf meinen Fingerknöchel rumzukauen. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?  
Severus hat Unterricht, ich kann nicht zu ihm und mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Aber er meinte, dass das Ministerium irgendwie in der Schule sei, um etwas zu prüfen.  
…  
Natürlich hat Severus Recht. Er kann nicht einfach einen Werwolf im Schloss lassen, wenn das Ministerium im Haus ist. Er würde wahrscheinlich seinen Job verlieren. Warum hab ich das nicht gleich verstanden?! Ich habe eher gedacht, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen will. Es ihm sogar peinlich wäre, wenn herauskäme, dass wir ein Paar sind.  
Ich bin so blöd.  
Fahrig schaue ich zur Uhr. Seine letzte Stunde endet zwar bald, aber bis er dann wirklich Zeit hat, wird es noch dauern. Und ich kann nicht einfach im Schloss auftauchen und ihn bei seiner Arbeit unterbrechen. Und ihn kontaktieren und ihm zu sagen, dass er nach Hause kommen soll, sobald er kann, kommt bei ihm wahrscheinlich auch doof an. Ich stehe auf und bewege mich ruhelos zwischen dem Wohnzimmer und der Küche hin und her.  
Am liebsten würde ich einfach sofort mit ihm reden…  
Mich entschuldigen und sagen, dass mein Verhalten doof war.  
Aber was, wenn er das nicht mehr hören will?  
Unruhig beginne ich auf und ab zu gehen, während ich schon wieder keine Luft bekomme und ich anfange zu weinen.  
Ich will nicht, dass er mich wegschickt, weil er mich nicht mehr bei sich haben will.  
Ich will nicht gehen…  
Dann … bin ich ganz allein.  
Ich kann mich kaum beruhigen und bleibe einen Augenblick lang in der Küche stehen und versuche verzweifelt Luft   
zu holen.  
"Remus?", ich zucke erschrocken zusammen und schaue instinktiv zur Uhr. Sevs Unterricht ist keine fünf Minuten beendet…  
Erschrocken verharre ich und traue mich nicht, mich umzudrehen.  
Er ist sauer.  
Severus ist bestimmt sauer.  
Unterdrückt schluchze ich auf und versuche krampfhaft mich zusammenzureißen.  
"Remmy…?", ich höre, wie er aus dem Kamin tritt und durch das Wohnzimmer näher kommt.  
Er wird mich wegschicken.  
Mich auf die Straße setzen.  
Mir sagen, dass es der größte Fehler war, Gefühle für mich zu entwickeln…  
Ich beiße immer fester auf meine Daumen und versuche mich zu beruhigen.  
Ich muss ihm antworten.  
Mich entschuldigen.  
Aber ich kann nicht.  
Ich kann nichts sagen.  
Ich...  
"Re-", seine Schritte sind direkt hinter mir und stocken kurz, ehe er näherkommt. Ich drehe ihm immer noch den Rücken zu und zucke erschrocken zusammen, als er nach meinem Arm greift. Allerdings dreht er mich nur zu sich herum und zieht mich fest an sich, mich innig umarmend.  
"Ich...ich...", japsend hole ich Luft und klammere mich bei ihm fest. "...wollte das nicht."  
Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun.  
Ich will nicht, dass er mich rauswirft.  
"Ganz ruhig", murmelt er sorgenvoll und streicht mir leicht durch die Haare. "Beruhig dich erstmal und dann reden wir", ich spüre seine Lippen auf meinem Kopf. "Ich bin da, Remmy…"  
"Aber ich hab dir wehgetan", erwidere ich aufgebracht. "Ich war doof und...und ... ein Arsch."  
"Nein Remmy", er streicht mir übers Gesicht und wischt mir die Tränen weg, aber in seinem Gesicht sehe ich, dass ich ihm doch wehgetan habe. "Ich hab es verdient und bin selber Schuld. Wenn ich das gesagt habe, kannst du doch nicht anders, als daran zu glauben."  
Ja, er hat es mal gesagt... "Das ist aber schon ewig her...", werfe ich ein. Und mittlerweile sollte ich doch verstanden haben, dass sich einiges geändert hat.  
Sev nickt zögerlich. "Aber es war auch damals schon dumm es zu sagen", er streicht mir weiter übers Gesicht. "Ich bin schwul."  
Instinktiv umarme ich ihn fester.  
Er ist schwul.  
Will keine Frau.  
Also bleibt er bei mir.  
"Ich ... will dich auch", ich weiß nicht, ob ich an Frauen interessiert bin ... ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht. Immerhin war immer Sev da.  
Ich höre regelrecht, wie sein Herzschlag zunimmt, schließlich schmiege ich mein Gesicht gerade an seine Brust. "Remmy…", flüstert er fast tonlos und schmiegt sich dann auch enger an mich. Er küsst mich auf die Stirn, was mich leicht lächeln lässt.  
Wenn er mich will und schwul ist ... schlafen wir dann auch wieder miteinander?  
Unwillkürlich werde ich rot im Gesicht und kralle mich an ihm fest. Ich würde schon gerne.  
"Ich will dir noch etwas sagen", beginnt er, was mich im ersten Moment verunsichert und mich fragend zu ihm sehen lässt. Ist sein Gesicht rot…? "Ich will eine…eine gleichberechtigte Beziehung mit dir, also…", gleichberechtigt…? "Also, du darfst ebenso …do…dominant sein, wenn wir miteinander schlafen sollten."  
Irritiert sehe ich ihn an.  
Dominant sein?  
Ich soll...  
Nein, ich soll ihm garantiert nicht wehtun.  
Meint er...? "Ich soll...?", unsicher sehe ich ihn an.  
"Du…du kannst auch aktiv sein", erklärt er und streicht unruhig über meinen Nacken und durch meine Haare. "Wi…wir könnten uns abwechseln…"  
Fassungslos sehe ich ihn an.  
Ich darf das auch mal ausprobieren?  
Merlin.  
Ich war noch nie in jemandem, das muss großartig sein.  
Glücklich lächelnd lehne ich mich an Severus und versuche mir vorzustellen, wie sich das anfühlt.  
"…wird mich nur Überwindung kosten, am Anfang, weil ich das noch nie gemacht habe", murmelt Sev nervös. "…bist bestimmt vorsichtig und ich will das mit dir machen… N…nur mit dir."  
Nur mit mir.  
Mir allein.  
Mein Severus.  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 180 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/   
  



	43. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Seufzend mache ich die Augen zu und lege die Beine aufs Sofa. Zum Glück sind jetzt Ferien und ich konnte das Schloss verlassen. Über Weihnachten will ich hier bei Remus sein und wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen gar nicht gesehen, weil ich die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt war Prüfungen vorzubereiten oder zu bewerten, Schüler zu benoten und die finalen Planungen für die Abschlussschüler abzuhalten. Remus konnte nicht ins Schloss, weil ich eh keine Zeit für ihn gehabt hätte und ich habe es dementsprechend auch nicht zu ihm nach Hause geschafft…  
Jetzt habe ich erstmal frei, aber Remus ist nicht da…  
Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo er ist und was er macht.  
Hoffentlich kommt er bald nach Hause, ich will mich einfach nur mit ihm hier aufs Sofa kuscheln und die gemeinsame Zeit genießen. Ihn küssen und langsam streicheln. Außerdem haben wir letztens über Sex geredet. Ob wir vielleicht...  
Merlin, das wäre großartig.  
Ich streiche mir leicht über die Stirn und durch die Haare, während ich an dieses Gespräch denke. Er hat gesagt, er will mich auch… Das hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr zu träumen gewagt.  
Ich werde es mir mit Remus richtig schön gemütlich machen und einfach abwarten wie sich das entwickelt.  
Augenblicklich wende ich mich in Richtung Tür, als ich höre, dass Remus nach Hause kommt. Ich stehe auf und gehe langsam, mir über das Gesicht reibend, in den Flur. "Hallo", bemerke ich, als Remus mir gerade den Rücken zuwendet und die Tür hinter sich schließt. "Wo warst du?"  
Freudestrahlend wendet er sich um und hält mir grünes Gestrüpp entgegen. "Ich habe uns einen Tannenbaum besorgt!"  
...  
Toll...  
Ein Tannenbaum...  
Remus fröhliche Miene erlischt, als er meine Begeisterung sieht. "Jetzt guck doch nicht so!", murrt er. "Wir wollten richtige Weihnachten feiern und da gehört ein Tannenbaum dazu!"  
"Ja, ich weiß", ich trete auf ihn zu und gebe ihm einen Kuss. "Ich bin nur total erledigt Remmy, entschuldige."  
"Schon okay", meint er, aber ich merke ihm doch an, dass er mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet hat. "Dabei hätte ich ihn gerne mit dir geschmückt."  
Zögerlich mustere ich ihn und nehme ihm die Jacke ab, die er gerade öffnet. "Na ja … das können wir ja machen…", Euphorie klingt definitiv anders.  
Remus hingegen ist völlig begeistert von seinem Baum. "Ich hab auch richtig tolle Kugeln bekommen", erzählt er mir freudig, während er ins Wohnzimmer geht. Er will den Baum jetzt schmücken?  
Was ist aus dem Plan geworden, dass wir uns aufs Sofa kuscheln?  
Und küssen?  
Sex haben?  
"Schön", irgendwie tut es mir für ihn echt leid, dass ich mich am liebsten wirklich einfach hinlegen will. Mit ihm im Arm und einfach die Augen schließen und seine Nähe genießen. Schließlich hat er sich ja nur dazu entschieden Weihnachten zu feiern, weil ich gesagt habe, dass meine Eltern das nicht wirklich gemacht haben.  
Ich folge Remus ins Wohnzimmer, der stehen geblieben ist und sich fragend umsieht. Aus dem Impuls heraus, stelle ich mich hinter ihn und lege meine Arme um ihn. Meinen Kopf lege ich auf seiner Schulter ab und schmiege mein Gesicht an seinen Hals. Ich atme tief den Geruch seiner Haut ein, schließe die Augen und küsse seine Halsseite.  
Lächelnd sieht er kurz zu mir, ehe er auf die Stelle schräg neben dem Kamin deutet. "Wollen wir den Baum da aufstellen? Das dürfte weit genug weg vom Feuer sein."  
Ich schaue träge zu der Stelle und nicke, lasse Remus aber noch nicht los, sondern schmiege mich nochmal an seinen Hals. Ich genieße seine Nähe so sehr…  
"Und während wir den Baum schmücken, kann ich ja Bratäpfel zubereiten. Was hältst du davon?", schlägt Remus vor.  
"Bratäpfel…?", ich hebe nur leicht den Kopf, um den Körperkontakt zu ihm nicht zu verlieren. "Ich glaube, ich hab noch nie selbstgemachte Bratäpfel gegessen."  
Fassungslos sieht er mich an. "Noch nie?", ich schüttle den Kopf. "Na dann hoffe ich, dass sie dir schmecken werden."  
Bisher hat mir alles geschmeckt, was Remus gemacht hat.  
"Hat mir bisher irgendetwas von dir nicht geschmeckt…?", erwidere ich und küsse ihn an der Schläfe, ehe ich ihn zögerlich und auch widerwillig loslasse.  
Er schmunzelt sofort. "Du hast Recht, aber das kann ja noch passieren", Remus nimmt meine Hand und geht mit mir in die Küche, wo er die gekauften Zutaten für die Bratäpfel auspackt.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das passiert", er kocht großartig. "Kann ich dir irgendwie zur Hand gehen?", hake ich nach.  
Besorgt sieht er mich an. "Nein, schon okay. Du siehst so erschöpft aus, alles okay bei dir?"  
"Ja", antworte ich und setze mich mit an den Tisch, während Remus beginnt die Apfel zu bearbeiten. "Ich hab nur wirklich viel zu tun gehabt, in den letzten Tagen", ich lächle ihn leicht an, als sein besorgter Bick nicht verschwindet. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Remmy."  
"Aber du siehst wirklich erschöpft aus, möchtest du einen Kaffee?", er streicht mir leicht über den Oberarm und gibt mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
"Nein", antworte ich und werde ein bisschen rot, schließlich ist es bisher nie vorgekommen, dass er mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise küsst. "Es wird schon besser, seit du da bist", führen wir jetzt die Beziehung, die ich mir mit ihm vorgestellt habe?  
"Seitdem ich hier bin, ist es besser?", wiederholt er belustigt. "Aber ich mach doch gar nichts. Ich steh hier und bereite die Äpfel zu, Sev."  
"Na ja, wir reden, wir schmücken gleich den Baum. Du lenkst mich ab", ich streiche ihm sanft ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Und du bist da", und er ahnt wahrscheinlich nicht, wie dankbar ich dafür bin, auch wenn er schon lange hier bei mir lebt. Er redet, er agiert und macht Vorschläge, er reagiert. Er ist endlich wieder da…  
"Natürlich bin ich da", er streicht mir sanft durch die Haare. "Und es ist schön, dass du über Weihnachten hier sein kannst."  
Ich lächle leicht und beuge mich über den Tisch, um Remus sanft zu küssen. Er seufzt leise, was mich dazu bringt, den Kuss ein wenig auszubauen und meine Lippen langsam auf seinen zu bewegen. Es ist fantastisch, wenn er seine Hände in meinen Nacken legt und durch meine Haare streicht, während ich an seiner Unterlippe sauge. Ich möchte den Druck seiner Lippen auf meinen nie wieder missen. Am liebsten würde ich ihn näher zu mir ziehen oder mich einfach mit ihm ins Bett legen und den Rest des Tages nichts anderes mehr machen. Aber ich löse mich von ihm und schaue gebannt in seine aufgewühlten bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Verlegen schmunzle ich und setze mich wieder hin, Remus weiterhin betrachtend.  
"Du lenkst mich von den Äpfeln ab...", schmollt er und wendet sich ab, um diese weiter zu zubereiten. Dennoch sehe ich noch immer wie rot seine Wangen sind.  
"Schön…", und das ist wirklich unheimlich schön. Ich lenke ihn nicht ab oder bringe ihn aus der Fassung, weil er Angst vor mir hat. Weil er nicht mehr befürchten muss, dass ich ihn bedränge oder belästige, seine Grenzen überschreite. Er mustert mich kurz verunsichert, ehe er den Kopf schüttelt und wieder auf die Äpfel sieht, aber ich sehe, wie er leicht und schüchtern lächelt.  
Merlin, ich liebe ihn.  
"Willst du einen Kaffee, mein Schatz?", frage ich und stehe auf. "Oder einen Tee?", ich streichle ihn sanft am  Nacken, als ich hinter ihm vorbeigehe.  
Remus lehnt sich automatisch gegen mich und schmiegt sich an mich. "Ich glaube, ich nehme lieber einen Tee, ich hab leichte Halsschmerzen."  
"Du hast draußen gar keinen Schal getragen", merke ich an und wundere mich darüber. Schließlich friert Remus ständig und ist für mein Empfinden oft fast zu warm angezogen. "Nicht, dass du krank wirst", äußere ich besorgt und setze Wasser auf.  
Bedrückt beißt er jetzt auf seine Unterlippe und wirft mir einen traurigen Blick zu. "Mein Schal ist kaputt gegangen..."  
Aber er hat doch nicht nur einen Schal, was ich ihm auch verwirrt sage. Aber Remus sieht nicht so begeistert davon aus. "Das ist aber nicht mein Gryffindorschal...", murmelt er und ich sehe ihn perplex an, da ich niemanden in unserem Alter kenne, der noch seinen Schulschal tragen will!  
Stirnrunzelnd mustere ich ihn. "Und man kann den nicht mehr reparieren?", hake ich nach. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob er sich über einen Neuen freuen würde… Ich könnte ihm vielleicht einen besorgen. Aber irgendwie hängt man ja emotional an seinem ersten Schal.  
"Ich weiß nicht...", murmelt er. "Er fällt ziemlich auseinander, da ich ihn auch immer trage, wenn ich krank bin. Und einmal brannte er im Kampf ... er hat ziemlich viel durchgemacht."  
"Du, wenn du ihn als Erinnerung behältst und zum Tragen, kann ich versuchen dir einen Neuen zu besorgen", schlage ich ihm vor und mustere ihn nachdenklich.  
Irritiert sieht er mich an. "Das...das würde gehen?", fragt er skeptisch nach, als würde er dem gar nicht trauen können.  
"Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich kann ja mal fragen", jedes Jahr kriegt jeder Schüler einen passenden Hausschal, warum sollte ich mir da nicht einen für Remus nehmen dürfen? "Ich erkundige mich da mal bei Minerva oder Albus", ich setze einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf. "Und während der Tee zieht und du noch mit den Äpfeln beschäftigt bist, stelle ich den Baum auf, okay?"  
"Das ist großartig", ich bin mir nicht sicher was genau er meint, aber so fest wie er mich jetzt umarmt, wird es wohl um den Schal gehen.  
"Warte erstmal ab. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich einen bekomme", erwidere ich aber und streiche Remus über den Nacken. Vielleicht sollte ich Minerva einfach unauffällig schreiben und sie bitten mir einen Schal zu schicken. Remus könnte den dann ja zu Weihnachten bekommen.  
"Das wäre wirklich schön, wenn das klappen würde", Remus scheint wirklich an seinem Schal zu hängen. Ich bewahre meinen auch noch auf, allerdings trage ich ihn nicht mehr.  
Ich setze Remus einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Mach du die Äpfel, ich muss noch kurz ins Arbeitszimmer und stelle dann den Baum auf", Remus nickt und setzt sich wieder an den Tisch, während ich ins Arbeitszimmer gehe. In einem kurzen Schreiben an Minerva erkläre ich ihr mein Vorhaben und bitte um einen Schal. Sie kennt ja nun meine Situation mit Remus und ich hoffe, sie kann das für mich möglich machen. Zurück im Wohnzimmer stehe ich einen Augenblick überfordert vor dem Tannenbaum. Soll ich ihn einfach mit einem Zauber aufstellen? So wird das schließlich in der Schule gemacht…  
"Aber noch nicht schmücken", ruft Remus aus der Küche. "Das machen wir zusammen."  
Okay, also nur hinstellen.  
Das dürfte ja nicht schwer sein.  
Zwischen den Sachen, die Remus besorgt hat, entdecke ich auch einen Weihnachtsbaumständer. Zumindest steht das auf dem Karton. Skeptisch packe ich diesen aus und stelle ihn auf den Boden.  
Und nun?  
Der Baum wird vermutlich irgendwie da eingespannt…  
Na ja, versuchen wir es einfach mal.  
Überraschenderweise funktioniert das ganz gut und da Remus nur einen kleinen Baum gekauft hat, steht er auch recht stabil. Ein größerer Baum hätte den Ständer wohl einfach mit sich gerissen. Ich trete ein paar Schritte zurück, nachdem ich den Baum an den richtigen Platz gerückt habe und mustere ihn. Er steht gerade und dort neben dem Kamin sieht er wirklich gut aus.  
Als ich höre, wie Remus ein Blech in den Backofen schiebt, drehe ich mich automatisch um. Ist er also fertig?  
"Die Äpfel braten jetzt vor sich hin und-", Remus stockt als er den Raum betritt. "Das sieht doch großartig aus, findest du nicht?"  
"Doch, der Baum macht sich dort gut", Remus stellt sich zufrieden grinsend zu mir und lehnt sich, mir leicht über den Rücken streichend, bei mir an. "Und jetzt die Kugeln?", hake ich interessiert nach.  
Vorsichtig greift Remus nach dem Karton, öffnet ihn und gibt mir eine Kugel  
"Jetzt kommen die Kugeln", stimmt er zu und hängt seine vorsichtig an einen Nadelzweig.  
Ich verharre einen Moment und beobachte Remus, wie er nahezu andächtig die Kugeln platziert und aufhängt. Doch als er sich fragend zu mir umwendet, löse ich mich von seinem Anblick und beginne selber damit, die Kugeln an den Baum zu hängen. Und auch wenn der Baum mit seinen roten Kugeln und den leicht goldenen, schwebenden Lichtbällen, die Remus gezaubert hat, sehr gryffindorisch aussieht, wirkt er doch toll.  
"Und ihr hattet zu Hause auch keinen Baum?", fragt Remus vorsichtig, während er mir die nächste Kugel zum Platzieren reicht.  
"Nein, nicht dass ich mich daran erinnere", antworte ich und sehe direkt den mitleidigen Blick, mit dem Remus mich betrachtet. "Remmy, ich kannte es ja nicht anders. Ich hab es nicht vermisst…", glaube ich zumindest.  
Dennoch bleibt sein Blick betrübt. "Aber es ist irgendwie schön?", fragt er vorsichtig nach.  
"Es ist schön, Schatz", antworte ich mustere ihn liebevoll. "Es verbreitet direkt ein weihnachtliches Gefühl und mit dem Geruch deiner Bratäpfel ist es wirklich toll", ich küsse ihn auf die Schläfe.  
"Wenn du das magst können wir ja nächstes Jahr das Haus noch ein wenig schmücken", schlägt er vorsichtig vor. "Ich hab auf jeden Fall noch Socken für den Kamin!“  
"Das können wir machen", stimme ich zu und freue mich, dass er sagt, dass er in einem Jahr noch immer hier sein will.  
Hier, bei mir…  
Zusammen mit mir.  
"Wir müssen auch noch darüber reden, was du an Weihnachten essen möchtest", ich? Wieso fragt er mich das? Remus kocht immer gut.  
"Mir schmeckt doch alles von dir, Remmy", antworte ich und streiche ihm durch die Haare. "Such du dir etwas aus", ich nehme ihm die vorletzte Kugel ab und hänge sie an den Baum.  
"Na ja...", er streicht sich durch die Haare. "Ich hab noch nie einen Festtagsbraten gemacht. Aber so was gehört an Weihnachten dazu und ich weiß nicht, was du da gerne isst."  
"Du musst doch keinen Braten zubereiten, Remus", antworte ich direkt. "Ich brauche nichts besonders aufwendiges. Du kannst doch deinen Auflauf machen, der ist großartig."  
Allerdings sieht er davon nicht begeistert aus. "Aber so was macht man nicht an Weihnachten..."  
Nachdenklich runzle ich die Stirn. "Wir … können auch zusammen einen Braten zubereiten", aber ich will ihm auf jeden Fall zur Hand gehen.  
"Das können wir gerne machen...", Remus sieht neugierig zur Küche, von wo aus es immer verlockender riecht. Je mehr ich jetzt darauf achte, desto weniger kann ich mich konzentrieren.  
"Das riecht toll…", murmle ich und schaue Remus ungeduldig an. "Brauchen die noch lange?"  
"Ein bisschen Geduld brauchst du noch", er streicht mir über den Oberarm. "Und dann sind sie auch noch ziemlich heiß. Vor dem Essen müssen sie einen kleinen Moment abkühlen."  
Was...  
"Aber…", bringe ich schmollend hervor, was Remus lachen lässt und er stößt mich leicht mit seiner Schulter an. Ich hingegen umschlinge ihn mit meinen Armen und schmiege mich an ihn.  
"Das wirst du überleben", meint er amüsiert und legt dann eine glänzende Kette um den Baum. Und dabei gibt er sich wirklich Mühe und scheint irgendwie darauf zu achten, dass die Kette in irgendeinem Muster liegt und das wohl ganz akkurat. Anerkennend tritt Remus zurück und mustert den Baum, ehe er zufrieden nickt und mich ansieht.  
"Sieht schön aus", antworte ich und streiche ihm über den Nacken.  
"Setzt du die Spitze auf den Baum und ich hole die Äpfel aus dem Ofen?", fragt er mich und sieht schon in Richtung Küche.  
"Das mache ich", ich greife kurz nach seinem Kinn und lehne mich vor, um ihn zu küssen. "Danke", murmle ich und führe den Kuss sanft weiter und Remus seine Hände, sich gegen mich lehnend, an meine Brust legt. Ohne ihn hätte ich wieder ein recht tristes Weihnachtsfest gehabt.  
"Ich muss jetzt wirklich die Äpfel aus dem Ofen holen", er gibt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet dann in die Küche. Merlin, ich rieche, dass er den Ofen geöffnet hat und mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
Bevor ich hier weiter wie gelähmt stehe und weiter rieche, greife ich nach der Baumspitze und bringe sie an. Da der Baum nicht all zu groß ist, muss ich mich nicht groß strecken. Ich gehe danach selber in die Küche und bleibe einen Moment, Remus betrachtend. im Türrahmen stehen, wie er die Äpfel auf die Teller setzt.  
Merlin, wenn die so schmecken, wie sie riechen, wird das meine neue Lieblingsnachspeise.  
"Bevor du hier den Boden vollsabberst, kannst du ja schon mal Besteck holen und die Vanillesoße", Vanillesoße?!  
Merlin!  
Kann es noch großartiger werden?  
Grinsend hole ich das Besteck und die Soße. "Wenn ich mich nicht schon in dich verliebt hätte, würde ich es spätestens jetzt tun".  
Remus lächelt mich amüsiert an. "Wegen meiner Kochkünste, weswegen sonst?", scherzt er.  
"Auch wegen deiner Kochkünste", Remus und ich sehen uns an und ich greife instinktiv nach seiner Hand. Inzwischen geht es mir auch schon wieder viel besser. Ich bin immer noch müde, aber nicht mehr so lustlos. Und ich genieße es sehr, Zeit mit Remus verbringen zu können.  
"Jetzt setz dich schon hin, aber sei vorsichtig beim Essen und verbrenn dich nicht", rät er mir liebevoll.  
Wir setzen uns und ich atme tief ein, neugierig den Apfel betrachtend. Merlin, der riecht wirklich himmlisch…  
"Ich freu mich schon auf Weihnachten", meint Remus glücklich und lehnt sich an mich, sobald er neben mir sitzt. "Das wird toll."

 ________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 185 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	44. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Gedankenverloren schaue ich in die Flammen des Kamins, während ich Remus‘ Körper direkt an meinen gelehnt spüre und ihm durch die Haare streiche. In seinem Schoß liegt sein neuer Gryffindorschal, den Minerva ihm geschickt hat und Remus will ihn gar nicht aus der Hand legen. Er hat einen richtigen Luftsprung gemacht, als er das Päckchen geöffnet hat und entdeckte, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen neuen Schal handelte.  
Jetzt liest er und schmiegt sich dabei immer mehr in meine Seite. Es ist unheimlich schön zu spüren, wie er auch freiwillig meine Nähe sucht. Immerhin hat er vorhin von sich aus meinen Arm um sich gelegt und sich ganz bewusst so nah neben mich auf das Sofa gesetzt.  
"Du kannst ruhig sagen, wenn du ins Bett möchtest", meint Remus und sieht kurz zu mir auf. "Dann lese ich morgen weiter und wir kuscheln uns ins Bett."  
"Wir können ruhig noch ein bisschen hier sitzen bleiben", erwidere ich. "Das ist schön", und ich bin immer noch froh darüber, wenn er aus eigener Initiative heraus etwas macht, wie zum Beispiel lesen. Oder vorschlägt, dass wir uns gemeinsam ins Bett kuscheln könnten.  
"Nicht das dir langweilig wird, ja?", er streicht über meinen Arm und küsst dann meine Hand, was ich im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich realisiere. Ich erschaudere dann aber leicht, als ich seine Lippen auf meiner Haut spüre und mir wirklich bewusst wird, was er dort macht.  
"Wird mir nicht", ich hoffe, ich gewöhne mich da nie dran, immerhin kann ich das auch irgendwie immer noch nicht wirklich glauben. Das alles hier nicht. "Und wenn ich einschlafe, ist es auch nicht schlimm", Hauptsache Remus ist bei mir…  
"Nein, das wäre nicht schlimm", stimmt er zu und sieht wieder zu mir auf. "Ich würde auch hier unten bei dir...", er stockt und sieht blinzelt fragend hoch zur Decke. "Was ... ist das?"  
Er hat ihn entdeckt, aber dennoch schaue ich ebenfalls nach oben. "Na…na ja", ich schlucke unsicher. "Ein … Mistelzweig."  
Ich warte schon den ganzen Abend insgeheim darauf, dass er ihn sieht. Und natürlich hoffe ich, dass er den Brauch kennt und ihn mit mir teilt.  
Mit erhobener Augenbraue sieht er mich an. "Ein Mistelzweig", wiederholt er anspielend und sieht mich eindringlich an.  
"J…ja. Der sieht doch auch sehr weihnachtlich aus und … ich dachte für die Stimmung ist der vielleicht ganz schön", antworte ich, aber Remus‘ Blick macht mich nervös.  
Sein Blick bleibt anspielend, sodass ich mich langsam unwohl fühle. "Für die Stimmung, natürlich", mir stockt der Atem, als Remus sich plötzlich zu mir hochlehnt. Mit seinem typischen Schmunzeln, das ich von früher kenne, beobachtet er einen Moment meine nervösen Augen, die über sein Gesicht huschen. Doch dann schließt er seine Augen und lehnt sich vor.  
Er…  
Ich seufze kaum hörbar und schließe selbst meine Augen, als ich seine Lippen auf meinen spüren kann. Nur kurz, aber so warm, dass sich dieses Gefühl direkt bis in meine Brust ausbreitet.  
Er … hat mich von sich aus noch nie geküsst…  
Remus legt zögerlich seine Arme um meinen Hals und vertieft den Kuss etwas, was mich unweigerlich nochmal seufzen lässt. Seine Finger gleiten durch meine Nackenhaare während er seine Lippen langsam auf meinen bewegt. Mein Herz springt mir fast aus der Brust, als ich kurz die Augen öffne und sehe, dass das hier gerade wirklich passiert. Remus küsst mich, aus freien Stücken, aus eigener Initiative. Ich hoffe nur, er fühlt sich nicht dazu gezwungen. Aber ich werde ihm da einfach vertrauen müssen. Ich weiß, dass Remus mittlerweile sagt, wenn er etwas nicht möchte.  
Aber diesen Kuss hier scheint er zu wollen. Immerhin hört er nicht auf. Er bleibt sanft und vorsichtig, aber das fühlt sich wunderschön an, sodass ich einen kurzen enttäuschten Laut von mir gebe, als wir uns lösen. Direkt trifft mich ein Blick aus seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die aufgewühlt über mein Gesicht wandern. Ich kann allerdings nicht anders, als ihn glücklich, aber auch verlegen, anzulächeln und ihm durch die Haare zu streichen.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln schmiegt er sich an mich. "Das war ein schöner, zufälliger Stimmungskuss, wegen deines Mistelzweigs", stichelt er liebevoll.  
Ich umarme ihn direkt und lehne meinen Kopf an seinen. "Das war unheimlich schön", gestehe ich ein und wieder spüre ich ganz deutlich mein Herz, was Remus definitiv auffallen muss, schließlich schmiegt er sich an meine Brust.  
Merlin, vielleicht können wir das heute Abend noch einmal machen…  
"Wenn wir nachher oben im Bett liegen, küsst du mich dann weiter?", fragt Remus zögernd und kaum hörbar.  
Er will weitermachen…?  
"Das … würde ich sehr gerne", antworte ich und streiche ihm durch den Nacken. "Später oder … jetzt?", hake ich nach und beiße mir aber auf die Unterlippe. Ich hätte es bei später belassen sollen, ich will Remus nicht überfordern oder drängen. Es ist ihm sicher schon nicht leicht gefallen zu fragen, ob wir das später fortführen.  
Doch Remus hebt unschuldig seinen Blick und befeuchtet seine Lippen, weshalb ich meinen Blick gar nicht von seinem Mund abwenden kann. "Ich … weiß nicht."  
Er weiß nicht?  
Natürlich nicht, er ist mit der Situation wahrscheinlich vollkommen überfordert, auch wenn er mich vor wenigen Minuten noch aus eigener Initiative geküsst hat.  
Oder er traut sich vielleicht nicht, eine klare Aussage zu machen?  
"Wir … könnten es ausprobieren", murmle ich und merke, wie mein Puls wieder ansteigt. Dass er mich so nervös macht… Nur ganz zögerlich nickt Remus, weswegen ich mich langsam vorlehne. Sanft und vorsichtig berühre ich seine Lippen. Ähnlich wie er zuvor bei mir. Remus erwidert sofort leidenschaftlich den Kuss, ohne dabei aufdringlich zu werden. Er bleibt zärtlich, aber ich merke, dass er genau das hier offensichtlich möchte.  
Und ich möchte es genauso. Seine Nähe tut so unwahrscheinlich gut.  
Remus übernimmt fast unmerklich diesen Kuss und greift in meinen Nacken, damit ich mich nicht von ihm lösen kann. Wie oft ich hiervon geträumt habe…  
Remus auf diese Weise nahe zu sein. Nicht so, wie ich es früher tat…  
Atemlos löst sich Remus von mir und schmiegt sein Gesicht an meins. Ich verharre einen Moment, ehe ich mich langsam über seine Wange zu seinem Hals küsse. Sanft gleiten meine Lippen über seine Haut, sodass Remus leise seufzt und sich auch mit seinem Körper gegen mich drängt, als ich damit beginne an seinem Hals zu saugen und ihn leicht zu beißen. Ich will das schon so lange tun. Ihn mit einem Fleck versehen, der jedem zeigen würde, dass wir zueinander gehören. Ich … bin sein und er ist mein.  
Überfordert greift er an die Stelle, nachdem ich mich leicht zurücklehne. "Hast du jetzt...?", fragt er schüchtern und sieht mich verlegen an.  
Ich nicke leicht. "Ja, hab ich", seine Augen sind immer noch so aufgewühlt und leuchten fast, was ich fasziniert beobachte. Ich lege meine Hand sanft auf seine und schiebe sie leicht hinab, um seinen Hals zu begutachten, wo das Mal schon leicht zu sehen ist und morgen definitiv deutlicher sein wird. "Steht dir ausgezeichnet", füge ich an und setze einen Kuss direkt neben den Knutschfleck.  
Mir entgeht sein Blick keineswegs, mit dem er unsicher auf meinen Hals sieht und sich gerade vielleicht fragt, ob er das auch tun sollte.  
Traut er sich?  
Ich höre, wie Remus aufgeregt schluckt und seine Hände etwas fester in mein Oberteil greifen, ehe er sich vorlehnt. Oh Merlin, er tut es?  
Automatisch schließe ich aufgeregt die Augen und erschaudere, als ich seine Lippen an meinem Hals spüre. Nur ganz leicht und vorsichtig, berührt er meine Haut, was mich aber dazu bringt, zittrig auszuatmen. Wie empfindlich ich bin, wenn er mich berührt oder küsst…  
"Remmy…", flüstere ich leise und lege meine Hände bestimmter in seinen Rücken, als er die Lippen öffnet und ich seine Zähne und seine Zunge spüre.  
Merlin…  
Er beginnt zögerlich an meiner Haut zu saugen, was mir eine Gänsehaut vom Rücken bis zu meinem Haaransatz beschert. Ich kann auch nicht anders, als leicht aufzuseufzen.  
"War das zu doll?", hakt er erschrocken nach und sieht mich unsicher an.  
"Nein, es war alles super", ich schmunzle leicht. "Mehr als das", ich lehne mich vor und beginne Remus zu küssen, aber er nimmt wieder Abstand und sieht auf meinen Hals.  
Hab ich es jetzt versaut…?  
"Ist alles okay?", ich streiche ihm durch die Haare und mustere ihn fragend. Remus nickt zum Glück und ich merke, wie er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über meinen Hals streicht.  
"...och nicht fertig…", flüstert er leise und beißt sich unschlüssig auf die Unterlippe, ehe er sich erneut langsam vorlehnt und diesmal etwas mutiger an meinem Hals agiert. Das leichte Zwicken seiner Zähne erregt mich und ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass ich mein Becken unruhig bewege. Das ist gar nicht gut… Ich will ihn nicht wieder abschrecken oder überfordern, indem ich jetzt hier mit einer Erektion vor ihm sitze… Aber ich kann diesen Gedanken nicht lange aufrechterhalten, als Remus bestimmter an meinem Hals saugt und seine Finger sich in meinen Haaren verfangen. Am meisten erschaudere ich, wenn ich seine Zähne auf meiner Haut spüre. Und ich mag das, meinetwegen könnte er das die ganze Zeit machen.  
Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen, als Remus sich plötzlich mit seiner Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel abstützt.  
Oberschenkel?!  
Scheiße, das ist verdammt nah an meinem Schritt!  
"Remmy…", stöhne ich inzwischen fast und lege meine Hand direkt auf seine, damit er auf meinem Oberschenkel nicht höher rutscht und vielleicht noch meine langsam erwachende Erektion bemerkt. Merlin, ich würde ihn so gerne näher zu mir ziehen, ihn auf meinen Schoß setzen, damit er mir so nah wie möglich ist, aber dann würde er direkt merken, was sich in meiner Hose abspielt.  
Ich erschaudere, seine Lippen streichen so leicht über meine Haut, dass sie mich fast kitzeln. Merlin, ich bin am Hals so empfindlich…  
Remus lehnt sich zurück und mustert mich immer noch schüchtern, während ich meine Hand instinktiv zu der Stelle wandern lasse, an der ich noch immer Remus Zähne spüren kann. Sein Blick wandert ebenso zu der Stelle und er zieht meine Hand ein Stück hinab, um sein Werk zu betrachten.  
"Und das hat dir nicht wehgetan?", fragt er vorsichtig nach, fast so, als hätte er Angst mir wehzutun.  
"Nein, das hat gar nicht wehgetan", erwidere ich. "Es hat sich toll angefühlt", ich streiche ihm weiter über den Rücken und will den Körperkontakt nicht verlieren. Ich streiche unwahrscheinlich gerne über seine Haut und spüre ihn einfach bei mir. "Hab … ich dir wehgetan?", aber er hätte mir das doch gesagt oder?  
"Nein", Remus schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich mag das ... sehr", sagt er zaghaft. Augenblicklich lächle ich ihn an und streiche über seine Wange. Dass es wirklich noch einmal so zwischen uns wird, hätte ich nicht gedacht.  
Ich hab es nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt.  
Aber er ist hier, lässt sich berühren und küssen. "Ich auch, Schatz", flüstere ich und lehne mich vor, ihn auf den Mund küssend. Aber wegen seiner Aussage wandere ich zu seinem Hals, ehe Remus meinen Kuss wirklich erwidern kann. Auch ich kann dem Verlangen nach Nähe nicht mehr widerstehen und ziehe ihn sanft auf meinen Schoß, was er gar nicht richtig mitzubekommen scheint, da er sich leise seufzend in meinen Nacken krallt, als ich anfange an seiner Haut zu knabbern und zu saugen.  
Nur zittrig bringt er meinen Namen hervor, während er instinktiv näher zu mir rückt. Ich kann spüren wie aufgeregt er ist, aber es scheint Remus in keiner Art und Weise unangenehm zu sein. Sonst würde er doch auch nicht immer näher zu...  
Seine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Oberkörper und ich spüre wie er sich in mein Shirt krallt, als er mich näher zu sich zieht, sodass seine Brust direkt an meiner liegt.  
…  
Merlin, ist das sein Herzschlag, den ich da spüren kann?  
Ich löse mich von seinem Hals und mustere Remus nervös, während ich mein Gesicht so nah bei seinem behalte, dass sich unsere Nasen fast berühren. Schüchtern und mit glasig, leicht verhangenem Blick mustert Remus mich und leckt sich unmerklich über die Lippen.  
Ich glaube es kaum, dass er sich tatsächlich zu mir vorbeugt und mich nahezu begierig küsst. Aufgebracht versuche ich seinen Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich zu erwidern, aber ich komme ihm fast nicht hinterher. Ich seufze, nein ich stöhne leise, als er auf meinem Schoß näher rückt. Bestimmt greife ich nach seiner Hüfte. "Rem..-", er küsst mich aber einfach weiter und lässt es kaum zu, dass ich mich auch nur ein kleines Stück zurücklehne.  
Merlin, wenn er näher rückt, dann…!  
Er muss es doch merken!  
Wie in aller Welt soll ich denn noch länger verheimlichen, dass ich hier mit einer immer weiter wachsenden Erregung sitze?!  
Besser, ich sage es ihm einfach und schaue dann wie er reagiert. Ich will nicht, dass er es einfach merkt und sich vielleicht erschreckt, weil er denkt, dass ich direkt mit ihm schlafen werde.  
"Re...remmy…", ich löse mich schweren Herzens aus diesem unglaublichen Kuss und mustere ihn aufgebracht. "I…ich, also du…", Merlin, wie soll ich ihm das denn sagen…? "Du…du erregst mich… Und ich sag dir das, weil ich nicht will, dass…dass du dich erschreckst oder so, weil du-", ich beiße nervös auf meine Unterlippe.  
Irritiert lehnt Remus sich zurück und sieht mich ruhig an. "Ich weiß", erwidert er gelassen an.  
...  
Wie bitte?!  
Er weiß, dass ich hart werde?!  
Völlig aufgebracht beobachte ich wie Remus fast probeweise zwischen uns hinab auf meinen Schritt guckt und dann trotzdem hautnah an mich heranrückt, sodass er mein Glied auf jeden Fall spüren wird. Sein Griff in meinem Shirt wird fest, also ist er wahrscheinlich doch nervöser, als er es mir zeigen will. Aber ich bin vollkommen überfordert, als er sich mit seinem Gesicht an meinen Hals schmiegt, tief einatmet und wieder beginnt mich dort leicht zu küssen.  
"Di….dich stört das nicht…?", frage ich nach und erschaudere durch seine Berührungen.  
"Warum sollte mich das stören?", hakt er nach und streicht leicht über meine Brust. "Ich dachte, das sei der Sinn?"  
Er mustert mich ruhig und streicht mit seiner Hand weiter über meinen Hals bis hin in meinen Nacken, wo er mich beruhigend krault.  
Er denkt doch jetzt aber nicht wieder an unsere Vereinbarung, oder?  
Er … muss das nicht mit mir machen.  
"Remmy, ich…", ich stocke, als er mich einfach durch einen Kuss unterbricht; sanft schiebe ich ihn aber ein Stück zurück. "ich … werde noch nicht mit dir schlafen", unsicher mustere ich ihn und streiche ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen hinter sein Ohr. Aufmerksam mustert er mich dabei und legt seine Hand leicht auf meine Brust. "Nicht heute…", stammle ich weiter und es macht mich verrückt, dass Remus mich dabei ruhig ansieht, "Aber … ich möchte dir nahe sein…", vielleicht ist das etwas, was wir heute schon versuchen können, wenn er das denn auch möchte.  
"Was meinst du?", er runzelt die Stirn und lächelt kurz. "Ich sitze auf dir, Sev."  
Das stimmt. Und so nahe war er mir auch schon lange nicht mehr…  
"Na ja… sowas wie Trockenübungen?"  
"Trockenübungen?", wiederholt er fragend, ihm scheint wirklich nicht klar zu sein, was ich mir dabei denke.  
"Uns berühren und küssen und … befriedigen", bringe ich nervös hervor und streiche Remus unter seinem Shirt über die Seite. Habe ich mir jemals die Zeit gelassen, seinen Körper wirklich zu betrachten und zu erkunden? Die Stellen gefunden, an denen er besonders empfindlich ist? An denen er erzittert und sich an mich krallt, wenn ich ihn dort küsse?  
Er nickt langsam, aber ich merke, dass er jetzt doch nervöser wird. Ich beobachte, wie er versucht tief Luft zu holen und sich damit zu beruhigen.  
"Ich bin bei dir", ich lehne mich vor, schiebe Remus‘ Shirtkragen zur Seite und küsse seine Schulter. "Wir machen das zusammen, ganz langsam", ich gleite mit meinen Armen wieder um ihn und genieße sein Gewicht auf meinem Schoß. "Und wir können jeder Zeit aufhören und einfach kuscheln".  
"Okay", sagt er atemlos und greift in mein Oberteil. "Ich kann das bestimmt nicht mehr..."  
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das noch kann. Aber er wird einfach Angst haben.  
"Du wirst das toll machen", murmle ich ihm zu und küsse ihn nochmal an der Schulter und am Hals, ehe ich mein Gesicht einfach an seinem Hals verstecke und tief einatme.  
Jetzt könnte die Zeit still stehen…  
Mehr brauche ich nicht, nur ihn in meinen Armen.  
"Danke…", murmle ich und verstecke mich noch mehr, "dass du bei mir bist."  
Nachdem, was wir zusammen alles durch haben … war das so unwahrscheinlich. So utopisch…  
Aber er ist hier, bei mir.  
Irritiert sieht er mich an. "Dafür musst du dich nicht bedanken", erwidert er selbstständig.  
Ich mustere ihn sanft und streiche ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ich habe da einfach eine andere Sicht als er, aber ich werde jetzt keine Diskussion anfangen. Stattdessen lehne ich mich vor und beginne Remus sanft zu küssen, während ich versuche jede Berührung zwischen uns ganz bewusst zu spüren.  
Ich würde so gerne sagen wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Aber ich weiß, wie schwer es Remus fällt, darauf zu reagieren. Also küsse ich ihn liebevoll am Hals und hoffe, dass er merkt, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich schlecht fühlt, weil ich es ihm sage.  
Remus seufzt leise und ich spüre wie er unsicher seine Finger von meinem Shirt löst und seine Arme in meinen Nacken gleiten lässt. Ich lächle automatisch, als er mich näher an sich drückt und durch meine Haare streicht. Mein Herz springt mir in den Hals, als ich höre, dass ihm mein Name leise entweicht und er sich an mich schmiegt.  
Ich … möchte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen…  
Aber ich greife um ihn und ziehe ihm das Shirt über den Kopf. Ich werfe Remus einen prüfenden Blick zu, nicht damit es ihm zu schnell zu geht. Aber es macht nicht den Eindruck, Remus versteckt sich nur an meiner Brust.  
Zärtlich und langsam wandere ich mit meinen Fingern über seine Haut. "Wieso versteckst du dich, Remmy?", frage ich leise, nicht weit von seinem Ohr entfernt.  
"Du guckst mich an", höre ich ihn leise nuscheln, während ich spüre, dass er unruhig an meinem Shirt nestelt.  
"Und das mache ich wirklich gerne", antworte ich und schmunzle leicht, als Remus sich weiter an mich drängt. "Vielleicht ist es nicht mehr so schlimm, wenn ich auch kein Shirt mehr anhabe."  
Remus nickt schnell und seinen gefestigten Griff in mein Shirt werte ich als Zustimmung. Ich greife unterstützend mein Oberteil mit an, sodass wir es gemeinsam ausziehen. Ich lasse das Shirt neben mir fallen, während Remus jetzt jedoch nicht so recht weiß, wohin mit seinen Händen und darum sehr unsicher über meinen Bauch streicht. Seine Stirn lehnt er aber wieder an meine Brust und versteckt sich dadurch wieder vor meinen Blicken.  
Auch ich lasse meine Hände über seine Haut streichen, wandere von seinem Rücken hoch und fahre mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust. Remus stöhnt gegen meinen Hals, als ich dabei über seine Brustwarze reibe und sie neckend stimuliere. Das Erschaudern seines Körpers überträgt sich als leichtes Zittern direkt auf seine Stimme, mit der er leise meinen Namen flüstert. Ich habe uns nie die Zeit gegeben uns auf diese Art zu spüren…  
Ich zucke zusammen, als auch Remus Finger zu wandern beginnen und über meine Brust streichen. Unsicher und zögerlich scheint er sich gar nicht erst richtig zu trauen. Unsere Berührungen geschehen so langsam, dass ich alleine durch die Erwartung schon eine Gänsehaut bekomme. Unruhig rutscht Remus auf meinem Schoß herum, was dazu führt, dass ich instinktiv nach seiner Hüfte greife. Mache ich ihn wirklich so unruhig?  
Unwillkürlich stöhne ich leicht auf und mitten in seinen Mund, da er seinem Schritt direkt gegen meinen bewegt. Wenn Remus so weiter macht, dann brauche ich nicht mehr lange. Auch Remus keucht leise, legt aber seine Arme um meinen Hals und küsst mich innig.  
"Remmy…", flüstere ich heiser, als wir uns atemlos trennen und ich ihn aufgebracht mustere. Aber ich kann nicht anders, als glücklich zu schmunzeln, mein Gesicht erneut an seins zu schmiegen und ihn ebenso liebevoll zu umarmen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich jemals bei einem anderen Menschen so wohl fühlen kann. Dessen Nähe so genießen kann.  
Langsam streiche ich ihm über den Rücken und stehle mich mit meinen Fingern vorsichtig und zögerlich unter seinen Hosenbund. Ich kann ihm nicht einfach die Hose entreißen, auch wenn ich es am liebsten sofort täte.  
"Warte", murmelt er und stemmt sich kurz an meinen Schultern hoch. Unsicher musterte ich ihn und sehe den verlegenen Blick ehe er sich die Hose auszieht, was ich ganz genau beobachte. Er ist so ein gutaussehender Mann, auch wenn er das selber nicht sieht.  
Ich lehne mich instinktiv vor, setze vereinzelt Küsse auf seinen Bauch und wandere hinab zu seinem Hüftknochen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass er es nicht schön findet, dass seine Hüftknochen so hervorstehen, streichle ich ihn dort unheimlich gerne. Und ich konnte die Küsse jetzt nicht zurückhalten.  
Ich merke wie Remus immer nervöser wird. Er beginnt, sich vor mir zu rekeln und wird immer ungeduldiger, je länger ich mich an seinen Hüftknochen aufhalte.  
Automatisch schaue ich runter und sehe in seiner Shorts, dass Remus schon sehr erregt ist. Meine Finger hake ich unter den Stoff seiner Shorts und schaue zu ihm auf. Aufgeregt erwidert Remus meinen Blick und ist schrecklich rot im Gesicht, als ich sie langsam hinabziehe und ihn entblöße.  
Langsam steigt er aus der Shorts und bleibt unsicher vor mir stehen. "Du auch?"  
Ich nicke und stehe ebenfalls auf, meine Hände automatisch an den Knopf legend, aber Remus streckt seine Hände nach mir aus und schiebt sie zwischen meine, um meine Hose selbst zu öffnen. Ich beobachte das aufgebracht und schlucke, als Remus nach meiner Hose und Shorts greift und beides hinabschiebt. Mich betrachtend beißt er sich ungeduldig auf die Unterlippe. Auch ich werde immer unruhiger, je länger wir uns gegenüberstehen. Aber Remus wird einfach nicht wissen, was er jetzt tun soll, oder darf.  
Die Initiative ergreifend lege ich meine Hände an seine Seiten und ziehe ihn ein kleines Stück näher zu mir und beginne ihn zu küssen. "Du darfst mich anfassen und al…alles machen was du möchtest, Schatz", murmle ich leise und mustere Remus doch verunsichert.  
Ich spüre wie seine zittrigen Finger langsam meinen Rücken hinabstreichen. Sanft küsse ich Remus am Hals und versuche ihn besser zu halten, damit er sich vielleicht ein wenig sicherer fühlen kann. Remus reckt seinen Hals und seufzt verlockend, während ich an seiner Haut sauge. Seine Finger graben sich dabei leicht in meine Haut, was mich wiederum keuchen lässt. Instinktiv schmiege ich mich enger an ihn und wir stocken beide erschaudernd, als unsere Erektionen dabei aneinander reiben.  
Er greift fester um mich und hält sich auch an mir fest. Zumindest scheint es ja so, als würde es ihm gefallen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nichts überstürzen werde und sich sein Gefühl nicht ändert.  
Mit heißem Gesicht versteckt er sich an meiner Schulter und atmet zittrig aus, ehe ich spüre, wie er beginnt mich leicht zu küssen und sein Becken zu bewegen.  
Vorsichtig umfasse ich Remus Hintern und lasse meine Finger sacht über die nackte Haut streichen.  
Oh Merlin.  
Remus flüstert leise meinen Namen und drängt sich weiter gegen mich, während seine Hände auch weiter über meinen Hintern wandern.  
Ich schließe die Augen und lehne meinen Kopf an den von Remus. "Wi…willst du stehen bleiben oder…", ich seufze zittrig, als Remus sich weiter an mich drängt.  
"Lieber ... aufs Sofa. Oder?", fragt er unsicher und sieht zu mir auf.  
"Ja", ich beuge mich aber herunter und küsse ihn vorher, langsam aber dennoch bestimmt. Ich will ihn nie wieder loslassen. Remus sackt seufzend gegen mich, weswegen ich kurzerhand enger um ihn greife und ihn direkt zum Sofa lotse, ihn durchgehend küssend.  
Augenblicklich beschleunigt sich aufgebracht seine Atmung.  
"Wir machen das zusammen, Schatz", ich setze mich und ziehe ihn langsam auf meinen Schoß, wo er breitbeinig platznimmt, langsam streiche ich über seine Oberschenkel und kann nicht anders, als sein vollkommen erigiertes Glied zu betrachten.  
"Sev...", sagt er gedehnt, als er meinen Blick bemerkt. Er wird schlagartig rot und ich sehe ihm an, dass er sich am liebsten wieder verstecken würde, aber er widersteht dem Drang schwerfällig.  
"Entschuldige", flüstere ich und lehne mich vor, um Remus zu küssen. Zudem streiche ich mit einer Hand weiter über sein Bein, bis ich seine Erektion berühre. Meine Finger wandern langsam über seine heiße Haut, während ich merke, das Remus ein Hohlkreuz bildet und schwach in meinen Mund keucht. Haltsuchend greift er nach mir und seufzt meinen Namen.  
Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals und ich habe ehrlich gesagt wirklich Angst davor, dass das hier nur ein Traum ist, aus dem ich dann aber hoffentlich nicht mehr aufwache.  
Aber für einen Traum, fühlt er sich viel zu realistisch an.  
Es muss einfach wahr sein.  
Und ich möchte das auch nicht mehr verlieren.  
Umso behutsamer streiche ich über sein Glied und beginne ihn zu stimulieren.  
Remus rutscht automatisch näher an mich heran und krallt sich in meinen Rücken, während er sein Gesicht an meinen Hals drückt und heiß gegen meine Haut atmet.  
Er fängt immer stärker an zu zittern, umso intensiver ich über sein Glied streiche. Ich glaube Remus wird gar nicht lange brauchen, ehe er kommt.  
"Und...und du?", bringt er zittrig hervor.  
"Wenn du…", ich weiß nicht, ob er das wirklich möchte, aber wie sehr wünsche ich mir, seine Finger auf meiner Haut zu spüren. "Wi…wir könnten uns gegenseitig be…", murmle ich in sein Ohr, stocke aber, als ich spüre wie eine seiner Hände langsam über meinen Oberkörper hinabwandert.  
Aufgeregt sieht er mich an und nickt dann langsam. Um ihm zu helfen, greife ich behutsam nach seiner Hand und umfasse mit ihr zusammen unsere Glieder.  
Wir seufzen beide und lehnen unsere Köpfe aneinander, ich recke mich aber ein Stück und beginne Remus langsam zu küssen und an seiner Unterlippe zu saugen. Hoffentlich ist ihm das nicht zu viel. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn wir beide wieder auf Abstand gehen würden.  
"Remmy", entweicht es mir rau, als ich merke, wie er mich bestimmter küsst und mir in die Lippe beißt. Merlin, er fühlt sich so großartig an. Er bewegt auch stetig seine Hüfte auf meinem Schoß; stößt quasi in unsere Hände und reibt sich damit an meinem Glied.  
Zittrig stöhnt er meinen Namen und bewegt sich immer ungeduldiger. "Nicht aufhören…", murmelt er schwach und lehnt seinen Kopf kraftlos auf meiner Schulter ab.  
"Hab ich nicht vor, mein Schatz", raune ich ihm ins Ohr und küsse seinen Hals, uns beide immer weiter massierend. Auch ich halte nicht mehr lange durch und dennoch berühre ich ihn deutlicher, wodurch Remus bereits erschaudernd zusammenzuckt. Zusammen mit seiner Hand streiche ich noch intensiver über unsere Erektionen, die beide schon stark pochen.  
Ich stöhne heftig, als Remus mir in den Hals beißt. Merlin, er raubt mir jeden Sinn und ich kann auch nicht anders, als mich an ihn zu drängen, während ich uns weiter massiere. Remus und ich spannen uns immer weiter an und ich habe das Gefühl, er zittert mit jedem Muskel. Und auch wenn er angestrengt atmet, hört er nicht auf meinen Hals zu küssen.  
Ich wende jedoch meinen Kopf zu ihm und beginne einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den Remus direkt erwidert. Einen Moment später kommen wir beide heftig erschaudernd und spritzen zwischen unseren Körpern ab.  
Sofort sackt Remus erschöpft gegen mich und ich umfange ihn mit meinen Armen. Träge streiche ich über seinen Rücken und küsse seine Schulter. Zittrig atmet Remus ein und hält sich dann an mir fest. Er rutscht hautnah an mich heran und kuschelt sich gegen mich, weshalb ich automatisch schmunzle. Ich greife nach der flauschigen Decke, die ich für Remus hier liegen habe, wenn er hier liest und lege sie über uns, Remus aber wieder mit meinen Armen umschlingend. Ich küsse erneut seine Schulter und wandere, mal küssend, mal mit meiner Nase über seine Haut streichend, über seinen Hals.  
Seine Atmung wird schwerer, weshalb ich mich zurücklehne und Remus mehr oder weniger auf mir liegt. Als ich zu ihm sehe, hat er sogar die Augen entspannt geschlossen.  
Schmunzelnd lehne ich meinen Kopf an seinen und versenke meine Nase in seinen Haaren, wo ich mit geschlossenen Augen tief einatme. "Ich liebe dich", flüstere ich leise und spüre wie Remus sich auf meine Worte hin noch enger an mich drängt.  
Ist er doch noch nicht ganz eingeschlafen…?  
"Ich mag dich auch sehr", sagt er verschlafen und sieht dann hinauf, ehe er müde lächelt. "Dein Mistelzeig hat mit seiner Stimmungsverbreitung wirklich toll gewirkt."  
Aufgebracht mustere ich ihn, als er seinen Blick senkt und mich erschöpft und nur ganz leicht küsst, als würde er das immer so machen.  
Er … mag mich sehr?  
Das…das heißt doch quasi, dass er mich auch liebt oder?  
"D…dann hat er ja gute Arbeit geleistet", murmle ich nervös, kaum dass sich Remus von meinen Lippen löst.  
Er schmunzelt mich an, ehe er sich schläfrig gegen mich sinken lässt. "Und du erst."  
  
  
  
 ________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 192 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	45. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Seufzend betrete ich vom Ankleidezimmer aus das Schlafzimmer und lege meine Hemden zögerlich in den Koffer. Ich will gar nicht, dass er sich weiter füllt. Aber Tatsache ist, dass ich gehen muss. Ich habe eigentlich das Gefühl, dass ich erst vor ein paar Tagen nach Hause gekommen bin, aber die Ferien sind fast vorbei und ich muss zurück ins Schloss. Dabei war die Zeit, die ich hier verbracht habe, viel zu schnell vorbei. Und wenn ich frei wählen könnte, würde ich viel lieber hier bleiben.  
Das geht aber nicht.  
Und das weiß ich.  
Wie in aller Welt sollte ich Albus erklären, dass ich nicht zurückkomme? Wer sollte denn dann meinen Unterricht übernehmen?  
Aber ich kann das Packen nicht länger hinauszögern. Es ist schon früh am Morgen und ich muss bald im Schloss sein. Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, um hier bleiben zu können, würde ich es tun...  
Schwerfällig lege ich meine Hosen mit in den Koffer. Seufzend verharre ich und müsste eigentlich weitere Sachen holen, aber mein Blick fällt auf Remus, der traurig und mit gesenktem Kopf neben meinem Koffer sitzt. Zitternd umfasst er fester mein Schlafshirt und drückt es gegen seine Brust. Er wirkt so verloren und … noch immer kaputt. Die Tatsache, dass meine bevorstehende Rückkehr ins Schloss Remus so traurig werden lässt, ist einerseits schön, da ich merke, dass ich ihm etwas bedeute. Andererseits lässt es mich ebenfalls schlecht fühlen, ihn so am Boden zerstört dasitzen zu sehen.  
Er ist seit gestern schon so niedergeschlagen, weil ich gehen muss. Nach dem Abendessen wurde es noch schlimmer, weshalb ich mich ganz lange mit ihm aufs Sofa gekuschelt habe. Wir haben uns einfach nur stumm im Arm gehalten und geküsst.  
Wenn ich nur etwas für ihn tun könnte...  
Aber ich muss ins Schloss, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Ich kann ihm nicht einmal versprechen, dass ich es oft schaffe nach Hause zu kommen, weil ich es nicht weiß.  
Schweren Herzens gehe ich ins Ankleidezimmer und hole meine Socken und Unterwäsche, als ich Remus leise schniefen höre. Direkt drehe ich mich herum und sehe zu ihm zurück, um zu sehen, dass er kurz sein Gesicht in meinem Shirt versteckt.  
Es bricht mir das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Vor allem, wenn er jetzt weint. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Sachen ab, gehe auf ihn zu und lege sofort meine Arme um ihn. "Remus...", aber er schluchzt noch verzweifelter auf.  
"Schatz…", flüstere ich und merke selber, wie sich ein schmerzhafter Kloß in meinem Hals bildet. So kann ich ihn doch nicht hier lassen.  
Alleine…  
Was, wenn es ihm dann wieder schlechter geht? Und ich bin dann nicht hier, um für ihn da zu sein. Er kann auch nicht ständig ins Schloss kommen. Genauso wie vergangene Nacht klammert Remus sich an mich und hält sich schon fast zitternd an mir fest.  
"Ge...geht schon", bringt er schwerfällig hervor. Aber sein Griff in meinem Shirt wird fester und er versteckt sein Gesicht an meinem Hals.  
Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Jetzt, wo ich ihn festhalte und wir die Nähe zueinander spüren, mag es zwar gehen, genau wie letzte Nacht. Doch wie wird es ihm gehen, wenn ich weg bin?  
Merlin, ich darf gar nicht daran denken. Dabei hab ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass es möglich wäre so etwas noch einmal mit ihm zu erleben. Aber es ist einfach so passiert. Und noch immer weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben.  
Merlin, ich hatte so Angst wieder etwas falsch zu machen.  
Aber Remus hat sich von all dem, was zwischen uns war, nichts anmerken lassen, als wäre da nie etwas gewesen.  
Und dabei habe ich so viel falsch gemacht. Ich hätte es fast kaputt gemacht.  
Ihn fast kaputt gemacht.  
Und trotzdem ist Remus bei mir.  
Seufzend lege ich meine Arme etwas fester um ihn und denke noch einmal an die langen Stunden vergangener Nacht. Rufe mir in Erinnerung wie unglaublich vorsichtig ich ihn berührt habe. Dass ich das Gefühl hatte, ihn das erste Mal so richtig auch wahrzunehmen, als er seine Sachen langsam ausgezogen hat. Ich war immer so ein Idiot gewesen, dass ich ihn nie richtig angesehen habe. Und dabei konnte ich gestern kaum wegsehen.  
Ich muss mir das alles bewahren. Wenn wir uns jetzt eine Weile nicht sehen, habe ich eine großartige Erinnerung, die mich die Zeit gut durchstehen lässt.  
"Ich weiß, dass du gehen musst", bringt er leise und brüchig hervor. "Ich schaff das schon."  
Aber so wie er sich bei mir festklammert, sagt mir das was anderes. Remus scheint mich nicht gehen lassen zu wollen. Also genießt er die Zeit mit mir.  
Er vermisst mich jetzt schon.  
Hat Gefühle?  
"Ich würde auch lieber bei dir bleiben, Remmy", flüstere ich ihm bedrückt zu und lehne meinen Kopf an seinen. Merlin, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, einfach hier bleiben zu können. Verzweifelt schließe ich die Augen und versuche ihn noch bewusster zu spüren.  
Die Wärme seiner Haut an meiner Eigenen.  
Seinen Geruch, der mich all die Tage wohlig umfangen hat.  
Der stetige und kräftige Herzschlag in seiner Brust, den ich deutlich spüren kann.  
Das Kitzeln seiner Haare an meinen Lippen, wenn ich meinen Kopf an seinen lehne.  
Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich jemanden mal so vermissen würde…  
"Für immer...", fügt er hinzu und umschließt mich noch fester mit seinen Armen. Als hätte er Angst, ich würde einfach aufstehen und weggehen.  
"Remmy…", will er das wirklich? Mich, für immer an seiner Seite? "Ich bin doch Deiner…", erwidere ich und stelle fest, dass meine Stimme dabei nicht so fest klingt, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Und auch mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, ohne dass ich es beeinflussen kann. "Solange du mich willst, bin ich immer bei dir."  
"Ich will dich doch!", sagt er verzweifelt. "Aber du kannst nicht bleiben..."  
Nein, das kann ich nicht.  
Ich muss nach Hogwarts.  
"Ich schaff das schon", murmelt er immer und immer wieder. "Vie...vielleicht besuchst du mich mal.  
Wenn du möchtest."  
"So oft ich kann, Schatz", antworte ich und gebe ihm einen gefühlvollen Kuss, den Remus direkt erwidert. Am liebsten würde ich in jeder freien Sekunde herkommen und sei es nur, um ihn kurz zu sehen.  
"Ganz oft", sagt er. Aber allein bei dem Gedanken, jetzt von ihm getrennt sein zu müssen, zieht sich meine Brust zusammen. Immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit, dass es ihm hier wieder schlecht geht. Ich weiß, dass er hier oft weinend zusammenbricht. Aber wir haben abgesprochen, dass es hilfreich sein könnte, wenn er mal mit jemandem spricht, der auf so etwas spezialisiert ist. Remus muss den Verlust seiner Freunde verarbeiten und ob ich nun hier bin oder nicht, ich bin nicht die Person dafür. Ich kann ihm Halt geben und für ihn da sein, so gut es geht.  
"Du musst los", sagt er tonlos, lehnt sich aber fester an mich.  
"Ein … paar Minuten noch", erwidere ich ebenso leise und festige meine Umarmung, während ich mein Gesicht an seinen Hals schmiege, um dort seinen Geruch einzuatmen. Ihn genau abzuspeichern. Vielleicht sollte ich mir beim nächsten Treffen einfach auch ein Shirt von ihm mitnehmen.  
Ich könnte Remus auch jetzt noch nach einem Shirt fragen. Aber dann würden wir die restlichen Minuten nicht so sitzend hier verbringen... Unentschlossen sehe ich ihn an.  
Er erwidert meinen Blick und sieht schon wieder so unheimlich traurig aus. Sanft setze ich einen Kuss auf seine Stirn, bei dem Remus die Augen schließt und bedrückt ausatmet. "Kann ich ein Shirt von dir mitnehmen…?", wenn wir es mit einem Aufrufezauber herholen, können wir auch einfach sitzenbleiben. Oder … er gibt mir das, was er anhat…  
"Gerne", erwidert er. "Möchtest du ein bestimmtes haben?"  
Das was er trägt.  
Ganz frisch getragen.  
Mit seinem Geruch und dem seines Deos.  
Merlin ich könnte die ganze Zeit an ihm riechen.  
"D…das hier?", ich greife nach dem Saum und kann es mir nicht nehmen lassen dabei über seinen Bauch zu streichen, während ich Remus doch verlegen mustere. Einen kurzen Moment sieht er mich irritiert an, ehe er verlegen lächelt und sich langsam, das Shirt über den Kopf zieht. Automatisch streiche ich über seine Haut, von der ich heute Nacht vermutlich jeden Zentimeter berührt habe und helfe ihm dabei, das Shirt auszuziehen, ehe ich es erstmal auf meinem Schoß ablege. "Dankeschön", murmle ich und beginne einen langsamen Kuss.  
Am liebsten würde ich das ewig auskosten und Remus für immer spüren und schmecken. Aber er lehnt sich irgendwann zurück und schaut bedrückt zur Uhr. "Du musst los..."  
Mein Blick fällt ebenfalls zur Uhr und ich nicke niedergeschlagen, als ich sehe, dass ich jetzt auch wirklich nicht länger hierbleiben kann. Remus steht zögerlich auf, während ich das Shirt nehme und aufstehe. Remus greift nach meiner Hand und wir gehen wortlos zum Kamin, wo ich meinen Koffer gerade hinschweben lassen habe.  
Bedrückt sieht er den Kamin an und umgreift fester meine Hand. Seine ganze Körpersprache sagt aus, dass er nicht möchte, dass ich gehe. Aber wir wissen beide, dass es sein muss.  
"Ich komme nach Hause, sobald es geht", aber als er sich vor mich stellt und sich mit der freien Hand in mein Shirt krallt, sein Kopf schwach gegen meine Brust sackt und ich wieder merke, dass er zu weinen scheint, treibt es mir einen schmerzhaften Kloß in den Hals.  
Ich will ihm das nicht antun. Gerade jetzt, wo er meine Nähe genießt, mich vermisst, will ich ihn nicht verlassen.  
"Du musst gehen...", sagt er brüchig, ohne sich von mir zu lösen. Eher gegenteilig, er lehnt sich noch fester gegen mich.  
Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn fest zu umarmen und ihn noch einmal zu halten, ihn derart bei mir zu wissen, zu spüren, zu riechen.  
"Geh einfach", bringt er schwach hervor und bittet mich regelrecht darum. Wahrscheinlich, weil er selbst nicht die Kraft dazu hat, sich von mir zu lösen. "Bitte."  
Schwerfällig nicke ich und weiß, dass ich es sein muss, der das hier beendet, aber ich bleibe und halte ihn genauso verzweifelt bei mir. "Schreib mir oder … komm ins Schloss, wenn es dir schlecht geht, ja?", er nickt zwar, aber ich merke, wie sein Griff immer fester wird. Ich löse seine Hände und weiß nicht, wo ich die Kraft hernehme einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Mit einer Hand nehme ich meinen Koffer, mit der anderen greife ich nach dem Flohpulver. "Ich liebe dich, Remus", meine Stimme bebt und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen nickt er schwerfällig und ich trete schweren Herzens in die grünen Flammen.  
"Ich-"  
"Hogwarts-"  
"liebe-", geschockt starre ich ihn an und frage mich, ob er mir wirklich gerade sagt, dass er mich auch liebt, aber die Flammen verschlingen mich ganz und reißen mich von Remus fort. Seine Worte verschluckend.  
  
  
 ________________________________________________________  
Ihr befindet euch aktuell auf Seite 194 von insgesamt 196.   
  
Wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, könnt ihr hier erfahren: https://www.facebook.com/KillingHopeandMoonyLi/ 


	46. Severus

**Severus**

 

 

Angespannt beobachte ich, wie die letzten Schüler ihre Unterlagen einpacken, während die ersten bereits das Klassenzimmer verlassen. Ich tippe derweilen unruhig auf die Tischplatte und würde sie am liebsten direkt hinausscheuchen.  
Sie sind viel zu langsam!  
Ich muss unbedingt runter in meine Räumlichkeiten. Vielleicht hat Remus jetzt endlich geantwortet. Allerdings...  
Ich warte jetzt seit vier Tagen auf eine Antwort.  
Ich kann es nicht erwarten von ihm zu hören. Ich will wissen, ob ich richtig gehört habe, als ich mich von ihm verabschiedet habe. Ich will mit ihm darüber reden.  
…  
Hat er gesagt, dass er mich liebt?  
Aber er antwortet nicht, auf gar nichts. Und langsam mache ich mir Sorgen.  
Die letzten zwei Schüler werfe ich mehr oder weniger hinaus. Ich muss endlich in meine Räume. Hastig mache ich mich auf den Weg und öffne meine Privaträume, wo ich mich sofort sehnsüchtig nach einer Antwort umsehe.  
Aber es ist keine da...  
Ihm wird es doch gut gehen, oder?  
Es ist nicht seine Art, mir nicht zu antworten, weil er inzwischen eigentlich ganz genau weiß, dass ich mir Sorgen mache. Oder ist er von seinem Mut selbst erschrocken und traut sich nicht?  
…  
Er wird doch nicht gegangen sein?  
Mir fällt gerade bei dem Gedanken alles aus dem Gesicht.  
Was, wenn er gegangen ist?!  
Merlin, ich muss sofort nach Hause!  
Ohne zu zögern gehe ich zum Kamin und trete nur einen Augenblick später in meinem Haus aus den Flammen.  
Er darf nicht gegangen sein…  
Er hätte doch auch gar keinen Grund dazu oder?  
Wir…wir kamen uns näher, meine letzte Nacht hier mit ihm, war die schönste, die ich je erlebt habe. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass ich mich zu einem Menschen jemals so hingezogen fühlen könnte, als in dem Moment, wo wir miteinander schliefen. Und … er hat sich genauso schwer verabschieden können, hat sich an mich gepresst, mich geküsst.  
Er … wird doch keine Angst vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen bekommen haben?  
Aufgeregt streiche ich mit meinen Fingern über meine Handinnenflächen und sehe mich um, um ihn oder einen Hinweis erblicken zu können, dass Remus noch hier ist.  
Irgendwie ist es so ruhig...  
Aber vielleicht ist er auch nur einkaufen.  
Oder spazieren.  
Oder er-  
Hinter mir schreit Remus erschrocken auf, als er fast in mich hineinrennt und ich höre etwas zu Boden fallen. Als ich mich hektisch umdrehe und ihn ansehe, weicht er noch panisch zurück, während der Kräuterkorb ausgekippt und zerstreut zwischen uns liegt, weil er ihn fallenlassen hat.  
Remus wird immer bleicher, während er mich geschockt anstarrt, bis er sich letztendlich einfach umdreht und zurück in die Küche flüchtet.  
"Remmy…?", Merlin, ich muss ihn unheimlich erschreckt haben, dennoch hätte ich es schöner gefunden, wenn er mich umarmt hätte, anstatt zu flüchten. Doch ehe ich ihm folge, schaue ich hinab auf den Boden und sehe die Kräuter überall verteilt. Wollte er sie sortieren…?  
Zögerlich blicke ich auf und gehe ihm in die Küche nach, wo Remus mitten im Raum steht und unheimlich unruhig wirkt, während sein Blick durch das Fenster in den Garten gerichtet ist.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken…", ich trete näher und streiche ihm mit einer Hand vorsichtig über den Oberarm, ehe ich mich vor ihn stelle und ihn unsicher mustere.  
Mir fällt auf, dass er meinem Blick ausweicht und mich nicht ansieht.  
Oder es nicht kann.  
"Es ist noch nicht Wochenende...", murmelt er schwach.  
"Ich weiß", ich streichle ihn weiter und kann auch gar nicht anders. Ich habe ihn so schrecklich vermisst, obwohl ich nur ein paar Tage weg war. "Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du auf keinen Brief geantwortet hast."  
"Ja ... ich...", stammelt er ausweichend und sieht mich auch nicht an. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du nachfragst."  
Nachfragen?  
Was sollte ich nach-  
Irritiert sehe ich ihn an.  
Nachfragen, was er gesagt hat?!  
Meint er das?!  
Unweigerlich merke ich selber wie ich verlegen werde, unruhig nach seinen Händen greife und über seine Hand streiche. "Ab…aber ich hab es wirklich nicht ganz gehört und…", es macht mich völlig unruhig nicht genau zu wissen, was er gesagt hat.  
Ich sehe Remus an, wie er sich immer unwohler zu fühlen scheint. "Ich möchte das aber nicht noch mal sagen...", sagt er kaum hörbar, während er immer mehr an Blut im Gesicht gewinnt.  
Er will das nicht noch einmal sagen…?  
Also … hat er gesagt, dass er mich liebt? Und ist jetzt zu schüchtern…?  
"Remmy…", sein Kopf sackt an meine Brust und er schmiegt sich eng an mich, um sich an mir zu verstecken. "Also hab ich dich richtig verstanden…? Du…du lie-", ich stocke, als er sich noch fester an mich drückt.  
Remus antwortet nicht, er presst sich nur verlegen an mich.  
Also hat er gesagt, dass er mich liebt.  
Oh Merlin!  
Mein Herz schlägt mir kräftig im Hals, während ich auf Remus‘ Haare hinabblicke und meine Arme um ihn lege.  
Er liebt mich…  
"Muss...muss ich das noch mal sagen?", fragt er aufgebracht und zittrig.  
"Nein", ich streiche ihm durch die Haare und mustere ihn liebevoll. "Nur, wenn du möchtest. Mich macht es gerade unheimlich glücklich, zu wissen, dass du mich auch liebst…", und deswegen lehne ich mich vor und küsse Remus langsam und gefühlvoll.  
Das hier ist mehr, als ich je zu hoffen wagte.  
Und mehr brauche ich nicht.  
Nur ihn.

 

Ende   
___________________________________________________________________

 


End file.
